Fated Souls
by MizukixTsukiyomi
Summary: Escaping Soul Society was sure the worst decision ever, but with someone after the miko, she had no choice but to escape to the World of the Living where a certain strawberry takes her in and is brought into the world of Shinigami.
1. The Mysterious Girl & The Strawberry

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes:**** He-he, yeah hit me on the head! I know I shouldn't start a new story with the others pending an update but this one has been bugging me for months! Although it took a while with the beginning on how it should start so...that is why the wait was long.

This story is based from the very start of Bleach (oh the memories!). One of the best arcs (in my opinion) since most of it had a mix of humor, action, etc. So, it is mostly based on the manga though instead of the anime (although I might follow some things on the anime but not all of it!).

Kagome meets Ichigo but most of you will be wondering how Kagome ended up in Karakura Town...well that will be revealed in the next chapter.

Please enjoy! I tried my best coming up with a good beginning. Not one of my best but better than any crappy one, right? Well, thank you if you began reading it!

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl & The Strawberry

* * *

><p>Blinking at the sight before her, she noticed shattered glass just around the corner with a wilted flower dropped dead yet held so much love. She looked up to see a girl with two ponytails floating a few inches off the floor looking at the disturbing noise ahead.<p>

Tears slowly streamed down her face as she looked down at the wrecked bottle below her. Blue eyes blinked for the second time noticing teen boys skating back and forth while laughing their fun out. Walking slowly towards the pole the ghost girl was grabbing onto, she sneaked a peek at the four boys.

"Did they break your bottle?" she asked.

Quickly, the ghost girl wiped her head around to see the person talking to her. She wasn't the regular guy she used to see but a girl with blue eyes. Her hair was gathered up into a ponytail only letting her long ebony hair hang swiftly.

She sensed no evil around her; maybe she was a good person.

"T-They knocked it over," she stuttered her words out.

There was a moment of silence after she gave her words. She continued to stare off the strange girl who exactly knew she was a ghost. Her blue orbs gracefully changed view to see the boys continue their so-called 'fun'.

"Um…who are you?" the ghost girl asked, catching the stranger girl's attention.

She gave her a smile as a reply and stood up straight. Looking behind her shoulder and around her surroundings, she sighed: _'I have no other choice. He told me to live a normal life here. But…w-what if they manage to find me? Then what would I do!' _

"Onee-san?" She looked down at the sound of the ghost girl's voice.

"Be right back," she smiled again. Walking off and towards the skater boys she noticed that all four were around her age…or physically anyways. "Excuse me."

It wasn't a question but a demand to get their attention. All four boys looked at the teen girl walking towards them. She wore skirt that went down to her knees and a spaghetti strapped shirt. All boys giggled at the sight that was coming before them.

"Hey boss," a boy with blond locks whispered to an older looking man with a mustache without any of them taking their eyes off what they called their 'piece-of-meat'. She stood really close to the shattered glass making the so-called 'boss' walked closer with a smile.

"Miss, it isn't safe standing near glass. You could cut yourself," he said with a cocky grin. "Why don't you come over here and we will _protect _you."

Her eyebrow crooked up: "Well, if you really want to protect me, then pick up after yourself."

"Huh?" he whispered.

"You stupid boys knocked over the bottle, didn't you?" she questioned seriously.

"Who is to say?" smirked the boss.

"Yeah! You tell her Li'l Toshi!" yelled one of the boys behind.

"The owner of this bottle," she replied back. "My little ghost friend over here told me all four of you were blind with the fun that one of you knocked over her bottle and it shattered."

"Hm, ha-ha, you talk to ghost Missy?" he was awfully close now. Her eyes opened a bit more the moment his hand touched her wrist. "Why don't you tell me your name, beautiful? No need to waste your time with 'ghost'. They don't even exist."

Narrowing down her eyes, she tried taking her arm back: "Let me go."

"Nah. Let's go show you how to have real fun instead of spending your time talking to worthless ghost like them," he gave her that cocky grin once again.

"Worthless ghost?" she whispered her repeat of his words. She jerked her arm back: "Let me go."

"Come on boss! Let's take her!" she heard another different guy yell.

"Let me go!" she shouted. Her eyes widened realizing she had jerked her arm away too hard. Her feet tripped back with a piece of glass and soon enough, all four guys watched as she fell on top of the glass.

A few pieces pierced her white skin as a small amount of blood began to stream down her arm and a few pieces had got into her skin on her legs. "B-Boss! S-She's hurt!" shouted the blonde.

Looking at her wounded arm and leg she sighed: _'Seriously. It's not like I've had worse. Then again,' _she looked up at the panicked boys. _'I am a 'normal' girl so I have to act hurt.'_

"Are you okay, onee-san?" she heard the ghost girl speak. The ghost girl looked up and soon a smile crept up onto her face seeing a familiar face walking towards her.

She nodded: "Yes." Standing up while playing the part of a weak girl, she sniffled: "Ouch, how can you let a girl cut her skin?"

"B-Boss! Do something!"

The mustache guy growled under his breath: "H-Hey! You pulled to hard and fell on your own! But that doesn't mean we still can't have fun so come with us!"

Her blue orbs soon saw his arm once again reaching towards her arm to grab her forcefully. She braced herself: _'I guess I have to fight back.'_

Before she could react, the guy was soon meet with a shoe on his face along with a log leg connected to it. She looked up to see a very tall and lean teen boy with bright orange hair.

Her starring cut short as she saw him kick the so-called 'boss' down onto the ground and soon stomp onto his head: "All of you shut up!" he shouted, surprising everyone, even the ghost girl.

"All of you chumps look at that!" he pointed to the wounded girl. "Question one!" he pointed at the blonde: "You! Why is this girl bleeding and hurt?"

"Um…um…because she fell on top of the shattered glass," he was meet by his other foot kicking him down like the other one.

"Now, question two," his brown orbs narrowed down, "why is that broken glass there?"

"B-Because," another boy with a beanie began to stutter the answer: "we knocked over a bottle with a flower with our skateboard." He soon braced himself, expecting to be kicked the same but it never came.

The orange head stood straight: "And you know what that bottle was?"

"A-An offering?" he replied.

"Then you all four should apologize to the two girls!"

All four screamed in horror at the sound of his threatening tone and soon ran off while yelling their apology. Scratching the back of his head, he looked behind his shoulder to see unknown girl with black hair picking up the pieces of glass: "You know, you don't have to pick them up. It isn't your responsibility."

"I know," she replied. "But I am sure this nice ghost girl wouldn't appreciate seeing a sight of broken glass all around her offering right?"

He looked back up at the ghost girl smiling: "I'll bring you flowers tomorrow."

"Thanks," she smiled. "It's nice of you two helping a poor ghost like me."

The strange girl looked up: "A poor ghost? I don't think you are." She gave her a smile. "You all have a reason to be here. I treat all ghost equally."

The ghost girl returned the smile: "T-Thank you."

"You can see her." It wasn't a question but a fact he had said. She looked at him starring at her. "Who are you?"

"Well, that's a rude way to ask someone's name," she picked up the last piece of glass and threw it to the near garbage can.

"Um…," he scratched the back of his head again. "What's your name?"

She smiled again: "Kagome. Higurashi Kagome."

He nodded and looked down.

"May I have your name too?" she asked as she walked towards him. Her eyes blinked as she noticed a weird aura glowing around him. _'T-This guy…his reiatsu is the same as a-,' _she was cut off by his answer.

"Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>There is chapter 1! Short, I know but that is the best way to end it for a first chapter hehe. Most of you will probably be wondering how Kagome ended in Karakura Town? Well, can any of you take a guess? Hopefully, it was a well liked chapter. And yes, Rukia will be appearing and EVERYONE else.

P.S.- I might change the title of this story. Any recommendations on a title?

Please tell me what you think!

Well, until next chapter! Thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	2. Stubborn Fate

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes:**** Well, seems like a lot of readers liked the first chapter so here is a quick update! Ha-ha, thank you so much for the love! Meaning the reviews and everyone who followed this story. Never thought it be quick in reviews! At first, I was going to write a chapter for another story, but this one was in higher demand so...here you go!

Remember, it is following the manga somewhat (not exactly! I am tweaking some parts since it is a crossover!) And since the anime and manga have some differences, I will mostly go based on manga but some parts will come from the anime. (If it angers anyone...I am sorry?)

I also got the question of the Inuyasha characters making an appearance...well, I do have them planned to appear but not for awhile. I am still debating on two thoughts I have on how they should appear so when we get closer to that part...it may become a poll. (Look forward to it!)

So anyways, enough of my rambling...here is the new chapter!

**This chapter is dedicated to and thanking: **

**StormChanger, Fma Angel, ana90, LoneWolfSage, Katarin Kishika, Tensa Zangetsu 17, omaomae, TsukiyoTenshi, dragonlord1337, bleach102, wt183, MidnightReader1, Shado Kitsune, Nini, SweetHunniiBunnii, Blackmoon OniOokami, EverRose808, and Bloodcherry!**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**Chapter 2: Stubborn Fate  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Both teens watched as the spirit bowed down respectfully after saying her 'thank you' and 'goodbyes'. Slowly, the girl walked off while humming herself a song. The sky above began to show its' amber blush as the sun hid behind the mountains.<p>

Looking at the mysterious girl, Ichigo's eyes traveled down to her wounded arm. Bits of blood streamed down like veins and dripped onto the cement. Coughing, he caught her attention: "It wasn't a smart idea to go against those guys, you know? Who knows what else they could of done to you."

His eyes slightly widened as he watched her turn with a smile: "True, but she needed help. You can't just leave a defend less spirit like that." Her eyes traveled back to where the girl had disappeared: "Is she always here?"

"From time to time," he replied. "I've spoke to her before and she told me she had died here during a car crash with her parents. Unfortunately, she was the only one not to open her eyes once again."

A sigh escaped Kagome's lips: "Poor girl. She died at such a young age." Looking back at the taller teen, Kagome smiled once again: "So you can see spirits too, huh?"

"So can you," he replied as he scratched the back of his head.

Feeling the warm blood tickling her skin, she looked at her arm and sighed: _'Guess I have to go back to the shop and ask him to fix this. Just when I got into this weird gig-," _her thoughts cut off as she heard Ichigo's voice.

"Seems like the glass did its work on you."

She giggled at his comment: "It would seem so."

It was his turn to sigh: "My family runs a clinic in our house. Why don't you let me treat those cuts? It's the least I can do since you protected that spirit girl."

Blinking to his offer, Kagome gulped: "Oh no, it's fine. They're just mere cuts, they will get healed soon."

"But without the right treatment, those cuts will get infected and probably turn to scars," he stated back. He rolled his eyes: "I thought you girls get frantic when a cut appears on your skin, worrying that a scar might appear and all that other drama."

Kagome glared: "For your information, I am not like other girls. I am not that weak."

"Yeah, well, let me treat the cuts at my house," he sighed for a second time. "Free of charge."

Kagome gulped again: _'It might be dangerous for him to get involved with me,' _once again, Kagome's cerulean orbs looked at the weird reiatsu surrounding his body. _'His reiatsu is rising again. Doesn't he know he is pouring out his reiatsu at a great amount? It's so…strong yet peaceful. Letting it out like this could become a problem!' _

"Are you okay?" he questioned, breaking through her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh…yes," her eyes landed down to her arm once again. _'Is it safe to go with him? What if he gets involved with all this?' _

Catching his movements, he began to walk away. He looked at her over his shoulder: "Come on. I'll get that arm of yours checked before it gets worse."

"B-But I already said it's okay," she huffed.

He glared at her: "Stop being stubborn and let's go!"

He continued to walk obviously waiting for her to walk behind like a lost puppy. _'What's with him? Fine! His fault if he is involved with this! If they catch me I am going to blame it on him!'_

"Are you coming?" he called out.

"I'm coming!" she shouted back.

"Stubborn woman..." he answered back.

"I heard you," she stuck her tongue out.

"Obviously," he rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>A saddened sigh escaped a pair of lips as he sat on his chair with a pile of papers laying comfortably on his desk. Shaking his head, his eyelids opened, revealing his coffee colored orbs: "It worries me to the max that a Shinigami from my squad escaped Soul Society without permission," another sigh was heard. "Soul Society isn't aware of it yet, but once they do find out, they won't hesitate to send someone of great skill to get her back here."<p>

He stood from his spot and soon his vision fixed itself to stare at the petite Shinigami bowing down to him in respect: "It scares me more of the punishment they might give her. The longer she stays, the harsher the consequences."

Looking outside his window, he noticed the curtain of clouds opening to announce the moon: "Kuchiki Rukia."

"Yes, Aizen-taichou?" Her plum eyes glided up to stare at the captain's back and the number that was ironed out with the symbol 'five'.

"I came to know that you had become great friends with her since you two were admitted into one of the squads at the same time, am I correct?" he questioned.

"Yes, Aizen-taichou," she replied back.

Looking at her petite form from his shoulder, he gave her a smirk: "Please go and retrieve Higurashi Kagome. She might be willing to listen to you. She can be very stubborn so I am sure you can get into her head."

Nodding, Rukia bowed down one last time: "I understand."

"And it works out perfectly since your own captain just sent you to the World of the Living to eliminate a hollow, right? So no worries on your part," he smiled at her. "But do get her as quickly as you can. We wouldn't want someone after both of you."

"Yes, Aizen-taichou. I will bring her as soon as possible."

Leaving his chambers, Rukia stared at the black night above:_ 'Kagome-chan, why did you run away? You know how much trouble you are getting into? If Soul Society finds out…I don't think there will be someone to save you, not even your own captain.'_

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>That concludes chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it so far! Can you guess so far on what's going on? Perhaps think of the problem that happened that made Kagome 'run-away'?

Please tell me what you think and if I should continue? Hmm, what to update next?

Anyways, thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	3. Runaway Cuts

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes:**** Here is chapter 3! He-he, I actually had planned to update it two days ago but things in school got in the way and had to finish certain things. But anyways, thank you all who have read and reviewed! Greatly appreciate it!

This chapter doesn't contain much, but just Kagome meeting Ichigo's family. The next chapter is where the real thing begins!

Hope you enjoy!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**bleach102, dragonlord1337, Death marininja, maple, masterbroly, KEdakumi, Mimiru, FMA Angel, omaomae, tinabug, MidnightReader1, Katarin Kishika, AliceMarieSwan, and Applejax XD**!

THANK YOU ALL!

Chapter 3: Runaway Wish

* * *

><p>Opening the door, he scratched the back of his head: "I'm hom-," before he could finish his sentence: "You're late!"<p>

He found himself on the floor after feeling a sudden harsh kick to his face. "Do you know what time it is, you delinquent? You should know by now that dinner is at seven o' clock sharp! Don't you keep your family waiting!"

"What the hell!" shouted Ichigo as he stood eye level to his father. "Is that how you greet your son after he helped a ghost and-," once again, he was cut off: "No excuses! You live under my roof! So you follow my rules! Break them and you must bleed!"

"What?" exclaimed Ichigo. "That doesn't even make freaking sense!"

While both males argued, a girl no more than ten years old with short caramel hair blinked at the sight of an unknown teen standing by the door way. The girl looked around Ichigo's age and had the longest hair she had seen. Not to mention, her blue eyes amazed her for the fact that she looked one hundred percent Japanese.

The unknown teen seemed to be surprised by her father's and brother's bickering and not even noticing the other two twins starring at her.

Looking behind her shoulder, she saw her other sister eating from her bowl of rice: "Psst, Karin," catching the ebony girl's attention, she pointed towards the door way: "Onii-chan brought a guest."

The named girl, Karin, looked over and saw the same sight as her sister, Yuzu. A sigh passed her lips and closed her eyes: "Otou-san, if I were you, I'd behave. Seems like we have a guest in the house."

After her words went through Isshin's ears, he quickly kicked Ichigo out of the way only to see the girl standing straight and still. Rushing towards her, he gave her a smile: "Oh, sorry I didn't notice you! You must forgive my delinquent child over here."

"Hey!" shouted Ichigo on the side.

Kagome shook her head: "Oh no, it's quite alright." She gave him a bown: "My name is Higurashi Kagome."

"Nice to meet you Kagome-chan!" Isshin's smile grew: "I have no idea how he managed to get a girl as pretty as you back to his house! I would have run away from him!"

"Shut up!" growled Ichigo. "She's a girl I helped out from being taken by idiots."

"I thought you said you helped a ghost," Isshin gave him a suspicious look.

"Well, maybe if you would of let me finish my sentences you would of known that whole stor-!" for the second time, he was interrupted as he watched his father looking at Kagome's arm.

"What's this? What happened to your arm?" His eyes scanned over her wounded arm and soon landed onto Kagome's blue orbs.

"This? It's nothing. I fell on top of broken glass while trying to yank my arm away from those idiots your son mentioned," Kagome smiled. "No big deal."

Grabbing the first-aid kit inside the cabinet in the kitchen, he walked over to Kagome: "I brought her back to clean her wounds. I told her it was the least I could do."

Isshin soon gave a loud laugh, surprising them both: "Son! I could clean them for her!"

"Uh," Ichigo gave him the bored look: "no."

"Onii-chan, I think you have a new friend," whispered Yuzu, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"W-What?" exclaimed Ichigo. He soon noticed a spirit roaming around him with a grin on his face. "Ugh! I told you guys not to bother me!" Waving the box around, he tried to hit the spirit and was soon stopped a hand on his shoulder. Looking at the owner of the arm, he was surprised to see Kagome with her smile still glued onto her face.

"No need to hurt him."

He sighed: "You're too nice to people. Come on, I'll take you to my room," he passed by her. "Maybe it will get quieter there."

Kagome bowed thanks to his family and smiled at the girls sitting on the table. Following behind, Karin's eyes glided on Kagome's every movement. _'That girl…there is something weird about her. She saw the ghost just like onii-chan. Whatever…'_

"Oi! Onii-chan! What about dinner?" asked Yuzu with a scream. She soon heard the door slam, not even a reply was given.

"Seems like onii-chan meet a girl that has the same talent as him," spoke Karin as she continued to eat.

"She can see ghost?" exclaimed Isshin.

"Looks like it," she replied.

"Hm, she is very pretty," smiled Isshin. He ran up to a huge poster of his late wife: "Masaki! It seems like the heavens have a sent a girl to capture our son's heart!"

"Take that freaking poster off!" shouted Karin.

"Both of you eat your dinner!" scolded Yuzu as she stuffed herself with rice.

* * *

><p>"You can sit on my bed," spoke Ichigo as he closed the door behind them.<p>

Walking over, she looked around his room and noticed it was normal to her standards. _'His whole room is filled of his spiritual energy. Does he not even feel the pressure here?' _

"Are you okay?" cutting through her thoughts, she turned around: "Yeah."

Ichigo began to take out the necessary equipment and walked over to the mysterious girl. "Let me see," he spoke as he kneeled down and saw Kagome showing her fully bare arm to him. "Not too bad. Just a few bandages and you will be fine."

Kagome nodded: "Your family sure are a happy bunch."

"It gets annoying sometimes," he rolled his eyes.

"Don't say it like that," she giggled. "I can see you all love each other very much."

"Well, of course we do," he whispered.

"I wish I had that kind of love or someone would love me like that," her eyes dropped down to see Ichigo placing the first bandage.

"Where is your family?" he questioned suspiciously. "Wouldn't they be worrying about you right now?"

There was no quick response. Looking up, he saw Kagome avoiding eye contact.

"Are you not going to reply?"

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes: "I ran away from…_home._"

"You…ran away?" he repeated in question.

She nodded: "I-I…am in danger. I had to run away…I had to…I had no one to go to."

Ichigo didn't reply.

"C-Could I please stay here…at least for a day? Please?" her eyes held fear and he could see it right away.

'_She ran away…?'_

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes<strong>: Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise next chapter will hold more of the action and answers you are all looking for! Kagome will reveal a reason of why she ran away from 'home' and Rukia will appear soon!

Thank you again! And please keep on supporting me!

Ja~ne!_  
><em>


	4. Clawing Fears

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes: ****Hello! It's been awhile since I updated but this month really is hectic for me! I finally found time to type something for my stories and right after this I am going to go eat while doing homework and study for my ACT testing. Ugh! Stressful! Oh well, I can manage. I even have my dance recital coming up and dance rehearsals really drain my energy at the end of the day he-he.

But anyways, I love all my fans and readers! I wouldn't make them wait long for an update. Thank you all who supported me this far. I've been getting hateful messages these days and really don't appreciate it but what can you do?

Thank you all for reading this far and reviewing! Greatly appreciate it. Now, enjoy! Ha-ha I'll be leaving so I can eat! Ugh! Tummy needs energy!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**Katarin Kishika, bleach102, LoneWolfSage, dragonlord1337, Bloodcherry, omaomae, CuteAyakoYamanaka, Kagome Lady of Darkness, pachucowolf!  
><strong>

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

**Chapter 4: Clawing Fears  
><strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>So she ran away, huh?' <em>

A sigh passed his lips after finishing his bandaging on Kagome's wounds. Standing up straight and opening his eyes, he began to speak: "Yeah. I'm sure my family won't mind. Besides, you're hurt."

Kagome looked down: "Thank you. I owe you."

Ichigo nodded slowly and walked over to his desk. Lightly putting the first-aid kit down onto the desk, he took a deep breath while starring at the cherry colored box in front: "Why do you say you are in danger?"

Catching Kagome's full attention, she looked up – sadly. He heard a light sigh from her but still didn't look back. When he thought that she wouldn't reply, he stopped his thoughts on turning around and heard her voice.

"I am not sure. But," she looked back down to stare at her own feet, "I heard people from my _family_ I guess you could say, that they wanted to use me."

"Use you?" That instant, Ichigo fully turned around to see Kagome's arms wrapped around her. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head: "I-I don't know the details but I heard them talk in my…_house _with other people." Her slender hands came up to each side of her head: "I'm….scared…"

He wasn't going to say anything but, he was sure he had seen one small tear run down her cheek and onto his flooring. Coughing, he walked towards his door and opened it: "I'll go tell my father that you will be staying. I'll comeback with a pair of pajamas for you."

Before closing the door, he gave his back to her: "I might not know your whole situation but, it's going to be okay. Cry if you need to. Don't hold it in."

Kagome quickly looked up only seeing the door close. _'H-He knew I was crying?' _Her knuckles brushed off the droplets that hung on her cheeks and gracefully stood up on her feet. Looking outside the window from her spot she could see the moon coming to a full moon.

'_Full moon tomorrow, huh?' _She closed her eyes: "Not even knowing, he had already become involved into this dilemma. If they come to find me I am afraid it will put him and his family in danger."

She shook her head for the second time and looked up once again at the enormous silver sphere floating in the sky: _'I miss living in the Rukongai.'_

* * *

><p>Hearing the sudden sounds of giggling early in the morning as Ichigo walked down the stairs his eyes caught the sight of Karin watching his other sister Yuzu and the mysterious girl making breakfast.<p>

He watched back to Karin and also noticed the TV was on. Usually she would be sitting in front of it and watching but this time it seemed like all three girls were having a fun-casual talk.

He blocked the sunlight hitting his eyes with his hand after buttoning his last button and walked over to the toaster.

Looking up from her duties, Kagome's cerulean eyes watched as Ichigo sat on his chair after grabbing a piece of toasted bread and sat watching the news. A small smile crept up her face and continued.

"Oh! Onii-chan! Ohiyo!" waved Yuzu.

Ichigo's waved back: "Ohiyo, Yuzu, Karin," his eyes landed to Kagome cutting the cucumbers: "Kagome."

Her eyes meet his and she nodded: "Ohiyo, Kurosaki-san."

Walking over with our plates in a tray filled with cucumbers and seaweed in each, she placed each plate on each side where Ichigo's family would sit. He watched her movements and realized she wasn't going to eat.

"You aren't going to eat?" he asked as his eyebrow crooked.

Kagome shook her head: "Don't worry. I'm not hungry."

"Psh, whatever," he glared. "You got to eat, don't you? Didn't you tell me you ran away?"

Glaring back, Kagome sighed: "Like I said, I'm not hungry."

"Aw, onee-san! It's not healthy to skip breakfast!" scolded Yuzu.

"You heard her," Kagome's attention came back to the orange top. "Eat."

He gave her a smirk and turned his attention back to the TV as he stood up. "I am going to school today, so, I probably won't be back until after 5."

"Do you walk there?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I walk you?"

Stunned by her sudden offer, he looked at her with confusion. "Walk me? To school?"

She nodded: "Yeah, why not? I want to see and explore um… 'Karakura Town' and see what this 'school' thing looks like."

Ichigo's eyebrow crooked up again: _'She made it sound like she has never been to school. Where exactly did she come from?'_

"Um, sure."

She nodded with a smile but there talk was soon cut short as Karin came to stare at the TV: "Wow, seems like someone or something really got angry. Look at all that destruction and it's near here too. People these days," she gave a sigh out.

All eyes landed to the screen and noticed the busy city with gathered people around this huge hole carved into the streets along with scratches on every building with a few cars turned upside or squashed like ants. Broken glass laid everywhere while the news reporter spoke.

"That's horrible!" shouted Yuzu worriedly. "Who could of done such a thing?"

Kagome's eyebrows tightened as she noticed the huge claw scratches displayed upon the buildings. _'But I didn't sense one yesterday…'_

As Karin helped Yuzu with breakfast, Ichigo sighed: "Aren't you afraid that your _family _might find you here?"

Tensing up at his words, she looked at him: "I…don't know."

Silence took over the area and the only noise was made by Yuzu cooking.

* * *

><p>Walking side to side, Ichigo and Kagome never spoke after his question. In some weird way, it bothered Ichigo of Kagome's mysteriousness yet he felt he shouldn't know.<p>

Meanwhile, Kagome was sucked into her own thoughts and thinking of ways to run away or even return to her original home and maybe get help there.

'_I don't know what to do…' _Kagome looked at Ichigo's back as he carried his backpack over his shoulder. _'But that is a good question. I am afraid that they might find me…but the better question would be on what would I do after they do find me?'_

Stopping, Ichigo soon noticed the news reporters still airing the destruction while other people lingered around. He shook his head and looked at the hole: _'That is weird. What made such a huge hole?'_

Seeing his eyes fixed on the hole, Kagome took the time to look up at the claw marks once again and narrowed down her eyes. _'I can sense reiatsu out of those marks. But why didn't I sense the hollow alone?'_

"Kurosaki-san," catching his attention, Ichigo turned around and saw her eyes trailing the scratch marks. "You didn't hear a big bang or anything last night, right?"

"Nope. Why the question?"

"It just seems weird that with all this destruction, many still didn't witness this," her eyes tightened more. "Even if it wasn't visible to the naked eye."

"Even if it wasn't…visible?" he repeated. "What do you me-?" He was soon cut off by a sudden blast coming from the buildings as more shattered glass came down like rain. People ran towards them as they stood still and watched the smoke subside.

Citizens continued to push away only leaving Kagome and Ichigo in awe at the sight that was coming out of the smoke. Ichigo's eyes widened: "W-What is that?"

Kagome's fist shook: _'Damn! How come I didn't sense it coming?'_

Ichigo soon noticed the small girl that Kagome and he had seen yesterday running away from the huge monster that wore a white mask that was worse than wearing any regular Halloween costume. He cursed under his breath and ran towards her after seeing the fear spread out on her face.

Surprised by his sudden action, Kagome shook her head: "K-Kurosaki-san! Hold on!"

Running after him, she stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes opened wide at the sudden familiar reiatsu coming to them. _'T-This reiatsu…'_

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:<strong> Well that wraps up Chapter 4! I know, short but next chapter is where everything really starts! Can you guess who came? You all probably can! It's easy, he-he. I just can't wait to type the scenes in Soul Society! The action scenes...oh! I love typing them and even drawing them.

Thank you all who have read thus far!

Please tell me what you think!

Ja~ne!


	5. Praying Slash

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes:**** Hellom everyone! Been about two months without updating this, but here's a new chappy! Short, but this story is going to hold short chapters, remember! Anyways, thank you all who reviewed and supported me this far! I am glad lot of you haven't abandoned me because I surely haven't abandoned any of my stories! _  
><em>

Again, thank you!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**Mimiru, dragonlord1337, TsukiyoTenshi, omaomae, Katarin Kishika, pachucowolf, KAYKAY734, AliceMarieSwan, jen3850!  
><strong>

**Thank you all! enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter 5: Praying Slash  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>'T-This reiatsu...! It can't be! They already found me?' <em>Kagome's thoughts broke the moment she heard the hollow roar it's might out. Coming back to reality, she noticed Ichigo helping the spirit girl they had helped when they first meet. They began to run away from the horrifying hollow obviously, both of them not knowing what was going on.

Kagome's hands formed fists: _'Damn! If only I could get out of this body and use my sword! But that stupid Urahara didn't tell me how!' _

Soon enough, Ichigo and the girl caught up with Kagome and all three of them ran as fast they could while the hollow destroyed everything in it's way. Ichigo looked at Kagome from the corner of his eyes: "What the hell is that? You can see it right?"

Kagome stayed silent, focusing on the road ahead. Taking in her silent response, Ichigo's eye brows meet his eyes: _'Does she know what it is?'_

"We have to keep running away," Kagome broke Ichigo's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"We can't let the hollow get the girl. He is after her soul," she continued to run, not even taking a glance towards him.

_'H-Hollow?' _questioned Ichigo in his head. _'What the hell is a hollow?'_

"Could you explain it in more detail?" he exclaimed his question. Kagome glared at him, ready to bark at him. A sudden thud, caught both their attentions and looked behind their shoulder to see the spirit girl had tripped on a cracked concrete.

"H-Hey! Are you okay?" Kagome's hand extended to grab on Ichigo's shoulder as he spoke to the spirit girl but failed as he ran back to help her.

Kagome cursed under her breath, the hollow had come closer: _'I have no choice. I can only pray that I can use kido in this gigai.' _

Ichigo's eyes widened the moment the hollow's clawed hand came up and blocked the sunlight from their eyes. _'He's going to attack!' _Growling under his breath, he knew he didn't have time to dodge along with the girl in his arms. In a blink of an eye, Ichigo's eyes caught long ebony hair in front of him. _'K-Kagome...?'_

Aiming her front palm towards the creature, Kagome's eyes were in thin slits, concentrating on her attack: _'If this doesn't work...Kurosaki-san will still have time to escape with the small girl.' _

"Kurosaki-san! Run! Now!" she shouted as she prepared her reiatsu: _'Please work!'_

"W-Wait! Kagome!"

All eyes altered in size as they saw a petite teen with short black hair float in front of the hollow's face. Kagome's eyes shook: _'R-Ruki-...' _her own thoughts halted the moment the mysterious girl slashed her sword across the hollow's face, making his own movements halt and screech in pain.

Covering their ears, except for the mysterious girl, the watched as the hollow disappeared like wind. Kagome took a step back, astonished to see the person in front of her: _'H-How did they...find me?'_

Noticing her change of expression, Ichigo eyed both girls: _'What in the world...?'_

He heard moans of pain in his arms: "Oh, are you okay?" he asked the small girl. The girl smiled: "Yes, thank you! I don't know what I would of done without your help! Thank you for saving me."

Getting up, she bowed down respectfully and walked away like nothing had happened. Ichigo dusted off the invisible dirt off his shoulders and stood, watching as the girl disappeared into the buildings of Karakura Town: _'That girl should really be careful. But what gets me more curious is that monster.' _An angry nerve on his head appeared: _'Kagome has some explaining to do! She obviously knew what that was! Maybe she had been lying to me this whole time!'_

"Oi! Kago-!" the moment Ichigo had turned to face Kagome...he had been yelling at air. She wasn't there. Gone. _'Where the heck did she go?' _He even noticed the other mysterious girl had disappeared: _'What the f-!' _Before he could continue on with his angry cursing, he looked at his watch: "Damn! I'm going to be late! I can't be waiting for Kagome's ass!"

His eyes landed back where he was sure Kagome had been standing: _'But I am still worried. Her eyes held fear when she saw that other short girl. Could she be okay alone?' _Ichigo shook his head: _'Oh, whatever! She ditched me without answers! I'm going to be late because of her anyway!' _

* * *

><p><em><em>**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:  
><strong>Hope you all enjoyed! And yes, some might guess who that is (duh!). The next chapter will be longer...but NOT that long! Kagome might even reveal her reason for 'running' away? Who knows?

Please tell me what you think? Some ideas you might have? Requests?

Again, thank you!

Ja~ne!

NEXT CHAPTER:

Chapter 6: Shaking Fears


	6. Shaking Fears

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes:**** Well, this was a fast update, was it not? Ha-ha! Anyways, here is a longer promised chapter since the last one was quite short! This one will still probably leave people wondering about Kagome...but that is part of the story. Some things about her past will be revealed as the chapters add on which I am sure most of you are wondering how she ended up being in Soul Society, right?

Well, you'll find out later! Mwahaha!

-cough- anyways, thank you for all the support up until now! I really appreciate it!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**bleach102, Katarin Kishika, dragonlord1337, Dark Neko 4000, TsukiyoTenshi, Mimiru, marsreikosan16, omaomae, and Gaara 170!  
><strong>

**Again, thank you!  
><strong>

**Chapter 6: Shaking Fears!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ignoring the lecture, his attention landed on the window. He looked up into the sky and sighed to himself as the teacher continue on with his lecture on the 'Feudal Era'. A slight growl escaped his lips: <em>'I barely made it to class! Any minute later and I would have been scolded and that would have been annoying.'<em>

Resting his chin onto his palm, his eyes narrowed down. His memory flicked the images of the monster he had seen today and the mysterious girl that had slashed her sword onto its' face and made it disappear: _'Or did it run away?' _

Relaxing his tightened expression, Ichigo remembered the look on Kagome's face. _'She looked...frightened. Almost like she knew that girl. Could Kagome have lied to me about running away?' _

"Kurosaki-san! Read the next line, please?" called out his teacher.

A sigh passed his lips: _'Looks like I need to have another talk with her.'_

"Hai," he replied as he stood to read.

* * *

><p>Even without direct eye contact, Kagome could feel the stabbing glare that the Shinigami in front of her sent her. Gulping her own fear, Kagome sent her a troubled smile: "Hi, Rukia-chan. Didn't expect to see you here."<p>

"Save it," Rukia's tone became harsh yet friendly. Kagome sighed in defeat: "Look...I can explain."

"Please do," an eye brow curved up, "and this better be a good reason, Kagome-chan."

Kagome looked down and leaned against the brick wall. After Rukia had slashed the hollow, Rukia didn't even hesitate to pull her and flash step them into an alley. _'Rukia didn't even notice there was a human right behind us,' _Kagome made eye contact with the petite Shinigami: _'Then again, she might of seen him but thought he couldn't see her. Should I tell her? No, it's best not to. He would get involved with all of this. For sure he must be angry that I ditched him.'_

"Kagome-chan, are you not going to explain? Or are you going to talk to your thoughts?"

Blinking, Kagome smiled sheepishly. Rukia shook her head: "Look, I was sent here by my captain to get rid of a hollow but, I was also sent here," her glare made a comeback, "to bring you back."

Kagome gulped the nervous streak she had been holding since she saw her friend: "Rukia-chan, does all of...Soul Society know that I...ran away?"

Rukia let out a sigh: "No."

_'No?' _Kagome's eyebrow curved upwards. "But then-?" Kagome's eyes expanded a bit as she came with a conclusion. "R-Rukia-chan?"

At her call, Rukia's eyes meet Kagome's suspicious glare towards her. Crossing her arms, Kagome's stare never left Rukia's person. Groaning, Kagome finally sighed and closed off her vision: "Did Aizen-taichou...sent you here by any chance?"

Nervously, Rukia's index finger came up to scratch her right cheek but continued to stay silent. That was all Kagome needed for an answer. _'So **he **did send her here. Well there is no freaking way I am going to sent into the arms of someone who wants to use me!'_

Hearing the sound of someone walking away, Rukia blinked to see Kagome had turned her attention away from her and was already walking away into the city: "Woah! Kagome-chan, where do you think you're going? You have to go back to Soul Society."

Kagome looked over her shoulder: "I am **not **going back and that's final."

This time, Rukia blinked again...but astonished to hear Kagome's serious voice. One who got close to Kagome would know the different tones she would use and when she used that particular serious commanding voice – she meant it.

"Kagome-chan," whispered Rukia and was grateful Kagome caught her voice as a halt in her steps. "I barely meet you six months ago and I already know enough to know that something is bothering you. What happened to make you run away? You aren't the type to disobey your captain or Soul Society in general."

Seconds ticked with silence running in between them. Rukia almost took it as a complete silent answer – she probably wasn't going to answer her question. Sighing, Rukia nodded to herself and closed her eyelids: "I unders-," her eyes snapped open the moment Kagome's voice interrupted her own words.

"Someone is after me."

"W-What...?"

Still giving her back to Rukia, Kagome's eyes hid behind the curtain of bangs in front of her eyes: "It's been three days since I heard a conversation in the fifth division chambers."

"A...conversation?" repeated Rukia.

-FLASHBACK-

"_Achoo!" Kagome shook her head as a sudden sneeze sneaked up on her and caught off guard while holding a stack of papers that were to be delivered to her captain. "Oh! Thank goodness the papers didn't fall! That would be a mess I wouldn't want to clean up." _

_A sigh passed her lips as she continued to walk in the halls of her division. The night had blossomed onto the day and everyone was either resting or on guard duty. Most of her teammates in the fifth division were resting but unfortunately..._

_Kagome groaned: _'I got stuck doing paperwork for the captain. Where's Hinamori-san? Isn't she supposed to do this?' _Another tired sigh flew by: _'Whatever.'

_Continuing her walk down the halls while gazing at the full moon, Kagome's eyebrow crooked as she looked at a familiar white haired captain that sent her chills up her spine with that creepy smile of his: "Ichimaru-taichou? What is he doing here?" Looking at the place he walked into, Kagome blinked: _'That is Aizen-taichou's private headquarters. No one besides himself is allowed in there."

_Curiosity soon got the best of her and Kagome quietly began to walk towards the doors. Hiding against the wall while still carrying the stack of papers, Kagome noticed the door slightly creaked open. _'Hopefully they don't sense me...I just got here into the Soul Society without going through the academy but that doesn't mean I am **that **skilled to hide my reiats-' _Kagome blinked as she looked at the stack of papers in her hands: _'What am I thinking? I don't have reiatsu!' _Kagome shook her head. _

'That's right. When I first arrived into the Soul Society, all the captains of the Gotei 13 and their lieutenants arrived to see me. All of them were shocked that I didn't have reiatsu but had the ability to heal people so rapidly. They only accepted me into one of the divisions because of my healing abilities and my ability to sense spiritual energies more effectively than any of the captains. Nothing really special about me. But it does make me wonder...why didn't they just place me into Unohana-taichou's squad?'

_Her spaced out thoughts soon broke off as she heard yet another familiar voice inside the chamber. _'No time to think about me. I need to know why Ichimaru-taichou is here.'

"_So is the plan ready to be played?" she heard the devilish captain question. _

_Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated: _'I can sense...Ichimary-taichou...Kaname-taichou and...' _Kagome looked at the slight opened door: _'Aizen-taichou.'

"_Yes," she heard her captain's words. "The Hogyoku is close to being ours and with Kagome-chan finally being in my squad...it will be easy to open her body and take out the Shikon no Tama."_

_Kagome's body shook as she heard his horrifying sentence. It sounded so gruesome and...like they were definitely planning her death. _

"_Soon, the Hogyoku and Shikon no Tama will be on my palms and I will rule everything the world has to offer," Kagome could hear his evil smirk in that sentence. _

"_And what will happen to Higurashi-san after that?" asked Kaname. _

"_Hm? Kagome-chan? Her body will be worth nothing to me."_

_Kagome's eyes shook with fear and her whole surroundings turned hazy: _'T-They plan to...kill me? Kill me!'

_Without a second thought, the papers dropped slowly and scattered all over the place. The only thing in her head was to run..._'Run! Run Kagome! They are going to kill you! Run!'

_She knew that running to her old friend in the Rukongai District would put them in danger too and eventually they would find her. It would be the first place they would look since that is where they found her when she arrived here...dead._

'I have to go somewhere! A place they wouldn't think of looking first...' _her eyes widened. _'The World of the Living! I can talk to Urahara-san to help me...' _she looked behind her shoulder as she ran towards the West Gates of Soul Society. _'It will be considered breaking the law but...they're going to-' _Kagome's eyes tightened as she continued to run, thinking of Aizen's words once again. _'I can't ask for help! Aizen-taichou will just deny it and who knows what he would do with me after...I have to run!'

_Kagome took a sudden halt as she felt a sudden pulse on her stomach: "Ugh! My...stomach..." _

_The pulsing continued, making her look down at her palm, the one that had been clutching onto her side. Her eyes widened as she noticed drops of blood: _'W-What is this? Blood?' _Kagome eyes blinked remembering Aizen's words: _'He mentioned something about a...Shikon no Tama?'

_Looking back after she had jumped up onto the gates, she saw the whole Soul Society landscape at her view of point: _'What is this...Shikon no Tama?' _Her eyes glided back to her bloody hand after the pain had subsided: _'He said...it was inside me?'

_Curling in her finger, Kagome's whole body shook: _'…..who am I exactly? When I got here...all I knew was my name and...I had these strange abilities already.' _Kagome looked up into the sky: _'How...did I die? Where did I die?'

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Rukia blinked; blinked again. "Who said this?"

During Kagome's explanation, she had left off the names. She didn't want to tell Rukia that three captains were after her. She wouldn't believe her...no one would. Those three captains were well loved in the Soul Society...just like any captain was.

"Kagome-chan! Who on earth said this? Who is trying to kill you?"

"I-I...don't know," whispered Kagome but made sure it was loud enough for her to hear this.

"What do you mean you don't know? Kagome-chan, you could of at least sensed their spiritual energy, right? You are the only one in Soul Society that can do that with expertise! Kagome-chan, you don't have any reiatsu and that is why your captain said it would difficult to find you because we can't locate you but...you can sense spiritual energies better than all the captains combined! You **do **know who is after you, don't you?" she shouted.

Rukia took a deep breath seeing Kagome's shoulder shake. _'K-Kagome-chan?'_

She realized her friend was covered in fear. She didn't know who to turn to. Soul Society was a harsh place but that didn't mean that they wouldn't help her. Just because she joined Soul Society six months ago wouldn't mean that they would judge her because she didn't need to go to the academy. They would help her.

"Kagome-chan, why don't you tell your captain?"

Kagome's head snapped up and shook it rapidly: "No! I can't! I-I...can't..." Kagome looked down at her feet: "B-Besides...I am already considered a run away Shinigami, aren't I?"

"Not if you come back right now!" exclaimed Rukia, worried on her friend's part. She was worried that Soul Society would give Kagome a harsh punishment...something that she wouldn't even bare to see or hear about. "The consequences could be light right now...the more you stay over here, the heavier the punishment, Kagome-chan. You know that."

Kagome turned around and gave her friend a weak smile: "I think it is best for you not to get involved with me or you will also have to pay the consequences and I wouldn't want that to happen to you, Rukia-chan."

Rukia extended her arm towards her: "Kago-!" before she could finish calling her name, Kagome had already left her sights. Rukia sighed: _'She is also as fast as my nii-sama...'_

Rukia walked outside of the alley: _'It is going to be even more difficult to find Kagome-chan. If the captains can't even sense her...I wouldn't even get close. Kagome-chan has no reiatsu, according to Kurotsuchi-taichou.' _

_'Kagome-chan...fear will only drive you away further into danger...'_

* * *

><p>After a long day at school, Ichigo decided to go downstairs after taking a shower. He knew his father would be late to dinner today so he figured that it would only be him and his sisters and of course, Kagome. Coming one step at a time while drying his hair, he heard the front door open. Ichigo grabbed the towel into his right hand and leaned against the wall near the stairs and crossed his arms.<p>

If it was Kagome...he was going to drag her into his room and **make **her talk! He wanted an explanation!

"So now you know your way back home, right, onee-san?" he heard Yuzu's cheery voice.

_'So Kagome is with them,' _he glared at the door as Yuzu walked in with a handful of groceries along with Karin helping her.

Kagome walked in with two bags in each hand with a smile across her face. Ichigo blinked, his expression relaxing: _'She looks...frightened. That's not her smile.'_

"Yes, thank you for showing me the way back, Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan. I really don't know what I would of done if I really got lost," Kagome laughed.

Karin placed the bags on the table: "Good thing we found you in the park while we were on our way to the grocery shop. You did look lost."

"Yeah...lost," Kagome placed her own bags on the kitchen counter and turned her head the moment she heard Karin's voice.

"And you! Baka! Leaving Kagome-oneesan alone in town isn't safe! She is new around here and you ditched her!" she came to point at her much taller brother as his eyebrow twitched.

"Why are you scolding me for?"

"Because! You left her! We were lucky enough we found her sitting in the park! Now go apologize!"

Kagome's weak laugh broke into Karin's ears, making her look behind her shoulder: "Really, Karin-chan. That isn't necessa-," Kagome looked up with blinking eyes as she heard Ichigo's words cutting into her own.

"Gomen," he sighed, scratching the back of his head and turning to walk back up stairs.

"U-Uh...yeah," she answered back, already looking down. Karin shook her head: "Teenagers these days."

She walked back to help her sister put the stuff into the refrigerator, leaving both teens standing there. Feeling a sudden glare, Kagome's head slowly came up only to gulp at seeing it was Ichigo looking at her from over his shoulder.

Averting his gaze, she heard his voice: "We need to talk."

Without hesitation, Kagome nodded: "Hai."

"Now," he walked upstairs, knowing that the girl was following him.

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>Well that makes Chapter 6! Any confusion, he-he? Any one wanting to know more about Kagome? Ha-ha! **  
><strong>

Oh! I have one question for you reviewers...

Who should give their powers to Ichigo?

Kagome? or Rukia?

Trust me, if Rukia gives her powers, Kagome will have a part in this too! It won't EXACTLY be like the manga and anime! Okay? Tell me, if you like in a review or pm!

Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think.

Ja~ne!

Chapter 7: Believe In The Unseen


	7. Believe In The Unseen

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes:**** Hello my dear readers and reviewers! So far this story is the most reviewed so I decided to update this before any of my longer running stories. Don't worry, the others will get an update! I want to give my thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this far! The support really keeps me going!

And although I did say updates will be coming...they might be coming every two weeks due to me starting school tomorrow! IT SUCKS! Summer was short for me! But don't worry, I will update!

Thank you again!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**Mimiru, Sushilover22, KEdakumi, dragonlord1337, Animefreak32541, TsukiyoTenshi, bleach102, Kira Kyuu, Fanficlover16000, rangaki, omaomae, MidnightReader1, wt183, Grumpy11, guest, Guest,  
><strong>

**Thank you all!  
><strong>

**Chapter 7: Believe In The Unseen  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Closing the door behind her, Kagome walked forward while looking down at her feet. Her fingers fidgeted with each other while sensing the silent treatment Ichigo had suddenly played against her. The whole way up here, she was getting nervous with each step she took.<p>

Sure, the way up to his room wasn't a long days away but time seemed to stretch with the silence that had invaded her ears. Once inside his room, Ichigo had only walked up to his bed and sat on the bed with the towel hanging around his neck.

Hearing him sigh, Kagome looked up to see his eyes looking directly at her: "Where _exactly _were you?"

Kagome avoided his eyes: "Karin-chan already told you. I got lost on the way back here. After all that commotion in town, I lost you as well and I didn't know where you went."

"I don't believe you," he replied, catching her attention once again. His finger came to point at his wet yet almost dry hair: "You really think you can lose me with this hair? You could of easily have found me."

Kagme gave him a bored look: _'I-Is he serious?'_

"Besides," he stood up, only standing a few inches away from her and looking down: "You helped me with that little girl run from that monster. I know you saw whatever that creature was and you even looked terrified. Did you run away?"

Kagome stayed silent as she looked up into his eyes. She wasn't going to show weakness in front of him. She was far stronger than this! She knew Ichigo wasn't going to back out of this conversation and she wasn't going to neither.

Before Kagome could say something against her defense, her eyes widened at feeling a very familiar yet friendly spiritual energy coming their way. Looking at Ichigo's desk, her eyes remained fixed on the wall as the spiritual energy neared their location. Ichigo's eyes brow curved up noticing her attention had swiftly focused on the wall behind his desk. He eyed the wall and saw Kagome take a step back.

"Kagome are you oka-," before he could finish his sentence, his eyes soon glided over to stare at a black swallowtail butterfly coming out of the wall. "W-What the-?"

Kagome's step drove farther back: _'H-How was she able to find me? Did she sense my spiritual energy? No. I don't have any so...why would she be here of all places?' _Kagome corrected her body posture: "Kurosaki-san, leave."

Looking at her with confusion, he blinked: "What? Are you kicking me out of my own room?"

"I am kicking you out for your own good. I don't want you to get involved," she whispered her words but loud enough for him to hear.

"Involved? Involved in what?" he questioned her. Kagome was becoming even more suspicious to him and to some extent he felt the drive to find out what was making her so nervous but at the same time it frightened him for some reason (but of course, he wouldn't admit to that).

His eyes traveled down her form until he saw that her fist were shaking. His ears caught her voice: "Kurosaki-san...you will regret staying here."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed down and came close to Kagome's body. Turning her attention up to the taller teen, her eyes matched his. Ichigo took the advantage of her silence to speak first: "Kagome. I deserve some explanations. I am letting you stay at my house and I think that you keep on hiding things I won't hesitate to force it out."

"You'll make me say it?" argued Kagome. "Why don't you just kick me out?"

"Because I am not the type of man to kick a defenseless woman out in the streets...especially when she says she is in danger," he glared. He crossed his arms: "If that is even true."

Jabbing a finger into his chest, Kagome took a step closer to him: "First of all, I am not defenseless! I can protect myself just fine! And second of all, what I said was true! I am in danger!"

"Then explain from what exactly!" he shouted back.

Both continued to argue, not even their words came out clear from their yelling overlapping. Soon enough from the corner of their eyes, they noticed a petite girl standing on Ichigo's desk. She was fully dressed in black robes and held a sword by her hip. Her plum eyes scanned the area, not even noticing that there were two people already in the room.

Ichigo blinked: _'T-That's the girl from before! The one that took out a katana!'_

To his surprise, he heard the strange petite girl's voice: "It's close..."

Kagome cursed inside her head: _'Damn! She found me!' _

Taking a step forward, Kagome blinked as she witnessed her friend being kicked by the orange top: "How's that for close, jerk off!" he shouted as he watched the strange girl fall to the ground. Pointing with his index finger, he began to scold her: "Psh! Pretty cocky for a burglar, huh? What's close? The safe? Is that burglar-speak or something?"

The girl turned her head to see the boy looking directly at her while she still laid on the ground: "You...you can see me? And...you kicked me!"

"Huh?" blinked Ichigo: "Stop yammering! Heck yeah I can see you..."

From the corner of his vision, he saw Kagome running to the girl's aid: "Rukia-chan! Are you okay?" Going down on her knees, it was Rukia's turn to blink in confusion: K-Kagome-chan? What are you doing here?"

Kagome sighed: "Long story..."

Ichigo crossed his arms: "Yeah, I'd like to know too, Kagome."

Catching Rukia's attention once again, she glared at him: "You really did kick me didn't you?"

Before Ichigo could reply with a sarcastic comment, he found himself kicked on his back by his father who had barged into his son's room: "Quiet boy! Stop jumping around up here!"

In quick reflex, Ichigo's leg swung to connect to Isshin's face: "How can I be quiet when I'm subduing intruders?" he exclaimed in question. "I am here to stop burglar's from steali-!" Ichigo's mouth soon met Kagome's hand as she laughed sheepishly at his father: "D-Don't mind him! He is really irritated right now. I'll try to calm him down, Kurosaki-san. Gomen!"

Grabbing Kagome's hand within his, he looked at his father: "Hold on a sec!"

Rukia stood straight and made sure Kagome and Ichigo heard her: "It is no use. Normal people can not see me. I'm a Shinigami."

* * *

><p>The streets echoed with the sound of the unseen. Blood dripped off from the hollow's mask as the drops joined in with the puddle of blood below the his feet. Looking at the sky above, he growled: "Near...much spirit energy...near by!"<p>

* * *

><p>"That's your story?" questioned Ichigo as he sat with his legs crossed. He was currently in front of Rukia, but still hadn't received her name, and also Kagome. The whole time, Kagome let Rukia explain her reason for being there and she knew that after this, Rukia would ask why she was there and Ichigo would ask how she knew a Shinigami<p>

_'If he believes her,' _Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You're a Shinigami and you came all the way from this Soul Society thing to vanquish an evil spirit? That makes sense..." his sentence trailed off as he repeated everything Rukia had said in summary. Rukia nodded; happy that he understood easily.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" shouted Ichigo as he stood up on his feet. It caught both Kagome and Rukia off guard. Kagome sighed: _'Of course...he didn't believe her.'_

Kagome stood up as well: "She is saying the truth, Kurosaki-san."

"And how can you believe her story?" he argued back. "A Shinigami, really? That is clearly bull!"

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms as she began to glare at him but remained silent. It was Rukia's turn to stand and her eyes traveled to look at Kagome: "He can see ghosts yet you didn't tell him?"

Kagome uncrossed her arms: "I didn't want him to get involved!"

Ichigo sighed: "You keep saying that, Kagome. What the heck do you mean by that?"

Kagome looked down at the ground, unable to really tell Ichigo her reasons. Ichigo gave an irritated growl: "Look, either way, Shinigami don't ex-," he was cut off.

"Kagome-chan is also a Shinigami," Rukia stared at Ichigo's shocked expression.

"W-Wha...?" his eyes glided over to look at Kagome who has a guilty expression. "A-A Shinigami?"

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>Well, that wraps up chapter 7! Wonder what Ichigo will do with this information or how he will take it! By the way, there is a poll going on in my profile! Go check it out if you haven't voted.

And by what everyone voted, it seems like there was a tie between who gave their powers to Ichigo so...it will be a surprise! Mwhahaha!

Well, tell me what you think and please continue on supporting me!

Ja~ne!


	8. Howling Free

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes: ****Well, he-he...scold me! I know! It has been way too long since I last updated any of my stories but this year...is just too hectic! Senior year has started for me and applying for universities really drains you! Not to mention homework assignments and essays I have to type of. Also, writer's block...ugh! It is frustrating! But after watching some Bleach clips while relaxing, my inspiration finally came back! Especially when looking at Ichigo's handsome face - *cough* I mean... *cough*

Ha-ha, but anyways, thank you all who have reviewed and stuck with me till now. Please don't give up on me. This chapter holds Rukia explaining and some humor into it but also the start of it all!

**SPECIAL THANK TO: **

**Katarin Kishika, marsreikosan16, Sushilover22, Chibi Yuuki-Chan, dragonlord1337, bleach102, Ukitakes luver, TsukiyoTenshi, xlove-kawaix, MidnightReader1, stolen-innocence34, AliceMarieSwan, omaomae, Vocaloid Marmalade86, Inu Demoness of Darkness, MisuzuChansImoto, and KagomeTsuchimiya!  
><strong>

**Thank you all and all who have read so far!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter 8: Howling Free  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Staring in disbelief, Ichigo watched as Kagome fidgeted with her own feet and fingers. Obviously she was hiding something but a part of him told him this was all - "This is bull!" he shouted, catching both Rukia and Kagome off guard.<p>

"You mean, you don't believe us?" questioned Rukia. "You can see spirits and even me and you still deny the existence of Shinigami?"

"Look, I have never encountered a Shinigami in my life so you are probably another soul just pretending to be one," he glared.

Rukia's eyes glided over to look at Kagome, who was currently staring at the ground: "Can you believe him? Did you tell him anything, Kagome-chan?"

"Was I supposed to?" Kagome returned the look of boredom. "Like I keep repeating myself, I don't want to get him involved."

"You both are crazy," continued Ichigo as he crossed his arms. "There is no way you are a Shinigami and especially Kagome. My family was able to see her and I surely didn't see her going through walls."

Sighing with tiredness, Kagome took a step forward while grabbing the orange top's attention: "Everything she said is the truth, Kurosaki-san. I am a Shinigami and the reason behind why your family is able to see me as the living is because I am currently using a gigai."

"Gigai?" repeated Ichigo.

Kagome nodded in response: "It is a temporary body that Shinigami can use when an emergency occurs. The problem is…," Kagome scratched the back of her head, "I can't seem to find a way to get out of it when I need to."

"That can easily be solved," spoke Rukia. "I will have to go get a glove then."

Curving an eyebrow, Ichigo uncrossed his arms as he stared at the long haired raven: "So you lied to me about running away from home, huh?"

Blinking at his question, Kagome turned her head to face him, a bit surprised at his question. Breaking the eye contact once again, her eyes began to shirt side to side: "I didn't lie to you…completely."

Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo noticed Rukia touching Kagome's shoulder as she began to speak again: "I think it is best we explain to him from the beginning." She was soon found being pushed by the back of her head by a strong hand.

"Well, since dad couldn't see you, you're probably not living which still tells me that this is all bunch of crap…but go play 'Shinigami' somewhere else! Got that, you little snot?"

A sudden nerve twitched above Rukia's eyebrow, making Kagome twitch as well: _'He is so dead.'_

"You dare speak that way to me?" growled Rukia. Quickly turning around to face him, she faced him her palm with her index and middle finger pointing up: "Binding spell, the first! Sai!"

In a matter of seconds, Ichigo's arms found themselves wrap behind him and freeze up. It felt like a heavy chain wrapped around his whole body making him collapse to the ground: "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Kagome's head soon slapped itself against her palm as she shook her head: _'Baka.' _Her head lifted itself up and saw Rukia is one of her legs on top of his hip while smirking down at him as he struggled free. Ichigo gave the petite Shinigami a death glare: "Crazy girl…what did you do?!"

"He-he, it is useless to move! This is kido, the demon way. It is a high-level spell only a Shinigami can cast!" Her grin grew: "Despite my appearance, I have lived ten of your lives, yet you dare to call me 'little snot'?" Rukia scoffed: "I would kill an insolent fool like you, but the provisional spirit law forbids unauthorized executions."

Kagome sighed as she walked over and noticed a soul appearing behind Ichigo. Continuing, Rukia began to unsheathe her katana: "I will let you off with a minor case of paralysis this time. Be grateful, little snot!"

"I think you are being a little harsh on him," commented Kagome. "A kido wasn't necessary. It could be a little to much for him, you know?"

"He picked on the wrong person," she laughed with a grin.

"Urgh!" growled Ichigo as he watched her sword fully come out of its' sheathe. "Freaking wannabe samurai…!" Kagome watched as his eyes widened watching the sword coming near his face. "W-Wait…!"

Soon enough, Rukia's hilt came in contact with the soul's forehead, surprising both of them. "What the-?" whispered Ichigo.

"N-No…I…don't want to go to hell!" exclaimed the unnamed soul.

"Do not presume. What awaits you is not hell. It is the Soul Society. Unlike Hell…it is a restful place," explained Rukia. A light soon surrounded the soul as Rukia's hilt came off from his forehead and left a character symbol. Suddenly, the soul disappeared like the wind leaving only a swallow-tail butterfly fluttery around.

"What….what happened?" stuttered Ichigo in shock. "Where's the ghost?"

Ichigo's eyes traveled up as he noticed Kagome standing next to him with her arms crossed and looking at the swallow tail butterfly. "She sent him to Soul Society. What she performed was called a konso - the soul funeral. In other words, it is what you humans call 'passing on'. It is one of the duties of a Shinigami."

Both caught Rukia's voice: "To ask if you believe us or not no longer seems necessary. I will explain so that even a brat like you can understand. Be silent and listen." Rukia's fingers came up and gave out two digits: "Now…in this realm, there are two types of souls."

* * *

><p>The orange top began to twitch as he watched a strange-cutely bunny draw on a piece of paper with hearts all around as the Shinigami began to explain: "The first type are the 'wholes', the normal spirits. The ghosts you know are of this type."<p>

Kagome giggled lightly while also twitching on her own face expression watching as Rukia had drawn a mean-cutely looking bear with thunder all around it: "Now the other type…we call 'hollows'. Hollows attack the living and the dead indiscriminately and devour their souls. Hollows are 'evil spirits'."

Rukia looked at Ichigo: "Any questions so far?"

Ichigo, while still frozen over the kido, looked at her with boredom: "Hmm…why do your drawings suck so bad?"

Rukia gave him the angry stare in return and stood up while throwing the marker towards Kagome. Catching it, Kagome had already caught Rukia's message on what to do. With a smile on her face while sticking out her tongue, Kagome took off the cap and began to draw a mustache on Ichigo's face: "There we go!"

"H-Hey! What the…?! You took advantage of my helplessness!" he shouted as he watched Kagome stand up.

Kagome gave him a smirk: "It was tempting, gomen. Besides, I do this to everyone in Soul Society when they pass out drunk," she giggled.

Ichigo glared at her: _'Not even knowing them or believing in them…I feel bad for them.'_

"Let us continue monsieur general," scoffed Rukia in annoyance. Showing more drawings, Rukia continued: "We Shinigami have two principle duties. First, to conduct wholes to Soul Society by means of konso and second, to vaporize hollows, which is my mission now." Rukia looked at Kagome: "And I have another mission but that might have to come later."

Kagome sheepishly gave out a laugh only having Ichigo watch the eye contact between the two. Wiping off half of the marker with his face against the wooden floor, Ichigo looked back at Rukia: "Hang on. You mean there's a hollow around here now?"

"There is," answered Rukia.

"Are you freaking stupid?" exclaimed Ichigo. "Don't stand there yapping! Go vaporize it!"

Kagome's head turned to look at the purple eyed Shinigami with confusion: "There is? Where is it?"

Rukia looked away in shame: "Actually, that is… I have not been able to sense its presence for some time now."

"Wha…why not?" shouted Ichigo in worry. He noticed Kagome coming over and kneeling down in front of him with a tissue she had grabbed from his desk and wiping off the rest of the markings she had made earlier.

"Good question," Kagome softly spoke. "I wish I kne-," before long, both Kagome's and Ichigo's eyes widened as they heard a horrendous howl.

'_W-What was that?' _questioned Ichigo inside his head.

Kagome looked at Rukia as she heard her talk to herself: "Like some force obstructing my senses…"

"Hey! Hey! Shinigami!" shouted Ichigo.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" he repeated her question. Did she really not just hear that howl? "That bloodcurdling howl? What was that?"

"Bloodcurdling howl?" she questioned in a whisper.

Kagome nooded and stood: "That was a hollow just now." Rukia stared off into Kagome's frightened face.

"I clearly didn't hear it-," Rukia's eyes widened, hearing the same howl they had heard before. Turning around, Rukia's was in disbelief: _'I heard it! That was…the cry of a hollow! But…it's like I'm hearing it through some unseen filter. What is it I'm sensing?' _Her eyes traveled back to look at the human: _'But how could this one have…heard the howl before I sensed it? I can understand that Kagome could of heard it before me since she is an expert in sensing spiritual energy.' _

All ears opened to hear a sudden scream coming downstairs. Kagome took a step forward: "That sounded like Yuzu-chan!"

Rukia growled under her breath: "Kagome-chan, let's go!" Nodding, Kagome ran past Rukia going for the door while hearing Ichigo: "Hey! Where are you going? That horrible noise was the howl of a hollow?!"

Looking behind her shoulder, Rukia replied: "Yes! We are going to kill it! Stay here!"

"Hold up!" yelled Ichigo in worry. "That's my family being attacked! Undo your spell! Now!" he commanded.

Rukia fully turned around: "Don't be a fool! There is nothing you can do! You'll only succeed in adding to the body count! Be quiet and leave this to us! Understand!?"

Turning the door knob, Kagome was taken back the moment she slightly opened the door. An immense amount of spiritual energy erupted towards her, making her cover her face with her free arm. _'This is so much! I feel weaker than before! What is happening to me?'_

Ignoring the push she was getting from the spiritual energy, she fully opened the door only for Rukia, Ichigo, and herself to hear a voice coming towards them.

"I…Ichigo…are you okay?"

All eyes widened as they watched Karin crawl towards the door. Kagome knelt down: "K-Karin-chan!"

Karin gave her a slight smile: "Good…it hasn't come this way. It happened so fast…dad's back exploded and he fell. Then it went for Yuzu and me…," Kagome and Ichigo could see blood dripping from her forehead making them worry even more on what this hollow could of done. "I thought…I had to warn…Ichi-nii-san and…Kagome-onee-chan."

Karin took a deep breath: "What is it? I didn't get a good look…I don't think otou-san and Yuzu could see it. Ichi-nii-san…Kagome-onee-chan…hurry, before it finds you. Run."

Ichigo growled under his breath while grinding his teeth against each other. Kagome placed a hand on her forehead: "She…passed out."

Rukia sighed and noticed Ichigo beginning to move and stand: "Stop! What are you doing?" She watched in shock as Ichigo fought against the kido. "Stop! No human's strength is enough to break the kido! If you force it, you soul will-!"

"Aaaahhhhh!" Kagome stood after laying Karin gently on the ground while watching Ichigo in fear that he might get hurt by the kido. Walking past Rukia in a fast pace, Kagome tried to stop him: "Kurosaki-san! Stop this now! She is right! Your strength isn't enough!"

All eyes expanded in size as Ichigo's arms finally became free from the binding. Running past Kagome, Rukia watched him run outside his room while grabbing a bat. _'I-Impossible! He broke the kido with his own power? That can't be!'_

"Wait!" shouted Rukia as she ran after him. _'What is he?'_

Kagome was left watching air. Her eyes glued to their widened expansion. All in a minute, a sudden blurry image of a huge tree came in mind with a certain boy wrapped around thick vines. His silver hair and red garments totally standing out from the forest. The one thing that got her attention in her mind was the arrow stuck into his heart.

Kagome trembled: _'W-What was that…?' _Another howl from the hollow caught her attention. Turning her head to the door where Karin laid she watched in horror: _'Why is it that Ichigo breaking free made a weird image appear inside my mind? Was it a memory? But as Shinigami…I shouldn't be able to remember my past, right?' _

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>That wraps up Chapter 8! Please tell me what you think? Next chapter will be official reveal of who is giving Ichigo those awesome Shinigami abilities! Mwahaha! If you still want to give your opinion out, don't hesitate. I love to hear my fans give their opinions.

By the way, there is a poll on my profile (if you haven't seen it yet) and it will end this Friday.

Please review and hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Foolish Courage

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes****: Well, it's been a long time since the last update on this story but the reviews on this wasn't as high as the others and I tend to update the stories first that have a high demand in new chapters so, haha, sorry. But anyways, thank you all who reviewed and read last chapter! I enjoyed typing this chapter although it may be a little cheesy... sorry about that.

So, here you will find out who gave Ichigo their powers but don't worry! There is a reason later on in the chapters! Don't give up on me! There is a reason why I picked this person instead of the other...but trust me I had my doubts on who to chose. The action is slowly rising and please be patient. Character development and making bonds with each other takes time, okay?

Again, thank you all who reviewed and read this far!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**omaomae, Ukitakes luver, Taeniaea, Mimiru, xlove-kawaix, little101, Guest, Katarin Kishika, and OoKuchikuzeoO!  
><strong>

**Thank you again!  
><strong>

**Here is the new chapter!  
><strong>

**Chapter 9: Foolish Courage  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo's breathing became heavier and quicker as his own worries got the best of him while he ran down the stairs of his home. His ears picked up the growls of the unknown danger that had attacked his house and family. Gritting his teeth, his eyebrows furrowed forward: <em>'Whatever this hollow thing is…I will make him pay for hurting my family!' <em>

Stopping after the last step, Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw shattered dishes everywhere along with the furniture broken in pieces or ripped into shreds. His vision stopped at the wall with blood stripping down to its' owner's. His own father laid motionless with his back covered in blood.

Ichigo's eyes shook with fear already from the view he was received with. A sudden movement from a huge shadow up ahead caught his attention. Sifting his gaze, he noticed a huge horrifying creature standing as he growled throughout the night. Looking from the destruction alone, Ichigo concluded that the creature had done it and he had even blown a huge hole into his house.

'_I-Is this the hollow…?' _His mind itself didn't want to believe what he was seeing. His mind wanted to convert this into a dream.

Reality hit back the moment the hollow shifted gears in moving to stare at the human in front of him. Ichigo's body was suddenly hit with immobilization. His own body wouldn't respond to moving and running away from this terrifying hollow.

The called out hollow began to slowly show it's full body and stop the moment his right arm uncovered itself and revealed to have Yuzu in his hand.

Ichigo's eyes widened as his own breath stopped midway through his throat: _'N-No…!' _He growled: "Yuzu!"

Yuzu's small head turned slowly to face her brother: "O-Onii-…chan…"

Gripping the bat tighter, Ichigo began to run towards the hollow as he screamed his agony and worry. In a flash, Ichigo was pushed by another body with full strength. Meeting the street floor, Ichigo looked up to see Rukia starring down at him: "You fool! A human like you can't handle or even defeat a hollow! Don't go underestimating things!"

Slowly, Ichigo's fingers unwrapped themselves from the bat, realizing that she was right. He didn't even know exactly what this hollow was capable of and just by looking at the destruction that he had made…it clearly said that it only used his pure fists.

Rukia continued on with her scold, leaving her open back to the hollow. Ichigo's eyes widened noticing the hollow's empty hand ready to inflict his wrath upon them. Ichigo growled: "Look behind you, Shinigami!"

Rukia's eyes quickly shifted to look behind her shoulder: _'Damn!'_

"Hado Number Thirty-Three: Sokatsui!"

In a blink of an eye, a blast of white energy shot towards the hollow's attacking arm. A huge puff of smoke appeared, leaving the hollow growl in pain and letting go of Yuzu in a second. Watching his sister almost touch ground, Ichigo lifted his body up and ran.

Ichigo's arms extended, catching Yuzu safely and gently. Rukia's eyes shifted to look at the direction where the blast came from originally.

"Kagome-chan," Rukia blinked as she saw the other Shinigami standing with her palm facing the enemy. Furrowed eyebrows and heavy breathing was enough to tell that Kagome was trying her best to release her kido. She wasn't the best at it but she never gave up in trying it.

Rukia nodded at making eye contact with Kagome. Reaching insider her haori, she took out a red glove with a skull design on it: "We will set our dispute aside for now. We need to deal with this hollow."

Kagome nodded and relaxed her stance. She knew what Rukia had planned and she was ready to fight this hollow even if Soul Society ended up finding her after this. She owed Ichigo for at least giving her a place to rest and actually feel normal.

Nodding in reply, Kagome took a deep breath in before Rukia rushed forward and extended her arm after putting the glove on.

Ichigo looked up from his sister's face only to see Rukia pushing Kagome's soul out and her body collapsing down. His eyes traveled back up to Kagome's standing soul. She wore the same robes as the petite Shinigami.

'_She was telling the truth…she is a Shinigami,' _his eyes couldn't believe it. All this information and chaos was coming to fast for him. Kagome ran towards him: "Is she okay?"

Her hand came down to touch Yuzu's forehead. Coming back to his real worry, Ichigo looked down at his sister: "Yuzu! Yuzu! Are you okay?"

"Stay calm, boy!" shouted Rukia as she took out her sword and her eyes fixated to the enemy. "The hollow hasn't eaten any of your family's souls yet."

"It…hasn't?" asked Ichigo as he looked at the Shinigami.

Kagome sighed: "She's right. They are fine. Just a few injuries but nothing too major. I can heal them after this."

Ichigo's eyes went back to stare at Kagome's face, her own eyes glued on his sister's. His eyebrows furrowed as the conversation he had with both about hollows came rushing back in his head. Quickly, his eyes came back to stare at Rukia: "Wait a minute! You said the hollows attack people to eat their souls! So why did that things attack my family?"

"Hollows are drawn to high levels of spirit energy but they also attack opportunistically," Ichigo looked back at Kagome who had just explained.

Their eyes meet before Ichigo spoke: "What does that mean?"

Rukia cut in: "I have never known a human who could see a Shinigami…or even break a kido. I have never heard of a human with so much spirit energy." She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

Kagome stood up: "It was looking," her eyes scanned down to stare back at Ichigo who was still looking at the petite Shinigami, "…for you."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he quickly came back to look at the girl who had just said that the hollow was after him.

"W-What? He was after me?" He gritted his teeth. "All this…was because of me? My dad's dying over there, Karin…and Yuzu are bleeding…all of this…"

Feeling bad for her word choice, Rukia fully turned around with a face of regret: "Uh…no that isn't what I meant."

Kagome's eyes widened seeing the hollow slowly creepy towards them and ready to unleash his rage on Rukia. Kagome began to take a flash step: "Hey! Watch out!"

Both look behind to see Kagome suddenly appearing in front of the hollow and soon slammed into the wall near them.

"Kagome!" shouted Ichigo as he watched in horror.

"Kagome-chan!" Rukia ran to Kagome's side, seeing already her head dripping with blood. Sitting up, Kagome wiped off the blood from her lip.

"That hurt," she whispered.

All three watched as the hollow went for another attack. Ichigo growled while gently setting Yuzu down and getting up. Kagome coughed: "Rukia-chan, get Yuzu-chan inside the house. This battle isn't safe even if she is unconscious."

Looking at the little girl, Rukia nodded: "Don't over do it, okay? Even if you have high speed, you can't get cocky over it."

Kagome gave her a small smile: "Rukia-chan, I don't get cocky. Now go," her eyes glued onto the orange head , "Kurosaki-san never thinks before acting."

Both women stood up, going their separate ways. Rukia reached Yuzu's body and was ready to carry her body but halted her movements the moment her ears picked up the hollow's howl. Looking up, her eyes widened seeing his sudden teeth ready to munch on the human.

"Kagome-chan! The hollow!" she shouted.

Kagome quickly looked over to see the hollow's mouth aiming to bite down on Ichigo's defenseless body. Ichigo's eyes narrowed down: "I've had enough out of you!"

Ichigo took another step forward: "You want my soul ,right?" His thumb came to point at himself: "Then fight me like a man! Forget the others! It's me you want! So kill me!"

"You fool!" shouted Rukia.

"Damn!" whispered Kagome. _'I can't attack in time! My only choice is to use my flash step and take the hit…' _Her memory brought back the images and voices of those who were after her. _'I don't care anymore! I rather die than be used as a tool!'_

Taking a step forward, Kagome disappeared in a blink of an eye and easily noticed by Rukia. Rukia's eyes widened: _'No! Kagome-chan you idiot!'_

Taking out her sword, Kagome appeared in between the hollow and Ichigo: _'The sword will at least reduce the damage and give some damage back…' _

Ichigo's eyes widened as the hollow's teeth suddenly sank into Kagome's petite body - blood soon splitting everywhere.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in pain: "Ugh…"

The hollow retreated his teeth and howled throughout as he felt Kagome's blade cut into his mouth. Kagome fell to her knees and soon feeling a pair of arms catching her around the shoulders and waist. Ichigo felt her blood run down his hands: "Kagome!"

Kagome gave him a sheepish smile: "Idiot, what were you thinking? Did you think all of this would be over if you gave him your soul? Don't be so rash in making these decisions on your own!"

Ichigo looked down, ashamed of his actions. He never liked being scolded but Kagome was right. Her condition now said it…all because of his own decisions. Her moved her over to the wall, away from the hollow's trashing of his wound.

"I'm sorry…I just wanted to…," Ichigo's words barely made it past his throat, seeing that Kagome was in true pain.

"Kagome-chan!" they both heard Rukia scream from behind. She came running towards them after setting Yuzu safely inside the house. "Kagome-chan, I told you not to be reckless!"

"It was my fault," whispered Ichigo as he growled. Kagome leaned back against the wall and tried her best not to show the pain.

"No, I'm sorry…I should have been stronger," Kagome chuckled under her breath as her eyes closed: "I put all Shinigami in shame."

Rukia shook her head: "Don't say that."

Suddenly, Rukia's body was thrown back the other way and crashing into Ichigo's house. Kagome's eyes widened: "R-Rukia-chan! No!" her eyes went back to stare at the hollow who was occupied in seeing Rukia struggle to get the wood off of her.

Kagome tried to get up only to find the pain strapping her back down: "Ugh! Darn it!"

Ichigo's fists shook with anger: _'It's all my fault! We're all going to die!'_

Kagome looked up to see Ichigo's desperate and fearful facial expressions: _'I only have one choice. It might be a risk and asking for execution but…I can't just see this family die in front of me when I can do something. For God's sake, I am a Shinigami!'_

"Do you want to save your family?"

Ichigo's face quickly snapped up to look at Kagome's eyes. Ichigo nodded: "Just tell me how? I'll do anything! Tell me!"

Kagome's eyes went back to see Rukia struggling even more with her wounds than just getting the materials off her small body. Kagome sighed: "This is something that I shouldn't do but this is the only way," her eyes meet Ichigo's. "But just by sensing your spirit energy, I can tell you could be a strong one."

"What?"

Her hand reached down to grabbed onto the hilt of her sword. Bringing it forward, Ichigo scooted back after standing up and seeing the edge of the sword pointing towards him. Kagome took a deep breath in: "Are you willing to become a Shinigami?"

Ichigo's eyes widened: "What are you talking about?"

"If you point the edge of the Zanpaktou over your heart, if will infuse you with half my Shinigami powers," she explained.

"Will this work?" he questioned back.

Kagome closed her eyes: "I…am not sure. But we have no time to ponder on this. We will all die if we don't try something fast."

"Ichigo…" Ichigo looked towards the house to see Yuzu's body. Tears running down her face as her body shook.

"Yuzu…is she having a bad dream?"

"Don't come…danger…run, Ichigo," she cried through her tears. His eyes widened as images of Karin came in mind, his father's body covered in blood and now Yuzu's tears for him to save himself. Ichigo's fist tightened: _'To consider my own safety now…I'd have to be a real punk to do that,' _his eyes went back to see Kagome dealing with the pain and Rukia coughing out blood.

"Give me the sword," he requested.

Kagome slowly looked up.

"We will try your plan," he walked closer to Kagome as she returned him a smile. His hand slowly came to land over her own small ones, both grabbing the hilt together.

The hollow turned around as he saw Ichigo's movements. He slowly crept towards them, ready for his dinner. Kagome kept the eye contact going: "The hollow is coming, we better hurry."

"What will happen to you after this?" he questioned with worry.

"Are you worried about me, Kurosaki-san?" she chuckled. "A few minutes ago you were scolding me for _ditching _you, remember?"

He chuckled back with a smirk: "I just want to know if you are going to be okay after this?"

"I'll be fine," she replied. "I am more concerned about you though."

"Don't worry, I am not a weakling."

"I can sense that," she nodded.

The sword came to rest an inch away from Ichigo's heart. Ichigo tightened his hold around her hands and hers on the hilt. Ichigo nodded: "Let's pray this won't be…our last meeting."

Kagome smiled: "I hope not."

Ichigo hid his eyes on the shadow of his hair: "I owe you one, Kagome."

She took a deep breath in and pushed her hands forward. The sword's point appeared behind Ichigo's back, blood covering the blade. Nothing but wind passed by as Ichigo grunted in pain. Both made one last eye contact before a sudden explosion came through with a blinding light.

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>That wraps up this chapter! Now, there is a reason why Kagome gave her powers to Ichigo and Rukia will be just as involved as Kagome is. I don't like to make other characters suddenly disappear! You know?

Also, for those who have read my other fanfic, Remember, please go vote on the poll on my profile if you haven't. It is very important in order for me to start planning!

Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think or your predictions!

Love you all!

Ja~ne!


	10. Nightmare Miracles

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes****: I know it took a long time to get this update on here, but it is finally here! Yay! This chapter is a bit slow and boring but it gets the action started, trust me on this. Well, I start school tomorrow and here comes my last semester of high school, oh my! Time really does fly and I have to continue with the whole scholarships thing. If anyone knows of any scholarships that might have to do with animation, please pm me! Ha-ha! I have already signed up for so many different scholarships!

Anyways, thank you all who reviewed and read this far! Please keep on supporting me!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**lostfeather1, omaomae, Mimiru, SkinnyCat, Skullcity665, xlove-kawaix, demongirl2003, fia, Bobb, and BokaniBob!**

**Thank you all and hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Nightmare Miracles**

* * *

><p>Covering her eyes from the harsh wind that blew around the, she noticed a dark tall shadow standing in the middle with what looked like a sword as long as his own height. Kagome blinked the moment she made contact with her hands. Her eyes traveled over her own garments, noticing that she was only wearing a simple white kimono.<p>

_'W-What just...happened?' _Her eyes glided back to see Ichigo standing with a full Shinigami kimono over his person. In a blink of an eye, he had moved away from his spot and stopped a few feet away from the hollow.

Looking behind his shoulder, the hollow growled once his arm was sliced off cleanly and had dropped onto the ground. The screech of his pain echoed throughout the street even catching Rukia's attention immediately.

Finally able to remove the wood that was over her petite body, she looked over at the wounded hollow: "W-Who did that?" Her eyes traveled over to see Kagome looking just as shocked as she was. Her attire had changed completely. _'K-Kagome-chan?' _

From what she could see, Kagome was full clothed with only a white kimono and usually, Shinigami that were powerless had that on – which was a rare case. Rukia looked over at the tall person with the huge sword over his shoulders: "Who...is that?" The moment the smoke cleared and her eyes caught the bright orange hair, her eyes widened: "I-Impossible!"

Quickly, she called out for Kagome: "Kagome! What did you do?"

Catching her attention, Kagome looked at the petite Shinigami: "I'm sorry but it was the only way!"

"You gave him all of your powers!" she shouted back. "Do you know how much trouble you will get into?"

"I only...meant to give him half of my powers," Kagome drifted her eyes down, unable to see Rukia's shocked and fearful eyes. "I didn't know I would lose them all."

Rukia's head spun to stare at Ichigo's full stance: _'This sensation...like before, I couldn't sense the hollow's spiritual pressure but both Kagome-chan and this kid could. My senses were being jammed by him! Why didn't I realize it sooner? That room itself was filled of spiritual energy...from him! That is what confused my senses!' _Rukia's eyes narrowed down a bit: _'Kagome-chan is an expert on sensing reiatsu but it has always been a mystery as to why no one, not even the strongest Shinigami could sense her reiatsu – it's like she doesn't have one but for this kid to take all of her powers...? Who is he?'_

Kagome slowly got up on her feet and noticed Ichigo raising his sword: _'The Zanpaktou responds to dark force by changing shape...,' _her eyes followed the length of the blade: _'never have I seen it so huge!'_

In a blink of an eye, Ichigo rushed forward and slashed off the hollow's leg, making it howl in pain. Ichigo looked up to see the hollow hoping towards him to attack, preparing him to finish him off with one last attack.

Ichigo glared: "That's for attacking my family you fish-faced freak!" Slashing down vertically on the hollow's mask, he stared at nothing but air as the hollow quickly dissolved into the air, leaving only the destruction and chaos he had created. Kagome stood, awed by Ichigo's strength on his first try with her powers: _'H-His reiatsu...he has no idea how much he has. It almost feels like it could be at the level of a captain's...or higher.'_

Ichigo sighed, watching as the smoke subsided from his attack. Turning around, he watched Kagome gripping her arm with the other. He gave her a small rare smile and opened his mouth, ready to speak. Kagome's eyes slightly widened as she noticed Ichigo slowly loosing control of his stand and ready to fall to the ground.

Running, she caught him with the help of Rukia coming in time to grab his shoulders. Kagome sighed in relief: "Thanks, Rukia-chan."

Rukia looked at Ichigo's unconscious body: "You do realize what you have done, right?"

"I know," she answered without a pause in between. "But, I couldn't bare to look at his desperate face like that. He really cares about his family."

"But if Soul Society finds out-," Kagome stopped Rukia's words with a smile: "I understand the consequences, Rukia-chan. I know what I did was foolish but if time was to rewind, I don't think I would undo what I did. His family and him didn't deserve this."

Rukia sighed at Kagome's kind words. After only knowing her for a few months, she had come to understand and love Kagome. Kagome had a heart and kindness that a was big enough to share around. Kagome held no grudges and always had a determination that was admired by many Shinigami in Soul Society and for her to run away like that without a word really made Rukia worry. What made her decide that? She needed to know...

Kagome cut into Rukia's thoughts: "We should get his family inside and erase their memories on this event."

"What about him?" she asked.

Kagome pouted: "No other choice. He is a Shinigami now. He at least deserves to keep these memories, no?"

"I guess," answered Rukia. "I'll erase his family's memories and can you lay him down on his room?"

"I'll try," Kagome gave out a sheepish laugh while she scratched the back of her head, leaving all of the heavy weight to Rukia to carry.

"Ugh!" grunted Rukia as she was taken down by the heaviness: "K-Kagome-chan..."

"Oh!" gasped Kagome. "Sorry about that. He is pretty heavy, huh?"

Rukia rolled her eyes and noticed a small scratch on Ichigo's nose from the fall to the floor: "You think he will notice that?"

Kagome leaned over to get a glimpse on his face and noticed the trickle of blood coming down: "Um, hopefully not..."

* * *

><p>"Good Morning Ichigo!"<p>

Hearing the sound of someone calling him from his good sleep, he snapped his eyes open only to see his own father jumping up and ready to kick him in the gut.

"Hiyaaaah!" shouted his father, ready to use his combat attack on his son.

Ichigo flipped out of his own bed and grabbed his father's face and slammed him down on the ground: "What kind of freak attacks his own son in his sleep?" he exclaimed his question.

"Umf...! Not bad boy!" smiled his father through Ichigo's large hand: "I...have nothing left to teach you!"

Blinking, Ichigo looked over his father's condition: "H-Hey...where are your wounds?"

"Wounds? What wounds? Did I get hurt?" A confused expression spread out on Isshin's face. "If anything, you have a scratch on your nose, son."

Mimicking his facial expression, Ichigo raised an eye brow: "Say what?" He stood up and walked out of his room in a quick pace and down stairs only to see his sisters making breakfast but what also caught his attention was the huge hole on the wall along with a broken table and other furniture.

"Onii-chan!" exclaimed Yuzu with a smile: "You're okay too!"

"Uh...yeah," he replied, not even sure what to say to this whole thing.

Karin caught his attention with her sigh: "Trust me, that was our face too when we woke up to this mess."

"Y-You guys aren't hurt?" he questioned.

"Hurt?" repeated Yuzu. "We are perfectly fine!"

Ichigo noticed his father walking outside with a hammer in his hand and still with that smug look on his face. Following him out, he saw planks of wood ready be hammered onto the wall for now before the full repair could be done. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he watched the destruction from the outside and heard his father speak: "What a miracle! A truck crashes into our house and nobody gets a scratch!"

Yuzu raised her hands: "Double miracle none of us even woke up!"

Karin rolled her eyes while crossing her arms: "Some miracle. The jerk left us the repair bills and not only that...Kagome-neechan was the only one that did get wounded."

"What?" exclaimed Isshin. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"She left to go get medical attention," Yuzu sighed in worry. "She said that she didn't want to bother you otou-san so, she went to another clinic to get healed."

"I would have gladly helped her!" Isshin cried out fake tears, hearing that Kagome had gone off somewhere else for help when their own house was a clinic.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked at Karin: "K-Kagome...got wounded?"

"Yeah," she replied blandly. "Her shoulder was pretty bloody and she said her ribs were hurting a bit. She must have been around the area when the truck hit the wall."

"You two saw her?" asked Ichigo.

Yuzu nodded: "Yeah, she left right after we woke up telling us that not to worry and that she will be fine."

Looking back at the crashed wall, Ichigo's eyes furrowed down: _'What's going on? Their wounds are gone...vanished. They think it was truck.' _An image of Kagome cam into mind when she had taken the attack for him: _'And Kagome got wounded because of me. Where the heck did she go?' _Rukia's face appeared in his memories: _'And that other Shinigami, did she go back to that Soul Society place? She probably took Kagome to get her wounds cleaned up?'_

Ichigo relaxed his eyes: _'I don't know exactly what happened after I had taken Kagome's powers but...she could have at least left a note.'_

* * *

><p>A big sigh escaped a young woman's lips as she stared at the school's ceiling while holding a thin math practice book. Her dark gray eyes blinked the more she continued to stare.<p>

"Hey! Stop that!" Looking to her right, she noticed a slim girl with a punk stylish hair cut smiling at her: "Don't waste your youth daydreaming!"

"Tatsuki," the other girl whispered her name while tucking in a strand of strawberry color hair behind her ear.

The girl named Tatsuki looked around the classroom: "Ichigo is late!"

"Huh?"

"Weren't you thinking about him?" smirked Tatsuki at the big busted girl.

"Unh...no!" she denied back with a blush already appearing on her cheeks.

Tatsuki remained silent a few seconds, observing her friend's facial expression. Tatsuki brought a seat near the girl's desk and leaned close: "What is so great about him, Orihime? He's got tweaked-out hair, he is rude, immature, short-tempered...a girl with boobs like yours could do a lot better."

"He's funny!" Orihime gave her an unexpected answer.

"Huh?"

"When I think of Kurosaki-kun's scowling face...," Orihime closed her eyes, leaving her with an image of Ichigo's everyday face. Tatsuki scooted back as Orihime began to laugh at her own head.

"Um, okay...," she looked around the classroom again.

"He may be absent today."

Both girls looked at the average height kid with black hair removing his head phones as he looked at them. He turned off his phone: "Ichigo, I mean."

"Mizuro," Orihime called out his name.

"How come?" blinked Tatsuki. "You usually come to school with him."

"Yeah," he gave them a sheepish laugh. "I stopped by his place this morning and there was a big hole in his house. They said a truck plowed into it in the middle of the night. So his dad says."

"A truck?" exclaimed Tatsuki, surprised by the news. "So...is he hurt? Or maybe...dead...," suddenly, a heavy bag hit her behind the head, making her neck fall with the weight.

"Alive."

All three heard a familiar voice behind the girls. Looking at the guy, they saw Ichigo with his bag in hand and glaring at Tatsuki: "Sorry to disappoint you, we all survived."

"Kurosaki-kun!" smiled Orihime. "G-Good morning!"

"Uh...right. You're happy as usual, Orihime," he blinked at her cheerful mood. Walking to his desk, Mizuro looked behind his shoulder: "You're here. I thought you were fixing your house?"

"Yeah," sighed Ichigo as he sat on his desk. "What is third period?"

Mizuro thought on his own for a moment: "Contemporary events."

"That is Ochi-sensei. She won't ask annoying questions," before he could relax, he heard someone trip next to his desk and dropping a few books. Looking down, he noticed it was a girl with long ebony hair and having a few bandages on her neck, head, and even a few on her arms.

Kneeling down, he began to help the girl with her books along with Mizuro helping out Mizuro gave her a smile: "You have to be careful, Higurashi-san."

"Heh, yeah, sorry. It is a pain carrying all of this when you are all bandaged up," Ichigo's eyes quickly turned over to see her face as he heard the familiar name.

After they had stood up, the girl grabbed the books in Ichigo's hand and looked up: "Thank yo-," her own blue eyes widened, catching his familiar face.

"You!" he shouted.

"Um," she gulped down her nervousness.

He looked at her condition: "Y-You really did get hurt? Why didn't you go to my fathe-" he was soon cut off as he heard another familiar voice.

"Son of a...are you Kurosaki-san?"

All present turned to look at the person behind Kagome. Sighing at her choice of words, Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head: _'Oh boy...'_

"Nice to meet you!" Rukia gave him a smile with her eyes, making him start to sweat out of confusion.

Mizuro walked in front of the two girls: "This is Kuchiki Rukia and this is her sister Higurashi Kagome. Both come from different fathers so that is why their family name is different. They started here yesterday. It is an unusual time to transfer but they said that their family had to move."

Rukia closed her eyes and smiled at the orange head while give out her hand: "Ichigo, I don't have any textbooks yet. Son of a...do you mind sharing yours with me?"

Kagome cut in, stepping forward and in between them: "Um, Rukia-chan, I don't think that is necessar-," she stopped as she saw Rukia turning her hand to have Ichigo read her palm.

Ichigo read the words: _'Make a scene...and you're so dead!' _Scooting back, he looked at Kagome: _'Is she out of her mind?'_

Kagome shrugged, not even finding the words to give him: _'I feel like we got him even more involved than we should have.'_

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>That wraps up this chapter! Pretty short but sweet. Next chapter will hold the whole conversation between Ichigo, Rukia, and Kagome!

Please tell me what you think and also, if you haven't voted on my new poll, do it before it ends! Last day is January 12, 2013!

Thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	11. Making a Fair Promise

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes****: Wow, last time I updated this was in January, he-he, sorry about that. My other stories were gaining more popularity so I decided to update those first, sorry about that. But I finally got my inspiration back as well to continue this. I was re-reading the Bleach manga and it brought me back to this. So here is a new chapter! I want to thank you all who reviewed and read this far. I know the plots are slow but remember...development! It may seem like Ichigo and Kagome are in lovey-dovey mode right now...but that is a lie! I wouldn't have them fall in love that fast...c'mon! Where is the excitement in that?

Anyways, more characters will come in next chapter! I can't wait to write out the chapters when Ichigo goes to Soul Society! It's all planned out and ah! I am excited!

Again, thank you and enjoy!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO and DEDICATION TO: **

**omaomae, xlove-kawaix, Killercandycane, pokemondemon369, kid love, BokaniBob, and Lali Motoko! **

**Again, thank you!**

**Chapter 11: Making a Fair Promise**

* * *

><p>"Um...how far are we going?" asked Kagome as she looked around. The moment Rukia gave her message out on her hand for Ichigo to read, Ichigo suddenly dragged them outside with everyone giving them stares of confusion. She noticed that they were walking out of the building and near the storage room for the sports teams.<p>

Rukia sighed, watching Ichigo grunt as he led them farther away from the main school building: "Such a secluded place. What's on your mind, big boy?"

Kagome blinked at choice of words Rukia had suddenly picked up overnight: _'What the heck is she reading or hearing?'_

"Don't say stuff like that! It's disgusting!" shouted Ichigo in irritation. He couldn't believe that many events were happening in his life and they were happening fast. First he meets Kagome and says she is in danger, then he meets a Shinigami and states that Kagome is a Shinigami too! Not to mention his house had received repairs from the destruction of the hollow yesterday night he had defeated after Kagome gave him half of her Shinigami abilities. Now...they were in their freaking school? What the hell!

"Disgusting?" repeated Rukia. "How rude. I spent the whole night learning colloquialisms! Not bad, eh?"

"Learning colloquialisms?" questioned Kagome. "From where exactly?"

"Shut up!" exclaimed Ichigo as he turned around to face them. "Explain why you two are here!"

Both Kagome and Rukia took glances at each other and blinked: "Explain?" they both spoke.

Ichigo's index finger came pointing at them: "That's right! Isn't your work here finished!? The hollow is gone and I am sure Kagome is safe, right!? Why are you two sneaking into my class in the first place!? It was bad enough you shorty coming in to my house through a wall! Why didn't you two go back to the Soul Society or whatever it is called!?"

Rukia sighed as she crossed her arms, watching as Kagome scratched the back of her head as she spoke while avoiding eye contact: "Um...I'd have to be a Shinigami to return to the Soul Society," she finally brought her eyes back up to him: "I can't go back."

"Huh?" blinked Ichigo. "Why not?"

Rukia uncrossed her arms: "Because...she lost all of her dark force!"

"What...!?" exclaimed Ichigo, astonished at the news. Ichigo glided his eyes back to stare at Kagome and got closer: "You lost your powers? What are they, socks?" He touched his arm and grabbed his clothing as if acting out to shake out her powers: "Where did they go?"

"Inside you," she replied calmly. "Not in your body, but in your soul. You've become a Shinigami."

"...," Ichigo remained silent, not knowing what to say to that.

Kagome sighed: "Last night...you stole all my powers from me. I can only do a few demonic spells now and I have to rely on this gigai."

"Gigai?" whispered Ichigo.

Rukia rolled her eyes: "She explained this yesterday you idiot! A gigai is a temporary body we Shinigami use in emergencies. Disempowered Shinigami inhabit gigais until their powers return."

"That's a gig-thing?" Ichigo placed his hands inside his pants' pockets: "It looks human. I am guessing you shorty are wearing one too, huh?"

"Yeah and it has to look human. We would be easy prey for a hollow without our powers...well, at least in Kagome-chan's situation. She basically needs to disguise herself as a human," Rukia explained and noticed Ichigo staring at her dumbly. "What now?"

"I understand Kagome not being able to go back...by why the hell are you here!? Couldn't you just go back to the Soul Society?" he questioned.

Rukia turned her head slightly to see Kagome avoiding both their eyes. She was really nervous about this whole situation and mainly because she and Ichigo had landed themselves in this bad situation of hers, but she was her friend. She would stick with her and help her.

"Kagome-chan is in danger back in the Soul Society. We aren't sure who exactly is after her but we can't risk it. It may be someone inside the Soul Society itself," spoke Rukia once she crossed her arms out again. "If I were to come back, they would surely suspect of Kagome-chan being gone and question me and hold me captive till I gave them answers."

"Sounds like a harsh place...," whispered Ichigo.

"Kagome-chan isn't going back anytime soon so I agreed to stay with her and help her. I won't be using my Shinigami form since it will give Soul Society the location where we are at. They can't sense Kagome-chan but chances are high they can sense me...so I will just be as powerless as her." Rukia continued.

"I am really sorry to the both of you," Kagome's eyes went down to stare at the ground. "I didn't want you two to get involved in this."

"Oh, shush," Rukia closed her eyes. "Stop sulking and apologizing. We need to find a solution to your problem and get your powers back somehow."

"So...," both their attentions went over to see Ichigo speaking, "what do powerless Shinigami want with me?"

Rukia blinked and soon a grin appeared across her face: "Ah! Here it is! To the point...until Kagome-chan regains her powers...you have to do the work of a Shinigami since I can't do it neither!"

Nothing but silence covered the area. Ichigo gave them a wide eyes stare with blinks in between.

"Huh!?" he exclaimed in shock.

"What's the problem? You have the powers of a Shinigami now, and we will both help you...not all the way of course. You have no choice, this really is all your fault to begin with...," glared Rukia.

Kagome shook her head: "Rukia-chan, that's not the way to tell him."

"Of course it is! He needs to do it!" she shouted back.

"No way!" he argued back as he formed in 'X' with his hands crossing each other.

"Excuse me?" Rukia's eyebrow twitched, ready to kick the guy down only to feel Kagome's hand on her shoulder, stopping her from her death kick.

"I said no way! I don't want to face any more of those monsters," Ichigo turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait a second!" shouted Rukia. "You..-"

"Yesterday...," spoke Ichigo, cutting into Rukia's screams, "I fought that thing yesterday...to save my family!"

Kagome quietly watched Ichigo's body language and noticed his reiatsu rising up. He really had no idea how much of it he was pouring out. Something about him called her to him. He had power. He had determination. He had strength. He could save many people.

Ichigo turned his head to look at them from over his shoulder: "I'm not gonna fight those things for total strangers! I'm not that self-sacrificing!"

Kagome's eyes tightened down at his words. Those words were lies. Was he really just going to walk away? Sure, she hated forcing him to do this even with hating herself for getting him involved in all of this! But she had planned to stay in the World of the Living and at least slay the hollows...who was going to do that now? The world needed Shinigami to get rid of these horrible monsters.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Ichigo turned around and continued to walk away.

"Why you-!?" growled Rukia but felt Kagome's hand once again on her shoulder, stopping her words. Looking up, she saw Kagome's eyes looking at Ichigo's back. Without looking down at her, Kagome flipped her hand over to gesture Rukia to give her something.

"The glove," whispered Kagome.

Rukia smirked: "Very well."

Placing the glove on her palm, Kagome began to place it on her right hand: "He leaves me no choice..."

Hearing fast foot steps behind him, Ichigo slightly turned around: "What are you...?" His eyes widened as he saw Kagome running to him in fast haste and soon her gloved hand hitting him up on his chin and separating his body and soul.

Ichigo fell on his butt, watching as his empty body had fallen down on the ground...face first: "Whoa!? Dude!" He looked at his hands: "T-This is my soul!? Hey! Wake up, me!" he shouted to his empty cocoon.

"You."

He heard a soothing voice call to him. Looking up, he saw pain and sorrow across Kagome's eyes: "Come with us."

* * *

><p>Looking around, Ichigo growled inside his head as he leaned against the metal bars that surrounded the park he stared into. After looking into Kagome's eyes, he couldn't argue with her like he could against Rukia. It was almost like she was pleading him to follow her which he easily surrendered to. He crossed his arms and sighed. From the corner of his eye, he watched Kagome standing with her own gaze concentrated ahead. She seemed relaxed. To his other side, he noticed Rukia looking at her cell phone: <em>'Huh? Where the heck did she get one?' <em>He rolled his eyes, not even caring anymore.

He went back to look at Kagome: "You..."

"Huh?" blinked Kagome as her eyes went up to stare at his.

"I really don't understand all of this yet but you seem very nervous ever since day one," his gaze went straight forward: "Relax a bit. I don't know the danger that is after you but you're far away from it right now...live, ironically as it sounds. I know you feel bad that we are involved but we stuck to you...so don't worry about it."

"K-Kurosaki-san...," she whispered back.

Ichigo turned his head away, already feeling a blush coming on and decided to scream it out on the other petite Shinigami: "What are we doi-!?"

"Just shut up and wait," spoke Rukia, her eyes coming off from the small screen in hand: "It won't be long."

"What won't be long!?" he exclaimed. "It's been twenty minutes already..."

"Just like Kagome-chan sensed," she spoke out, ignoring his outburst.

"Sensed?" blinked Ichigo. He turned his head over his shoulder to look at the girl: "What did you sense?"

"I had sensed two spiritual energies around here. By any chance, do ghosts come to this park?" she questioned, looking back at the playground.

"Um, actually, one does," Ichigo recalled his memories seeing a boy once or twice.

"Is it a small kid?" Kagome looked back at the new Shinigami.

"Uh, yeah," he wouldn't admit it out loud but he was surely amazed on how Kagome could guess these things. Well, not guess, but she was good at sensing this spiritual stuff.

Rukia nodded: "What is it like?"

"It's not an 'it', Rukia-chan," glared Kagome.

Ichigo came down with his hand raising up to measure the kid's height: "A boy about five years old. About so tall. He likes to play in the park around noon."

"Is he a friend?"asked Kagome. So he did see these spirits all the time. She knew there was something special about him and not to mention the huge wave of reiatsu he always let out.

"I saw him a couple of times, that's all," he answered, resting his elbows on his knees while still being crouched down: "I've never even talked to him." He looked over at Rukia: "So what's the big deal!?"

He was soon faced with a cell phone screen. Grabbing it, he stood up straight and read the contents: "What is this?"

"An order...," she answered, "from the Soul Society. Twelve pm, plus or minus fifteen minutes. Within a twenty meter radius of Yumizawa Children's Park. A hollow will appear. Just like Kagome-chan sensed. The small spiritual energy she sensed was the child's you see around here."

"She said she sensed two," added Ichigo.

"The second one is the hollow," answered Kagome. "Probably...it will attack the child."

Ichigo's eyes widened. He had to face this all over again? Their talk was broken as they heard a screech along with a child's scream. Looking at the playground, they saw a small boy running away from a spider looking hollow that trailed behind very close.

Kagome gripped her arm with her other hand as she saw and heard the screams of help from the little boy. Ichigo's eyes widened, seeing the boy's eyes filled with fear and pouring out tears of crying help. Grunting to himself, he quickly placed his hand on the hilt of his sword that laid behind his back and took a step forward.

"Wait!" shouted Kagome.

Looking behind his shoulder, Ichigo watched as Kagome got closer to his person: "But he's a complete stranger, isn't he? Are you going to help him?"

"Are you crazy!?" he shouted back. "I can't stand here and watch that thing eat him!"

"Before your eyes, or out of sight...," glared Rukia, "they're going to be attacked either way!"

Ichigo's was hit by her words and noticed the kid soon tripping on a rock. He screamed, paining all their ears. Kagome gripped her arm tighter and took a step forward.

"Kagome-chan! Don't you dare go!" shouted Rukia. "You don't have the power right now to fight a hollow even with kido! And this is not for you! This is for him to learn! It was your plan, remember!?"

Kagome gave her a pleading look: "But..."

"Don't help him!" she yelled in anger. "Even if you save him, Ichigo, he'll just get eaten later unless you do our job! You'd save him just because you happen to be nearby!? That's not how it works!"

Kagome knew Rukia was right and she had brought Ichigo in the first place to show him how Shinigami did their job. Cutting in, she caught Ichigo's attention: "A Shinigami must be fair to all ghosts. Only saving them when it's convenient won't do..."

"She's right," Rukia's glare tightened: "So don't help the child unless you can commit! If you are going to save him now...you must try to save them all! Be willing to go anywhere! Even be willing to sacrifice yourself for them!"

Ichigo was hit with the memory of Kagome being bitten down by the hollow from the previous night. A mere stranger she had saved...she saved his whole family. All strangers. _'Sacrifice myself...,' _his thoughts echoed in his head. _'That's right...I'm...,' _grabbing the hilt of his sword once again, he rushed forward and stopped as he caught the attention of the hollow that was ready to devour the poor defenseless child.

Kagome blinked, surprised just as Rukia to see Ichigo suddenly come to the front and already unsheathing his sword.

"What are you?" growled the hollow.

In one swift slash, Ichigo sliced off one of the Hollow's spider looking legs, hearing the hollow screech right after and throw a tantrum.

"Kurosaki-san...," whispered Kagome. "You made...your decision?"

The two girls went wide eyed as they saw the small kid freak out and 'eep' out a sound as Ichigo stabbed his blade into the ground near the child.

"Will you two shut up!?" he pointed at the two girls: "I don't buy all this self-sacrifice and commitment crap! I helped him because I was here! So what are you two going to do about it!?"

"What!?" exclaimed Rukia, taken back by his declaration.

"What about you!?" he screamed as he pointed at the blue-eyed teen. "You sacrificed yourself that night to save me! Was that just your duty as a Shinigami!?"

Kagome took a step back...she was surprised.

"Duty is no reason to sacrifice yourself!" he continued his shouts. "At least...," he heard the hollow behind him charge towards him and soon stabbed his blade straight into his mask, "not for me!" He slashed his sword upwards, defeating the hollow with ease. He gave them their back, continuing on his words: "I'm not ready to commit to this. I might just run next time stuff gets hectic. I can't promise I'll always be willing to risk my life for a stranger...but..."

Rukia caught Kagome walking past her and towards Ichigo who had finally turned around to face her. Ichigo watched her stop a few feet away from him: "I know I owe you a large debt and I'm not a total scum bag!" He extended his arm out for her to grab his hand for a deal: "I'll help you out...not because of the other Shinigami telling me to do it but for you since I know you are stuck here. I'll help you out with this Shinigami job of yours! But I won't enjoy it!"

Hesitant, Kagome let a breath out that she had no idea she had been holding since she saw the child in panic. She smiled and gently grabbed his hand in a shake: "Thank you. I wish you luck, Kurosaki-san and for the last time...I am sorry for everything."

"I already told you," he whispered, "stop apologizing. Relax and let me deal with all of this...well, to where I want to of course."

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at his words.

Rukia sighed with a small smile glued on her face. She could see something in him. Her eyes returned to a worry look: _'But...I am afraid that Ichigo might have to deal with much more than just hollows.'_

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:<strong> And that wraps up this new chapter! He-he, wonder what will happen next? Other characters will appear in the next chapter and more after that. The action is going to start and as for the Inuyasha characters...it is possible they will appear but maybe not until Ichigo goes to Soul Society (oh...hint-hint!)

Please tell me what you think and hope you all continue to support me!

P.S.: For those who read 'Remember' there is a poll on my profile. Please vote if you haven't.

Thank you for reading! Love you all!

Ja~ne!


	12. A Bruised Truth

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes****: Fast update! He-he faster than usual, huh? Well anyways, many of you liked the last chapter and were surprised that I updated since people thought I had forgotten about this story. Now, it does seem like Kagome might sometimes be the third wheel and other times, Rukia looks like the third wheel, but trust me, I am trying my best to incorporate them both. Both have main roles and neither one are the third wheels. They are equally important! And remember, this is a KagomexIchigo story! They will be getting closer...just not yet he-he.

Anyways, thank you all who read and reviewed! Close to 150 reviews!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO and DEDICATION TO: **

**Dark Void Princess 21, Joker2113, Killercandycane, xXSaSuHiNaXx, omaomae, starmienight, xlove-kawaix, Guest, and kid love!**

**Thank you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: A Bruised Truth **

* * *

><p>"I know about it my sister. It's all hidden in that box, isn't it?" a high pitched female voice sounded out as her eyes scanned the book that she read on the park bench. "The jade box that mother gave you. Give me that box, my sister Marianne! Go on!" Her voice suddenly changed character and pitch the moment a new line was read: "No! Don't open that box! Francoise! Noooo!"<p>

"Hey!" shouted Ichigo behind Rukia as he held a bat over his shoulder while having specs of red powder on his face: "What the heck are you doing!?"

"Eeek!" screeched Rukia, jumping from her seat.

Kagome walked behind Ichigo and watched as Rukia turned around while holding a small book in hang: "Oh! You scared me!" shouted Rukia. "I'm studying the contemporary vernacular of this world!"

_'Again?' _blinked Kagome. _'Why does she keep calling it that? They use regular speech...don't they?'_

"You were not," glared Ichigo, "and using that to study? You were reading a stupid horror comic while I was training my Shinigami butt off? By the way, where did you find it, anyway?"

Rukia set the book down, watching both Ichigo's and Kagome's status. They were covered in sweat and red powder: "Huh? You two finished your training?"

Ichigo walked over to the pitching machine that stood in the middle of the park: "Yeah. We both hit these stupid pepper balls a hundred times each, right? We are done!" He looked at the machine: "What's this supposed to accomplish anyway?"

Kagome set the bat down near the machine: "Where did you even get the machine from, Rukia-chan? I've never seen one of these."

Rukia blinked: "You two are idiots! Only the wrong balls had pepper in them!"

Looking at each other, Ichigo and Kagome blinked and spoke at the same time: "Wrong balls?"

"That's right," answered Rukia as she crossed her arms.

All three shared a pregnant silent after hearing Rukia's correction. A sweat drop appeared on Rukia's head: "Please tell me...you didn't hit every single on them...?" She looked over at Kagome: "Well, I can understand him, but Kagome-chan...you didn't, right?"

"He-he," Kagome scratched the back of her nape: "yeah?"

"See, we did!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"You fools!" shouted Rukia as she got closer to their face: "I told you two to only hit the balls with heads! What's the point of this exercise!?"

Ichigo grabbed two balls with drawings that looked similar with one having a face and the other saying it was a right hand: "How should I know!? And it's impossible to tell the head from the hands the way you draw!"

Rukia looked at Kagome and got closer as well: "Kagome-chan, of all people you should know the point of this exercise! The heads are the hollows' weakness! You should know not to hit the pepper balls!"

"How the heck was I supposed to know!?" she argued back. "Why the heck am I even doing this!? He is the one that needs training! I don't even have my Shinigami powers!"

"You need practice too!" shouted Rukia.

All three bumped heads, arguing back and forth on who was right and who was wrong.

* * *

><p>Strawberry colored hair bounced back as brown eyes closed as she hummed herself a song out loud. In her hand, she held a plastic bag with groceries as she skipped her way back home from her errands. The moment she opened her eyes, she caught bright orange hair down below on the park. Blocking the sun rays from her view with her hand above her eyes, she smiled, recognizing the person: "Kurosaki-kun!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Listen!" exclaimed Rukia as her fingers held the ball with the drawing of a hollow's head: "The head is a hollow's weak spot! One good whack will split it open like a melon! This training will help you crack heads with precision, whatever the situation!"<p>

Kagome sighed while resting her chin on the palm of her hand. She looked at Rukia sitting on the picnic table, looking them down like she was the instructor. Kagome pouted: "I've heard this millions of times, Rukia-chan. Why do I have to get lectured too? Shouldn't we concentrate on training Kurosaki-san, here?"

"Well, you need practice too Kagome-chan! You never went through the academy, right?" questioned Rukia, receiving yet another sigh from the long haired teen. "But you're right, Ichigo needs to learn about this even more."

"Why do I gotta do that?" glared Ichigo as he sat next to Kagome with his legs crossed on the bench: "I've been beating them just fine."

"Fool!" scolded Rukia once again. "When did you ever defeat a hollow with one blow!? Approaching a hollow from behind and killing it with one blow is the essence of hollow hunting!"

Kagome's head turned to the side, watching Ichigo's eyebrows scrunch up at the lesson: "She is right though, Kurosaki-san. It's a miracle that you've survived fighting them as you have."

Hearing her words, he looked at her from the corner of his eyes: "Hitting them from behind is unfair, I can't do it!"

Rukia rolled her eyes as she set the ball down beside her and crossed her arms over her chest: "Fool! Save the code of bushido for human foes! Hollows are your prey! Fairness doesn't apply here!" Her eyes narrowed down as he finally made the eye contact: "That kind of thinking will get you killed!"

Kagome's eyebrow rose an inch as she sensed someone coming from behind. Slowly, she turned her head over her shoulder noticing another teen with long strawberry colored hair walking their direction: _'Who is that? She looks familiar.'_

"...," Ichigo's eyes glided over to the side, "I just..."

Kagome returned her sight back to Rukia and tried giving her the signal that someone was coming. In a matter of seconds - "Hi, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Ah!" screeched Ichigo as he jumped from his seat.

Rukia blinked, surprised she hadn't seen the person arrive. Kagome stood up to sit next to Rukia on the table: "He-he, I guess I was late warning you two, huh?"

"You sensed her?" glared Rukia. "But she doesn't have any spiritual energy."

Kagome blinked, realizing that Rukia was right on that. Looking at her friend, they both gave each other a silent stare, not sure on what to think. Rukia knew that what Kagome sensed was always correct. Back in Soul Society, Kagome was tested to sense even the slightest of reiatsu that would be hidden. Every time, Kagome was right on the mark and knew where it was and whose it belong to. She could even sense a captain's reiatsu...with them even hiding to the best of their ability. If Kagome sensed something from this girl, something was fishy.

"Orihime!" exclaimed Ichigo, surprised that she had sneaked behind them. "Wh-What are you doing here?" He was more worried that she hadn't caught him in this talk with the girls.

"Hee hee!" giggled Orihime. "Shopping for dinner!" Lifting the bag for proof, she took out a stick of leeks: "I bought leeks, butter, bananas, and bean jam jelly!"

Having heard her dinner, Kagome tilted her head to the side: _'What is she planning to make?'_

"What are you doing here, Kurosaki-kun?" smiled Orihime.

"Huh?" Ichigo crossed his arms, unsure on how to answer her innocent question: "Me? I'm uh...um...," his eyes blinked away little by little up to the sky: _'What should I say? The truth is too embarrassing.'_

Orihime's eyes soon caught the two ebony girls sitting on the table, both in silent thinking. She blinked as she tilted her head away from the boy in front of her to look at the two fully: "Kuchiki-san!? Higurashi-san!?"

"Huh?" whispered Rukia. "Do I know you?"

Lightly, Kagome smacked her forehead, having already recognized the person. She quickly noticed something dark around Orihime's leg and in a matter of seconds sensed spiritual energy. Her eyes narrowed down, trying to concentrate on being able to name the owner of this spiritual energy.

"Idiot!" whispered Ichigo as he inched closer to the petite Shinigami: "She's Inoue Orihime! She's in our class!"

"In our class?" whispered Rukia. "Well hello, Inoue-san. How do you do, my dear?"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched at the sudden curtsy Rukia had performed: _'Geez, how's she going to act in front of the guys!?'_

"Huh...," Orihime followed along with the curtsy, catching Ichigo by surprise: "Oh, I'm fine, thank you."

_'She's playing along with it!?' _Ichigo exclaimed inside his head. His eyes caught the small sigh Orihime gave out along with the white wrappings around her arm above her elbow. Pointing at the bandage, he questioned her: "Your arm...what happened? You fall again?"

"Huh?" catching her by surprise, she pointed at the bandage as well: "Oh this? No! I was run over!"

"Run over!?" exclaimed Ichigo. "By a car!?"

"Yeah," chuckled Orihime out of nervousness: "I went out to buy a drink last night and- bam! I've been getting run over a lot lately, hee-hee!"

"No hee hee! That's serious!" Ichigo lightly scolded at her carelessness. "Aren't you upset or in pain?"

"But they didn't hit me on purpose...," Orihime scratched the side of her face, seeing that Ichigo was worrying over her.

"Does Orihime get hurt a lot?" whispered Rukia behind the orange head.

"Almost every day," he answered with a bored glare.

"I day-dream...," Orihime changed the scratch over to the back of her head.

"Don't be so casual about it!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Hm."

Hearing the low voice beside her, she looked over at Kagome and was slightly surprised to see her eyes focused down and staring at something. She was even more surprised she hadn't even noticed Kagome's silence. Usually she was always cheerful, especially when meeting new people. This whole time since Orihime had arrived, she was dead silent. No words have come out from her.

"What are you staring at, Kagome-chan?" whispered Rukia, keeping her eyesight on both teens across that continued to chat.

Kagome's eyes tightened: "I can sense spiritual energy coming out from her leg."

"Leg?" repeated Rukia. Looking down, she noticed the huge black scorch on her leg, making her eyebrows furrow down already knowing what it was.

"I can sense a hollow's spiritual energy on her," whispered Kagome. "It's small but from the looks of it, we can't let it slide."

"You're right," nodded Rukia.

Kagome walked closer to the strawberry head and caught her attention by looking down: "That bruise on your leg? May I take a look?"

"Huh?" blinked Orihime as her eyesight went down to see the same thing around her calf: "This? Sure, go ahead, Higurashi-san."

Going down on one knee, Kagome's eyes scanned the whole bruise and concluded that the hollow had indeed grabbed her. She heard Rukia follow and kneel down beside her. Orihime sighed: "I got this last night. It must have happened when the car hit me..."

Kagome couldn't help but wince at the black and purple spot. Orihime slightly bent over to look at the long haired teen: "Higurashi-san? Why are you looking like that?"

"Huh?" having caught her attention, Kagome looked up: "Oh, it's nothing. It just...looks so painful..."

"How did you know!?" exclaimed Orihime, going back to point at bandage around her arm: "My leg hurts worse than my arm!"

"Really?" blinked Ichigo. "Maybe it's paralyzed or something!? You should go to the doctor!"

"Um...," Orihime began to fidget with her fingers while holding the bag in front of her.

"Why are you blushing?" asked Ichigo.

Ignoring their talk, Rukia had already stood up and stared at the girl. Kagome slowly stood straight from her spot, dusting off the dirt off her pants. Kagome let out a huge sigh: "That girl..."

"Yeah," whispered Rukia.

"Do you think it's-?"

"That is the possibility," she answered back before even letting Kagome finish off the question. "And this could be a dangerous situation. I am surprised you caught it right away."

"I told you I sensed spiritual energy around her," she answered, still looking at the two teens talking. "That spiritual energy was coming from the leg and no doubt about it's from a hollow."

"But it couldn't be just an everyday hollow," Rukia's fingers touched her chin, thinking to herself on possibilities.

"Oh no!" shouted Orihime as she looked down at her watch: "I'm late!"

"In a hurry?" asked Ichigo as he watched Orihime running towards the stairs that led back to the main street.

"Yes! Shoten's going to start!" exclaimed Orihime without looking back to answer.

Kagome walked near Ichigo and watched Orihime arrive to the last step: "Shouldn't you offer to walk her home?" she whispered over for Ichigo to hear.

"Huh?" he blinked. "I guess," putting his hand near his mouth, he made his voice echo towards the strawberry head: "You going to be okay!? Want me to talk you home!?"

A slight blush appeared on the girl's face as she looked back at the orange top and waved her hand side to side: "N-No, I'm fine!"

"Okay!" answered Ichigo. "See ya tomorrow then!"

"Huh? Um...okay! See you tomorrow!" the blush spread across her cheeks as she turned away and began to walk home. She let out a sigh, whispering to herself: "Shoot...I really wanted to say yes. I'm so stupid."

Ichigo crossed his arms as he watched little by little Orihime leaving his line in sight: "Phew...just watching her makes me tired. I hope she's alright."

"You could have been more persistent in taking her home," Kagome shook her head as she gave him a light slap on his arm.

"Hey! What's with the hit!?" he glared at her.

"Oh shuush," Kagome patted the area she had hit: "You're stronger than that and all I am saying is that you should have taken her home, you know, for safety? If you say she is that clumsy, you could have taken her to make sure that she arrived home safely."

"I guess...," whispered Ichigo as he scratched his cheek and avoiding Kagome's blue eyes.

"That girl..."

Both teens looked over at Rukia looking at Orihime's back slowly fading away: "Are you two close?"

"Not really. Well, kind of, I guess," he answered as he placed his hands inside his pants' pockets. "She's best friends with this guy I've known since eight grade."

"Any siblings?" she questioned right away.

"Just one," Ichigo's eyes caught the clouds slowly moving. He continued, knowing that both girls were listening: "She had a brother, a lot older."

"Had?" whispered Kagome, but she knew he had heard her.

"Yeah," he sighed, "he died three years ago."

Kagome's eyes widened and caught Rukia's expression to be the same. That gave them a possibility already. Kagome's eyes traveled back to see Orihime completely gone from the area. Ichigo took out one hand and scratched the back of his nape: "I remember because I opened the door. I was just about to leave for school. The doorbell rang before we were open. A girl came in carrying her brother on her back. They said it was a car accident. He was covered in blood. We didn't have the equipment to save him so he died while we were arranging his transfer to a big hospital." He let out a pause in between, letting both Kagome and Rukia sink in the information before he continued: "Well, I found out recently that the little girl with the orange hair was her." His head turned around to face the petite Shinigami: "What's with all the questions? Are you worried about her?"

"No," Rukia simply stated. "I'm not worried." Rukia quickly turned around and both noticed she was walking away from them.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Come on, we are going home too," she continued to walk away, leaving Ichigo glaring at her back.

"Pssh, thinks she's so special," he grunted under his breath.

Kagome blinked and walked past Ichigo and stopped only a few steps away from her female friend: "Hey...Rukia-chan? Where are you even staying?"

Ichigo tilted his head slightly to the side: "Now that Kagome points that out, she's right. You have a home down here?"

"What?" smirked Rukia as she looked at the two over her shoulder. "Does my private life interest you?"

A nerve twitched above Ichigo's eyebrow: "As if! Not in the least!"

"Then don't ask," huffed Rukia while turning around and continuing her walk away.

Ichigo's nerve became bigger as he formed a fist, ready to take her down as he growled under his breath "Condescending little..!" Chuckling nervously, Kagome placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, trying to calm him down from the fury he was receiving.

"He-he, Kurosaki-san, don't let her get to you. She tends to tease a lot," she whispered to him.

"Later," Rukia said her goodbye and soon left their sight.

Kagome couldn't help but sigh at Rukia's playfulness with Ichigo, but she could admit to herself that it was pretty funny to watch. Her thoughts traveled back to Orihime and the bruise that wrapped around her calf. That wasn't a normal bruise and it was a painful one from what she could see.

"Fine," she heard Ichigo's voice, cutting her thoughts short. "Let's go home too. I am sure Yuzu and Karin are waiting."

Kagome gave him a slight nod: "Uh, yeah."

"Hey, are you okay?" he questioned her as he looked down at her.

"Yeah," she gave him a small smile.

"You were quite the whole time Orihime was here," he continued.

"I was just...lost in thought," she answered as she already started walking away. Watching her walk away from him, Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed: _'She is hiding something...more than just the running away part' _A small sigh escaped his lips: _'I'll ask her later when she is more stable to talk.'_

* * *

><p>"So you don't know where they are?"<p>

"No, Yuzu-chan, I haven't seen them anywhere."

Coming up the stairs, he heard his sister ask question after question to the girl he had already gotten used to seeing around his house. Putting the towel that he had used to dry his hair over his shoulder, he noticed both Kagome and Yuzu talking in front of his door.

Kagome stepped to the side as Yuzu walked over and opened his bedroom door: "Ichigo-niichan! You know where my dress is?"

"Hey!"

Both girls looked over to see Ichigo already a few steps away from them and glaring at them: "Knock before entering!"

"Oh, hey," whispered Yuzu. "You were downstairs." She looked at Ichigo's wet hair and how the spikes had dropped down from the weight of the water: "You took a bath! I was going to take one too!"

"Crazy kid," he answered as he opened his door: "You're in fifth grade, right? You can take a bath by yourself."

"Ichigo-niichan...," she pouted angrily, making Kagome hide her chuckled behind her hand: "You've gotten mean since you started high school!"

"No I haven't!" he looked away with his eyebrows scrunched up: "And I don't know where your dress is."

Kagome walked behind Ichigo and spoke: "Her pajamas are missing too. She asked me if I knew where they were and I told her no."

"What?" he questioned. "I don't know about that either!" His face turned around to look at his sister: "You think I am stealing your clothes?"

"Hmph!" grunted Yuzu childishly as she walked past them and down the stairs: "Fine! But next time, I will take a bath with Kagome-oneechan!"

Ichigo shook his head: "Seriously, she is old enough to do things." He held the door room open, letting Kagome in first. Kagome sighed: "She only misses her old brother."

"Well, we all grown up," he answered as he closed the door behind him.

"But that doesn't mean we have to change all the way," she smiled. Her eyes slightly widened as she caught a familiar spiritual energy around. Two to be in fact. She sensed one behind Ichigo's closet but the other one was the one that she was more alarmed about.

"I guess," sighed Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Rukia placed her arms behind her head as she laid over a few futons and looking up at the dark ceiling. Her ears soon picked up a beeping sound coming from her chest. Sneaking her hand in, she took out her cell phone and clicked the middle button to see the small screen light up with information.<p>

_'An order...where?'_

Her eyes widened as she read the information.

* * *

><p>Ichigo set the towel hanging over his desk chair before sitting on his bed crossed legged. He noticed Kagome still standing and looking at his white wall: "What's wrong, Kagome?" His eyes blinked as he heard a 'beep' noise and soon 'beeping' non-stop.<p>

"What?" he spoke. "This late? Is Yuzu or Karin playing a game or something? Geez," he shook his head and heard the small noise completely stop. "Hmm, it stopped."

Kagome cursed under her breath: "It's here."

"Huh?" he questioned in a whisper, very confused on the sudden change in behavior Kagome had taken.

"Ichigo!"

He screamed as he heard the sliding door to his closet suddenly open and reveal none other than Rukia with different clothing: "H-H-How long have you been in there!? Those are Yuzu's pajamas!" he pointed.

"Never mind that!" she shouted back. "It's an order!"

"An order!?" he exclaimed as he saw Rukia jump down onto his floor. "A hollow's coming!? Where!?"

"Time and place...," she glared.

Kagome quickly placed her glove and ran towards the orange head: "Here...and now!"She pushed his soul right out of his body while having Rukia push his empty body to the side. All three flipped over as they saw a huge clawed hand pop out of Ichigo's bed in attempt to get Ichigo.

"What...," whispered Ichigo with widened eyes.

The three landed on their feet and noticed a crack appearing on Ichigo's wall and slowly revealing the huge hollow with long black hair and a body of a snake. Rukia glared at the hollow: "Aim for the head, Ichigo!"

"I know!" he shouted back as he unsheathed his sword and slashed it down on the corner of the hollow's mask.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed: "It's too shallow!"

The hollow screeched back as the piece of his mask broke away with blood spilling away. Ichigo's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the face behind the mask. In quick moves, the hollow had retreated from its spot and disappeared.

"It got away...," whispered Kagome.

"Let's go!" shouted Rukia as she began to run towards the window.

"Wait!" exclaimed Ichigo. "What's going on? That was...Orihime's brother!"

Both Rukia and Kagome exchanged a glance at each other. Kagome sighed: "I sensed that hollow's spiritual energy around Orihime's leg today at the park. That is why I was silent. I was trying to figure out whose it was and turns out it was from a hollow's."

"You knew?" asked Ichigo. "Why didn't you say anything!?"

"I was unsure!" she exclaimed.

Rukia looked down and caught both their attentions: "Didn't I say that killing them with one blow to the head from behind was the objective? To minimize the chance of injury...but, there's another reason for it." She gave out a pause before continuing: "One blow to kill them so you never learn the hollow's human identity!" Her eyes turned to look at the tall teen: "All hollow were living people once!"

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>And that wraps up this chapter. Pretty basic chapter with introducing Orihime's character and I tried my best incorporating Kagome in. I do have big plans for the Inu gang. I finally concluded and decided on how they will appear, so don't worry!

Please tell me what you think and hope you enjoyed!

Ja~ne!


	13. An Invisible Truth?

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes****: Hello! Yeah...long time no update huh? Sorry about that. I have a dance concert coming up and well...rehearsals take a toll on my poor little body he-he. But anyways, here is an update to _Fated Souls _and don't worry, an update to Remember is coming up!

This chapter doesn't hold a lot of interaction between Rukia, Kagome, and Ichigo, but I promise future chapters will not be disappointing! This story needs to be taken slow...my old readers and reviewers know exactly how I do my stories haha.

Anyways, here we go! Enjoy!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**Guest, Joker2113, xXSasuHinaXx, Killercandycane, starmienight, Guest (2), xlove-kawaix, and Soul Titan!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: An Invisible Truth? **

* * *

><p>Rukia looked at the orange head across from the room after the snake hollow had disappeared from a shallow slice of Ichigo's Zanpakuto. Her eyes narrowed down: "All hollows were once normal people."<p>

Ichigo's eyes widened at the news. He didn't expect that to come out. All this time he had thought-

"Wha-," Ichigo took a step forward, making Kagome move out of his way as soon as he rushed forward and grabbed Rukia by the collar of her shirt: "Normal!? You didn't...! I thought they were monsters! And I have to kill them!?"

"That's right!" she shouted back, looking at him dead in the eye as she was brought up higher from his grab. Rukia slapped his hand away, making a deeper distance between them: "They are monsters now and we must kill them!"

Ichigo's glare tightened: "So...! So the ones I whacked used to be...!"

Kagome shook her head and stepped in between the two, catching both of their attentions: "This is no time to argue you two!" she exclaimed. She quickly turned her head towards the tall Shinigami: "If we don't leave soon...that girl will die!"

_'Girl?' _Ichigo looked at her worried expression. _'What girl?'_

* * *

><p>"Are you freaking stupid!?" exclaimed a girl with short spiky black hair as her glare targeted the strawberry head girl sitting with her on the floor.<p>

The strawberry head pouted at the insult: "Don't be rude, Tatsuki! I'm totally not stupid!"

A small sigh passed Tatsuki's lips as her eyes closed the sight of Orihime's house: "Why, Orihime? Why would you blow a chance like that!?"

Orihime's body shyed away as a small blush appeared on his cheeks. She had invited her friend over to tell her what happened with Ichigo at the park and the last thing she expected was her friend to scold her. Orihime locked eyes with Tatsuki: "I...blew something?"

"Uh...yeah!" Tatsuki slammed her hand on the table in between them: "You have to reach out and grab it!"

Grabbing her cup of tea, Orihime slowly brought it up to her lips: "Grab...it?"

"Yes!" Tatsuki's index finger came up: "If he asks if you want him to walk you home, you say 'oh yeah!' and then pretend your leg is killing you and hang on his arm!" A small blush appeared on Tatsuki's face as she inched her face closer to her friend: "Then, when you come to a nice secluded spot along the way...shove him into the shadows and...throw him to the ground!" Her eyes turned to a firey glare, surprising Orihime by making her spit out her tea from the sudden yell Tatsuki gave out.

Bringing her cup down with the liquid running down her chin, she screamed out: "Tatsuki!"

Tatsuki gave her wink by bringing her hands up to cup her invisible huge breasts that pictured Orihime's size: "Hmm, actually, you could just shove those magnificent boobs in his face and let him attack you! Then it's all his fault!" Bringing her hand up to her chin, she looked away: "But he's already getting pretty chummy with those new girls...that Ichigo is no slouch."

Orihime caught Tatsuki's attention as she crossed her arms on the table and gave her friend a smile: "Oh, I just saw them in the park together."

"Have you ever been to the park with Ichigo?" asked Tatsuki with a playful glare. "We actually went to the arcade once..."

"Me?" blushed Orihime with a blink: "And Kurosaki-kun? Alone...in the park..."

Their conversation stopped as soon as they heard a big sound coming from room. Looking behind her shoulder, Orihime's eyes widened along with Tatsuki. Tatsuki watched as their attention went over to see a teddy bear over Orihime's shelves slowly coming down to the ground: "What...was that...sound?"

Orihime quickly got up from her spot and ran over to grab her small bear: "Oh no! Enraky fell down! Enraku! Speak to me!"

"Oh, it's just Enraku," sighed Tatsuki. "Seriously?"

"Hey!" exclaimed Orihime as she noticed a rip near the teddy bear's ear all the way down to the side of his left eye. "Oh no! How did you get torn!?"

Tatsuki walked over to look at the bear over Orihime's shoulder: "Whoa. Maybe the fabric is rotting?"

"That can't be...," Orihime once again gave a pout. Her eyes caught something red on her hand, the one behind the bear's head. Blinking, an eye brow came up: "What's this? It looks like...blood..."

In a blink of an eye, Orihime's eyes widened as she felt something pierce into her chest. The pain was unbearable and she was sure she saw a huge clawed hand coming out from the bear's face and into her chest. Letting go of the bear, her body fell back onto the floor, taking Tatsuki by surprise.

"Hey! Orihime!? What's wrong!?" Her eyes tightened, unsure what was going on: "What happened!?"

* * *

><p>"Hollows attack their own family!?" exclaimed Ichigo as he looked over his shoulder to see Kagome nodding at his response. As they jumped from house to house, Kagome was on Ichigo's back, along with Rukia. He had been against the idea of him carrying them but Kagome was able to convince him and they weren't really heavy...especially the petite one.<p>

"Yes," answered Kagome in a low voice.

"How come!?" he shouted again, concentrating on the road ahead. "Hollows eat souls because they are hungry, right? I thought they attacked randomly?"

A sigh passed Kagome's lips: "Hollows attack humans and ghosts randomly after they have eaten their own families."

Ichigo's eyes widened, looking back at Kagome once again: "No...way..."

"One more thing," Rukia cut in, her eyes turning into a glare: "They don't eat souls because they are hungry. They eat souls to ease their pain. Hollows are fallen souls. Souls that were not admitted to the Soul Society by a Shinigami. Souls that were left behind. Souls that weren't saved from other hollows. These fall, lose their hearts, and become hollows themselves. Then the hollow soul forever strives to fill the emptiness inside. It stalks the people it loved the most in life."

Rukia took a small pause before continuing with an example to match her explanation: "You've heard of widows who soon their husbands to the grave? Their husbands ate their souls."

Kagome sighed and gripped onto Ichigo's shoulders. Narrowing her eyes, she spoke out: "Today…at the park…when we saw Orihime-chan, she had a large bruise on her leg." She looked away and into the building lights: "Where a hollow grabbed her."

Ichigo couldn't help but have his own eyes widen at the news. That bruise had not been from accident with the car but with a hollow. Something so simple…was actually from that monster. He heard Rukia speak next: "Kagome-chan is good with sensing reiatsus and mostly never is mistaken on who they belong to. That's why I asked about her family at the park."

"You said she had an older brother," added Kagome. "If he was her only family…then we are certain he will come for her."

* * *

><p>Thrown to the wall, Tatsuki's blood sprayed out of her shoulder after feeling a sharp injury coming down. Resting her back on the wall behind her, her eyes slowly glided over to look at the wound that had come from an invisible force. Blood dripped drop by drop. Her eyes filled with nothing but fear and confusion.<p>

"What hit me?" she whispered in question. "I…I'm bleeding? What on earth-!?"

She was quickly thrown to the ground while holding the wound with her free hand.

"Ugh!" she grunted her pain out.

Out in the corner of the room, gray eyes shook with fear as she saw the horrendous snake monster above her friend Tatsuki. She crouched in fright, looking at his enormous size. Her hands trembled while covering her mouth from gasping and screaming.

'_Wh-What!? What's happening!? That thing…' _she scanned the creature once again, _'__is it a monster?' _Her eyes landed on a body that laid unconscious on the floor. Head down and weak. It was her own body with a chain attacked to her chest and connected back to her chest that she looked down on.

'_My body…what's it doing over there? What…what's happening to me? Am I dead? I feel dizzy…,' _she tugged and pulled on the chain, wondering about the object: _'__A chain? I'm chained up? I can't…breathe…' _She tugged on it harder: _'__I don't like this!'_

Her ears picked up the sound of her friend suddenly begging and choking for air. A large clawed hand had wrapped itself around Tatsuki's small thin neck, her eyes ready to give up. Orihime's eyes widened: "T-Tatsuki!"

'_Am I…I can't be daydreaming…,' _she told herself. Quickly, she got on her two feet and ran towards the monster: _'__I've got to save Tatsuki!' _

The hollow immediately felt his arm being pushed back by a body. Looking down, he noticed the orange head girl pushing her own weigh onto his arm to get his off. Tripping, she landed near her friend and tried to help her regain her breath: "Tatsuki! You okay!? Run for it!"

Her friend continued to desperately gasp for air and huff quickly. Orihime shook her shoulders: "Tatsuki! What's wrong!? Say something!"

"It's no use, Orihime."

Slowly, Orihime looked up at the horrible creature above them.

"She can't hear us," he continued. "She can't see us either."

"How…do you know…my name?" she whispered loudly to him.

The glowing eyes behind the monster's mask narrowed down angrily: "…Have you forgotten my voice?" Orihime caught his clawed hand coming down on her, making her freeze in her spot: "That wounds me, Orihime!"

Orihime quickly closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. Waiting for her death and to feel the pain but nothing came. No pain. No tears. No blood. Slowly, she opened her eyes little by little and noticed a black fabric flowing with the breeze that came in. Looking up, she was surprised to see a familiar orange head boy holding a huge sword that currently blocked out the monster's hand from attacking her.

"Ichigo?" she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>Once again, I am sorry about the small chapter and not the very good interaction between Rukia, Ichigo, and Kagome. Again, sorry! Promise the following chapters will be so much better! Especially after this part of the story!

Please tell me what you think? I've been needing motivation ha-ha.

Thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	14. Lonely Grip

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes****: He-he, well, you all waited a long time for this update, right? Again, I apologize. I have been on vacation since I graduated but I recently read fanfiction from my favorite authors and I was suddenly motivated to continue mine and I have been watching Korean dramas, reading manga, and such and a new story suddenly came in mind. I am thinking of a crossover with Bleach, Inuyasha, and Naruto, what do you think? It would be AU...

Anyways, this chapter is short and is a bit changed but...it is my story so deal with it haha. Don't worry, the Inu gang will come into this but be patient...you will all be surprised how they come in although...it might be a bit sad. Anyways, I hope you forgive me and please keep on supporting me!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**masterbroly, Joker2113, NightOfDeceit, Mimiru, starmienight, Fruitlessberry, omaomae, dark-wolf-howl, silver-sunshine-girl, and Speedykitten1643!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Lonely Grip**

* * *

><p>The hollow growled under its breath, watching as the orange head Shinigami had stopped its claw from attacking his sister. His claws tried to dig into the blade of the Shinigami's huge lengthy sword. His growling continued, the glare tightening: "You dare to interfere?"<p>

The orange head smirked with a growl of his own: "Sorry…but that is my job!" Ichigo revealed his deadly glare: "If you want to kill Inoue…you better kill me first!"

Ichigo stared at the hollow. He seemed frozen and focused on him. _'He's…not attacking. Did the sword wound scare him off…?' _Ichigo's eyes glided to the side, catching a familiar person on the floor with blood trickling down her shoulder to the wooden floor. _'Tatsuki? She was just hanging out here and became a victim…damn!'_

His eyes immediately caught another familiar person unconscious on the ground. His eyes tightened, trying to figure out the person: _'Someone is on the ground over there…who is it?' _With wide eyes, he realized it: _'Inoue!? It can't be! Inoue is behind me…' _He quickly turned around to see Orihime with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh…!" she gave him a smile: "I thought so! It's Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo straightened up, shocked that Orihime was looking straight at him with nothing but a friendly hello look: "You…," he stopped. "Why can you see me?"

Confused on his question, she touched her chin: "Eh? Um…? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard a voice making its way into his ear.

"It's because that is her soul!" exclaimed the hollow. "Too bad for you…Orihime is already dead!" Blocking his sword with his tail, Ichigo grunted as he noticed his blade wasn't cutting into the tail.

'_Scales!? The blade can't cut through it!' _

* * *

><p>"Rukia-chan?"<p>

Looking at the ebony haired girl, she noticed a look of worry painted across her friend's face. If anything, ever since she had found Kagome here in the world of the living, she had seen her distressed and worried about matters that she didn't even know. Kagome wasn't the type of person to worry so much…she would fix problems quickly so her heart would be at ease.

"What's wrong?" she questioned back.

"Is it possible for a Shinigami to remember their past?"

"Their past?" blinked Rukia, quite shocked at the sudden question Kagome brought up. "Kagome-chan, you know that is not possible. It is unheard of. Shinigami are not to remember their past. Even if one was to try as hard as possible to remember, in the end…it would only cause them pain."

Kagome's eyes slowly made their way up to stare at Rukia's plum orbs: "What if it wasn't the Shinigami's choice to remember?"

"What sort of question is that?" Rukia's eyebrow rose.

Kagome looked back down at the ground. They were currently waiting for Ichigo to solve the issue above, trusting him that he would finish the hollow cleanly. She crossed her arms, grabbing and clenching the sides of her long sleeve shirt.

"Back when Kurosaki-san's family was in danger…the night he turned into a Shinigami, you remember he broke your kido with ease?" she asked Rukia.

Rukia gave her a nod, wondering where this was heading.

Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes: "The moment he ran out and broke away from the kido…I saw something…"

"Saw…something?" repeated Rukia. "What do you mean?"

"I…don't know," she answered back. "I saw someone against a tree-" her sentence was cut short as she and Rukia heard a crash from above. Looking up they noticed Ichigo flying out from the apartment and catching his balance in mid-air.

Ichigo cursed under his breath: "Damn it!" blood trickled down his forehead as he looked at the hole in Orihime's apartment. Both Rukia and Kagome looked to the other side to see the snake like hollow coming out with a deadly glare.

"What's wrong?" mocked the hollow. "For a guy spouting big words, your movements sure are slow." All three watched as the hollow's mouth opened and its two front teeth began to split as he talked: "Is it…that much of a shock that Orihime's soul has been removed from her body!? Huh!? Kurosaki Ichigo!?"

A green substance was spitted out like a jet from the hollow's mouth, aiming for the Shinigami. With no time to dodge, the substance landed on Ichigo's hand that firmly held his sword. Looking down at his hand, he shouted in pain as the green liquid began to burn his skin, making him let go his Zanpakuto.

Rukia's eyes narrowed down: "This is isn't good…"

"Kurosaki-san!" shouted Kagome. "Watch out!"

Barely turning his head, Ichigo was brought down by the hollow's tail, making his body fully crash into the ground. With a big thud, Ichigo landed with his body fully wounded. Kagome and Rukia ran to him as fast as they could. Kagome knelt down, watching the blood continue to flow down his forehead to cheek and chin: "Kurosaki-san?"

"Ichigo!" shouted Rukia.

* * *

><p>Watching from above, Orihime blinked, seeing how the hollow's tail had brutally hit Ichigo's body down to the street. Her eyes widened: "K…Kurosaki-kun!" her legs came up to run towards him only to be grabbed by a clawed hand, stopping her from moving any further. She looked up to see the hollow looking down at her.<p>

"L-Let me go! Let me go! Kurosaki-kun is…!" she began to bite her way out, but stopped as she heard the monster's calm voice.

"Orihime…have you really…forgotten about me?" His free hand came up to swipe out the bangs in front of his face, revealing the small piece of his mask that was missing from when Ichigo had previously cut out. "It's me Orihime!"

Her eyes expanded, recognizing the warm eyes she loved so dearly: "B-Brother…?"

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki-san?" Kagome touched Ichigo's shoulder, seeing if he would react to the contact.<p>

"Ichigo!" shouted Rukia. "Wake up! Ichigo!"

"Uh…," sitting back up, Ichigo's hand came up, landing to touch the blood on his forehead: "Shut up." He glared at the two.

"How dare you say that as you wake up!?" exclaimed Rukia, annoyed with the orange head. "Getting slapped around like this!? What happened!?" she glared at him as a nerve twitched on her forehead.

Kagome noticed his expression had softened, something that was entirely rare on his part. His voice broke her thoughts as she saw him looking at the wall of the apartments.

"Nothing…this is just different from before. It affected me," he replied.

"…I see," whispered Rukia. She gave him a serious look: "Well then, that's fine, but…," she looked over at Kagome who was currently looking at the apartment above.

Kagome sighed: "If you lose, Kurosaki-san, he will eat that girl's soul." She looked back at his face, seeing his shocked expression.

Ichigo's eyes widened, forgetting that bit of information for a second.

* * *

><p>Feeling the grip loosen and letting her go, she looked up at his golden eyes: "Is…is it really you, brother?"<p>

"Yes. It is, Orihime," he replied with a soothing voice. "So you hadn't forgotten-"

"Why?" she cut him off. "Why…why did you do something so horrible to Tatsuki-chan and Kurosaki-kun? Why!?"

"Why?" he repeated with his tone completely changing. "Isn't the reason obvious? Those two…tried to tear you and I apart!"

"Huh…?" Orihime was left speechless, not sure on what to say to that.

"After I died…you would pray for me everyday. I was always watching, it made me so…happy," he watched his little sister listen to him intently. Watching him with nothing but sorrow. "I had died, but I felt that everything would be all right just from your prayer. But a year or so after that, you became friends with that girl. Sine then, I watched on as the days you prayed for me diminished!"

Orihime stayed silent, surprised that those were his feelings all these years.

"Then you entered high school…and Kurosaki Ichigo appeared," he continued. "You stopped praying for me all together!" He gave her a glare that was filled with anger and jealousy. He watched as Orihime's eyes slowly widened at his words. He took a pause and continued off: "Before you would leave and when you would come home. All you would talk about to me was Kurosaki! It was painful…seeing myself disappear more and more each day from your heart!"

"N-No! That's not true, brother! I just-!"

"I was sad! All alone! So lonely! So many times I just wanted…to kill!" His eyes widened as he felt a familiar presence behind. Quickly, he turned his head over his shoulder to see Ichigo jumping up with his Zanpakuto in his hand. In reflex and defense, he lifted his tail, throwing Ichigo back down to the floor of the apartment.

"Ugh…" trapped underneath his tail, Ichigo glared at the hollow.

"K-Kurosaki-kun!" shouted Orihime, running to him but was once again stopped by the grip of her brother.

"Now…let's go, Orihime. Together with me, let's live together like we used to."

"Why?" she whispered out.

He looked down, seeing that Orihime's eyes had been hidden underneath the shadow of her bangs. Her body shook as she spoke out: "If you were sad, you should have said so…why did you, hurt Tatsuki-chan and Kurosaki-kun like this? Why…?" Her eyes lifted up, tears ready to be set free: "My brother…wasn't a person who did things like this!"

In a flash, the hollow's eyes fired up in a glare as his grip tightened on her and Ichigo's eyes widened, seeing what he was doing next.

* * *

><p>Kagome's head snapped up, seeing a deadly aura coming from the apartment. Catching this, Rukia looked at her with crossed arms: "What did you sense this time?"<p>

"The hollow…his aura became darker than usual," she whispered out her answer.

Following her line of sight, Rukia couldn't really understand this aura thing but everyone in Soul Society was just as confused as her about the auras that Kagome could sense. All Shinigami could sense spiritual pressures and energies around but auras were a bit different or so would say her captain. Kagome was a real mystery to Soul Society and one that they wanted to solve. It was as if Kagome had suddenly become like jewel to the spiritual place. They weren't sure what she was but they weren't going to risk her being in the wrong hands.

"I'm going up there," Rukia's eyes blinked, barely processing what she had said.

"Huh?"

"Kurosaki-san might need help," she continued.

"And how exactly are you getting up there?" glared Rukia.

"I-I'll think of something…," Kagome looked around to see some stairs or something but it seemed she would have to climb her way up. "Ugh," walking over to a telephone pole near the apartment's window, she began to climb, taking Rukia by surprise.

"K-Kagome-chan!? What the heck are you doing!?" Rukia ran over to the phone but relaxed as she noticed that Kagome was climbing with ease. She hadn't know she was this fit…then again, all of Soul Society kept her away from physical movement afraid she might kill herself. Turned out that Kagome wasn't that weak. Question was that her physical physique was not normal. Even Shinigami go through hard training on their physical strength and sometimes not all the women around would accomplish it and rely on their swords, kidos, and other things.

Rukia decided that she would think about this another time seeing that Kagome had brought up her past. Something no Shinigami should ever question.

* * *

><p>"I'll kill you!" shouted Orihime's brother. "Who do you think turned me into this!? It was you, Orihime! I'll kill you! I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'll kill you!"<p>

The hollow stopped at his words, noticing that his hand had been sliced off neatly in a swift but along with his tail cut into pieces. The hand grabbing onto Orihime fell down to the ground, the hand providing her cushion as she fell.

"Do you know why the big brother is born first?" Orihime and her brother looked to see the orange head glaring. Anger pouring out. "It's to protect the little brothers and sisters that come after him!" He pointed the edge of his sword towards the target: "A brother telling his sister 'I'll kill you'…never ever say something like that!"

"Kurosaki-kun…" whispered Orihime.

Yelling in pain and frustration, the hollow's glare tightened more: "Why!? Why do you interfere, Kurosaki Ichigo!?" His other claw came up, ready to slash it on his person.

Ichigo stood in front of the hole of the apartment, eyes widened to see an attacking coming. Brown eyes widened quickly as she reached the top and noticed a clawed hand aiming towards the orange head. Jumping up, nothing but smoke appeared as the hollow's hand stopped, grinning at his win of slashing down the Shinigami that meddle in his life. Orihime's eyes widened: "N-No…"

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened, ready to feel the impact but only noticed long ebony hair flowing in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>That wraps up this chapter! Please tell me what you think, please? Next chapter will be a bit longer...but...not that long! Oh by the way, I have a new poll, please go and vote!

Ja~ne!

Thank you for reading!


	15. Disappearing Peacefully

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes****: I am super happy that many of you haven't forgotten about me even with the long hiatus I have taken! I love you all! I am glad many of you loved the last chapter and I know the story is being a bit slow but character development is important and with Kagome suddenly being a Shinigami and wondering how she became a Shinigami in the first place, that will slowly be revealed. I got a question about Kagome's family and they will make a small cameo but it is an important one!

Anyways, this chapter ties up the problem with Orihime and her brother. The next chapter, the action with start up even more. Chasing, jumping, attacking will start! Yay! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed so far!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**Speedykitten1643, SHINeeFan23, Killercandycane, ShiTsukisan, Joker2113, starmienight, eviltexangirl, omaomae, Soul Titan, and Infinities Lover! **

**Thank you! And Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Disappearing Peacefully**

* * *

><p>Chocolate orbs blinked as he watched the girl in front of him with her arms stretched out in front of her. Her palms facing the hollow in front while holding a glare. From what he could see, Kagome had placed somewhat of a barrier in front of them, blocking the deadly claws from the hollow.<p>

"K-Kagome?" stuttered Ichigo, still shocked she had managed to arrive to the second floor. "How did you get up here?"

"Climbed," she answered simply.

"Climbed?" he looked behind him, seeing Rukia trying to come up the same way she did with the telephone pole but noticed her struggling. Before he could go down to help he heard Orihime's brother speak once more, more angrily then before.

"Another interference!?" he exclaimed.

Orihime watched as Kagome stood in front of Ichigo, both looking at the monster above. She whispered to herself: "Higurashi-san…? What is she doing here?"

"We have always lived together!" yelled the hollow. "The two of us! Forever!" All around, they just listened to his pain. "I am the one who raised Orihime! I'm the one who protected her! She's mine! I won't give her to anyone! Especially to you, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Kagome and Ichigo stood still, just watching the hollow scream his rage out to them, but it seemed like his anger was mostly to the orange head. Looking behind her shoulder, her barrier disappeared: "So he is-"

"Inoue's brother," he replied, his glare tightening.

"Explains why you wouldn't attack him like the other hollows," her view returned to stare at the angered hollow. She looked over at the girl, seeing nothing but worry painted on her face: _'Her soul…is out. This isn't good.' _She took a deep breath in and whispered to the orange head: "Can you still deal with him?"

"Yeah," he replied.

She nodded: "Okay, I will take care of Inoue-san."

"I won't give her to you!" shouted the hollow again as he charged towards the two. Jumping out, Kagome watched as Ichigo blocked the hollow's bite with his blade.

"Brother!" shouted Orihime.

"Don't be stupid!" growled Ichigo, focusing on pushing the hollow away from his blade. "Inoue is Inoue! She doesn't belong to anyone!"

"She's mine! All of her!" the hollow's eyes widened with nothing but kill: "I lived my life for Orihime! Yet Orihime won't live her life for me! Then at least she must die for me!"

Both Ichigo's and Kagome's eyes widened hearing his sudden declaration. Kagome shook her head: _'Is he crazy!? What kind of brother thinks that way!?' _Suddenly both noticed the hollow charging and slithering towards Orihime, making her paralyzed to move from the fear.

"Stop!" shouted Ichigo.

Running after the hollow, Ichigo grabbed Kagome's arm, stopping her from doing the same stupid move she did when she protected him the night he turned into a Shinigami. He rushed forward but stopped as he noticed Orihime wrapping her arms around her brother's head while his teeth buried themselves deeper into her shoulder. All eyes around widened, even the hollow's seeing the blood drip from her fresh wound.

"I-Inoue-san…" whispered Kagome.

"Inoue?" Ichigo blinked as he watched her hit ground with her knees.

"Ori…hime?" stuttered the hollow, shocked that Orihime had allowed herself to be wounded.

"I'm sorry, brother," cried Orihime, her hold around him tightening. "I…wanted you to hear all the fun things that happened at school. The thing I like. The people I like…"

Kagome and Ichigo listened to her words of pain and to her apologies. They continued to stay silent, listening to the girl.

"At the beginning all I did was pray everyday…but I thought that that wasn't good. That I shouldn't show you me being sad. You would worry if that's all you saw…," she sobbed into his thick scales. She looked up into his golden eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks: "That's why I wanted to show you! That I am happy! That you don't have to worry about me!"

Her brother's eyes widened, finally hearing her reasoning.

"But…that was making you sad. I didn't even realize, brother…," she continued her sobs. Her arms slowly let go of his head, her body fully making contact with the ground below. "I'm sorry for making you sad…I love you, brother."

"Ori…" whispered the hollow, seeing her body unconscious.

"Inoue!" shouted Ichigo.

"Don' panic!" shouted Rukia, surprising both Kagome and Ichigo. Both teens looked behind their shoulder to see Rukia finally arriving at the top. "She can still be saved!"

"Rukia…," whispered Ichigo.

"The chain of fate on her chest hasn't been broken yet! As long as that is connected to the body, the spirit isn't dead!" Rukia walked over to Kagome. "Kagome-chan, your healing kido is faster than mine, can you do it?"

"Huh?" blinked Kagome. "Uh…yeah."

Both girls walked over to the unconscious girl. Kneeling down, Kagome began to place her hands over the body, her palms glowing. Rukia looked up, seeing the hollow getting closer to his sister.

"Orihime…," he whispered in a sorrowful tone. "Orihime…"

Rukia glared at the monster: "You're in the way of the healing. Move back!"

As told, the hollow moved inches away, watching as the long haired woman cured his sister: "Yeah, in truth, I knew that Orihime…," he told her as she laid unconscious, letting everyone around listen to his words. "That you stopped praying to not worry me, but even so, I wanted you to pray for me…because only during the time you were praying for me…your heart was all mine."

"You…," spoke Ichigo, catching the hollow's attention seeing he was looking at something specific. "What are you looking at?" Ichigo looked at the hollow looking back at him: "Her hairpins? Weren't those a present from you? Inoue told me about them. That they were the first present from her brother. That is why she wears them everyday."

Surprised, the hollow looked back at the snowflake hairpins on Orihime's hair. There they were. Ichigo sighed: "It's the same. Those that die and those that survive. Both are just as sad as the other…"

Kagome's eyes widened, hearing the orange head's words. Quick images flashed through her mind. Blurry images of people laying on the floor. Blood seeping out of their bodies along with what looked like white pale hands in front of her stained with blood. The hands shook as she saw someone with dark ebony wavy hair falling to his knees with an arrow glowing in pink stuck in his heart. His hand slowly letting go of a weird round object. Shiny and pink. The jewel hit the ground, the images quickly leaving Kagome's head.

Touching her forehead, Rukia turned around slightly to see Kagome with closed eyes and one hand occupied on the healing. The other supporting her head. Rukia raised an eyebrow: "Kagome-chan?" she whispered.

Shaking her head lightly, she continued with her task: "It's nothing. It was probably the climb up her and using the barrier."

Deciding it was best to leave it there for now, Rukia's eyes narrowed down, watching Kagome: _'Kagome-chan…what is going on? You are worrying me.'_

"Don't be selfish," Ichigo's voice broke her thoughts, realizing he was still talking to Orihime's brother, "to think that you are the only one who is sad!"

"I never noticed…," whispered the hollow. _'Those hairpins. I thought she had thrown them away…'_

Watching him slither away, Ichigo questioned him: "H-Hey…where are you goi-?" His eyes widened as he heard a loud crack, not only surprising him but Rukia and Kagome. "You…! What are you doing!?" exclaimed Ichigo.

"It's fine…," spoke Orihime's brother as he let his hollow mask drop to the floor and shatter. "If I stay like this, I'll someday once again lose myself and come after Orihime. That's why, right now while I have regained a small part of myself…I want to disappear."

"But why!? You don't have-!"

"Ichigo!" shouted Rukia, calling out his attention. He looked behind his shoulder, checking on Orihime's condition while Kagome continued her part. "His decision is correct. Once you become a hollow you will never revert back. Let him disappear."

"Rukia…," whispered Ichigo, shocked to hear that.

"Don't worry," cut in Kagome, looking at Ichigo with a smile. " 'Cutting' a hollow is not the same as 'killing' them. It is to wash away their sins. By cutting them with the zanpakuto, their sins are washed away, and they can go to Soul Society."

Rukia nodded, agreeing with Kagome's explanation: "That's why we Shinigami exist."

Kagome stood up, along with the petite Shinigami. They watched as Orihime's brother inched closer, looking down at her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Then…goodbye, Orihime…," he whispered. Little by little, Orihime watched him disappear. She managed to get a smile out, her tears slowly flowing out.

"Brother," she called out softly, "goodbye…"

She watched as he gave her a smile before he completely disappeared. In silence, they all watched him gone. A breeze hit, the only sound made. Ichigo looked up: "He's gone."

"Yup," smiled Orihime.

He looked down at her: "How are your wounds?"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot…never mind that! Kurosaki-kun! There is so many things I want to ask-!" In a blink of an eye, Rukia popped out her lighter in front of her face, making her faint right away. Catching her, Kagome looked at Rukia's lighter with the duck bobbing his head up and down.

"Inoue!?" exclaimed Ichigo, worried on what she did. "What did you do!?"

"This is the memory chikan," she explained. "It erased her memory and substitutes a new one," she looked at the orange head over her should with a bored expression: "We can't have her telling others about this."

"Memory chikan…?" he repeated.

"Yes!" she answered, walking over to Tatsuki and doing the same. "Hm, this one probably didn't see anything but might as well use it on her too."

After gently placing Inoue down on the ground, Kagome brushed off her legs and walked over to stand next to Ichigo: "The real problem is that the new memories are random."

"Random?" he questioned as he looked at her.

Kagome sighed as she rested her left hand on her hip: "You'll see tomorrow."

They watched as Rukia did the same action to the tomboy, leaving Ichigo scratching his chin.

* * *

><p>"It's true!" exclaimed Orihime to her friend in class as lunch began. The next day had arrived and Orihime was quick to tell her friends what had happened at her house. "A sumo wrestler really came to my room and shot a bazooka at the wall!"<p>

Four pairs of eyes stared at her like she had grown a second head. Mahana straightened up and scratched her head: "You and your imagination again…"

"Orihime…," whispered Ryo with worry.

"Well," smiled Haruko, clapping her hands together, "I actually like that childish brain of hers!"

"It's true!" pouted Orihime, sad her friends were giving her weird looks. She looked at her tomboy friend, tugging on her shirt: "Right, Tatsuki-chan!?"

"Oh…," blushed Tatsuki, embarrassed to admit it: "Y-Yeah…"

"What!?" exclaimed all her friend.

"Tatsuki says this too!?" exclaimed Ryo.

Ichigo blinked from the sidelines, hearing the conversation as he was curious to what Kagome had said the night before: "I see…," he told her.

"Told you," she sighed but gave a light laugh.

"So," he looked at the petite girl who was reading a book, "you used that on my family the other day, didn't you?"

"Yeah," she answered with her eyes still glued on the pages: "I used it. It worked well, right?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head: "I…guess?"

Kagome only smiled but looked outside the window from her spot. Her expression softened but was immediately noticed by Ichigo. He watched as Kagome's eyes dropped down to look at her hand. Her hand flipping back and forth slowly as if trying to see something that was invisible to the naked eye.

Arching an eye brow, he whispered out to her: "Kagome?"

"Huh?" Having caught her attention, she blinked over at him: "Uh, sorry, Kurosaki-san. Did you say something?"

"No," he replied. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," she smiled. "Just a bit tired."

He took it. He knew she was lying but he wasn't going to pry on something that Kagome didn't seem comfortable in saying yet. He would ask later. She still had to give him a full explanation.

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>That is a wrap on this chapter! Next chapter will be introducing Chad! Yay! I have been wanting to write an interaction with Chad and Kagome. They are both humble people. And Chad is humorous in his own way, hahaha! Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think!

P.S.: There is a poll on my profile! Is now on active. There was problems before but I fixed it! Please vote if you haven't! Voting ends on June 21, 2013!

Well, love you all!

Ja~ne!


	16. Cursed Meeting

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes****: Chapter 16! Here we go! I am really glad a lot of you are liking this story. Even I am having fun doing this hehe! This chapter is longer than the others but it has a lot of information and when introducing characters...it gets longer haha. I hate introducing characters. I don't have the right way to do it! Anyways, the action will start next chapter! So please be patient! Wow! 31 more reviews and I reach 200! Thank you all again! Love you all!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**Infinities Lover, omaomae, Jayne, SHINeeFan23, Speedykitten1643, and Joker2113!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Cursed Meeting **

* * *

><p>"A cursed parakeet!?"<p>

A voice echoed in the night from a building. Three pairs of eyes stared at the caged bird in the middle of the circle. The bird seemed normal to the two as they stared at their tall tanned friend who ate comfortably on the other side.

"Yeah," their friend answer who had a short black haircut. He stared at the bird and sighed: "I heard all his owners died horrible deaths. So it quickly gets passed around."

The one who had previously exclaimed gave him a bored glare: "What? And now it has come around to you?"

"Yeah…," he replied again. "So I'm really scared…" He looked at his friend with a beggar look: "You want it, Shigeo?"

"How could I after hearing that! Idiot!" he glared, turning down the offer.

The boy pushed the caged towards the tanned man across from him, surprising him slightly at the sight of the bird staring at him: "What about you, Sado-san?" It's really cute!"

"Idiot!" scoffed the long haired boy: "Don't. Sado is weak to cute thing like th-!"

His sentence cut short as they heard a crack from above. Looking up, they noticed a construction steel bar coming down towards them.

"What!?" exclaimed both of them, the other remaining silent but just as surprised. Jumping, the one known as Sado, jumped on top of the two and let the steel bar fall onto his shoulders, creating nothing but smoke of dirt. His two friends turned around to see him with nothing but a bloody head but not dead.

"S-S-Sado-san!? He…caught a steel beam with your back!?" exclaimed the parakeet owner.

"Are you alright, Sado!?" exclaimed Shigeo. "He's a freak…"

"Mmm," mumbled Sado. "It's nothing."

"What are you talking about!? You're bleeding!" Shigeo began to freak out, seeing the blood stream on his forehead coming down.

"Thanks for saving me."

All three turned around to face the bird. They were all surprised when they heard it speak out like any normal person. If anything, it sounded like a little kid.

"My name is Shibata Yuuichi," the bird continued. The others remained silent. "What's your name, mister?"

Everyone remained silent, unsure on what to say. Shigeo gulped down his fear: "What…what's with this bird…?"

"It's as if it understands the situation," whispered the other. Their eyes glued on the weird 'cursed' bird.

"S-Sado Yasutora…," Sado replied.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Shigeo. "S-Sado is responding to the bird!"

* * *

><p>"Those wounds sure healed up cleanly…," Ichigo's fingers touched his forehead where the wound Orihime's brother had left. His forehead looked new! He couldn't believe that there was no scar. He was sure he would have to answer questions at school as to why he had a scar on his forehead. Keigo wouldn't stop laughing, that is for sure.<p>

"You're still surprised?" smirked Rukia as she ate her bread, crumbs sticking on the corner of her lips. Lunch had started and the day started out normal. Ichigo definitely thanked the heavens for that. "What did you expect?" she continued. "Kagome-chan's healing abilities are on the top in Soul Society. She could pretty much be a lieutenant by now in the healing squad. Although, my kido grades were top of the class. Healing wounds like that are nothing to us."

"Grades…?" Ichigo looked to his right, seeing Kagome peacefully drinking her strawberry milk. "What? There's a Shinigami school?"

"Hm?" blinked Kagome. Turning her head to the side, she shrugged: "I didn't attend. I pretty much just skip that whole academy thing. I was admitted into Soul Society right after they found me…" she looked back down to her lap and continued to sip on her drink.

Ichigo continued to stare at the girl: _'Found? They found her?'_

"Yeah," cut in Rukia, catching Ichigo's attention. "Kagome-chan was thrown into Soul Society once they found out her abilities to heal."

"Well that barrier of hers yesterday was pretty strong," added Ichigo.

Rukia opened her eyes and looked at the orange head: "Well, yeah. That is what is weird."

"Weird?" he repeated.

"Although Kagome-chan passed on her Shinigami abilities to you…it seems like she still has a strong power within her and that barrier couldn't be done that easily. Not right after her abilities being taken away."

"So…it was a kido barrier?" he questioned.

"No," answered Kagome, hearing the conversation between the two. "I didn't call out a spell. I…just brought it out."

Both Rukia and Ichigo stared at her, unsure on how to reply to that. Rukia shook her head and sighed: "Kagome-chan, you are sure full of mysteries."

"Not really," Kagome shrugged again.

Ichigo looked at the long ebony haired girl on his right. Something was bothering her and he knew it, but he wouldn't push her buttons on that questions. Maybe she wasn't comfortable talking about it yet, but something else was on his mind. If Kagome had given all of her Shinigami powers to him…why could he still feel a presence on her? As if something was still in her that gave her power. That barrier was pretty strong and he felt nothing but purity behind it.

"Anyway, Ichigo…."

Turning around to face the petite Shinigami, he was faced with a juice box.

"How do I drink this?" she questioned, pouting.

Kagome leaned forward and giggled seeing the struggle Rukia was having. Kagome looked at her milk box. She blinked wondering how she knew what to do with something she had never touched in her life…or had she? She shook her head, ignoring the stupid conscious she was having.

"Huh?" questioned Ichigo. "Obviously, you stick the straw in."

"Straw?" repeated Rukia, looking for the so called 'straw'.

"What's this?"

Ichigo and Kagome looked up from the sitting spot, seeing Ichigo's black haired friend holding his lunch in his hands and staring at them like they were a new creature. Rukia currently occupied with the so called 'juice box', Ichigo sighed and turned to face his friend.

"You three are together again," his friend commented. "You three sure get along well."

"Mizuiro," Ichigo shook his head. "Dumbass. Does this look like we get along well?" he gave him his bored look as he pointed at the two girls with both his thumbs to the side.

Kagome stood from her spot and smiled at the boy: "Um, you can sit here if you like, Kojima-san."

Mizuiro smiled back: "Oh no, it's fine!" He noticed Kagome walking around and ready to sit next to her female friend but giggled as she saw from her view the confusion on Rukia's face. Mizuiro continued on with his smile and sat on Kagome's spot: "You don't? Well, if you say so. But Ichigo, shouldn't you think about the impression you are giving to those around you? You can be dense about that."

"Stupid," Ichigo grabbed his juice. "If I worried about what others thought, I would have dyed my hair black long ago."

"That's true," chuckled Mizuiro. He leaned forward, seeing that Kagome was trying to help Rukia but the petite girl was being stubborn wanting to learn on her own. "Hello, Kuchiki-san!"

"K…Kojima-kun?" questioned Rukia, unsure if she got it right.

"You remembered, even though we haven't been properly introduced," he smiled. He looked at the long haired girl standing: "Higurashi-san, Kuchiki-san, let me properly introduce myself then." He gave them a 'peace' sign with his fingers as he gave them a wink. "I'm Kojima Mizuiro, age fifteen. Nice to meet you! My hobby is-"

"Womanizing," Ichigo continued to sip on his drink, interrupting his friend's move on the girls.

Mizuiro turned around, shocked: "Huh!? N-No it isn't. You are horrible!"

"With this face, yet he's all over them," glared Ichigo. "Watch out."

"Stop it," sighed Mizuiro. "You are ruining my reputation. I'm only interested in older girls! All girls my age are safe!"

Ichigo turned to face forward, ignoring his friend's confused look: "That is why I told the girls to watch out."

"Huh?"

"No…nothing," sighed Ichigo.

Kagome laughed lightly, surprising Ichigo. Ichigo looked up to see the small smile Kagome had at seeing and hearing the small argument he had with Mizuiro. His expression stayed the same, watching the girl turn to face the petite girl. Ever since he had met her…he never really had heard her laugh. It was…soothing. He shook his head: _'What crap am I thinking now…? I sound so cheesy.'_

Kagome looked out into the bars from the ceiling school they were currently on. She noticed boys and girls eating their lunch peacefully. Her eyes scrunched lightly as more flashed came rushing in. The images, once again blurry to her head and eyes. She could barely see a man with black hair and a small ponytail at the end, holding a woman's hand and his smile seducing the other girl. Suddenly a blurry image of another woman with a long brown ponytail at her head smacking the man, leaving a red print. The images blew away, making her grab the pole in the ceiling.

Ichigo noticed her hand grabbing the pole as if she had lost her balance out of nowhere. He put his drink down and placed a hand on the floor, about to walk to her to see if she was okay but was stopped as he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Can I join you guys?"

Ichigo looked to the entrance of the ceiling and noticed his brunette friend walking with his lunch: "Hey…Keigo."

"Huh!?" Keigo looked around the area: "Chad is not here?"

"Nope," answered Ichigo.

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen him," added Mizuiro.

"That's weird," whispered Keigo. "Where did he go?" Keigo's eyes widened as he noticed two black haired girls on Ichigo's left. "Oh!" he shouted. "If it isn't the two beautiful sisters!? The two transfer students, Kuchiki-san and Higurashi-san! W-Why are you here!?"

"Ichigo asked them out," smiled Mizuiro as the two had already stood up and he came behind the orange head.

"Idio- No! I-!" glared Ichigo, chocking on his words from what Mizuiro had said. Anyone could take that the wrong way!

"What!?" yelled Keigo. "Ichigo!?" Keigo ran to the orange head and placed his hand on his shoulder while the other free hand made a fist with his thumb coming up: "Good job!"

"Oh…yeah? So happy you are crying?" Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, seeing the exaggeration his friend was giving off.

Keigo quickly turned around to the two girls, surprising them. Rukia blinked, bringing out her 'fake' schoolgirl mode: "H-Hello…um…"

"I am Asano!" saluted the brunette. "Welcome to this place of men! Now…today's lunch is a party!"

"With coffee, milk, and a sandwich?" questioned Mizuiro.

"Shut up!"

Kagome looked at Rukia, continuing with their quest on the juice box. Rukia sighed, whispering to her friend: "When…will I get to drink this juice thing..? Isn't this straw thing too short for it?"

"It fits, Rukia-chan," giggled Kagome.

Both girls quickly noticed Keigo being kicked away, surprising him: "Whoa!" he yelled, falling to the ground. Keigo turned around to the face the villain: "Ow! What are you do-!?" His eyes expanded, seeing the threat. He saw two boys with their school uniform facing them with an expression of revenge.

The one in front having an orange yellowish afro with piercing on his left ear and another on his lip: "Yo…Kurosaki."

"O-Ooshima!" exclaimed Keigo, surprised to see him. "They lifted your suspension…?"

Ichigo continued to eat his lunch, watching as the so called 'Ooshima' pushed Keigo away and walked closer to him: "I'm not talking to you. Hey, Kurosaki, when are you going to dye your hair!? With that bleached hair and drooping eyes, you are copying me."

"Shut up," glared Ichigo, a nerve appearing on his forehead. "How many times do I have to tell you, this is my natural color. And I am not copying you. Do something about your own hair, you chicken-head. Lay any eggs, lately?"

Ooshima glared at the teen: "C-Chick-!? You bastard!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Keigo jumped in the middle: "Let's not fight! Okay?"

"Get lost, Asano!" shouted Ooshima. "I'm going to kick that idiot's ass!"

"Come on, let us go," smiled Keigo. "We all know how strong you are! We can't beat you, Ooshima!"

"Don't be stupid," glared Ichigo as he crossed his arms: "I am one-thousand times stronger than that baby chicken."

"You bastard!" shouted Ooshima again, already ticked off.

"Ichigo!" cried Keigo. "I am trying to stop this!"

"Heh, as I thought, I knew one day I would have to settle things with you for good…," Ooshima's hand snaked inside his uniform's pockets. "This is perfect. Right here, right now…I'm going to kick yur arse!" He brought out iron knuckles, making Keigo frightened at the sight.

"I-Iron knuckles!? Wait! Ooshima! You don't-!?" he shouted, trying to stop the big man from beating them up.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched once again: _'Wait…did he just say 'you arse!'?' _

Mizuiro took a sip from his water: _'"Yur arse"…shouldn't someone make fun of that?'_

"Heh heh," Ooshima laughed, getting his knuckles warmed up: "It's too late to apolo-!" He blinked hearing a female's voice.

"Um, Ooshima-san? There really is no need to go this far."

All men looked to see Kagome standing up from her spot next to Rukia, while she remained occupied with the juice box. She knew Kagome would be alright but if he stepped the line and harmed her, she would kick major butt and there would be no mercy. Kagome would do the same.

Kagome walked closer, standing in front of Keigo and Ichigo: "Couldn't you just ignore the orange head over there? Just…pretend he was ghost!" she smiled.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched…for the third time: _'Orange head? Me…a ghost!? What is this girl thinking!? Ka-Go-Me!'_

Ooshima smirked: "Well, it seems like Kurosaki can get girls. I didn't think he could catch a pretty one. How about you follow me around instead?"

"Huh?" Kagome's eyebrows rose, not expecting that at all.

Rukia's eyes came up, giving the same look as the boys around just looked like Ooshimar had grown a second head.

"What do you say, sweet cakes?" Ooshima lifted his eyebrows up and down, trying to seduce the girl.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched, her lips doing the same as she placed her palms up in a surrender pose: "Um…I will pass…"

Ooshima's eyes narrowed down, not wanting that as an answer. His hand came up, ready to grasp on Kagome's wrist: "That is not an option!" Kagome's eyes turned to slits, ready to flip the guy over if he placed his hands on her but was stopped at her shock.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed down, watching his next move. Taking a step forward, he halted, watching as Ooshima was lifted up to the sky and into the entrance of the ceiling's door and away from their eyes. Everyone blinked, surprised to see the big tanned guy standing in front of Kagome.

Kagome's eyes scanned the man all the way up, surprised by his height: "T-Thank you…"

Keigo walked forward: "C-Cha…Chad!"

He brought his hand up, saying hello without the waving: "Mm."

Keigo laughed, walking towards his friend: "Be more careful, you could have killed Ooshima. You did save us though!"

"Mm," he said again.

Kagome walked towards Ichigo. She continued to stare at the boy named 'Chad'. "Um, Kurosaki-san?"

"Hm?"

"Don't you think he has a lot of bandages?" she whispered to him.

He looked up, noticing what had caught her attention: "Chad? You're…injured? What happened?"

Sado's finger came up to point at his head: "My head…from yesterday. Steel beam fell from above."

"Steel beam!?" exclaimed all the males. Rukia looked up, noticing Kagome's worried look on her face. Something had caught her attention other than his injuries. Sado continued: "My hand and stuff is from when I went to buy bread…I collided with a motorcycle."

"What the hell are you doing!?" shouted Ichigo, surprised his friend was even alive.

Sado ignored his outburst: "And, the guy on the bike was seriously injured, so…I took him to the hospital."

"So that is why you were late," whispered Keigo.

"But what kind of body do you have there?" questioned Ichigo sarcastically. "Damn iron body."

Both Kagome and Rukia quickly noticed Sado taking a strap off his shoulder and bringing down a cage with a bird in it. Kagome's eyes widened. Her head slowly turned around to face the petite Shinigami. Rukia nodded slightly, giving Kagome the signal not to say anything and that she could sense it too.

"Oh?" Keigo knelt down, noticing the bird. "What with the bird? A parakeet?"

"Hello! My name is Shibata Yuuchi!" greeted the bird. "What are your names?"

Ichigo's eyes widened at hearing the voice but feeling something on the side as well. Keigo got closer, smiling at the sudden trick: "Oh! Wow! He speaks so well! My name is Asano Keigo! Say it. Asano!"

"Chad," called out Ichigo as he sat back down with Kagome and Rukia. "Where did you get the parakeet?"

"Yesterday…" he answered simply, "…I got it."

"Hey!" shouted Keigo, pointing at the tanned teen. "You quit the explanation because it was too much work, didn't you!? That is a bad habit! Tell us!"

"I…I did not," replied Sado.

"Yeah you did!"

"Don't worry."

Ichigo looked to his side after hearing Rukia's voice whispering to him. "Kagome-chan sensed it too and I reassured her it wasn't dangerous. Something is inside of it, but it's nothing evil. It's nothing more than a lonely spirit."

Kagome sighed, looking at the bird interacting with Keigo and Mizuiro: "Thought…it could become a hollow if left alone."

"It would be wise to send it to the afterlife tonight," added Rukia.

Ichigo sighed, returning to drink his juice: "Roger…there goes more of my sleeping time."

"No complaining!" glared Rukia.

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed again.

Rukia smiled: _'He is now worrying over others after feeling the presence of their spirit. Perhaps, he has gained some of what if takes…to be a Shinigami. He even showed a bit of emotion when Kagome-chan was in danger but that could mean anything. Speaking of which,' _Rukia's eyes returned to her friend. She had noticed Kagome losing her balance and grabbing the pole for help. _'The same thing happened yesterday…what is going on, Kagome-chan?'_

* * *

><p>"Brother! Onee-san! Move out of the way!" shouted Yuzu as she carried a box of health supplies. Ichigo placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder, moving her in front of him so Yuzu could run by. Both were arriving from the school, Rukia obviously sneaking her way into Ichigo's closer. Ichigo blinked, letting go of Kagome: "What's with the rush? Yuzu-" he walked forward by Kagome pulled him back, her back on the wall while blinking at the sudden position. His head looking over his shoulder to see Karin rushing in a bed cart with a patient in a hurry and panic: "Move it! Move it!"<p>

Ichigo had his hands placed on either side of Kagome's head after trying to get his balance from the sudden pull Kagome gave but he sighed, thanking her she got him out of the way before being pushed by the bed cart instead.

He straightened up, Kagome walking around him to stare at Yuzu opening the entrance to the clinic of their home. Ichigo blinked: "Wha…What is going on here!?"

"An accident!" she exclaimed worried. "There was a car accident at the intersection!"

"Car accident…?" whispered Ichigo.

"What!? I said I need four beds!" shouted a man from the office. Both Kagome and Ichigo looked to their side to see Ichigo's father yelling into the phone: "You can't accept that many!? Do something! We don't have the equipment to help all of these people! Listen! Tell your manager that this is a request from Kurosaki! Then tons of beds will open up! You got that!?" He put the phone down, almost smashing it: "Damn it! These lower-level fools!"

"D-Dad…?" He peeked into the office: "Anything I can help with…?"

"No!" he immediately shouted. "Stay in the corner so you are out of the way!"

Closing the door, Ichigo felt the harsh words making his shoulder heavy. Kagome watched as Ichigo slid down the wall and on his butt, his elbows resting on his knees. He sighed while Kagome knelt down to his level: "Are you feeling okay, Kurosaki-san?" she questioned him.

He met her eyes and nodded: "Yeah. Don't worry." Kagome gave him a smile before he opened his mouth to ask her about this afternoon but was stopped as they both heard a scream coming from the side. They watched as Ichigo's father ran towards the unconscious body Yuzu tried to carry on her own.

"Woah!" he exclaimed. "A big one has arrived!"

"Urgh!" struggled Yuzu.

"Ichigo!" shouted Isshin. "A job for you! Help carry him!"

"Y-Yeah," he answered back as he stood up. He left Kagome standing there but her eyes widened as Isshin placed the man's arm around his shoulders and revealed to be the boy that saved her from Ooshima during lunch.

'_That's…Sado-san,' _she mentally told herself.

"Chad!?" exclaimed Ichigo, surprised to see his friend in that state. Karin walked behind her brother but stopped, her eyes landing on the bird in the cage Sado was firmly holding. Her eyes widened, feeling a strong presence.

Moving Sado to the room, Kagome went into the room and watched as Isshin took off Sado's shirt and heard Yuzu gasp at the sight of Sado's back. Kagome looked up and noticed the claw marks on Sado's back. Something had tried to grab him. Kagome's eyes narrowed down, feeling the presence.

"Yikes…," whispered Yuzu, covering her mouth with her hands. "Horrible wounds."

Ichigo's eyes widened, the presence coming to him: _'T-This feeling!'_

"This is terrible," spoke Isshin, watching the wound closely. "Looks like a burn. It's bleeding all over. You will have to remain-"

"No," cut in Sado. He put on his shirt, looking at the doctor: "I-I'm fine…"

Seeing his patient standing, Isshin stood from his chair: "D-Don't be stupid! With this much blood lost, you couldn't be! Hey!" He watched as Sado tumbled over and fell once more unconscious. "See!" he exclaimed. "Yuzu! Karin! Get a bed ready!"

Ichigo remained quiet, along with the long haired girl next him. He turned around, heading for his room knowing that Kagome was following.

* * *

><p>"So you two…sensed that…?" he questioned them after they arrived to their room and night had taken over. Ichigo leaned near the door, his hands placed inside his pants' pockets. Rukia sighed, sitting crossed legged on his bed.<p>

"Of course," replied Rukia, crossing her arms. "I felt it even from this room. I would imagine it felt even stronger being near him. I didn't sense anything from the parakeet that is for sure."

Kagome stared off into the window: "His wounds thought…it is of a hollow…"

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>That is the end of this chapter! Maybe next chapter will be just as long or shorter? Who knows. Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think! Love you all!

Ja~ne!


	17. Sensing Impossibilities

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes****: And here is Chapter 17! A long wait but it is here! In my opinion...this was the hardest chapter as of yet. Ugh! I was almost ready to punch the computer screen because ideas and writing skills just didn't want to come out. But I forced it out hehe. Anyways, thank you all for reviewing and reading this far. I really appreciate it! By the way, this chapter does contain a few changes compared to the manga but remembered that I have to twist a few things in order for the crossover to make sense so...please don't bash me on it later.

Thank you again!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**Yuzuki Kuchiki, Infinities Lover, Jayne, Joker 2113, SHINeeFan23, Killercandycane, Manic Ginger, xlove-kawaix, Speedykitten1643, Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter, starmienight, Dreamer Mist! **

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: Sensing Impossibilities **

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan!" shouted Yuzu, peeking her head out from the kitchen entrance while holding a bowl of rice. She turned her head slightly as she saw Kagome walking past her and placing a plate with cucumbers and other vegetables on the table. She was surprised to had seen the long haired teen already heating up the stove when she had woken up. Yuzu smiled: "Thank you, Kagome-onee-chan, you didn't need to bother yourself in making breakfast."<p>

"It is no bother, Yuzu-chan," she smiled back. "It is the least I can do since your family allowed me to stay here for awhile."

Yuzu blinked, straightening herself from her pose: "Aren't you…worried about your family?"

Before placing the last plate on the table, Kagome froze on the spot, staring at the plate in her hand only a few centimeters away from touching the wooden surface. She heard the little gasp, watching as she covered her mouth with her free hand: "Oh! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring it out…it is none of my business…sorry, Kagome-onee-chan…"

Yuzu heard the sound of a ceramic plate gracefully being placed on the table. Looking up, she saw Kagome with a small smile on her face.

Yuzu blinked once again, slowly dropping her hand down: "K-Kagome-onee-chan?"

Kagome smiled at the petite girl: "I will always be worried for them, Yuzu-chan. I am sure they are worried about me too." Kagome sighed: "Even if I were to die…the worrying of a loved one wouldn't end."

Yuzu couldn't help but stare at Kagome. She felt like those words held more meaning. Like…she had the right to speak of it from experience. Could she have lost a dear loved one…?

"Hey!"

Both girls broke their silence and looked to see Ichigo coming down from the stairs while scratching the back of his head. Kagome smiled: "Ohiyo, Kurosaki-san."

"Uh…," he stopped a few feet in front of her and avoided her eyes, his hand still occupied on the scratching: "yeah, ohiyo."

"Hurry, onii-chan!" hurried Yuzu. "Breakfast is getting cold!"

"Right," he replied, walking over to his seat, he looked around as if he had lost something. Kagome blinked, watching as his eyes scanned the area.

"What are you looking for, Kurosaki-san?" she questioned him curiously.

"Where is Karin?" he asked her, finally making eye contact.

Kagome's eyes widened a bit, realizing that she had not come down. She looked around: "Now that you mention it…I haven't seen her come down or anything."

"She didn't want to eat," cut in Yuzu, brining in another bowl of rice. "She's not feeling well. I'm worried…"

"Karin's sick!?" exclaimed Ichigo, surprised. Kagome's head tilted to the side: "Is it unusual for her to be like this?"

Before anyone could answer her, quick and heavy footsteps were heard along with a slam from the door that scared the girls. "Ichigo!"

Looking behind their shoulders, they watched as Isshin looked at his son in panic: "Bad news! Chad is not in his room!"

"W-What!?" he exclaimed back. "What do you mean he isn't in his room!?"

Isshin walked closer, heading for the phone: "I was going over to check on him and saw the room empty!"

"This isn't good," growled Ichigo. Kagome watched as Ichigo ran out from the building in hurry before Isshin could stop him.

"O-Onii-chan!" shouted Yuzu. "Breakfast!"

Kagome looked at the door that Ichigo left opened as he ran into the streets to look for his friend. She sighed: _'This isn't good. That guy's mark on his back had nothing but hollow written all over him.' _Kagome's eyes widened as an image of the parakeet appeared in her mind. She quickly turned to look at Isshin: "Kurosaki-san, did Sado-san leave the bird or did he take it?"

"The bird?" he questioned back, confused. "I didn't see the bird anywhere. He probably did take it."

Kagome began to head upstairs, surprising Yuzu and Isshin. Isshin sighed: "What is up with everyone today so early in the morning?"

Yuzu looked back at the plate Kagome last placed on the table. The words she had said to her continued to linger in her head. No doubt Kagome had experience something. And something told her…it was painful. Equally as painful as what Ichigo, her brother, had gone through in the past. Isshin caught Yuzu's attention, hearing him thinking to himself while scratching his chin.

"What's wrong, otou-san?" she question curious.

"Nothing big really," he answered seriously. A tone that his kids rarely heard. "But Kagome-chan, there is something about her."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like I have seen her somewhere before. I have seen that hair somewhere and those eyes," he answered. He sighed: "I don't know. I may be just thinking crazy, ha-ha!"

* * *

><p>"Rukia-chan!" Kagome quietly opened the door to Ichigo's room. She wasn't surprised to see Rukia looking out the window with her arms crossed.<p>

"That fool," whispered Rukia, careful that Ichigo's family could hear her. "He ran out before we could tell him to stop. Following his friend could be dangerous."

"He took the parakeet," Kagome whispered.

"I figured," Rukia turned around: "You know too, right? A hollow is after that bird, no doubt about it." Kagome only nodded but froze along with Rukia as she heard a knock on Ichigo's door.

"Kagome-onee-chan?"

Kagome looked at the closed door: "Yes, Yuzu-chan?"

"Um, we are heading to school now. You should hurry too before you arrive late," the little girl announced. Kagome blinked: _'We?'_

"We?" repeated Kagome out loud.

"Yeah, Karin decided to come with although I told her she should stay," explained Yuzu but soon heard her sister yell out.

"Yuzu! Hurry up!"

"Well, bye, Kagome-onee-chan. See you later!" Kagome ears heard Yuzu's steps run down the stairs and along with a door closing.

"We need to follow Ichigo," spoke out Rukia.

"But we also need to find Sado-san," added Kagome. "The hollow is after the parakeet and Sado-san will not leave it just like that."

Rukia crossed her arms again: "And how to do you suppose we find him, Kagome-chan? Ichigo's friend doesn't have spiritual energy! We can't detect him!"

"But the parakeet does," Kagome took Rukia by surprise, making the petite Shinigami blink.

"Kagome-chan, I know you sense reiatsu better than any captain but you can't possibly say that you can sense the bird's spiritual energy? It is small, Kagome-chan! Even the most powerful Shinigami would have some trouble detecting it!"

"I can," Kagome's eyes narrowed down, watching the shocked expression Rukia gave. "It isn't very far from here but I can find them both."

Rukia was silent for a few seconds before sighing: "Fine. I can sense Ichigo from here. We will do this. You go look for the bird and Ichigo's friend and I will search for Ichigo. If you can Kagome-chan, bring the bird to us. You will have no trouble finding us, right?"

Kagome nodded: "Don't worry, Rukia-chan. I can handler myself just fine."

Rukia watched as Kagome walked over the window and easily went through it. Her eyes observed Kagome's actions from her walking on the ceiling and with no problem, jumping down on the street and beginning to run. Rukia sighed, looking at the streets ahead: _'I need Kagome-chan to regain her powers soon. If we stay here any longer…chances are Soul Society will send a captain after us…'_

* * *

><p>Yuzu stared at the closed door from the bathroom stall. She stood there silently in the school's bathrooms while listening to her sister's distressed vomiting and sickness. She placed her hand in front of her mouth, worried for her sister: "Karin? You okay?"<p>

"Ugh…go away!" shouted Karin from the stall. "I would like a little privacy! Get to class!"

"But…I'm worried!" exclaimed Yuzu in protest to stay.

"I'm all right!" she yelled back. "Now go away or I'll punch…ugh!"

Yuzu sighed as she heard her sister once again continuing her vomiting. Looking to her side, she noticed one of her friend with long even cut hair down to her shoulders coming towards her: "How is Karin?"

"Midori," called Yuzu.

"Never mind," the girl answered, hearing the sounds from the other side of the door. "That doesn't sound good. Yuck."

They soon heard the sounds coming Karin halt. Nothing but silence and a flush.

"Hey…," whispered Midoriko. "She stopped."

They were startled as Karin harshly opened the door with force, slamming it to the next stall while giving them a glare. Karin turned around and walked past them: "Yuzu…I'm going home. Get my bag from the classroom."

"W-What? Going home, Karin?" questioned Yuzu, unsure why her sister was like this.

"Just get it!" exclaimed Karin without looking back and heading straight for the wall in the bathroom. Leaning back, she watched as Yuzu ran outside the bathroom as told, leaving her and the other black haired friend.

"Um," whispered Midori, watching Karin sigh. "L-Looks like the worst is behind you, Karin…"

"What are you doing here, Midori?" questioned Karin, catching Midori by surprise.

"Huh?"

Turning her head, she gave out a death glare: "Beat it!" Seeing her leave, Karin couldn't help but lean even further into the wall. She sighed louder, looking out to the side in defeat and exhaustion.

* * *

><p>"I think we…ditched him…somehow," spoke out a voice from an old storage room. He watched as the room was lightened gracefully from the sun rays that peeked in from the windows. He had placed a long and heavy cloth over his head, thinking it was the best use for hiding his identity from whatever was chasing them.<p>

"Wait, mister."

He heard the parakeet beside him in the cage speak out. Looking down to him, he continued to hear him speak.

"You are in danger, mister," he parakeet softly spoke.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm nothing if not sturdy. So-"

"Ah! Thank goodness!"

Both the human and bird looked ahead to see a girl with long black hair and what looked like his school's uniform for females, walking towards him slowly. She smiled at him: "I am glad you two are okay."

"Who…are you?" he questioned.

"Huh?" she blinked. "You don't…remember me, Sado-san?" she pointed at herself.

Chad looked up, watching the features on her face. He blinked: "Oh, the girl from yesterday."

She gave him a light laugh: "Uh yeah. You saved me yesterday from Ooshima-san."

"Right," he answered simply.

She continued on with her smile: "I didn't properly introduce myself to you yet, Sado-san. Kagome. Higurashi Kagome." She looked at the bird and knelt down: "And what is your name?"

"S-Shibata Yuuichi…"

"Well, Yuuichi-kun. You are something special," she smiled. "Can you tell me…what has been chasing you?"

Chad's eyes slightly widened: "Y-You know…?"

Before the girl could answer him, Kagome looked up to see the wall and roof slightly shaking. She quickly sensed the presence of the hollow that had attacked Ichigo's friend last night. Slowly, she began to stand up: "It's coming."

Kagome was soon grabbed around the waist by Chad's arm as his other arm was occupied carrying the bird's cage. He moved to the side, watching as a steel beam fell on their previously sitting area. Kagome blinked: "T-Thank you."

"It found us!" exclaimed the parakeet.

"We are leaving," spoke Chad, surprising both Kagome and the bird.

"Mister," whispered the bird.

"Don't worry, we are going to make it," Chad released Kagome: "I can't let you, Higurashi, get hurt on my accord. I will leave you here."

"H-Huh?" she blinked confused.

He took a few steps forward, holding the cage closely: "And I promise Yuuichi…I'm going to save your mother too." Kagome's eyes widened at hearing his sentence: _'M-Mother…!? Save his mother?' _Before she could question him on that, she realized he was already running outside: "Wait! Wait, Sado-san! It's too dangerous!"

She grunted under her breath: "Ugh! Another chase!"

* * *

><p>"Ichigo!"<p>

Stopping from his run, Ichigo looked over his shoulder, surprised to see Rukia jumping over from a brick wall with ease. "Rukia! Where is Kagome?"

Walking to his side, Rukia sighed: "She went ahead to look for your friend and the parakeet he had in the cage."

"W-What?" he stuttered. "S-She knows where they are?"

"The bird has a small amount of spiritual energy but it is easily being overpowered by the parakeet's own original soul. It is hard to sense it at a great distant but with Kagome-chan's abilities, she can find them. She is able to sense reiatsu with ease," explained Rukia. "Now to find them. Did you find anything? Any clues?"

"No," he answered. "You?"

"Nothing," she sighed for the second time. "No messages from the Soul Society and I don't sense anything either. When hollows aren't chasing souls, they hide between the world of the living and the Soul Society. We can't locate it until it shows up in the real world to attack Chad! That's why we wait for orders from the Soul Society."

Ichigo looked away, nothing but worried written on his face: "Chad is in serious danger, damn! If we wait for it to attack, it will be too late! There has to be something!" His eyes widened, a thought hitting his mind. He turned around, facing the petite Shinigami: "I got it! We can sense Kagome's spiritual energy, right!? If you say it is hard to detect the parakeet's…it has to be easier to detect Kagome's!"

Rukia blinked, astonished to hear this: "W-What!? That is impossible!" She saw him run to an area where he could be able to concentrate. "Kagome-chan has no spiritual ener-!"

Her eyes expanded, watching as Ichigo was fully into his concentration to detect the girl. She watched and heard the wind hit gracefully into their ears. She looked up to his expression. Closed eyes and his breathing becoming even.

"Um…Ichigo?" she whispered. _'What is this sensation…? It can't be…it's not possible! Kagome-chan has no reiatsu! No way to detect her. Not even the captain can! How can he sense her!?' _She was surprised to suddenly see white ribbons coming up and floating around them. _'This…is really-!'_

She bolted lightly by the surprise of Ichigo's hand suddenly snaking in front of her an grabbing a pink ribbon. She noticed a smirk on Ichigo's face: "Gotcha!" he exclaimed and began to run with a smile on his face. "This way!"

"Oh…okay!" she exclaimed back. She was unsure on what to say. Had Ichigo really detected Kagome so easily? There was possibly no way. _'He used the reiraku-spirit ribbon method. Only a seasoned Shinigami could see them!' _She followed behind, watching his back: _'Is he…could he really be developing so quickly?'_

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute! Sado-san!" shouted Kagome, trying her best to catch up to the tall male. "It is too dangerous to go out! You will get hurt! Sado-san!" Her eyes quickly caught sight of a girl leaning against a telephone pole. She looked to the side, stopping in her steps but not before looking at the direction Chad took off. Her eyes immediately widened, recognizing the little girl.<p>

"K-Karin-chan!?"

Karin breathed heavily, trying her best to get home in her condition. Karin tried her best to pry her self off from the telephone pole but quickly lost her balance the moment she left her leaning position. Kagome caught her in her arms, gently kneeling down to look at Karin's condition.

"Karin-chan, what in the world are you doing here? You should be home resting," Kagome lightly scolded. She noticed that Karin's breathing was uneven and even sweat began to drip down her forehead. The sun wasn't even hot enough for that to be the cause.

"I-I was on my way…," whispered Karin. "T-The parakeet…"

'_Parakeet?' _the words were repeated inside Kagome's mind, watching as the girl in her arms began to close her eyes, not wanting to show her weakness. Kagome nodded. _'This girl can sense spirit energy at a minimum. But it is still affecting her. I got to get her home.' _Gently as possible, Kagome adjusted Karin body over to her back and began to run ahead where Chad had run off to.

* * *

><p>Brown eyes widened, watching as a familiar tall tanned male ran out from another street and took a right turn, avoiding them.<p>

"There!" shouted Ichigo, watching Chad run away the opposite direction. "It's Chad!"

Chad's eyes widened, hearing the familiar voice. He ran faster, trying his best to get his friends out of danger from the unknown monster that he was sure was following closely behind. Ichigo grunted, watching as Chad was only picking up the pace. "Hey! Dammit Chad! Stop running! You need my help!"

"K-Kurosaki-san!?"

His eyes widened, hearing the familiar voice. Stopping, he turned around to see none other than Kagome carrying his sister, Karin, on her back. "K-Kagome! Karin!" He rushed his way to them, watching as Kagome slowly knelt down: "What is the matter? She looks bad…"

Rukia stopped, watching as Ichigo had knelt down to carry his sister. Her eyes were expanded. She couldn't believe it. Ichigo had found Kagome by her spiritual energy. There was just no way…

Shaking her head, she slowly walked over to them: "Ichigo! You better take her home."

"Huh?"

"Kagome-chan and I will keep following Chad and make sure the hollow doesn't continue his pursuit." she walked past them, knowing that Kagome had straightened up.

"What?" questioned Ichigo, carrying his sister in his arms. "I can't just leave you two!"

"Do as I say!" she shouted back, not wanting to argue back. "If we leave her here…you will be worrying about her when you fight the hollow. You will get us three killed."

Ichigo knew she was right. His mind would be distracted and place everyone around him in danger. His eyes slowly glided over to watch his sister having trouble breathing. Kagome walked behind Rukia and looked at Ichigo over her shoulder: "Kurosaki-san, taker her home and come back."

He nodded before hearing Rukia's voice.

"And hurry," she added. "We can only hold off the hollow for a certain amount of time. Remember, Kagome-chan doesn't have her powers nor…reiatsu," she slowly looked over her shoulder, stressing the word 'reiatsu' knowing that Ichigo had heard it perfectly.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the serious look Rukia was giving him. His eyes traveled over to see a confused Kagome. "Hurry," repeated Rukia, the words making their way in to his ears again.

He stood up, carrying his sister: "You two, don't have the strength to fight a hollow with the situation Kagome and you, Rukia, are in. Please," he gave them his back, "don't take any chances."

Both Rukia and Kagome turned to look at Ichigo's back. Both smiled lightly at his hidden worry. Rukia snickered: "Don't be stupid. A veteran Shinigami never takes unnecessary risks."

"Let's go!" exclaimed Kagome, running ahead.

"Right!" Rukia followed behind her friend: "Now go, Ichigo!"

* * *

><p>"You okay Karin?" questioned Ichigo, watching as Karin continued to gasp for air. "Hang in there!"<p>

"Ichigo…," she called out weakly. "I saw it…"

"Huh?"

She placed her hand over her eyes: "A memory from the soul in the parakeet yesterday…maybe because I am closest in age…his strongest memory…flowed into my mind…"

"W-What?" whispered Ichigo.

"He saw it all! He saw his mother get murdered!" shouted Yuzu, fright in voice. "Ichigo, please…," she grabbed onto Ichigo's shirt, gripping it tightly: "Help him…help him! Please…"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed down, watching as Karin calmed down a bit. He wouldn't doubt his sister. Karin was able to sense a little of spirits and see them to a minimum but not like him. Could the soul in the parakeet really have called out to Karin for help?

* * *

><p>"There he is!" shouted Kagome as she made a turn along with Rukia after trying their best to catch up to the tall male.<p>

"We have to run faster," grunted Rukia, annoyed with the boy that he wouldn't listen to stop.

Kagome's eyes quickly scanned the area around, feeling a presence immediately: _'The hollow…it's near!'_

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>That is a wrap for this chapter! Next chapter, Rukia and Kagome will fight the hollow...obviously the best they can hehe but anyways...hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think! Also the reason why Ichigo can sense Kagome will be revealed later on since he will question about it too!

Ja~ne!


	18. Luck Unseen

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes****: New chapter! This is Chad getting some action along with Kagome and Rukia. Ichigo has a small part here but he will appear in the next chapter hehe! Sorry Ichigo fans! As for Ichigo's sudden question on his memories (you will see soon) it will be answered after the Chad and parakeet mess is over! Isshin will play a part in this too with his son. Kagome has a quick flashback too and it has to do with Tokajin (if anybody remembers him? If not, look it up).

Well, anyways, thank you for reviewing and reading this far. I have been getting a decline in reviews and it saddens me but I will continue anyways because I know there are others who want to continue reading! Although my inspiration has been low lately -sigh-.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**Manic Ginger, Killercandycane, Speedykitten1643, Joker2113, Infinities Lover, and kitsunelover300!**

**Love you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: Luck Unseen **

* * *

><p>Rukia grunted, watching as Chad's speed increased. Both her and Kagome had tried yelling out for him to stop but he wouldn't listen. <em>'The stubborn fool!' <em>she gritted her teeth together. _'Shoot! I can't catch him! It's this stupid gigai! It can't even fly!'_

"Rukia-chan!"

Looking to her side, she noticed Kagome running with ease in the stupid body that didn't work for crap. Rukia scoffed: "I don't know why you can run with ease. This stupid gigai!"

"Huh?" blinked Kagome.

"This gigai is no stronger than the average scrawny school-girl!" she exclaimed, her eyes ahead for her target.

"You can blame the researchers at Soul Society," laughed Kagome lightly.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed back. "Just wait till I see those research and development freaks! They are all about legs and boobs when it's muscle we need!"

Kagome huffed: "Well, I am out of breath already!"

"Yeah…this is bad!" Rukia's eyes narrowed down as they continued to run. They needed to hurry before things got rough. She noticed Kagome's abrupt stop, her friend looking around her surroundings. "Kagome-chan?" she stopped running seeing that Kagome was looking at the area around frantically.

"T-The hollow…," whispered Kagome, loud enough for her friend to hear.

Rukia followed the movements her friend made, looking around for any signs. Kagome's eyes widened, looking directly at the petite Shinigami: "Rukia-chan! Behind you!"

"Mmm! You smell good!"

Rukia's eyes widened as she heard a voice coming from behind. Turning her head over her shoulder, she was surprised to see the hollow smiling, his teeth fully uncovered .

"You smell…like lunch! Time to eat your soul!"

"Rukia-chan!" shouted Kagome as she ran towards her friend.

Rukia's eyes narrowed down: _'No! I was so intent on pursuit and off guard, I forgot to watch my back!'_

* * *

><p>Quick flashbacks ran into Ichigo's mind as he hurried down the street, sensing Kagome nearby. His eyebrows scrunched down. The flashbacks of him tucking his sister on her bed. Tears still glued on her face. She seemed to be suffering on the boy's behalf. A boy who had lost his mother.<p>

Just like him.

'_It's been years…since I saw Karin cry,' _he told himself calmly. _'Before mom died…Karin and Yuzu were regular crybabies. But then…Yuzu took over mom's duties like she was grown up. Karin didn't have Yuzu's flair for homemaking. So she stepped aside, and took care of herself. I never saw her cry again…till now.' _An image of his sister's back appeared in his head. _'Not even when she got beat up by that sixth grader in first grade. Or when she got chewed out for throwing a ball through the principal's window when she seven. Or when she broke her leg on that field trip in third grade.' _His eyes tightened.

'_She never cried once.' _

An image of another girl crossed his mind. The same age as Karin. The same jet black hair moved with the breeze. Her long hair swayed peaceful as she stood in front of grave. That memory quickly faded: _'Every time, she comes into my mind…those memories soon go hazy. I have kept it a secret until now…but since Kagome introduced herself, my head suddenly ceased images. Something about the name reminded me of someone…but who…?' _

He sighed as he shook his head: _'I have to worry about what is in front right now.' _

"Don't worry, Karin…it's okay," he whispered to himself. "I'll get him back with his mom."

* * *

><p>"Kagome-chan!" shouted Rukia before being thrown to the ground the same way. Catching her balance, she placed her hand on the floor and flipped back, stopping on her knee to watch the hollow from above: <em>'Bastard!'<em>

Kagome groaned, getting on her knee as well: "This isn't good."

"Hmm," spoke the hollow. "You two are still alive? You're tougher than you look. And," his eyes tightened, "you can see me. What are you two…little girls?" His eyes widened, watching as Rukia jumped up, kneeing him under the chin: "Ugh!"

The hollow's eyes immediately went up to see Kagome's hand on top of his mask, making her flip over to his back. Jumping higher, she positioned her palm towards him: "Ruler…the mask of blood and flesh all things of the universe fly, that which names all! Truth and temperance…slight claw at the dream wall which brooks no sin!" Her eyes narrowed down: "Binding spell thirty-three! Sokatsui!"

A huge ball of fire erupted from her palm, attacking the hollow's mask and creating nothing but smoke. Her eyes widened a bit: _'I…did it! I've got my powers back!'_

Rukia shook her head: "Kagome-chan! Watch out!"

Out of the smoke, the hollow came unscratched and headed towards the long haired Shinigami. Kagome grunted as she barely dodged the hollow's bite but was scratched on her arm, a bit of blood dripping down. She looked behind her shoulder: "I…didn't hurt him?" She fell to her knees, hearing Rukia running to her side and glaring at the hollow.

"Heh heh! I know that spell," commented the hollow, laughing at their weakness. "It's a Shinigami spell! So that is what you two are!? But you're weak! It had no bite!"

Kagome sighed: "It seems like I can do the spell…"

"But it has no effect," finished Rukia, glaring at the monster.

"Two tender little Shinigami…oh! You two smell delicious! This brings back memories…," he smirked.

"Memories?" repeated Rukia.

"You see…," started the hollow, "I have already eaten two Shinigami who tried to take the boy to the Soul Society. Mighty good eating too!"

"The boy!?" exclaimed Kagome.

"The soul in the parakeet!?" questioned Rukia.

"Yeah," smirked the hollow once again.

"Why do you pursue him so relentlessly?" Rukia slowly stood up from her spot as she helped Kagome get on her feet, but noticed that the bleeding was slowly continuing. "Why?" she questioned again.

"Good question…," answered the hollow. "Maybe I will tell you, if you let me have a nibble from your delicious souls."

"Scum!" glared Rukia.

* * *

><p>Immediately, he turned around and stopped in his tracks while keeping a good grip on the cage. His eyes widened: "What's going on?" he questioned himself after hearing a huge crash.<p>

"H-He's attacking the two girls!"

Turning to the cage, he was shocked to hear the sudden information. The parakeet gave Chad a worried look: "The two ladies that were chasing us…the monster is attacking them! He will hurt them both!"

Quickly, Chad placed the cage down on the concrete: "Stay here."

"What are you going to do?" the parakeet worriedly asked.

Standing up, he began to take steps towards the fight: "I'm going to help them."

"No…," spoke Yuuichi. "Don't go! He will get you!"

Chad turned his head over his shoulder and walked towards the cage. Grabbing the cage with both hands, he placed it above the wooden fence behind them.

"Wait!" shouted the bird. "It's not me I am worried about, it's you! Darn it!" he shouted again. "You can't even see him! Don't go! He will kill you!" The bird soon saw Chad running out, ignoring his protests. "Please!" he yelled out again. "Don't go! Stop!"

* * *

><p>Rukia grunted under her teeth as she was slammed by the hollow's grip into the wall. He gripped onto her body tighter, his laughs echoing throughout. Kagome stood up from her spot after the hollow had slammed her the other way into a pole, hitting her head in the process.<p>

"What a sissy," laughed the hollow. "You two call yourself Shinigami? Why not ditch the meat suit and fight for real? Huh?" His grip on tightened, making the petite Shinigami grunt in pain.

Kagome gripped her bloody arm: "R-Rukia-chan…"

Both their eyes widened as they saw Chad running and punched the hollow away from Rukia, making her stand up at the lost of the hollow's grip. The hollow crashed back into a wall, all three staring at the hollow's sudden defeat.

"Yeah…," whispered Chad loudly. "Got him!…I think."

Rukia's eyebrow twitched: _'W-What!?'_

Kagome walked closer to her Shinigami friend, staring at the tall male that had surprised them both. Rukia blinked: "He punched a hollow!?" she whispered to Kagome. "C-Can he see it?"

Their eyes dropped down as sweat dropped appeared on their heads while watching Chad punch nothing but air.

"No…," answered Kagome in sigh. "Doesn't look like it…"

The hollow slowly stood up from his form, laughing at the male that was now throwing punches at open air: "Heh hehe…scared me for a second there, but it was just a lucky shot. He can't see squat." His face soon met another fist from the male, throwing him a few feet away from the trio.

Chad tightened his fist: "Yeah…got him again!"

"That…that is impossible!" exclaimed Rukia lowly. "Normal humans can't touch hollows or Shinigami! They can't even see of hear them!" She watched him stand there, staring at the invisibility in front. "He is attacking a deadly enemy he can't even perceive!?" Rukia questioned, knowing that Kagome was listening. "Doesn't he…have any fear?"

Kagome sighed: "You saw him yourself, Rukia-chan."

"Huh?"

Rukia looked at Kagome' soft expression on her face. Kagome looked at Chad in front: "From what I can sense on his aura…he looks way tougher than his looks can say, but he is tough at heart. His heart is probably stronger than fist of his."

"Aura, huh?" whispered Rukia. "There you go again sensing things that can't be seen."

"Just because many can't see what I can see doesn't mean it doesn't exist," smiled Kagome, her eyes still fixed on the tan male. "Look at Kurosaki-san. Many wouldn't believe what he sees right now but it does exist, right?"

Both girls soon heard the growl coming from the hollow: "You are dead!" he shouted. Their eyes quickly followed the hollow up seeing he had bat wings.

Kagome glared at the hollow flying above them: "H-He can fly!?"

"Ha ha ha!" laughed the hollow. "Now try to hit me! Well, tough guy!?" his voice obviously towards Chad. "Now what!?" exclaimed the hollow.

Chad turned his attention to the two girls on his side. Rukia looked back: "Don't just stand there! Run! He had taken to the air!"

Kagome looked up at the sky: "She is right, Sado-san. It is better you run."

"New girl…Higurashi…you two…can see ghosts?" he questioned, surprised.

"There is no time to talk!" exclaimed Rukia. "We can't reach-"

"Where is he?" Chad cut into her sentence.

"What?" both girls blinked.

"You said he is in the air," continued Chad, walking over to wooden telephone pole. "Which direction?"

"What difference does it make?" asked Rukia, confused at his words. "What can you-?"

Kagome and Rukia were taken back as Chad hugged the wooden telephone pole. Chad's eyes narrowed down: "This."

"Ha ha ha! So many choices!" laughed the hollow. "I could swoop down like a hawk, or…what?" His eyes caught sight of the male beginning to pull off the telephone pole from the ground. Chad's roar entering everyone's ears.

"Argh!"

The hollow's eyes widened: "What the-!?"

Everyone around watched as Chad had successfully pulled out the telephone pole, easily carrying it in his arms. Chad looked over his shoulders to look at the two girls: "Well? Which way?"

Rukia continued to blink: "Huh?" Her eyes caught sight of Kagome taking a step forward: "In front of you!" she shouted. "Bring it straight down!"

With a glare, Chad brought the telephone pole down, immediately taking down the flying hollow from above with the pole hitting it behind his neck. Kagome's eyes widened, images, once again, flying into her mind.

Long black hair flowed in front while wearing a weird looking red haori. He was looking up at a giant with green hair. The man in front with black hair seemed nervous yet angry. Another image quickly flew by, showing the mysterious man taking down the giant from above.

Her eyes narrowed down, angry that every time, these images continued to come yet were so blurry…unable to give her answers. She made a fist hidden to her side: _'What is going on…?'_

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>That ends this chapter! Next chapter will be longer...promise! Please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!

P.S: I have a new poll! Go check it out!

Ja~ne!


	19. Bomb Tag

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes****: Quick update! Ichigo finally appears and is the knight! Haha, just kidding! Also, Kagome has yet another short memory flash from episode 167 in Inuyasha! Don't remember? Go watch it again. As for Isshin, the picture will be explained further when he gives it to Ichigo. Ichigo will be able to give out an answer and he in return will be surprised with his own answer. I can't wait to write out the part where Ichigo goes to his mother's grave as more of Kagome will be revealed!

Thank you to those who reviewed and read! I appreciate it and hope this it to your liking!

**Special Thanks To:**

**pokemondemon369, Mimiru, Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter, Manic Ginger, Joker2113, SkinnyCat, and Infinities Lover!**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: Bomb Tag**

* * *

><p>Rukia crossed her arms, staring at the hollow laying on the ground on his stomach. She sighed, knowing that the hollow was very well conscious even from that sudden smash Chad gave him with the telephone pole. Kagome watched as Chad dropped the wooden pole down on the floor while staring at the same spot Rukia was. He guessed if Rukia was talking down on it, he must be there.<p>

"Give up." Rukia spoke out, her eyes glaring at the hollow. "Another Shinigami will be here soon to finish you and don't make trouble for yourself."

Both Kagome and Rukia caught the sound of the hollow chuckling under his breath. His head slowly turned around to look at them from over his shoulder.

"Heh heh…."

"Something funny?" glared Rukia.

"Heh heh…it's just that…," spoke the hollow from the ground, "aren't you curious?"

"Curious?" whispered Kagome, her eyebrow lifting up.

"About how I managed…to eat two Shinigami?" a smirk appeared on his face; receiving a confused expression from both girls.

"Heh, see, that's why you Shinigami…keep getting munched!"

"What?" Rukia's intense glare tightened. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt something surrounding. Looking up, she couldn't help but see dark shadows of little hollows all around.

"Rukia-chan…," she whispered.

Rukia's eyes traveled to look around, the same expression taken from Kagome appeared on hers. Immediately, they felt the weight of the tiny hollows jumping onto their bodies, restraining them down on the ground. Kagome grunted, watching as Chad was taken down.

'_Damn…they got him too? Well, they can touch him that is for sure but Sado-san can't see them,' _Kagome cursed under her breath, watching as the hollow came back up onto his feet.

"Heh heh heh…now there is a reversal of fortune!" he exclaimed. He enjoyed the view in front of him. He saw three meals laid there for him to enjoy. "You Shinigami are so slow…you guys never suspected that I might have friends. Did I ever say I was a loner!? Hahaha!"

"Ugh…," Rukia tried her best to break from the small little minions the hollow threw out. From what she could see, they were as big as her head.

"So, who to eat first!?" exclaimed the hollow in a laugh. "Guess you are dessert girlies!"

All three were stunned as they heard a loud growl come from behind Rukia. Looking over, they couldn't help but hold a wide expression as they saw Chad get on his two feet while the little hollows flew away from his strength.

"What the-!?" exclaimed the hollow.

"Uh…," whispered Kagome, blinking at the teen's sudden actions.

"The crazy fool!" shouted the hollow. "Thinks he can beat me with muscle along, the meathead…whoa!" the hollow dodged a punch coming from the male, surprised that he almost hit him for the third time. He watched Chad punching air once again: "Heh…what the!? His luck is incredible! He can't even see me!"

"Over here!" shouted Rukia, catching Chad's attention.

Looking over his shoulder, he noticed both Kagome and the new girl, who proclaimed they were sisters, on the ground struggling to stand.

"Chad!" shouted Rukia once again. "Kick above us!"

Without hesitation, Chad's foot kicked over their bodies, feeling that he had kicked something he could not see. Both girls looked over to see the hollow suddenly whispering to his little helpers. All of them snickering at whatever they were talking about.

"We can't let out guard down…," whispered Kagome, her eyes fixed on the hollow. The girls watched as the hollow took off once again into the air but were suddenly drawn to Chad punching the invisible over and over again.

"Not over there!" shouted Rukia, seeing him try to punch the hollow if he could. "He is in the air again!"

"Air?" questioned Chad, his eyes coming up to see nothing but the clear sky.

"How do we get him down again?" asked Kagome, watching the hollow snicker as he smirked down at them. "I doubt the telephone thing will work again."

"Don't worry," smirked Rukia. "I got an idea!"

* * *

><p>Isshin poured himself some coffee after he had arrived home. He had quickly received a call from Ichigo saying that Karin was not in good health and that alone brought him here. It was rare for them to hear Karin being sick or for her to go home from a sickness. His eyes came up to the stairs, looking at the door that opened to the girls' room.<p>

He sighed while making his way to his room. Closing the door behind him, his eyes dropped to a picture frame of his wife. A smile slowly appeared on his lips. His eyes quickly caught sight of another picture. A picture he hadn't really stared at for as long as he could remember. He gently picked it up and the smile on his face grew.

On that picture, it held and froze the moment he had first seen his son smile so brightly at someone besides his mother. He was sitting on the grass while smiling at another child around his age. He gave himself a small nod: _'Ah…now I remember. This girl…had the bluest eyes I had seen.' _He noticed her black hair that ran down to her shoulder. A smile mirroring his son's. _'I wonder how she and her family are doing after….their terrible loss. Why can't I remember their family name?' _

He took the back part of the frame and took out the picture: _'I should show it to Ichigo. Just to annoy the hell out him with this cute smile of his…and to see if he remembers her name.'_

* * *

><p>"Uh, new girl…," whispered Chad, his eyes full on staring straight. He held Rukia to the side with one of his hands on her legs and the other on her back. Kagome blinked, watching the picture in front of her. If anything, she could compare it to Chad being the canon and Rukia being the canon ball. Chad held the petite girl tight: "Are you sure…you want to do this?"<p>

"Yes!" exclaimed Rukia without a second thought. "We have got to combine your strength and our senses! If I don't work out, then throw Kagome-chan over!"

Kagome's eyes widened: "Wai-What!? I didn't volunteer to be a canon ball here!"

"Now throw me!" shouted Rukia, ignoring Kagome's protest.

"No offense, but…this doesn't seem very mature," muttered Chad.

"Your opinion is duly noted," Rukia's eyes continued to keep watch on the hollow, incase he came down for another attack. "Now throw me at the monster!" she exclaimed.

"Where is he?" he questioned her, his eyes on the sky.

Kagome sighed: "I am not sure about this, Rukia-chan…"

"Keep quiet!" she scolded her. "He is right there! At one o' clock!" She felt Chad lifting her higher than she had anticipated, making her squirm: "H-Hold on! That was too high! I am not fireworks!" Chad lowered his throw: "Perfect! That's it! Ready…"

"Heh! Look at them," smirked the hollow from above. "He won't be swatting me with anymore telephone poles!"

"Launch me!" yelled Rukia from below.

The hollow's eyes widened as he watched the petite Shinigami girl being thrown directly towards him: "W-What the-!?"

"I told you…," she gave out a smirk, "give up!"

"No! Okay! I give up!" the hollow shot out his hand in a surrender: "Don't hurt me anymore!" Watching as Rukia got closer, a smirk appeared on his lips while moving his neck to the side and revealing one of his little hollows: "Psych!"

Kagome's eyes widened, along with Rukia's as a sudden liquid with leeches appeared from the little hollow's head. The liquid covered Rukia from head to toe, making her lose her gravity. Seeing her form coming down, Chad threw himself forward, catching the petite Shinigami in his hands while standing on one knee.

Kagome ran behind, hearing Chad's voice of concern over the sudden fall: "What happened?"

"Ugh…," Rukia noticed what looked like leeches glued on her. "He caught me by surprise…," she answered as her hand grabbed onto one of the leeches on her face and tried her best to remove it forcefully. "Dammit…"

"Leeches?" blinked Kagome while kneeling down.

"Yuck!" exclaimed Rukia, struggling with the removing of the slimy things. "Get off!"

"I…don't sense anything from these," Kagome's eyes narrowed down as she saw that the leeches were glued on tight on Rukia's body. Their attention was brought down the moment the hollow landed on the ground.

"Heh heh heh! Oh, these are special leeches, little girls! Once they stick, they don't come off too easy!" ha laughed loudly while continuing with his speech: "And they have other talents! They are my…," Kagome's eyes widened as she caught sight of the hollow's tongue that looked like a snake's only squared with hole in the middle, "artillery!" The moment his tongue came out, both Kagome and Rukia could hear a sudden screeching sound coming off, injuring their ears.

Rukia's eyes as the leeches on her body exploded, making wound on her body immediately spit out blood. Kagome and Chad caught sight of her body falling back as the blood ran from her head and arm where the leeches previously were.

"New girl!" shouted Chad.

"Rukia-chan!"

"What did that?" asked Chad with wide eyes.

"Ugh…," Rukia sat up, still shocked from the attack.

Kagome looked back at the hollow: _'So those little hollows are the ones that spit out the leeches, huh?' _

"Haha!" they heard the hollow's laugh increase in volume. "Surprised, Shinigami!? They are little bombs! They are triggered by the sound my tongue makes! You thought flying was my big trick, huh!? You Shinigami are pathetic! Ha ha ha!"

Rukia's eyes traveled to Kagome's legs standing in front of her in protective stance. Her eyes tightened: "Ugh…Kagome-chan! You can't deal with this! You don't have the power, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome's eyes tightened, ignoring Rukia's words. Her sights were strongly focused on the enemy in front. _'I am not weak…I can protect my friends.' _

Kagome's mind played images once again for the second time that day. She could see liquid around her. Green liquid that seemed to be burning the man that stood in the middle while wearing a red haori and his silver hair swaying as he shook with anger. Purple eyes glowed with his blood orbs. Her image changed to what she can see from the blurry image, a man with black hair with a tiny ponytail at the end while holding a gold staff in his hand. His face seemed desperate for the man standing in the burning green liquid. Her image went as if she were the one running towards the man with silver hair. She heard screams behind her. Hands sneaked to hug the silver haired man.

Kagome blinked, ignoring the pain her head as her vision became straight once again from the blur of images.

"Chad!"

Kagome looked in front, amazed that she hadn't noticed the tall male walking in front of her and hearing Rukia's voice behind her.

"Sado-san…," whispered Kagome.

"Higurashi, you don't look well," he whispered only for her.

Kagome couldn't help but he taken back: _'He can…tell?'_

"Hey, gorilla!" called out the hollow, knowing that he couldn't hear him. "Here is something…I think you will want."

Chad's eyes expanded as he saw the cage with Yuuichi in it being brought by an unseen push. Kagome's fingers curled, watching as the bird's head dropped down in fear. She shook in anger: _'T-The monster!'_

"The parakeet!" exclaimed Rukia, clutching her wounded arm.

"That is where the rest of his hollows went," answered Kagome without looking back. "They went to get the cage."

"Yuuichi's birdcage…," whispered Chad, walking closer to the parakeet. "What is it doing here?"

"Sorry…," whispered the boy. He paused for a brief second, unable to look at the male in the eyes: "He caught me…"

Chad couldn't help but be shocked by the news. To his understanding, he could guess that the monster that Yuuichi continued to fear finally grabbed him and brought him here. The hollow laughed louder, catching their attentions: "That's right, Lummox! Heh heh! You are not as dumb as you look! Come on! Now it is your turn, Shinigami!"

Both Rukia's and Kagome's eyes increased in size as the hollow's eyes landed on the Shinigami that stood in front of the petite one. Rukia growled under her breath: "Dammit….K-Kagome-chan…"

Kagome's eyes relaxed as they came down to their glare: _'Fine…I will give him a chase!'_

The hollow's eyes shined with anticipation to taste the Shinigami: "Run for me, Shinigami! Let me have the pleasure of chasing you down!"

They watched as one of the little hollows jumped on top of the cage and began to drip some of the bomb liquid near the bird. Rukia got on one knee: "Don't move, Chad! If you move one step, He will blow up the bird!"

Chad turned his head to see Rukia trying her best to stand: "But…new girl, you are…"

"Unable to fight," Kagome stood in front of Rukia. "Rukia-chan, I will take over."

"B-But…Kagome-chan, you don't have the power to-!" Rukia's eyes caught the determination in Kagome's eyes, making her sentence cut on its own.

"Don't worry about me," spoke Kagome, her eyes glued on the target. "I promise…I will kick his butt! I will take this by the way…" she smiled at her friend while showing the glove that Rukia had held onto to help Ichigo to turn to his Shinigami form. Kagome sent the smile to Chad: "Sado-san, take care of her for me, okay?"

"Huh?" he blinked, but was soon take back as Kagome sprinted forward with the little hollows following closely to her sides. Rukia watched Kagome's speed increase: "Kagome-chan…"

* * *

><p>Kagome watched as the little hollows opened up their heads to spit the liquid on her like they had on Rukia, making her jump up with two feet, dodging the slimy leeches successfully. Landing on a fence, the corner of her eyes caught sight of another little hollow spitting the same liquid onto her.<p>

She landed on her knees, cursing herself for not noticing the hollows. Then again: _'These things don't have any spiritual pressure!' _

Her eyes widened, feeling the reiatsu from the hollow coming behind her: "Aha! They are on you!"

Looking over her shoulder, she saw his tongue sticking out and once again ringing the sound to explode the leeches on her. Blood blasted out from her shoulder to her elbow. Her eyes quickly caught the hollow's arm swinging to her direction. Dodging the arm, she ducked down and continued to run ahead. She cursed herself as the blood dripped down, leaving a trail of blood from her run.

"Ha ha! Watching you run away dripping blood really….gets me…off!" the hollow threw one of his little minions towards the Shinigami, making her duck down once again as the little hollow crashed into a pole and splat out like an egg. "Ha ha ha! How far can you go!? But you don't have to run! You could attack!"

'_I can heal these wounds if he would stop on pursuing me! I can cast a barrier if I knew when he was going to attack! My barriers are useless against these leeches!' _Her eyes shifted to the corner, sensing a familiar presence close by.

"Little Shinigami!" laughed the hollow but was surprised and halted in his steps as he saw the Shinigami stop without any defense. "Huh!? What? Giving up? How boring. I don't get to chase Shinigami everyday."

"I am not giving up," she barked back while giving her back open wide for him. "There is no reason for me to run now."

"Huh!? What are you talking about!?" he exclaimed in question.

"You said I could attack," she answered while turning around to face him. "Although I personally won't…"

"What did you…ugh!" the hollow was soon pushed down by a foot, forcefully bringing him down with pain.

Kagome smiled, excited inside that she hadn't sensed wrong. It was his reiatsu she sensed: "Kurosaki-san…"

"Look at you!" he shouted in a scold, still over the hollow's head. She could see that he was running as fast as he could with his lungs trying to catch his breath. "You are a bloody mess!"

"I tried…," she sheepishly laughed.

"Don't give me that!" he scolded once again. "You two said you wouldn't take unnecessary risks!"

"I can't make promises when being a Shinigami," she answered back while looking up and grabbing onto her wounded arm. "Besides…it was Rukia-chan who said that…not me and they weren't unnecessary, at least not to me."

"Heh," Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at her courage. "I will agree with you on that one."

"Hey!? You going to stand on my head all day!?" shouted the hollow. He finally felt the weight off his head. His eyes caught sight of the stranger jumping up and landing in front of Kagome while giving his back to him.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo," he introduced. "Substitute Shinigami!" He turned his head over his shoulder with a wide smirk: "If you want to play tag, then I am it!"

Kagome took out the glove: "I should be telling you not to get cocky, Kurosaki-san."

"Oh shush," he smirked, seeing the anger flare out from the hollow. "Be happy I saved you."

Kagome smiled behind his back: _'Yeah…for the second time. I owe you, Kurosaki-san.'_

"You!" shouted the hollow. "I am going to kill you both!"

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>That is a wrap! Thank you for reading and your feedback on this really does help me continue on. But I am not forcing you. Thank you again and see you next time!

Also, if you haven't voted on my poll, go and vote. Voting ends on Saturday!


	20. Revived Memory

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes****: Another quick updated people! Yay! A surprise at the end...but not fully a surprise hehe. I am so evil. Thank you all to read and reviewed. I love you all. Please continue on to support me! Next chapter..Kon arrives people!

And yay! Finally reached 200 reviews! All thanks to the reviewers and readers!

**Special Thanks To: **

**Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter, Jayne, Joker2113, omaomae, MidnightReader1, Infinities Lover, angstar54, Speedykitten1643!**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: Revived Memory **

* * *

><p>"Substitute Shinigami!?" exclaimed the hollow, his eyes glaring daggers at the two in front. "Hmm, well you soul does smell awfully good!"<p>

"This guy is just hungry…," whispered Kagome in disgust.

"Crap…I screwed up…," spoke the hollow again, ignoring the female Shinigami's comment. "When you three split up, I should have…," Kagome took out Rukia's glove, placing it into her hand as she noticed that the hollow was ready to attack, "…gone after you!"

"Kurosaki-san!" shouted Kagome.

Ichigo's eyes went over to see Kagome running towards him, pushing out his soul and body apart the moment the hollow's little minions spitted out the leeches into their spot. The hollow grinned, watching victoriously that the had covered them in leeches. He soon felt weight on his head and watched as the orange head Shinigami had changed into his black robes, his left hand carrying Kagome and his empty body.

"Too slow," glared Ichigo, his free hand grabbing the hilt of his sword on his back and taking out for a full swing in front of the hollow.

Ichigo landed on the ground, placing Kagome behind him while she carried his body the best he could. Their eyes watched as blood trickled down the hollow's arm, his laugh coming out like he always did.

"Heh heh. So you are a real Shinigami!" exclaimed the hollow, amused at the turn of events.

Ichigo's eyes caught the little hollows coming in front of the hollow himself, ready to shoot more of the leeches onto them. Kagome stood up, clutching her arm: "Be careful, Kurosaki-san. The leeches those things spit out are bombs."

"Bombs?" he questioned her. His eyes tightened, glaring at the hollow intensely: "Punk…you made Karin cry. You terrorized my friends. You attacked a defenseless woman. You are a four star wanker."

Kagome huffed in her head: _'I am not that defenseless!'_

"Thanks," grinned the enemy. "Now this wanker is going to…eat you."

* * *

><p>Chad and Rukia caught sight of Kagome behind another telephone pole, her sights set on somewhere else while Ichigo's unconscious body laid behind her, face down. Chad's eyes widened while carrying the bid cage in his arms, seeing that his friend was on the floor. After the hollow's threat, Kagome had retreated to a safer place, watching Ichigo beginning to battle the target.<p>

"Huh!?" exclaimed Chad, continuing to run to the girl. "Ichigo!? W-What happened!?"

"Kagome-chan!" shouted Rukia, catching her attention.

Kagome looked over her shoulder: "Oh, I sensed you guys coming, is the Yuuichi-kun okay?"

"Looks like we made just in time," breathed out Rukia. "We have to take the parakeet and hide it somewhere safe."

"Hide it?" blinked Kagome, confused.

"But, Higurashi!" called out Chad, surprising her. "What is wrong with Ichigo?"

"Ah," Rukia crossed her arms, looking at the body laying down on the floor. "So he arrived in time."

"Yeah," smiled Kagome, looking back at the fight. "Don't worry…Kurosaki-san is just…fighting the demon."

* * *

><p>After splitting the little hollows, Ichigo jumped back seeing the leeches leak from their heads. The hollow followed behind, loving the chase: "Heh heh! Good idea! If they spit out leech-bombs, kill them before they can spit, right!? But you overlooked something!" Ichigo's eyes widened as he continued. "The leaches that spill from their guts…are still bombs!"<p>

The hollow's tongue came out once again, screech terrorizing into the leeches, making them explode around Ichigo. The explosion grew, seeing that the leeches were spread around. The hollow grinned at the burst: "Ha ha ha! Oh yeah! Score another Shinigami…" he stopped his words as he caught the Shinigami coming out from the smoke unhurt and jumping down, placing his blade near the hollow's head in a blink of an eye.

"There is one thing…I want to ask you," glared Ichigo, looking at the hollow's terrified expression. "The parents of the boy in the parakeet…did you kill them!?"

He received a smirk.

* * *

><p>"What?" Kagome really had been left speechless with wide eyes as her vision changed to her Shinigami friend to the parakeet in the cage. "Yuuichi-kun…is it true?" After hearing the story from Rukia, it seemed so unreal for a kid to do.<p>

"It is all my fault…," spoke the parakeet, shame clearly written on his poor face, "you two and that man got hurt because of me."

"Yuuichi?" whispered Chad.

"Because I…," Yuuichi continued, "I wanted to bring my mom back to life…I'm sorry," he apologized again. "I'm really sorry…I want mom to come back but…I can't-"

"Wait," interrupted Kagome, needing the choice to do it to the poor boy.

"What?" questioned the parakeet.

"Bring your mother back to life…? Who told you that?" questioned Kagome, her eyes wider than before. "Who told you there was a way to do that!?"

"Guess," glared Rukia, crossing her arms.

* * *

><p>"I did," snickered the hollow in a smirk. "I killed the brat's mommy! About five years ago…back when I was still alive!"<p>

Ichigo's expression shook a bit from the news.

"They called me a serial killer," continued the hollow. "I traveled around hunting. Killed eight people," he told the orange head straight. "They even talked about me on TV! I was famous, a real celebrity! The kid's mother…was my final score! She was sweet," memories of the bloody death replayed into the hollow's mind. "I stabbed her a dozen times and she still ran away bleeding…trying to protect the kid. What sight!" he exclaimed, smirk growing in size. "It was beautiful! I get chills remembering it!"

"Sicko!" Ichigo's glare tightened at the story.

"Then it all turned sour," the hollow's expression never changing. "I chased her onto the balcony and finished her, but the brat grabbed my shoe-laces! I lost my balance…man, did that suck!" he cursed under his breath. "Really spoiled the moment for me! And to top it off, instead of me killing the kid, the kid killed me!"

Ichigo tightened his hold around the hilt of his sword.

"So I decided he should suffer!" shouted the hollow. "I sucked out his soul…and stuck it in the parakeet…then I made a deal with him!" The hollow brought out three fingers up: "Run from me three months! If he did it, I would bring mommy back to life!"

"Bring her back to life!?" exclaimed Ichigo. "…is that-"

"Of course not, you moron!" interrupted the hollow. "I just told the little chump that so he would play! It worked like a charm too! And I get the added pleasure of slaughtering everybody who tries to help him! They die and the kid squeals! Then I remind him…mommy is counting on you to save her!"

Ichigo's eyes widened at hearing the words that continued to echo in his mind.

'What a laugh!" the hollow once again took out his tongue, showing the shape to the Shinigami in front. "But then he is ready to go again! Got to save mommy."

Ichigo swung his sword straight to his neck but was blocked by the hollow's bare hand: "Pay attention, Shinigami! Your defense…," the hollow grabbed two of the little hollows on his back and threw them towards the orange head Shinigami, "really sucks!"

Ichigo's hand caught one, the leeches covering his hand and arm.

"Okay! They are on you!" exclaimed the hollow in excitement. "You are deader than ectoplasm! Ha ha ha ha!" The hollow exclaimed in pain as he felt Ichigo's punch grabbing the leeches in hand coming straight into his teeth, smashing his front teeth. "What the…"

"Here…," growled Ichigo. "You can have…your friends back!"

"Ugh…"

"Aren't you going to detonate them with your tongue!?" questioned Ichigo, keeping his hand inside the hollow's mouth. "Well, if you won't use it…then that tongue…is mine!" he gave him a glare with nothing but anger before taking grabbing his tongue inside and ripping it off.

Retreating back, Ichigo watched as the hollow stood on all fours, giving him an angry look: "You thon of a…! You ripped out my tongue!" His eyes quickly caught sight of the Shinigami coming up and stabbing his leg with his Zanpakuto. He screeched in pain: "My leg…my leg!"

"Now you can't move…," spoke Ichigo, his grip tight on the tongue and the hilt of his sword, "or use your bombs. You are helpless. Feels bad, doesn't it!? That is what your victims felt!" The hollow gave him a glare and risked his leg being ripped off as he took off into the air.

"Fear is a terrible thing."

He heard a voice coming behind him, looking over his shoulder, he realized the Shinigami had jumped high after him.

"Makes you want to hack off your own leg to escape it!" shouted Ichigo. Don't forget…," he raised his sword, "that fear! Drive it deep into your brain and…disappear!" The hollows eyes widened before the Zanpakuto slashed him across his mask, shattering immediately.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as he watched blood painted double doors with a huge skeleton on each appearing from the ground. The earth shook beneath him as he set foot on the ground, hearing the pleads of fear from the hollow he had finished defeating.

Sensing the girls behind him, Ichigo watched as Rukia walked forward, wounds healed from Kagome's ability.

"What…what is it!?" he exclaimed.

"It is hell," she answered. "We told you, the Zanpakuto cleanses a soul off its crimes…so it can enter the Soul Society." They watched the door open slightly, chains still restraining from a full open. "But not all hollows make it in. The Zanpakuto to can only wash away the sins a soul committed as a hollow! Those who committed heinous crimes while they were alive…we hand over to hell!"

Kagome stood next to the petite Shinigami: "The gates are opening." This was her first time watching this and in all honestly, it sent shivers down her spine seeing the hell gates.

The gates opened fully, releasing a strong pressure within and air as a larger hand snaked through and stabbed the hollow with a huge blade into its body, making it yell from the fright and pain. Ichigo was left stunned at the sight before him.

Hell was certainly a cruel place.

They watched the hollow being dragged back into the gates before the completely closed and disappeared from their sights.

"He was cast into…hell?" whispered Ichigo, all eyes never leaving the horror they just watched.

* * *

><p>The moon had presented themselves. Rukia, Ichigo and Chad watched Kagome concentrating her healing ability into saving the boy's soul. Rukia was the first to try but had no luck and suggested that maybe Kagome could do it. Ichigo took a step forward: "So?"<p>

"I'm sorry…," she apologized, eyes dropping in weakness. "The chain of fate has long been severed. It's gone," she explained. "Too much time has passed," her hand dropped down from the cage. "It is too late to get his own body back…"

"No…," whispered Yuuichi, hoping there could have been a solution.

"Yuuichi…," called out Chad, watching the parakeet's eyes drop.

"It's okay," Rukia walked and knelt down next to Kagome. "Don't worry! The Soul Society is a nice place!"

Kagome watched the parakeet's unchanged expression. It saddened her that an innocent boy had to go through this without choice.

"You will never go hungry and you will be happy!" continued Rukia. "It is better than here!"

"Hmm….oh really?" glared Ichigo at her persuasion. "Sales pitch much?"

Kagome gave Yuuichi a gentle smile: "If you go there, you can see your mother." Her heart lightened at the sudden spark the parakeet's eyes had given out.

Ichigo nodded, walking behind the long haired Shinigami and squatting next to her: "She is right. We can't bring her back to life, but…you can be with here there…this time it's true. She is waiting for you!" The boy's eyes sparkled more as he saw the smile that Ichigo gave him.

"Kurosaki-san…," whispered Kagome, watching him stand and once again take out his sword.

"All right…shall we start the konso?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed the bird, excited to finally see his mother. Yuuichi's eyes went over to see Chad leaning on a nearby fence, arms crossed over. "Chad…," he called out. "Thanks for everything!"

"Um…it was nothing," he replied.

"You saved me from that monster," smiled the bird. "I better get going…thank you…very much."

"Yuuichi…," called out Chad, grabbing his attention.

Kagome's, Rukia's and Ichigo's eyes watched as the real soul of the boy began to appear behind the cage, his eyes fixed on the tall male.

"When I die and go over there…," spoke Chad, "can I carry you around and run around one more time?"

Knowing he couldn't clearly see him, Yuuichi gave him a smile: "Sure!"

Kagome stood from her spot: "Yuuichi-kun…"

"Okay, let's do this," smiled Rukia, knowing that the boy finally had the courage to move one to a peaceful place.

Ichigo's eyes caught Kagome's back, her hair swaying to the side…a similar sight he had remembered not long ago. The same image of his childhood friend. The same black hair. The same bluish streaks it gave off when the sun rays hit. He blinked: _'It couldn't be…there is no way…just no-'_

"Ready, Kurosaki-san?" questioned Kagome, turning around with a smile.

"Uh, yeah…," he answered, walking past her. _'There is no way…but how come I can't remember her name to match it? How could I forget her name…? Wait! Now I know why Higurashi sounds so familiar…don't tell me…it is that Higurashi!?'_

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>Oh ho...there is a reason as to why they have trouble remembering the 'little girl's' name. All will be revealed in time. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!

Poll on my profile ends in four days!

Thank you again!

Ja~ne!


	21. Order Gone Bad

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes****: And here we are with another update! Yay! I don't know why, but ideas keep pouring out quicker for this story than the others. Hm? Maybe because this was the best arc in Bleach? (just my opinion by the way). Kon appeared...somewhat, here! He-he! And the Urahara shop appears! Yay! I love him but after Ichigo of course and Grimmjow. Ichigo does remember the girl but he won't say anything yet just because he isn't sure himself but please be patient...it is coming soon!

Thank you to my readers and reviewers for your continued support. Yay! Passed the 200 review mark!

**Special Thanks To:**

**Infinities Lover, xlove-kawaix, SHINeeFan23, MidnightReader1, Grumpy11, Joker2113, omaomae, Scaehime, Killercandycane, Speedykitten1643, deadsoldier117, and Manic Ginger!**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21: Order Gone Bad **

* * *

><p>Kagome released a sigh, flipping her hand back and forth as she noticed it was becoming a bit shaky. Her fingers curled in: "Not much left, Rukia-chan," she looked over her shoulder to see Rukia checking a lighter. "This side is weak too."<p>

"Yeah," the petite Shinigami answered. "Mine is too. I suppose it is time to go shopping."

Kagome looked back down onto the sunrise. After Ichigo had preformed the konso on Yuuichi, they all respectively went home but not before Rukia erased Chad's memories. Kagome shook her head, remembering that after that whole ordeal, Ichigo stayed silent and returned home with her but said nothing…not even to his family.

'_I wonder if something is bothering him?' _

* * *

><p>"Rukia…," Ichigo knocked lightly on his closet while holding a plate with three rice balls, expecting the petite Shinigami to slam the door open and tell him that she would be out in minute. "I brought you some breakfast! Open up!"<p>

He waited a few seconds without much of a reply.

"Hey!" he shouted, sliding the closet door open and surprised to see the futon sheets nicely folded. "Huh?" He looked inside, thinking that she could be hiding deep inside. "Where did she go?" He grabbed a rice ball and munched: "That idiot…both of them."

'_Kagome was nowhere in sight this morning. I asked Karin where she had gone and she said she had no idea,' _his eyes fell towards the window. _'I couldn't have been imagining it…right? Could…Kagome be the Higurashi I knew years ago? But if it is and she is a Shinigami that would mean-'_

"Hey!" shouted Yuzu, busting the door open and scaring her brother by dropping the plate down. "Onii-chan! Walking and eating again!? Go down to the table and eat properly!" she closed door, leaving Ichigo sighing and picking up after himself.

He shook his head: _'Their names…are the same. The same black hair. Same eyes. Why hadn't I noticed and realized it before? Ugh! I am so stupid! But…it could just be a coincidence and be another Higurashi Kagome, right? For now, I will remain silent about the matter and approach her with the question in time.' _He scratched the back of his head: "What a pain."

* * *

><p>"The pitcher winds up…he throws, whoom! Wham- and it is a foul ball!" A boy around the age of nine began to hold a broom up, ignoring the fact that the broom was to be used to sweep outside. His red hair stood out, easily being noticed by the girl with thin ponytails on each side of her head. She continued to sweep, hearing the red head yell out his dreams as if he were actually playing baseball with the broom.<p>

"Batting fourth is Hanakari Jinta. A mighty swing…," he swung the broom, excitement running in his face, "whack! Yes! A home run!"

"Jinta…," called out the girl softly, pausing in her chores. "Tessai is going to yell if we don't clean-"

Jinta pointed the broom towards the ebony haired girl: "Shut up, Ururu! I won't clean up because I am scared of Tessai!"

"No, you will clean because you are scared of him," she corrected.

A nerve twitched on the boy's forehead and began to hit the girl's head with his broom: "I am not scared of nobody! Anyways, you have got no right to boss me around!"

"Yes I do!" exclaimed Ururu, grabbing her head in defense while he continued his childish abuse. "I am three years older than you! Owie! Owie!"

"Big deal! I am stronger and smarter and faster!" he defended with words, still continuing on his bullying. He felt a sudden weight on the end of the stick broom. Someone had actually dared to stop him? He looked behind his shoulder: "Who did that!?"

He blinked, surprised to see Kagome holding the broom along with Rukia crossing her arms and looking at the kids. Jinta blushed at looking at the long haired Shinigami and looked away. Rukia sighed: "Rowdy as ever, eh, kid. Is the manager in?"

Ururu walked forward, recognizing the girls: "Hello."

* * *

><p>Ichigo grabbed his school bag and swung it over his shoulder. Before he opened the door to his exit, he was stopped by his father running down the stairs.<p>

"Ichigo! Son! Hold on!"

"What do you want now?" glared Ichigo, annoyed that he couldn't leave. "I am going to be late if you continue to stall me."

Isshin looked around, an empty image of Kagome missing behind the orange head: "Where is Kagome-chan?"

"Who knows," sighed Ichigo. "She probably already left for school or something. Bye."

"Hold on!" Isshin grabbed his son's shoulder: "I am have a quick question!"

"Spit it out then!" exclaimed Ichigo.

Isshin took out the picture he had been gazing at the day before. Isshin smirked in the inside, expecting the wide eyed reaction Ichigo gave out. "Ah, so you do remember that girl, huh?"

"Where…where did you get this?" questioned Ichigo, grabbing the picture and looking at his smile towards the black haired girl he had remembered yesterday.

"Found it," he simply replied. "I was actually wondering, by any chance, do you remember her name? I am having a hard time remembering, ugh, I am certainly getting old! That picture was taken a long time ago."

Isshin scratched the back of his head but paused, his eyes gliding over to his son. He noticed that Ichigo had his eyes locked on the girl: "Ichigo?"

'_If I tell him that her name is Higurashi Kagome…he will certainly question Kagome and that isn't what I want. I want to find the answers myself before any of this can be questioned. First her father…and now her? Did Kagome really…die?' _

"Ichigo?"

His eyes came back to his father.

"Do you remember or not?"

"No," he answered.

Isshin nodded, crossing his arms: "Well, I am not surprised neither. You two were childhood friends but it was a pity she had to move away after the funeral. It really bothers me that I can't remember at least the family name. Oh well." He sneaked his hand in to take the picture but missed, Ichigo swiping the frozen moment away and placing it in his school bag. "Hey! That is mine!"

"No," he answered back, opening the door. "This is clearly mine. You stole it from me." With that said, Ichigo closed the door, leaving a smirking Isshin.

'_Hmph, well, you always were protective over her. It is only natural you want to keep something that holds the last memory of her.'_

* * *

><p>A muscular man looked to his side while carrying piles of boxes after hearing the entrance of the shop opening. He knew the time and doors should certainly be closed. His eyes fell on the red head kid: "Huh? Jinta, it is not time to open yet." His eyes behind his glasses quickly caught the sight of the two ebony haired girls behind the children.<p>

"Don't blame me!" barked Jinta with crossed arms. "They made me!"

Tessai placed the boxes down and walked over to the two girls: "Kuchiki-san? Higurashi-san? One moment," he put up his palm up. "I will wake the manager."

"Too late."

All eyes looked over to the deeper part of the store, revealing a messy blonde haired man while holding his stripped hat down walking over to them. "I am up," he continued while yawning. He scratched the back of his neck: "Morning. Tessai, Jinta, Ururu." His eyes connected with the Shinigami: "Welcome, Kuchiki-san, Higruashi-san." He revealed one of his gray eyes, hidden behind his hat's shadow: "I got shipment from the other side just yesterday. How can I help you ladies today?"

* * *

><p>"One Kikanshinki celestial text messenger power cell…what grade?" questioned the owner of the shop while pushing buttons on the calculator for the total cost. He listened to Rukia ordering her necessities while Kagome browsed around the shop.<p>

"The cheapest," answered Rukia, looking over to the side.

"It is your funeral," smirked Urahara, away with the clicking. "Sixty soma fixer internal soul-fixing medicine and, uh…" he trailed off, watching Kagome walking towards the petite Shinigami: "It is none of my business, but to much of this stuff is bad for you. If you two stay in that gigai too long, it will be rough coming out again."

"We know that," Rukia looked at her hand, making a fist a second later.

Kagome scratched her cheek lightly with her index finger: "But it is slowing down."

"In other words, sometimes it responds sluggishly," Rukia sent a glare over to the owner.

Urahara smirked, making an 'ok' sign with his hand: "Want a checkup? It will give you a discount. All two hundred fifty-five body parts! We also offer a diet course!" Kagome was sure he saw his eyes shiny with the persuasion. "We can check Higurashi-san first if you like?"

"No thanks," Rukia stepped in front of her friend. "Keep your perverted hands to yourself."

"Hai! Hai!" Urahara let out a sheepish laugh. "On your card then?"

"No," Rukia took out her cell phone. "This."

"Bonus money?" questioned Urahara. He grabbed the device and looked through all the hollows Ichigo had defeated since day one. "Fishbone D, bonus- zero. Hexipodas, bonus - zilch. Acidwide, bonus - nada. Sorry," he sighed, "too small-time for the bonus list. Nuisance really." His eyes quickly caught the picture of the recent hollow Ichigo had defeated: "Hey. Now he was a real menace. Shrieker, bonus - five-thousand. Wow! He ate two Shinigami. Hmmm…"

"By the way, has my order arrived?" Rukia cut out into Urahara's thoughts.

"Oh!" a smile appeared on the owner's face. "Yes, it has! Ururu! Take her to the back to get it!"

"O-Okay!" exclaimed the girl as she walked to the back of the store with the petite Shinigami and leaving Kagome alone with Urahara.

* * *

><p>"So…," Urahara lowered his hat, hiding his eyes once again. "How are we doing, Kagome-chan?" he smirked, purposely dropping the formal name he had been calling her. "Haven't been caught yet, as I can see."<p>

Kagome sighed, crossing her arms and looking away from the owner's eyes.

Urahara gave out a small laugh while taking out his fan: "I am surprised that Kuchiki-san decided to stay with you instead of forcefully taking you back. You do know that if you want to fully escape Soul Society, having Kuchiki-san with you will give Soul Society out your location. She is with you most of the time, correct?"

"I didn't want her involved," Kagome looked at Urahara.

"But it looks like you involved more than just her."

Kagome knew that Urahara was referring to Ichigo. Kagome sighed for the second time, her eyes dropping down to the floor: "Do you think…it will be only a few more days before Soul Society sends someone out here to get Rukia."

"My best guess," started Urahara, fanning air to himself, "Soul Society knows about your escape along with Kuchiki-san coming here with the order of bringing you back but…broke the order."

"She could just tell them that she couldn't sense me…unable to locate me at the end," answered Kagome. "I have no reiatsu. Chances of Soul Society to find me are slim."

"Very true," nodded Urahara. "But…with the hollows being taken care of by an unofficial Shinigami that Soul Society obviously didn't send…they will begin to research on this topic and in the end, that boy, Kuchiki-san, and you will be found."

"But-!"

Urahara lifted a finger: "They will find out that the boy acquired Shinigami powers and will want to know how. They will begin to suspect Kuchik-san since they can locate her and not you."

"But…I gave him my powers," she answered.

"They don't know that," he replied back. "I am not taking a side, Kagome-chan. I am simply warning you for what could come in the future. But ever since you arrived in my shop from your little escape, you have been covered in nothing but fear. You didn't fully explain to me the situation."

"I told you," glared Kagome.

"Only that someone in Soul Society was after you and something mysterious that is in your body," Urahara revealed both of his eyes. "I am curious too, Kagome-chan. I have heard the rumors of a certain black haired beauty that was appointed into Gotei 13 without going through the academy because of her unnatural abilities and the fact that no captain could sense any reiatsu from her. Now you tell me, what are you hiding, Kagome-chan?"

"I am not hiding anything," she stated back. "I told you that I don't know why that certain someone wants. I don't know what is inside my body. And I have no idea why I don't have reiatsu. I want answers too, Urahara-san."

"Hai! Hai!" Urahara lifted his palm up. "I get it. You are frustrated." A grin appeared on his face: "We could do that body checkup to see-!"

He was suddenly give a punch down on the top of his head, making Kagome blink at the arrival of her Shinigami friend: "R-Rukia-chan?"

"Again with your perverted comments?" glared Rukia.

Kagome noticed a cylinder shape object in Rukia's hand wrapped in a white fabric. She pointed to the object: "Is that what you ordered, Rukia-chan?"

"Not really," she answered, opening the object. She glared at the object in hand: "This isn't the one I ordered."

"Sorry," replied Urahara. "It was out of stock. That is the second most popular one and it wasn't easy to come by."

Rukia gave him one last glare: "…fine. I will take it." Rukia looked at Kagome: "I am going back to the school and have a small talk with Ichigo."

"I'll catch up in a few minutes," smiled Kagome. "I actually want to order some stuff too."

"Huh?" Rukia blinked but ignored it. She nodded, wrapping the object once again: "Fine. I will see you later." She walked out the store, leaving Urahara smirking: "Well, nice lie, Kagome-chan. You never order stuff from me. I am guessing you have questions now?"

Kagome looked at the owner: "Answer me honestly…is it possible for a Shinigami to remember their past?"

* * *

><p>"Keigo Asano and Edwan McGregor are twins!" exclaimed Keigo during their break between classes. A smile widened as he talked to the parakeet standing comfortably on Chad's shoulder while staring at the weird classmate. "Like Hitoshi Matsumoto and Vincent Gallo! Okay! Say it!"<p>

"As…Asa…Asa…Asano…," spoke the bird with struggle. "Asano Tadanobu!"

"Oh, so close!" shouted Keigo. "Anyway, keep practicing!"

Mizuiro leaned in, observing the bird: "The bird's vocabulary has crashed. What happened, Chad?" he questioned, looking at the tan male sitting on his seat while Ichigo and Keigo stood behind.

"Huh?" whispered Chad, looking away from his book. "Beats me…it was like that when I woke up today."

"Weird…," whispered Mizuiro.

'_The effects of the…boom!' _Ichigo remembered Rukia using her device again in front of Chad the night before. He heard light steps coming from the side, all friends turning around to see the petite girl with a bright smile.

"Good morning!" greeted Rukia with a smile that rivaled that of the sun's.

A sweat drop appeared on Ichigo's head, his boredom look already out as he stared at her fake greeting. Mizuiro leaned forward, smiling at the girl: "Oh. Good morning-"

"Kuchiki-san!" exclaimed Keigo, blushing at the sight of her. "Radiant as always!"

"But later than usual," commented Mizuiro.

"Yeah," she chuckled. "Family stuff, you know."

Keigo scanned the class: "Where is the beautiful Higurashi-san!? She should be with you!"

"The family stuff," spoke Rukia. "She stayed behind to finish things."

"Aw," sulked Keigo. "I was looking forward for a hug."

Rukia turned to the orange head next to her: "Ichigo, may I have a word with you?"

"Huh?" he blinked. "If you have something to say, say it. Oof!" his eyes widened, feeling a hard heavy kick onto his shin, brining him down to the ground.

"Oh my!" worried Rukia with nothing but fakeness. She began to drag Ichigo's body by his head outside the class: "You are not well, Ichigo! I better take you to the nurse's office!"

Keigo blinked: "Dude, she hit him."

Mizuiro nodded: "She clobbered him."

Chad looked at the open door: "Did she just…"

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed after arriving outside where Rukia had forcefully dragged him. He stood in front of her, placing his hands inside his pockets: "Where is Kagome?"<p>

"Kagome-chan?" questioned Rukia. "On business," she simply answered.

"Business?" he whispered to himself. He looked away and back to the petite Shinigami: "Rukia."

"What?"

"Do you become a Shinigami when you…die?" he questioned, knowing that the answer was pretty obvious.

"What are you, stupid?" she blinked at the expression.

"Shut it!" he exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms: "Well…yeah. It is sort of a complicated procedure to become a Shinigami but…you pretty much have to be dead to enter the Soul Society. Once dead…you forget the life you had when you were alive."

Ichigo's eyes widened: _'You…forget?' _

"It is only natural," nodded Rukia. "It is actually a good thing. It would be troublesome if Shinigami remembered and suddenly became tied down to the people they knew that were still alive, right?"

Ichigo remained silent. _'That explains why Kagome can't remember me…'_

"Here!"

Ichigo caught the weird duck looking candy dispenser in his hands. With one hand, he turned it around, seeing that it looked like a regular candy dispenser: "What is this?"

"Gikongan…substitute soul pills!" she presented. "They force the soul out of the physical body! We use them to evict stubborn souls from cadavers. Keep them on you!"

He raised the candy dispenser, duck facing the purple eyed Shinigami: "Is this why you weren't home this morning?"

"Yes," she answered. "After the other day, I realized you needed them. Listen…when you swallow a pill, a temporary soul enters your body and pushes out your own soul! So if you encounter a hollow when I am not around, these pills will enable you to go Shinigami on it!"

Ichigo observed the object in hand. A few minutes of silence before he finally registered her explanation. "Gikongan, eh?"

"Yes," she gave out a nod. "Just push the duck's head and out pops a pill."

Bringing the candy dispenser closer to his eyes, he read the words: "It says 'Soul Candy'."

"I know…," Rukia crossed her arms. "Gikongan sounded too clinical, so the benevolent society of women Shinigami chose a cuter name. That was three years ago…"

"Why a duck?"

"Don't worry about it!" a blush began to cover Rukia's cheeks as she screamed at the orange head. "They are in demand, so you take what you get! I tried to get you that adorable rabbit Chappy!"

Ichigo looked at the girl: "You….wanted the bunny."

"What!?' she exclaimed, ready to jump on the ass. "Don't look at me like that! So I like bunnies!"

"I am not sure I get how this is supposed to work," Ichigo's head was brought down by Rukia's foot beginning to stomp on it.

"Take one! Then you will understand!" She retreated her foot back and watched as Ichigo plopped a pill into his mouth, swallowing with no struggle. In a matter of seconds, Ichigo's soul was pulled out while his body limped over the short fence the school had.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ichigo, watching his body unconscious. "It worked!"

"Surprised?" smirked Rukia. "Ha!" She pointed towards Ichigo's body, which began to slowly move. "Now, instead of lying around like a dead pig, your body will be animated by a proxy soul. No one will ever know you are gone!"

"Hey!" shouted Ichigo, watching his body turning around. His eyes went wide, watching him self suddenly getting bright eyes like a shoujo manga, while saluting at the two.

"Greetings!" saluted the twin. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo! Early to bed, early to rise! That is my motto!"

"What!?" exclaimed Ichigo, dumbfounded at himself.

"He has the ideal personality, designed by one-hundred and eight of our best scientist! Impressive, no?" she boasted.

Ichigo turned around, pointing at the imposter: "No! He is a total dork! I will be ruined! Years of attitude - flushed!"

"Huh?" blinked Rukia. She looked at her cell phone, hearing it ring at the right moment. "An order! Perfect timing! He will take your place while we go fight the hollow!"

"Are you out of your freaking-!"

"Stop whining!" once again, Ichigo was found himself being dragged by petite Shinigami by the back of his robes. "Duty calls!" she exclaimed.

Ichigo looked at himself standing there with a dorky smile: "He won't fool anybody! Listen, me! Get your butt to class! And lay low!"

The twin waved away: "Don't worry, master!" He opened his eyes, revealing a darker intention inside. "Take you time."

* * *

><p>Urahara blinked, taken back by the sudden question that no Shinigami had really asked in his life time. He opened his mouth: "Of course no-"<p>

"You idiot!"

Kagome and Urahara began to look towards the door that led to the storage room. Urahara sighed, closing his fan and standing to walk over to the commotion after hearing Jinta's yell. Kagome followed and was surprised to see Ururu's head hanging down in shame.

'_What happened?' _she questioned herself.

Urahara walked behind the red head: "What is going on, Jinta?"

Jinta simply pointed to the open box that Ururu had used to give Rukia her order. Urahara blinked once…then twice when he opened the box: "What? Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh?" whispered Kagome. "What's wrong?" Her eyes immediately fell on the words in front of the box. _'D-Defective Soul…?' _Her eyes widened: "You…Urahara-san! You gave her a defective soul!?"

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>Longer chapter due to all the explanations and introductions to new (old) characters and the whole question about Kagome in Ichigo's mind. Hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you for reading!

Three more days until the poll on my profile ends!

Ja~ne!


	22. Jumping Image

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes****: Wow! I got quick reviews from the last chapter. It really made me happy a lot of you gave me feedback and words of love. Reviews really drive me to do better and give you guys all quicker updates as fast as I can. Trust me, there is not a day where I don't think about my stories. I always think about the next chapter and the story in full.

Anyways, any people out there recommend good anime or manga? I recently watched Psycho-Pass, Aquarion EVOL, and currently watching Blood Lad and Brother's Conflict. I need to watch new anime. Hm and haven't found good manga as of lately -sigh-.

Anyways, my next crossover will be Naruto but there is an important question on my profile so go check it out!

Thank you readers and reviewers for giving me the strength to continue! Love you all!

**Special Thanks To: **

**Joker2113, Speedykitten1643, Mimiru, SHINeeFan23, Guest, Jayne, xlove-kawaix, Scaehime, and Infinites Lover!**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22: Jumping Image **

* * *

><p>"Here!" shouted Jinta, pointing to the box. "Take a good look! What does it say!?" He watched Ururu's eyes glued on the words. "Read it!"<p>

Her eyes narrowed down, reading the letter fully: "Defective soul?"

"What is that!?" he exclaimed, jumping onto a box from behind. "Some Hong Kong action star!? It's defective, defective! You sold her a busted soul!" He began to pull on Ururu's hair: "Geez, cockroach!"

"Ow! Ow!" exclaimed Ururu the more he tugged.

Kagome sighed, looking at the opened box: _'This will certainly bring problems.'_

"Stop fighting you two!" laughed Urahara, waving his hand up and down. "It is my fault. I should have disposed of it."

Tessai scratched his chin, eyeing the box: "Hmm, Soul Society won't be happy if they find out. Bad for business too."

Kagome groaned looking at the toned male: "We can't have Soul Society coming here. They will find me."

Crossing his arms, Tessai looked at the owner of the shop: "What shall we do?"

"We have no choice," spoke Urahara looking out the door. "We have got to find it and neutralize it before it causes any trouble. Who knows what it will do…at large in a human body."

Kagome walked past Tessai, stopping in front of the ex-Shinigami captain: "I'll go."

"Huh?" blinked Urahara from under his hat.

"_Chances are that Rukia-chan already showed Kurosaki-san the soul pill. He probably already used it. I'll go and try to catch him before he runs wild," Kagome ran off before Urahara could oppose to it saying it was now his issue. _

He sighed, opening his fan once again: "That girl surely loves to run."

* * *

><p>The defective soul in Ichigo's body began to stretch his legs out following with cracking and popping the tense muscles in his shoulders and arms. His eyes spotted the steel fence near the area. Walking over, he quickly kicked the fence, denting it strongly in. He retreated his foot back, staring at his power: "Sweet…it feels great."<p>

The soul raised his hand, making a strong fist: "To finally be in a living body…I am free at last." His eyes narrowed down in anger: "Those bureaucrat pigs kept me imprisoned all this time!"

"You!"

Turning around, he spotted an older man holding a wooden sword eyeing him with a angry glare. The soul returned the look, watching as the man got closer.

"What in the wide world of sports are you doing!?" he exclaimed in question. The man knew that classes were still going on and no students should be out at this hour. His own P.E. class hadn't even started yet. He realized the color on the young teen's head, easily recognizing the boy: "Hey...I know you. You are Kurosaki from one-three! Not so many humans with hair that color, thank the gods. What did you do!?" He spotted the dented fence. "Did you break that fence?"

The defective soul in Ichigo's body slowly turned around, slowly beginning to walk towards the male teacher: "Huh?"

"Hey...," the teacher looked into the teen's eyes seeing nothing but a wide stare. "What are you...are you threatening me!? Y-You are headed for trouble, mister! Now hold on, son!" Ichigo's body walked closer, the teacher beginning to scoot back a few more steps the closer he got. "Stop!" he shouted. "Let's settle down and talk it over, okay? Hey! Wait! No!" He swung his wooden sword down but slashed nothing but air. He looked above him after feeling a sudden shade take over him. His eyes traveled upwards seeing the orange head jumping over him with his hands in his pockets. In a blink of an eye, the teacher turned around and watched Ichigo landing on the ceiling of a near P.E. equipment building which was still a good few feet away.

"What the-!?" he blinked, astonished by the amazing distant jump he had done. "H-He jumped...from here...to there!?"

The defective soul smirked at the old man: "So? What is the big deal?" He chuckled, noticing the sudden silence coming out of the teacher. "Ha ha! Crap your pants!?" He continued to jump away from ceiling-to-ceiling leaving the older man falling onto his knees.

"Wha-what the-...was that?" he whispered to himself, unable to place sentences together as he watched the orange head jump with ease.

* * *

><p>"Yahoo!" shouted Orihime, her hands coming up in celebration. "Lunch time!"<p>

"Here we go," sighed Tatsuki, putting away her books in her school bag. "It is only lunch, Orihime, not new years."

Orihime gave her a friend a pout: "Only lunch, Tatsuki!? Lunch is the reason we girls come to school!"

"Yeah, yeah," she answered, not wanting to argue with her orange haired friend. "I get it. You can sit down now."

Orihime began to take out a big loaf of bread along with a small can from her bag. She eyes glided over to the tomboy friend and smile: "What do you have today, Tatsuki!? I've got sweet bean paste and bread!"

Tatsuki placed her hand over Orihime's head, patting it lightly: "Lucky you. Unfortunately mine is standard issue slop."

Michiru sighed while watching the two girls converse between themselves about their lunches: "How can Orihime eat like that and not get fat? I am so jealous." She looked at her friend over her shoulder, watching her reading a book like always: "Why is that, Ryo?"

"Because she is a boobs machine," she answered simply, her eyes still glued on the book in hand. Ryo heard light steps coming from behind making her finally break away from the book. She looked over her shoulder to see Rukia's sister coming towards them: "Ah, Higurashi, we were wondering why you didn't come in the morning."

Kagome scratched the back of her neck: "Uh yeah...family issues."

Kagome had ran the fast she could to the school and roamed everywhere in the school's building but she could not sense Ichigo or Rukia. She had asked herself where they could have gone but obviously, no one of herself was going to give her the answer. Her worst fear was that Rukia and Ichigo had already used the soul pill and Ichigo's body could be going on a freedom run.

She looked at the two girls in front: "Um, have you seen Rukia-chan and Kurosaki-san?"

Ryo closed her book: "Nope. Kuchiki had suddenly dragged Ichigo away this morning."

"Dragged?" blinked Kagome. _'Sounds like something she could have done.'_

"After that, they never came back," she continued. "We all wondered where they went as well."

"Hm," Kagome looked away, beginning to think in her thoughts.

"Orihime!"

All the females looked over at the owner of the voice, not surprised to see Chizuru running towards the Inoue girl. "Can I eat with you?" she asked. Orihime looked away from her lunch, crumbs glued on the corner of her lips with a smile: "Okay! Sure!"

"How cute!" Chizuru placed her lunch on the table and hugged the orange haired girl. "You have food all over your face and you don't even care. That is power cuteness! How can I help loving you!?" Tatsuki was suddenly shoved away from the duo, a nerve twitching on her forehead. Her eyes suddenly caught sight of Chizuru beginning to lean to close to her friend.

"I'm hungry...for more than food," smirked Chizuru while rubbing Orihime's chin lightly.

"Back off, Chizuru!" shouted Tatsuki. "It is broad daylight!" The two began to argue, Orihime left in the middle between the bickering. She gave out a light chuckled unsure on how to handle this.

"Inoue-san?"

The called out girl looked over her shoulder after hearing a familiar voice. Her eyes landed on the Higurashi classmate, a smile coming onto her lips. Orihime walked over: "Higurashi-san!" She grabbed Kagome's hands into hers: "Is everything alright? I was worried when you didn't come to class!"

"No need to worry," Kagome reassured her. "Just a few family issues but everything is okay now."

"I am glad," smiled Orihime.

Kagome looked into Orihime's eyes: "Um...have you seen Rukia-chan and Kurosaki-san?"

She titled her head to the side: "Kuchiki-san? Kurosaki-kun? Um...no." Her eyes slightly widened as she began to sense something nearby. She quickly turned around, surprising everyone in the room.

"Huh? What is it!?" exclaimed Chizuru, beginning to get away from Tatsuki.

"What's wrong, Orihime?" questioned Tatsuki, seeing that her friend was surely acting strange. Her eyes widened, watching Orihime beginning to crawl out of the window. "Whoa! Hey! You are flashing the quad down there!"

Orihime felt Tatsuki beginning to pull her away while she sniffed the window's edge: "I smell Kurosaki-kun!"

"Smell!?" exclaimed Tatsuki. "What are you, a bloodhound!? This is the third floor! Even if you could smell him, Ichigo could not come through!"

Kagome's eyes widened slightly at the sensation of soul coming in a fast pace to their floor. _'W-What is this? Something is coming-!'_

All eyes landed on a certain orange head arriving in a jump outside the window, his facial expression remaining serious. Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. _'T-That's...Kurosaki-san!'_

The soul smiled at the two girls near the window: "Is this...one-three's classroom?"

"Aaah!" shouted Tatsuki, forcefully pulling Orihime behind her and away from the strawberry as he landed on the edge of the window and stood like nothing had happened. "How!? How did you do that!?"

"How?" he questioned. "You saw me. I jumped. No big deal...for me."

Kagome's hand turned to a fist, realizing that the soul inside Ichigo's body was the actual soul she was running after. _'The defective soul! How do I get it out before it creates a bigger scene!? Well...too late now...he jumped three floors up!'_

"Am I cool?" he questioned with a smirk. "Or am I cool?"

Students began to whisper between themselves after seeing the sudden stunt the orange head had done. It only left him smirking even more from hearing the comments. The soul closed his eyes, hearing the whispers flying by.

_'They are in awe of me. I am a god and they all know it,' _he snickered in his mind, liking the attention he was getting. His eyes opened and landed on all the female classmates around: _'Wow, the girls in this class are total hotties. Not one dog among them! I was locked away for so long. I am starving for female attention. I need a girl, any girl.'_

"K-Kurosaki-kun?"

His eyes immediately landed on the voice that had called out, but his vision of sight suddenly dropping to the big breast the orange haired girl held. He clasped his hands together, eyes shining brightly: _'Heaven! I am in heaven!'_

He jumped up and landed on a nearby desk that was only a good few inches away from his target. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes: "Hello, lovely lady. Might I ask...," his lips soon making contact on her hand, "your name?"

"That is it!" shouted Tatsuki, grabbing Ichigo from behind and locking his arms over his head. "Ichigo, you have lost your mind! That isn't funny! Get off of her!"

Ichigo's head dropped to the back looking into Tatsuki's eyes very closely: "Hey...you are pretty cute up close."

"Huh?" Tatsuki's nerve made a comeback, this time snapping. Kagome grabbed Ichigo's body out of the way the moment Tatsuki began to grab chairs and desk and beginning to aim towards the orange head. "You are dead Ichigo!"

Ichigo's eyes landed on the girl that had saved his body, his eyes beginning to thump hearts out at the sight. She didn't have the big breast he loved but her face was beautiful! He tugged on her hand and caught her in his arms, making Tatsuki's rampage halt at the sight. She growled under her breath: "Let her go, Ichigo!"

His brown eyes locked onto the Shinigami's: "You are really beautiful," he complimented.

"Uh...thanks," whispered Kagome, trying her best to get out of his grasp and take him away to Urahara's.

"Mind telling me your name?" he smirked.

"Not really," glared Kagome but her eyes went wide, watching as Ichigo's lips began to get closer to her own. She shook her head lightly, her body beginning to squirm. "Um...K-Kurosaki-san...this isn't a good idea! Kurosaki-san!"

All eyes were glued on the scene. Ichigo was about to kiss a classmate. The new student no less! Tatsuki's blood began to boil: "Ichigo! Stop harassing her!"

* * *

><p>"Hey! Wait!" shouted Rukia from behind, watching as Ichigo's speed was increasing. After they had dealt with the hollow, Ichigo had been in a hurry to return to school, obviously worried about the soul in body. "There is no hurry!" she reassured him.<p>

"Yes there is!" he shouted back. "I have got damage control to do!"

"I am sure everything is fine! That hollow was easy!" she exclaimed back, trying to make him less nervous.

"We will see," he glared at the road ahead. "I have a bad...feeling." Soon, they had arrived at their school but heard a sudden sound of glass shattering nearby. Both looked up to see a window shattered with the glass falling down like snow.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ichigo. "That is my classroom!"

Rukia's eyes narrowed down: "On second thought...we should hurry!"

"I told you!"

* * *

><p>"Freeze!"<p>

Ichigo stopped, his landing on the door of the class. Everyone was surprised to see the petite student with purple eyes arriving with an angry glare yet...with a stunned expression at seeing the closeness between Kagome and Ichigo. Kagome smiled: "R-Rukia-chan! Thank god! G-Get him!" she shouted.

The soul cursed under his breath, realizing who the person was. He dropped Kagome down on the ground, ignoring the small wince the Shinigami let out. He began running towards the window and towards his exit.

"Cut him off, Ichigo!" shouted Rukia.

"Got you!" Ichigo appeared outside the window, surprising both Kagome and the soul inside his original body.

The soul's eyes widened seeing the owner of the body returning with a glare.

"Now...you are caught-!" Ichigo's eyes stayed glued on to air, watching from the corner the soul escaping with ease next to him and falling towards the ground. He shook his head: "W-What the!? Wait! Stop! It is too high! That is my body you are totaling!"

The soul easily landed on his two feet and began to spring off in top speed. Ichigo remained floating outside the window, watching his body quickly making a run from them.

"Damn!" he cursed.

Both Kagome and Rukia ran to the edge of the window, watching the same scene as Ichigo. Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed in: "Huh? He can run that fast? What is he..."

"So it was true," whispered Kagome. "Urahara-san said he had given you a defective soul, Rukia-chan..."

"What!?" she exclaimed in whisper. Her eyes landed back on the orange head running away: "Could he be...he had to be then...he is a Mod Konpaku!"

* * *

><p>Orihime's eyes remained still, watching the shattered glass on the floor below. She sighed to herself, feeling the wind picking up her hair lightly. After Kagome and Rukia had left running from the class, the students remained inside to clean up the mess Tatsuki had created from throwing a fit. It made Orihime wonder what made Ichigo act that way and for Kagome and Rukia to suddenly take off like that. Where they going after him?<p>

"That person…was not Ichigo," she whispered out loud.

Tatsuki placed a desk on the floor and looked at her dear friend staring off into space: "Huh? Orihime…what do you mean?"

* * *

><p>"Argh!" Ichigo's voice echoed throughout the neighborhood as he turned his head left and right to look for his runaway body. "Dammit! We lost him! Er…me!"<p>

Rukia gave him a weird look, wanting to tell him that he was overreacting: "You are under a moratorium."

He furiously turned around with his index finger pointing directl at her: "If you are going to talk, make sense! We have to find me…or him, or-!"

"Stop confusing me," she glared.

Ichigo turned facing his empty shaking hands: "You two heard it! The noise from the classroom…I…uh, he, in front of everybody, he k-k-!"

"I think he kissed Orihime," cut in Rukia.

"Um…he only kissed her hand," Kagome gave out a sheepish laugh knowing that Ichigo was worried about his image now.

"Aaagh! Don't say it!" he shouted out. "It hurts!"

Closing her eyes, Rukia crossed her arms: "Hmph…so he kissed her. I thought today's youth were supposed to be oversexed. A kiss is like a handshake. At least…that is what I heard."

"Trust me, kissing a classmate is a big deal!" exclaimed Ichigo wanting to kick the girl for making it sound like an easy problem to solve. "What kind of books are you ready!?"

Rukia huffed away: "Well, if it is a big deal then it is a good thing I stopped him from kissing Kagome-chan, right?"

"W-What…!?" Ichigo blinked at the sudden information he was given. He quickly turned to face the other female Shinigami who had a blush already appearing which was already reflecting on him. "H-He kissed you!?"

Kagome shook her head immediately with her hands coming up to wave them frantically: "N-No! Rukia-chan came in time to stop him…he dropped me in the ground so…Rukia-chan saved me…"

Ichigo immediately dropped onto a squat while placing his hands on both sides of his head: "Argh! I have worked years to build that image of myself in people's mind! How am I going to go to school tomorrow!?"

Kagome blinked, her movements stopping: "I-Image…?"

"He looks and acts that way on purpose?" glared Rukia.

"You…," Ichigo dropped his hands down, his tone having already calmed down. "called him…a Mod Konpaku, Rukia. Just what is that?" He stopped up giving his wide open back to the girls.

Rukia shared a short glance with Kagome before sighing and uncrossing her arms: "A while back…there was a Soul Society project called 'Spearhead'."

"Spearhead?" repeated Ichigo.

"Correct," she answered. "The idea was to inject special fighting spirits into the bodies of dead humans. Some genius thought they could be used as soldiers against the hollows."

"Seriously!?" he exclaimed, surprised that Soul Society could even create things like that.

"They developed a combat ready konpaku which could supercharge some part of the host corpse's body…that is a mod soul," she explained.

"You saw it, right, Kurosaki-san?" questioned Kagome. "The soul inside your original body has enhanced the strength of your legs. They call that an underpod type."

"So…one of your experiments got away?" he asked.

"We are afraid so," answered Rukia. "Spearhead was scrapped because some thought it was wrong to use dead bodies like that. All mod souls, including those under development, were to be destroyed. I don't know how this one survived. They are supposed to be extinct."

"Hold on," cut in Ichigo. "You mean…he was created by the Soul Society…but now he is condemned just for being what they designed him to be?"

"….that is basically correct," Rukia gave out a simple answer knowing that it was less than what Ichigo wanted to hear.

Kagome looked away knowing the type of person Ichigo was…he would think it was wrong but that was something mere Shinigami couldn't control. Something that had been decided without vote.

"So? Does that seem right to you two!?" he exclaimed, seeing that they were both avoiding eye contact.

Rukia turned around, giving her back to the orange head, leaving Kagome clenching her arm with her opposite hand. She looked away, answering Ichigo's question: "It is not for us to judge, Kurosaki-san."

"Mod souls were condemned under Soul Society law," added Rukia. "And don't forget…," she looked at the male over her shoulder, "those laws exist to protect human lives and souls!"

Kagome's eyes had stayed locked on the petite Shinigami but her vision was soon taken over with the rush of images that came in. The blur of the same silver haired male standing in an open grass field. His eyes locked on the clear blue skies above. His mouth opened: _"I was always an outcast because of what I was…a hanyou." _Kagome's eyes widened, not knowing where this was coming from. A hanyou? Half demon – half human. Who was this silver haired male? These images were starting to bug her but she couldn't ask Rukia or anybody else when she herself…didn't know any clues on the matter.

"Let's go!" called out Rukia, already beginning to walk away. "You want your body back or not!? Kagome-chan can easily sense his spirit energy so please don't overreact."

* * *

><p>"Yay!" shouted the defective soul inside Ichigo's body as he jumped higher than twelve feet in the air around the crowded part of the town. "I feel great!" a big smile glued on the soul's face while enjoying the freedom he finally gained. He looked down, smirking at the looks of the town's people were giving off to him.<p>

"Those people can't believe what they are seeing! I love it!" he exclaimed loudly. "I heard that we mods had special powers but…apparently I have tons of personal magnetism too!"

* * *

><p>"Hmm?" Yuzu looked over her shoulder during her physical class, all girls standing outside wearing their outdoor uniform. Her eyes weren't lying when she was sure that she saw familiar orange head jumping outside the school's fence. If anything, he had jumped really high but her brother was filled of mysteries.<p>

"What are you doing, Yuzu?" eyed Karin, having seen Yuzu looking towards the fence.

"Karin!" smiled Yuzu. "I saw onii-chan over there!" she pointed out to the direction she saw him jumping.

"Huh!?" glared Karin. "Ichigo? Where?"

"There!" she pointed higher. "He jumped over the wall!"

Karin sighed loudly with a smirk: "Do you have a fever? That wall is at least eight feet high! I know Ichigo is all muscle and no brains, but even he couldn't-!" Her eyes quickly caught sight of the familiar orange head brother jumping once again near the fence with a wide open grin.

"Look!" shouted Yuzu, her index finger pointing once again. "See that? I told you!"

'_It's him!' _Karin loudly shouted in her head, unable to believe the sight that was presented to her.

"Ichi-!" Karin quickly clamped her hand over Yuzu's mouth.

"Y-You idiot! No human can jump that high! That is not Ichigo!" Karin began to panic, afraid that someone else besides them two had seen that.

Yuzu took away Karin's hand over her mouth: "Then…who is it?"

"I don't know but…don't mention to anybody!" she threatened. "Ichigo may be in trouble, so let us keep quiet for now." Her eyes quickly noticed Yuzu's friend standing still and in shock at seeing their brother jumping over the wall. _'A-A witness!' _

Midori began to shake: "He jumped that wall! Yuzu and Karin's brother can practically fly!"

Karin ran towards her: "You what I saw!? I didn't see anything! And…," she grabbed Midori's shirt tightly into her fist, "you didn't see anything either, did you Midori?"

* * *

><p>"Aaah!"<p>

The soul jumped over a tree, quickly landing on a branch after hearing a boy's scream. He looked down, noticing it was three kids around the age of ten playing some weird game in an electronic device. To him, it looked like they were in school. _'What have they got?'_ he asked himself, watching quietly.

"P.E. sucks," spoke one of the kids with glasses.

"Every time I miss the ball, Kurosaki goes nuts," added the chunkier kid of the three.

"Karin? She bugs me!" exclaimed the kid with freckles, his eyes glued on the screen in his hands.

"Oh man!" grunted the kid with glasses. "I lost again! Who do you think made you?"

"Ha ha!" laughed both kids, leaning over to watch their friend's screen.

The one with freckles closed his eyes with a smirk: "Why don't you delete him?"

The soul's eyes widened after hearing the words he hated most. He continued to hear the conversation between the children.

"I should…," the kid replied. "Characters who won't obey their masters…should die!" He quickly clicked a button on his game control: "Bam!"

The chunky kid laughed loudly: "He totally deleted him!"

"It's okay," he replied back. "I will just make a better one!"

* * *

><p>Urahara pushed his hat further down, hiding his eyes under the shadow that casted over: "All right, then…that is about it." He walked towards the exit of his shop but was stopped by Ururu's light voice.<p>

"Um…Kisuke-san?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he looked over his shoulder, watching her timid pose.

"Um…I'm sorry," she apologized. "It was my fault. Are you mad at me? You are, aren't you?" she timidly asked the boss.

It left Urahara blinking at the question he was given. He reached out towards her, not surprised that she flinched away, afraid he would do something but she calmed down the moment he placed his hand lightly on her hand and leveled down to her eyes: "No way!" he smiled. "Accidents happen. Don't be afraid, Ururu. We are friends, aren't we?" He pulled her into a hug: "Don't worry! I will take care of everything!"

Tears began to slip away from her eyes as Urahara tried to console her: "There now, it is okay."

"Kisuke-san, everything is ready," Tessai walked in, watching Urahara standing from his spot.

"Good. Let's move. Operation 'Recall'!" He turned around with Tessai and the two kids follow him out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>That is the end to this chapter! Hope you enjoyed. Not much action in here but it is getting there! After this part with Kon...it is Ichigo and his family visiting his mother's grave and a little surprise for Rukia and Kagome there too. Thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	23. Our Lives Our Choices

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes****: And here is the new chappy! Yay! Thank you to all those reviewed and read! It means a lot. By the way, the little image Kagome had is the one that Ichigo has flashbacks about...just keep that in mind, okay?

So anyways, thank you again!

**Special Thanks To: **

**xlove-kawaix, starmienight, MidnightReader1, Joker2113, Infinities Lover, Speedykitten1643, Guest, and Wicken25!**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23: Our Lives; Our Choices  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"A jumpy high schooler?!" exclaimed an old man outside his shop while smoking his cigarette. His eyes were glued on the petite female in front of him who had asked if he had seen a student jumping around the area which was a really bizarre question if you asked him.<p>

Kagome looked around the neighborhood that was busy with adults buying their stuff for the day: "Huh…I was sure I sensed him around here."

"He probably jumped away," growled Ichigo, annoyed that they couldn't find the thief of his body.

Their eyes dropped to watch Rukia converse with the sales man already know that there was no way they were going to get answers like this.

"Don't know…," the older man replied. "Haven't seen him."

"Hm…," Rukia hummed to herself while placing her index finger and thumb on her chin.

"Oi! Rukia!" called out Ichigo. He scratched the back of his head: "Damn…she doesn't understand that he won't give her answers!"

Kagome sighed: "I should have come sooner and stopped him from escaping."

She caught Ichigo's attention, making him look away quickly: "It isn't your fault. He was too fast even for me. We just need to get my body back before he does something more chaotic than just ruining a classroom and kissing others!"

Kagome chuckled under her breath, surprising him at the sound of her light laugh.

"What is so funny?" he questioned with a brow raised.

"Nothing," she shook her head lightly. "You really care about your image huh?"

He ignored her questioned, crossing his arms and looking away from her eyes. Kagome sighed for the second time: "I actually don't see you the type to suddenly get a depressed or frightened face over something or someone."

"Huh?"

"Kurosaki-san…is there anyone or anything you would jump to protect without hesitation?" she questioned him, her eyes looking ahead with a smile. "Even the littlest thing possible…would you protect it? Even if it is a person you met or have known for a long time? A thing you barely got? Even if everyone thinks that the life you are protecting is meaningless to them but it is important to you?"

Ichigo blinked, taken back by the sudden. How could he answer that question? There was his….mother. He looked away, but she is long gone. How could he protect her? He sighed: "I….I-"

"It might refresh my memory if you bought something…," smirked the older man, cutting into Ichigo's sentence.

"Okay!" Rukia's smile widened, at least she would be getting some information on this matter.

"Hey!" shouted Ichigo, surprising both Rukia and Kagome. He quickly grabbed the petite Shinigami by the back of her uniform and dragged her away along with his hand gripping Kagome's wrist and running away while the old man was left grabbing a watermelon for the now run away girl.

"That is his favorite scam!" growled Ichigo, dragging the girls away. "Ask somebody else!"

Kagome's eyes locked on the grip of his hand on her wrist. Her eyes widened as a sudden image flashed inside her head. Once again…the silver haired stranger was in front, his clawed hand grabbing someone else's. She could only look down and see the connected hands and his back. Was she seeing him through her? Or was she seeing this through someone else? Immediately the image changed to a smaller child with orange hair and turning around with a huge grin on his face. She couldn't be wrong at the sight before her. That little boy was – there was no mistake to it. Even with a blurred image…that orange hair was easily recognized.

The little boy turned around and called out something. She couldn't hear anything. She could only see his lips moving with that grin of his. The sun's rays brightened in her mind, bringing her back to present time were her eyes traveled up to see Ichigo's back.

'_I-It….can't be…'_ a presence immediately hit her senses. She quickly turned her head to the side: "Rukia-chan!"

Rukia looked over her shoulder to see Kagome's face. Did she sense the soul? Her attention was brought down to her chest after hearing a familiar ring. Ichigo stopped in his tracks, his grip setting the girls free to stand.

"No!" he glared. "Not now! Tell me that is not an order!?"

Rukia took out her cellphone, reading the contents of the screen: "Sorry, but it is. Kagome-chan also sensed it. A hollow, five minutes away! It is close!"

* * *

><p>A female teacher place the her whistle into the mouth and the sound went off after she saw her three male students running towards her in fear. "Hey!" she called out, watching the three kids that had ditched her physical class. Their eyes were shaking from fear. What had they seen? "Hashigami-kun, Kaneda-kun, Ino-kun! Hiding again!?" she questioned, she was mad. This was the tenth time they had ditched her class. Last time she had caught them playing their little video games. "What happened!?"<p>

The one with glasses shook, his eyes widened at the memory: "Th-There…was a high school boy! He f-flew down…."

"With orange hair!" cut in the chubbier one of the three. "He broke our game!"

The teacher sighed loudly, tired of the excuses they always gave out when they were caught: "Oh, please! No more lies! I bet it got broken while you were squabbling over it!" She looked at her students behind her who were done with their runs. "Back to class, people! And you three!" her eyes fell back on the kids, "clean up this mess…now!"

Yuzu sighed, watching the kids slowly walk to their punishment: "Orange hair…," she whispered.

Karin shrugged: "See? Ichigo wouldn't pick on kids! It is an imposter!"

* * *

><p>The defective soul continued to run in haste. His eyes tightened, remembering the words the children had said. It pained his heart. He had acted out of impulse. Hate began to erupt from him that it made him jump down and destroy the electronic the kids had in hand.<p>

He growled under his breath: "Crap…those kids…how can they be so cruel?" His fist came up to hide his nose: "Now I am in a bad mood. Dammit…"

He skied to a stop while turning his head back. _'A hollow!? I felt its presence…' _he looked at the school building he had ran away from. _'And it is close by! Who is it going to attack? Those kids?'_

His eyes tightened, the anger welling up once again inside.

* * *

><p>"This royally sucks!" shouted the kid with glasses as he swept the concrete floor. Leaves glued together in a clump as the other two continued to lump them into a mountain for the one in glasses to sweep into the bin. "Why won't she believe us?" he growled under his breath, annoyed that his game had been broken along with the P.E. teacher having given him and his friends a punishment after telling the truth.<p>

"Maybe because we lie a lot?" questioned the one with freckles.

They began to laugh, unaware of the centipede hollow crawling above them. The hollow's eyes tightened, anticipating the taste of the souls that awaited him down below. He snickered before diving down for his lunch.

The kid with glasses looked at this two friends up in front: "First of all-"

The three were soon pulled away by a strong grip before the heard a crashing sound on the spot they had been standing on. The orange head they had recognized had thrown them farther away, angry looks already spread on their faces.

"Hey!" shouted the one with glasses. "The high school guy…you broke our game!"

"Wha-," the chubby kid sweated out of fear that the teen would do something else. What had they done to him in the first place? "What was that far? What did we do to you!?"

"Run!" shouted the orange head.

"Huh?"

"You want to die!?" exclaimed the defective soul inside Ichigo's body. "Get out of here!"

"He is crazy," whispered the freckled kid.

Scoffing, the one with glasses smirked: "He wants us to run? For real?"

Before anyone could say anything else, the soul looked behind his shoulder a second late as he noticed the centipede hollow stretching out of its sharp legs towards him. He couldn't dodge. If he did, the kids would get hurt. He wasn't that selfish.

The sharp leg struck his shoulder, blood spitting out into the air and onto the concrete floor. The kids shrieked in horror at the sudden wound. Where had that come from? They screamed in fear and ran away, leaving the soul falling onto his knees.

"Ugh…," the soul looked behind his shoulder, watching the smug look on the hollow's face. "I'll deal with you then!"

* * *

><p>Kagome's eyes quickly caught sight of the centipede hollow they were after crawling to the top of a school building: "Huh?"<p>

"What's wrong, Kagome-chan?" Rukia looked to her side as they ran behind Ichigo.

"It's over there!" she pointed up ahead, all eyes following the line of sight.

"I see it!" glared Ichigo, recognizing the school. "That's Karin's and Yuzu's school. What the heck is it doing there!?"

"More than that," added Rukia. "What is it doing on the ceiling?"

Kagome watched the hollow looking down on something. Was there a person? Her eyes widened as she caught familiar orange hair: "Hold on! Look! There is someone there!"

"Is somebody already fighting it?" questioned Rukia in a whisper.

Ichigo's eyes locked on the person facing the hollow, his eyes widening immediately: _'The idiot!'_

Rukia blinked, noticing the bright hair: "What!? Could it be the mod?"

"That jerk!" shouted Ichigo, surprising both girls behind him. He picked up his speed, wanting to get to the ceiling in time.

Rukia reached out: "Wait! Ichigo, wait!"

Kagome sighed, both continuing to run: "It's no use to stop him. He is stubborn and stubborn people can get annoying, Rukia-chan."

"You are one to talk," glared Rukia. Kagome laughed sheepishly, remembering that she had been the stubborn one in the beginning of this whole mess since she arrived.

* * *

><p>"Heh heh, you interrupted my lunch," smirked the hollow, watching the blood running down the boy's arm. "I don't know you but…you must think you are pretty tough!" He stretched out his sharp leg once again, the soul bracing himself for the pain.<p>

"That's right!" shouted Ichigo, coming down from the air while slicing off the leg before it reached his body.

The centipede hollow shrieked in pain, backing away a few feet while the blood sprayed out like a hose. The soul's eyes widened, surprised that the owner of the body had returned so quick: "What the…"

Ichigo huffed angrily, a scowl already glued onto his facial. The soul took a step forward, unsure if he should approach the Shinigami: "Hey…why are you…helping me?" His eyes went wide, Ichigo grabbed his shirt into his tight grip, bringing him closer to his face.

"Look at that!" shouted Ichigo, the nerve twitching in his head. "That is my body and clothes you are messing up!" He was ticked off that the defective soul thought he could do whatever the hell he wanted with his body. His body! "If you can't fight without getting hurt, don't fight!"

"Huh…," the soul was unsure what to say. He smacked his fist away from his shirt: "What is your problem!? I had to fight him because you were late! If I hadn't held him off, those kids would be-!"

"I will eat you both!" shouted the hollow, launching towards them with fury.

"Eat this!" both yelled. Ichigo slashed his sword onto the hollow's mask at the same time that the soul used his leg strength to kick the hollow's face. Rukia and Kagome arrived, watching as the centipede hollow flew back and ready to fall onto the ceiling's ground.

All three watched the soul inside Ichigo's human body beginning to run towards the defeated hollow. Ichigo growled under his breath, tired of the soul's actions before thinking: "Hey! Stop that!" he shouted.

The soul quickly kicked the hollow off before it hit ground and over the fence, his eyes watching the hollow slowly disappear into ash. He released a sigh before he noticed he had flowed over the fence himself. He blinked once: "Uh-oh…"

Gravity began to take him down but felt the strong grip once again grabbing onto his shirt. He bent his neck forward, seeing the Shinigami holding onto him firmly: "You stupid! Why would you do what you just did!? Once you split a hollow's head, he is finished!"

Rukia crossed her arms: "Huh…did he not know that? That was foolish for him to do."

"Maybe not," smiled Kagome. Rukia looked over to see Kagome's eyes glued onto the floor. She followed her line of sight and was surprised for what she saw. Kagome walked forward and towards the boys. She knew that the soul had a good heart. All souls did. It was darkness that made their hearts impure and rotten.

"You didn't have to kick it!" Ichigo continued to scold the soul, still holding onto him. "It is like you didn't want it to fall there!" He felt a light tap on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Kagome pointing downwards.

His eyes trailed down and was surprised to see a trail of ants crawling away doing their business. Kagome's eyes continued to follow the ants' trail: "That is exactly what he wanted, Kurosaki-san."

Still dumbfounded, he pulled his body back up, eyes still glued on the insects: "Ants?" he questioned. He looked at the soul inside his body sitting on the floor, huffing tiredly. "I don't believe it. You didn't want it to smash the ants."

"That's right!" shouted the soul, a glare already appearing on his face. "So!? I…I can't kill anything!"

Everyone remained silent, watching as the soul's expression turned into a frightful look. The soul sighed loudly, his eyes looking away from the three: "I was created, then the Soul Society ordered the destruction of all mods. The day after I was born, the date of my death was set!"

Kagome looked away along with Rukia closing her eyes at the statements he was making. They couldn't say anything in the Soul Society for what they thought it was wrong. They would be punished and judged. They couldn't go against the laws. They weren't anybody to go against them or say anything to save them.

"So I sweated in that pill, just waiting to die," the soul placed his elbow on his knee, looking out into the sky. "Day after day, my brothers and sisters were killed. Then I got lucky and got shipped out with a load of goods by mistake. Still, I always expected to be discovered and destroyed. I had a lot of time to think about things," he sighed once again. "I decided no one has the right to take a life." He turned his head to face the three, his face with sorrow: "I exist! I should have the right to live and die freely!"

He shook his head, turning it back to look at the town below: "Like humans or even bugs. Even a mod…should have that right."

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed down. How come it pained it her so much that people and souls were discarded and shunned away for what they were and what they did? These souls and people had no choice to pick what they are now. They are innocent children at heart. It pained her greatly that after so many centuries…the world had not changed.

"So I refuse to take a life," he continued, his neck bending down. "I won't kill…not anything!"

Ichigo remained silent, along with the two female Shinigami next to him. In a way, he respected the way he thought things. In a way, he was saying the world was unfair that because someone had more power…they could decide to do with others' lives like they were some sort of puppet. The world was surely a cruel place.

Kagome looked over at Rukia in a small smile, making the petite Shinigami sigh quietly to herself. The look of the girl was easily read. She knew what Kagome was asking and she wanted to do the same.

"Well, look here…"

All heads turned to see a man with a striped hat and cane walking towards the soul. Rukia and Kagome both knew what he had come for. He looked at the soul from under his hat: "We finally find you…and you are already incapacitated. What a waste," he spoke without feeling. "We lugged all this stuff here for nothing."

"Um…," the soul shook, unsure who the person was. Before he could ask about his identity, he watched as the end of his cane was pushed into his head, the soul pill popping out right after. Ichigo's eyes widened, watching his human body fall unconsciously down onto the hard ground.

"What the…," Ichigo observed the mysterious man grab the pill into his hand and tossing it up and down repeatedly.

"Okay, mission accomplished," smirked Urahara as he looked at Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu from behind. "Let's go home!"

"Aw man!" shouted Jinta. "I wanted to fight!"

They began to walk away, making the orange head Shinigami take a step behind them: "H-Hey! What are you going to do with him!?"

Urahara looked behind his shoulder: "I have no choice. I am going to destroy it."

"You can see me…," whispered Ichigo. "What are you?"

"Hmm?" Urahara lowered his hat, blinking at the question as he continued to bounce the pill up and down from his palm. "I am not sure how to answer that."

Rukia caught the pill as it was bounced up into her own hand: "A greedy merchant."

"Kuchiki-san!" exclaimed Urahara, watching the petite Shinigami bouncing the pill in her own hand. "You can't have that!"

"Why not, Kisuke?" she questioned with a glare. "Is it your policy to confiscate goods your customers have paid for?"

Urahara's sweat drop appeared, watching the smirk appearing on Kuchiki's face. "I-I'll give you a refund!"

"That is okay," she answered quickly. "I am satisfied with my purchase and…you guys are operating outside the law, anyway. It is not your job to recall him." She placed the pill on Kagome's hand, giving her back to the owner of the shop.

"This is serious," eyed Urahara. "I won't take the fall for either of you."

Kagome sighed, smiling at the serious expression Urahara gave off: "That is fine…trouble is where we live."

Ichigo blinked: _'Trouble…?' _He watched the girl walk towards him and handing back the pill into his hand.

"Here," smiled Kagome. "Let's go, Kurosaki-san."

"Uh…thanks," he whispered, "for saving him, Rukia…Kagome."

"Don't thank us," she replied back. "We have been thanked already."

'_Huh?' _He watched the girls beginning to walk away, leaving him to stare at the pill in his hand. He hid his smile from the people around after hearing a small and light 'thank you' from the soul.

* * *

><p>Ichigo opened the door to his room. After the whole ordeal of the afternoon, he had finally returned in his normal body but felt the stinging pain in his shoulder, thankfully Kagome had quickly healed it. The whole time, his eyes were stuck on her and only her. He was confused as hell. Was this really his…childhood friend? He only hoped it wasn't for the sake that he wanted her still alive….not dead.<p>

Kagome connected eyes with him after that, blinking away as she saw his face quickly turn the other way around. He couldn't let the girls see him blushing! His image was ruined enough at school.

He shook his head, opening the door wider and was surprised to see Kagome standing behind his bed while looking out the window. Her eyes locked on the moonless sky. He placed the towel around his neck: "What are you doing here, Kagome?" He closed the door behind him, watching the girl smile at the night sky.

"Observing the beautiful darkness," she answered. "I kind of like your room. In my opinion, it has the best view of the moon."

Ichigo looked at the sky: "It is a new moon tonight, Kagome."

"I know," she laughed lightly, "but it isn't like it fully disappeared. It is still there, Kurosaki-san."

He sighed: "I know." He looked around his room: "Where is Rukia?"

"Huh?" she blinked, looking at the orange head: "Don't know. She hadn't come through the window yet."

"Ugh…I don't know what she is thinking of staying in my closet. She has the weirdest ideas," he scratched the back of his head. "Well, anyways…the bath is free. It is your turn."

"Ah, okay," she began to walk away and opened the door. Before walking out of the room, she heard Ichigo's voice.

"Kagome."

She looked over her shoulder, waiting for him to continue.

"About what you said this afternoon….about protecting someone or something. I do have someone to protect," he continued.

"Oh?" she smiled. "I am guessing your family?"

"That is one," he replied. "But…there has always been someone else outside my family I wanted to protect. A girl."

"A…girl?" repeated Kagome.

"But I think she is long gone…so my promise is kind of broken," he continued. "At least…that is what I thought." He looked at her eyes. "It was a promise I made as a child."

Kagome smiled at the orange head: "Well, she is very lucky to have someone like you as her protector, and she might be far away from your grasp but that doesn't mean the bond is cut. That should only make your drive to protect her…stronger, no?" Kagome walked away, closing the door to Ichigo's room.

Ichigo sighed, looking back at the moon.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Come on! Only a bit more!" he smiled behind him. The sun's rays hitting both children of no more than six years of age. The heat reflecting his bright orange hair and the girl's blue streaks that stayed hidden in the dark in her black locks. His eyes locked onto the blue sapphire's the girl held. She was tired from walking up a hill but he had promised her to show her the sunset when she stayed over at his house this time. _

"_B-But…Ichi-chan! I am tired!" she spoke. _

_He looked back at her, the grin still on his face: "Just a bit more!" _

_Both had finally arrived at the top, watching the sun set presenting itself to the town. Both kids awed at the beauty of the auburn colors that were painted in the sky. The girl's orbs wide with excitement. _

"_It…so pretty," she whispered to him, her eyes glued on the canvas. _

"_This is what I wanted to show you," he spoke. He looked at his dear friend next to him: "My family are the only ones that know this place. We made a promise here that we would protect each other forever!" He smiled: "That is why I brought you here! I am adding you! I promise to always protect you, Kago-chan!" _

_The little girl blushed: "Ichi-chan…" _

"_I will never let you go," he smiled. _

_She nodded and blushed before looking back at the sunset: "Thank you…Ichi-chan…" _

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Ichigo's hand dropped down to his side, the grip of his hand tightening around the towel. There was no mistake now…that Kagome he saw now was the one he had made that promise to. The promise that he failed to keep. Not only with his mother but…with her. She was a Shinigami. She was dead. He failed to protect to her.

His eyebrows furrowed down: "Kago-chan…what happened to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>Hm, will Kagome remember soon? Maybe hehe! But the next part is Ichigo and his family visiting his mother's grave and also...Kagome, Rukia, and Ichigo will be in for a surprise at this part! So please look forward to it!

Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!

Ja~ne!


	24. Weird Behavior

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes****: And another chapter has arrived! Yay! Sorry for a long wait. I actually wanted to take a bit of a break since reviews dropped and college stuff needed to be organized (sadly...there is still more to do). Anyways, thank you to those who read and reviewed the last chapter and those who started reading recently, I really do appreciate it. This chapter is quite short and doesn't have much interaction or action but it is the introduction to Ichigo's mother and how she died and...Kagome's past.

Please enjoy!

**Special Thanks To: **

**Joker2113, SHINeeFan23, Speedykitten1643, Guest, Jayne, starmienight, Infinites Lover, xlove-kawaix, Scaehime, Stephanie, Guest (2)! **

**Almost to 250 reviews! Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 24: Weird Behavior**

* * *

><p>"Hey! Wake up, Ichigo! It's morning! Morning! You hear!?"<p>

Brown orbs slowly opened from their sleep, already feeling a shadow being cast over his face. Placing his hand over his left eye, he watched a lion like stuff toy beginning to tap him with his stuffed paw. Ichigo was already annoyed, more annoyed than when his own father brutally woke him up in the mornings.

"If you don't get your butt out of bed, I will climb into your book bag and go to school with you and all the girls will say 'Ha-ha! Wittle Ichigo gots a teddy bear! Freak!'" the stuffed animal felt a rough hand quickly grab him over his head and was suddenly pinched off from the bed while looking straight into an angry orange head. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Hey! L-Let me go!"

Ichigo ignored his request and threw him towards his closet, not caring for the grunt of pain the little toy squeaked out. His eyes watched the lion like toy whine in pain: "You have to act like a stuffed animal, Kon!" He shook his head: _'And they don't walk around or nag! After the incident with the mod, we needed to find a body for him, so Rukia, Kagome, and I looked around…but if we put him into a living things, the original soul would be forced out…like mine was.' _

He watched Kon beginning to stand up from his brutal throw and smack against the closet door. He sighed loudly: _'But fresh corpses are harder to find than you would think. As a last result, Kagome found an abandoned stuff animal next to a pile of garbage and suggested we try it. Rukia was all in for it but just like me…the two of them were nervous.' _His eyes came down to a bored look: _'The results were mixed.' _

"Ow!" pointed Kon, angry at the teen's actions towards him. "I told you to be gentle with me!"

Ichigo stared at the toy, obviously his scolding having no affect to him: _'We decided to call him "Kon", because he is a Kaizo Konpaku, as Kagome and Rukia told me that was another name for Mod Soul. Kagome, the nice person she was to the soul considered calling him "Kai"…but I told her "Kai" is way too cool a name for him.'_

"You know, you are-!"

Kon was unexpectedly stepped down as he heard the closet door sliding open and revealing the petite Shinigami already wearing the school uniform he missed seeing the girls in. Rukia glared at the orange head: "Are you trying to wake the neighbors!" she shouted. "Can't a Shinigami get dressed in peace!?"

She blinked, noticing that Ichigo's index finger was pointing down. Following his line of point, she noticed Kon looking up her skirt. He managed to raise his paw and lift one nail giving her the 'ok' sign: "Stand right there!"

Rukia's nerve twitch appeared, already beginning to step on the stuff animal repeatedly.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" exclaimed Kon. "Stop! My stuffing is coming out!"

"Morons…," sighed Ichigo.

Ichigo heard a light knock coming from his door, grabbing his attention as it opened. He already knew who it was. It still bugged him that Rukia had said that Kagome had no reiatsu and yet…he could sense it? He watched the long haired Shinigami walking in and closing the door behind her.

"You three sure are energetic this morning," she smiled.

"You call this energetic?" he questioned, lifting a brow.

"Ah!" exclaimed Kon, catching Kagome's and Ichigo's attention. "J-Just in time, Kagome-chan! Save me from this brutal treatment!"

Rukia gave him one last kick: "Kagome-chan won't always be here for your rescue."

Kagome sighed: "You two don't have to be so rough with him."

"Onii-chan!"

The called out teen jumped at the sound of his sister's voice coming closer to his room. He quickly pushed Rukia and Kon into his closet, not wanting his family to know that he had two weird people already secretly living with him. "H-Hide! Hide!" he whispered.

"Can I come in?" asked Yuzu outside the door.

Kagome couldn't help but snicker at the sudden pose he grabbed. He was literally clinging to the closet door like he was afraid that Rukia and Kon would break open. She looked over at the door: "You can come in, Yuzu-chan."

"Uh…oh, Kagome-onee-san, you're here?" she asked. She looked over at her brother, still holding onto the closet door: "Onii-chan….like, what are you doing?"

"N-Nothing!" he panicked. "Nothing suspicious! What do you want, Yuzu!? It's early!"

"It is not early!" she glared, placing her hands on her hips. "Mizuiro is waiting for you!"

"Ah, that is what I forgot to tell you," whispered Kagome.

Ichigo gave the ebony haired girl a glare, making her chuckle nervously as she mouthed an apology to him. He shook his head: "What time is it?" He looked over at his alarm seeing that it was already getting late for him. "Crap!"

"Yeah," whispered Yuzu. "So hurry and get ready and apologize to Mizuiro from the window. You are making him wait." Yuzu left the room remembering to continue with breakfast.

Ichigo sighed and looked out his window while removing his shirt: "Mizuiro! Sorry! I just woke up!"

"Invite him in," whispered Kagome, making him take a glance to her.

"Why?"

"You want him to know I live here?" she questioned. "Rukia-chan and I are apparently sisters, remember? He sees me, he will ask where she is and your family doesn't know Rukia-chan is here."

"She has a point," Rukia opened the door and climb off the closet.

"Fine," he growled. "Come in for a minute, okay?"

Mizuiro gave his friend a smile: "Sure!"

Ichigo watched his black haired friend coming in, sighing at the memory of the chaos Kon had caused the day before: _'The memories of the last incident, all that trouble Kon caused…were erased from the guys in school, at least. Rukia says that Mr. Hat and Clogs told me his name but I managed to forget it – somehow…she said he would get in big trouble if it became known that he let Kon go.' _

Kagome and Rukia quickly made their way out from Ichigo's window, Rukia being the first one out. Rukia looked at Ichigo: "Bye, Ichigo! See you at school!"

"Yeah!" he replied, buttoning his white shirt. He grabbed his digital watch and began to place it around his wrist: "Ah man, why didn't dad wake me up!? He usually busts in and-"

His eyes fell on the small screen from his watch. The date clearly written on. He stood still, eyes still glued on. Kagome went out the window but paused, realizing the sudden stillness Ichigo held. Her eyes narrowed down in worry: "Why the look?"

"Nothing," he answered, giving his back to her. "Wow…it's tomorrow," he whispered, making Kagome's eyes narrow more from concern.

"Kurosaki-san…?"

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed, slumping down onto the desk, head leaning forward. Rukia caught her distress and placed her book down: "What is with you today? I noticed Ichigo acting strange but now you?"<p>

Kagome rested her head over her arms, looking into Rukia's purple orbs: "Rukia-chan…I have been concerned."

"About?"

"Kurosaki-san…and me," she answered.

Rukia lifted her eyebrow, confused by the answer. "What do you mean?"

"Well first of all," began Kagome, "before I left the house this morning, Kurosaki-san seemed so down."

Rukia continued to stare, waiting for Kagome to finish if she had anything else to say before she could put her input. Kagome sighed once again: "He suddenly said that 'it is tomorrow', but the way he said it seemed like…he was in pain. I don't know…."

Rukia watched Kagome's head coming back down, hiding inside her arms: "And you are also worried about yourself?" She noticed Kagome's shoulders tensing once the question slipped out. "What is wrong with you, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome's head slightly came up, only revealing her cerulean eyes: "There is absolutely no way that a Shinigami can remember their past…right? Even if my powers are gone?"

She received quick blinks from her friend. Rukia shook her head lightly: "No. It is unheard of and it is impossible. There are reasons as to why we shouldn't remember, Kagome-chan. You more than anybody should know that."

Kagome's eyes glided to the corner: "Would you believe me if I told you that I had a memory?"

Purple eyes went wide: "A…memory?"

Kagome gave her a small nod: "I am not sure what it is really. Suddenly my head gets blurry images that flash from time to time. I see different things to different people."

"What kind of people?" questioned Rukia.

"Don't know," she replied, looking back at her friend. "But…I saw a small boy in front of me. I could only see his back. It looked as if he was holding someone's hand from the back."

"So it looked like you were looking through somebody else?" Rukia's eyebrow once again lifted up.

"He had orange hair, Rukia-chan."

Rukia remained silent, shocked to hear about the hair color. Kagome lifted her head higher: "Who else on earth would have orange hair, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia could clearly read the fright in Kagome's eyes. In all honesty…she was scared too. Could it be a coincidence about the hair? Could it really be that person they have been hanging around with? Could it really be a memory coming from Kagome?

Kagome's eyebrows came down in worry: "I have a feeling….it is-"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

The two girls quickly looked over to see Orihime waving at the orange head teen coming into the class. After hearing his name being called out energetically, he turned around, giving the strawberry haired teen a smile: "Good morning! How is it going, Orihime?"

Orihime's eyes widened a slight bit, watching him walk away. Dropping her hand down slowly, she stayed staring at Ichigo coming to his seat and talking to his friends. Tatsuki rested her chin on her palm, watching the orange head's strange behavior.

"What is he on!?" exclaimed Michiru, walking to stand next to Orihime. "Ichigo is like, being friendly? Huh, Orihime!?"

"What is….," whispered Orihime, "the matter with Kurosaki-kun?"

"Huh?" questioned Michiru. "What do you mean? I have never seen him smile like that…"

"Michiru…," Tatsuk slid her chair out, standing up from her spot, "what is the date today?"

Michiru checked her watch: "Um, June sixteenth, why?"

"Thanks," she replied, giving her back to the girls. "Orihime…you are very perceptive. It took me three years to pick up on that."

"Tatsuki-chan?" whispered Orihime.

"If you have any urgent business with him, take care of it today," she continued. "Ichigo…won't be at school tomorrow."

Kagome blinked, along with Rukia as they overheard the conversation. She looked over at the petite Shinigami, unsure what to say.

* * *

><p>"Okay!" shouted Isshin. Night had taken over and he kept his eyes on his kids as they sat around the kitchen table. "Let's have a meeting and go over everybody's job for tomorrow! And remember, as chairman, I hold all the decision-making power!"<p>

Karin quickly slammed her hands on the table: "As if! What kind of meeting is this!?"

"Hey!" pointed Isshin. "Raised you hand if you wish to speak, Chief of Staff!"

"Oh…," blushed Karin. "Chief of Staff?"

Yuzu sighed, seeing that Karin was secretly pleased with the title, but quickly noticed Kagome coming into the kitchen and grabbing a water bottle.

"Yuzu!" exclaimd Isshin once again. "You will be in charge of lunch, as usual."

"Okay," she answered.

"Karin, you will load the packs."

"Huh!?" she exclaimed with wide eyes.

"And the last item of business…I got a hair-cut for the occasion. How do I look!?"

"Exactly the same!" shouted Karin.

Ichigo's lips came up to a small smile, seeing the family bonding in their own special way. His eyes quickly glided over to Yuzu as she spoke.

"Otou-san? Can we take Kagome-onee-san?" she questioned, receiving weird looks from everyone around, even Kagome herself while placing the water bottle down.

Isshin looked at the black haired girl blinking, obviously not knowing what was going on. Yuzu blushed: "I mean…we can't just leave her here alone, otou-san."

Kagome shook her head: "N-No! It's okay! I can stay over at a friend's house if you guys would like, I don't mind!"

Isshin flicked his hand up and down with a smile: "Nonsense, Kagome-chan! You can totally come with us! The more the merrier! We can't leave you alone!"

"Um….," blinked Kagome, still unsure what to say.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder, his eyes filled with worry: _'I don't think this is a good idea…she will see 'his' name there.' _

Karin sat back down: "Yeah, I think Kagome-onee-san would like to meet her."

"Her?" Kagome tilted her head to the side.

Ichigo crossed his arms: _'Maybe it will be a good idea. Hopefully it will give her memories of her past there…although they aren't really the brightest memories.' _

* * *

><p>"That looked like fun," spoke Rukia, grabbing Ichigo's attention after he came from the bath. Kagome sat on his bed, watching as the towel on his head fell down to the ground.<p>

"What?" he questioned, picking up the object.

"You know…the family meeting," she answered. "Kagome-chan said you guys were going to see a woman or something like that?" She smiled: "So…you are skipping school tomorrow and going on a picnic or something, right?"

"Look, Rukia…Kagome," he spoke, both of their eyes falling onto Ichigo starring outside the window. "About my Shinigami duties…could I maybe take…tomorrow off?"

"What?" blinked Rukia. "Take a day off!? Of course not! Are you crazy!? You have been acting strange all day! You have me and Kagome-chan worried here!"

"Rukia-chan…," whispered Kagome, already feeling the stare coming from the orange head.

"I had you…worried?" he questioned the girl sitting on his bed.

"Um…," she looked away, "well yeah. I mean…you aren't your usual self today."

He looked back the moon, dropping his hands down to his side: "I am sorry, but I wish to take tomorrow off. It is the anniversary…of the day my mother died."

Kagome's head quickly turned around, her eyes wide like Rukia's.

"No…actually," he continued, "not the day she died…," he turned around, facing the girls, "the day she was killed."

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:<strong> Hm, so the next chapter is obviously visiting Ichigo's mother! Wonder what Ichigo meant? Thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!

P.S: I have a random and fun poll on my profile if you like to participate. Something that I have curious and I would like to know more about my readers!

Again, thank you!


	25. Heavy Rain, Heavy Blood

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes****: And a new chapter has arrived! Finally I am able to write into this part of the story haha! This idea has been haunting my head for days! But thank you all who reviewed and read this far! I greatly appreciate it. Lately, college stuff has definitely been affecting me. I am soon moving into my dorm and I am nervous as heck.

But anyways, other than that, I have been caught up in playing Dynasty Warriors 8, watching Korean dramas, and drawing like crazy. Also, eating haha! Need to keep my energy up, right? But I have also been working out and it kind of...messed up my shoulder blade oops!

Thank you again for reading! My life is boring I know haha! By the way, more of Kagome's "flashbacks" will make sense when she gets closer into remembering and knowing what they are! Right now they are rough "flashbacks".

**Special Thanks To: **

**Jayne, Speedykitten1643, Joker2113, starmienight, Mimiru, Scaehime, SHINeeFan23, xlove-kawaix, Killercandycane, and Infinities Lover!**

Enjoy!

Chapter 25: Heavy Rain, Heavy Blood

* * *

><p>Tatsuki sighed as she looked at her orange haired friend sitting beside her on her bed. Early that morning, they had decided to skip school as well after Orihime had asked her how she knew Ichigo was going to miss school.<p>

After meeting at her house, Tatsuki crossed her legs and looked at the ceiling above: "I met him when we were four…at the dojo we used to go to. He had the brightest hair and the biggest smile…and the most beautiful mother – he always held her hand." She took a deep breath in, feeling the innocent stare Orihime gave off. "He was scrawny and smiled all the time. A total wimp if you ask me. He was really weak too and when he lost, he would start crying. He continued to say that he had to get stronger every day to protect his family and a girl that was really important to him."

"Important to him?" repeated Orihime, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't know her. Never seen her," she replied. "But Ichigo continued to say that she left because he was too weak to protect her."

"So…a childhood friend of his?" Orihime looked at the floor, but her eyes quickly found themselves back to stare at her own tomboy friend.

"I would guess," she exhaled. "But every time he cried, it annoyed me." She smiled, punching her own palm with her fist: "In fact…I was the first one in the dojo to make him cry. Just one high kick! It took me less than ten seconds!"

She brought her hands down, her eyes gluing themselves on the wooden floor: "But…as soon as he saw his mother when she came to pick him up…he would get this big on his face. I hated that the most. I mean, what kind of boy smiles when he loses?" Tatsuki turned her head away from Orihime's fixed eyes: "I would see that grin…and think, what a baby…clinging to his mommy."

Orihime remained silent, watching as her friend that always looked tough suddenly had dropped her shoulder in a weak state.

"But…," continued Tatsuki, "he seemed so happy. His smile was sweet." Tatsuki dropped her forehead onto her palm, her eyebrows furrowing down with a smile to accompany it. "That is how he was…in the beginning."

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Yuzu blinked, placing her hand above her eyes to cast a shadow to see if the top of the steep street ever had an end. "This hill is hard!"<p>

Karin walked a few steps ahead, placing her hands inside her pockets: "Hmph, not for me."

"Come on, Yuzu!" shouted Isshin while walking past the two teens that followed quietly. "You can do it! Let daddy show you how!" To Kagome's and Yuzu's surprise, he suddenly went on standing on his hands, his legs lifting up to the air: "Look! I will walk the rest of the way on my hands!"

Karin rolled her eyes, not even bothering to look back: "Do not make eye contact. Attention will only encourage him."

"Not true," glared Isshin. "I don't need attention. I am self-motivated!"

He began to tap harder as he walked Yuzu and managed to slip on his hand: "Whoa! Daddy slipped!"

"Vanish!" shouted Karin, kicking him in his chin and sending him back down to the hill, "to the ends of the earth!"

"Wipe out!" exclaimed Isshin while rolling down like a tire. "Due to daddy's wipe out, there will be great volatility in the Tokyo stock market!"

"W-What is he talking about?" stuttered Kagome, seeing Isshin roll down the hill.

Ichigo's sweat drop appeared on his head: "Who knows. It is better not to know." He looked at the long haired Shinigami staring at the top of the hill. "Are you alright?"

Kagome's eyes were solely focused on the end of the path they were walking on. The scenery around her seemed so familiar. The surroundings sent her an uneasy feeling. Like her body almost didn't want to go forward. Just wanted to stay glued down here and not see what laid above the hill.

Her eyes slowly widened, a sudden image of the hill appeared on her mind. Blurry rain showered down. Nothing but people walked up the hill wearing nothing but pure black. She heard small cries, silent yells of despair while seeing the men, women, and even small children walking up with white flowers and umbrellas over their heads. Her blurry image quickly changed over to see someone holding a hand. Her vision came up, seeing the same strange boy with orange hair. She couldn't see his face clearly. Everything around was blurry yet clear that this was a mourning for someone dead. Someone dear.

"Kagome? Kagome? Oi!"

She did a few quick blinks as she felt someone's hand landing on her shoulder and slightly shaking her. Her cerulean orbs slowly glided over to stare at the orange head that resembled the one in her images. She blinked once…then again.

"K-Kurosaki-san?"

"Are you sure you are alright?" he questioned.

He was worried when he noticed she had suddenly spaced out. It wasn't like her to be like that. If anything, Kagome looked like the type of person to always be focused. He was sure he saw her eyes beginning to water. Was she remembering this place? This place was special yet a nightmare to both of them. Even if she was dead and now a Shinigami without memories of her past, there was no way she could easily forget about this place.

The place that dragged the light out of her so quickly. The place that made the decision for her to move away from his grasp.

"Y-Yeah…," she choked out. "I am fine. Just a bit tired I guess," she turned to him, a small smile on her lips. "Must be the heat beating me."

His eyes landed on the clear sky above. The sun shined brightly with clouds extra fluffed on the day: _'Another June seventeenth, but so different from that one. This weather is entirely different from the one Kagome and I experienced here.' _

Kagome's eyes quickly turned over to see a familiar female standing a few feet away while holding a sun hat. Her expression widened slightly, unbelieving of the sight in front. Slowly, she tugged on Ichigo's sleeve.

"Huh?" he blinked, looking at the girl next to him. "What is wrong?"

"Hey…," spoke Karin. "Another visitor."

'_Visitor?' _repeated Ichigo in his head after hearing his sister speak. He caught sight of Kagome pointing ahead, making him follow the line of sight.

"Really?" whispered Yuzu, blinking at the girl that stood with a blue and white sun dress. "Is she here to see mommy too?"

"Maybe," answered Karin, even she was surprised to see a person at this day.

"Hey," whispered Yuzu, "she is turning this way."

Ichigo's eyes expanded as he saw a Rukia standing there with a smile that rivaled that of the sun's while waving with her sun hat. _'What in the name of all that is magical is she doing here!?'_

Kagome sighed quietly, shaking her head down: _'Rukia-chan…what are you doing here?'_

Yuzu turned around to face the teens while pointing at the stranger: "She is waving. A friend of yours, Onii-chan? Kagome-onee-san?"

"No!" shouted Ichigo, already freaking out from the situation. "Never seen her before! Not ever! Never!"

"Hmm," Karin scratched her chin: "She looks kind of familiar."

"Oh!" smiled Kagome, grabbing Ichigo by his wrist: "Kurosaki-san doesn't remember all that well but we do now her! She is a childhood friend of ours!"

"W-What!?" exclaimed Ichigo. His eyes caught the scheme in Kagome's eyes, making him nod frantically at his sisters: "Ah yes! Now I remember! We were best friends in junior high! We were all like brother and sister! It has been so long! Give us a moment to reminisce – alone!" He quickly flipped the order and began to pull Kagome away towards the strange girl that sisters didn't recognize.

"Childhood friends?" whispered Yuzu, watching as Ichigo grabbed the other and ran away in haste.

"Aha!"

Yuzu quickly turned at the laughing sound Karin made, seeing a suspicious grin on her face. "Aha!? Aha what!?" she exclaimed.

"Well…," started Karin with a smirk, "he is getting to that age."

"What!? What age!?" questioned Yuzu in worry. "Karin!? No! Answer me!"

"Hee hee, maybe we need to give him some space," she smirked. "Who knows, our brother might be fighting love for all we know."

OoO

"What are you doing here!?"

Kagome blocked her ears, watching as Rukia stood with crossed arms, unaffected by the orange head's yell towards her. This boy could really scream and he did the mistake of yelling right next to her.

"Relax!" shouted Rukia with a glare. "You will need my help if a hollow shows up."

He quickly shoved his face a few inches into Rukia's: "But you didn't have to…couldn't you have been a little sneakier!?"

"Sorry," she stated without a difference in her expression. "I didn't think."

Kagome blinked, noticing the change in her friend's mood. Walking towards the petite Shinigami, she lightly pushed Ichigo away from Rukia's space: "Are you mad, Rukia-chan?"

Ichigo blinked and took quick glances between the girls: "Is she mad?"

"No," Rukia simply answered. "I am curious. You say she was killed."

Kagome and Ichigo remained silent, watching as Rukia looked back up to stare at the orange head's eyes.

"Right?" questioned Rukia. "You said…you mother was-"

"No I didn't," he cut in.

"Who killed her?" continued Rukia, ignoring the fact that Ichigo had butted in her words.

"I didn't say that," Ichigo looked away while placing his hands inside his pants' pockets. "Just drop it."

Rukia looked at the ground below: "You told me you saw spirits from a young age…so answer one question for me. Could you mother have been killed by…a hollow?"

Ichigo's eyes came back to stare into Rukia's. Kagome took a step forward, already sensing the uneasiness in Ichigo's aura: "R-Rukia-chan…I don't think this is the right time to be aski-"

"It is possible!" exclaimed Rukia. Her eyes went over to her friend: "You think so, don't you?"

This made Ichigo's stare change to see Kagome's eyes being hidden behind her bangs, unable to make eye contact with either of them. He opened his mouth to speak but soon heard the petite Shinigami's voice coming in once again.

"If you had enough spiritual energy to be able to see ghost as a little child…," Rukia sighed, "a hollow that came after you…might have accidentally-"

"There is no way!" shouted Ichigo from the top of his lungs, shocking both girls.

Rukia blinked, seeing the anger slowly lifting away from the orange head. Kagome noticed his shoulders slumping down, a small smile appearing on his lips as he spoke.

"You don't know. Both of you don't know. Why is everything have to be about hollows with you, Rukia? And why are you always so quiet, Kagome? One of you shouldn't speak as much and the other needs to speak more! That is ridiculous. To blame it on a…that is not what happened!" He stared into Rukia's eyes: "There is no freaking hollow, okay!? So just leave it alone!"

His eyes immediately fell on a deep red stare. He noticed a girl with very short black hair and a long yellow dress standing on the top of the hill that laid in the small forest he had pulled the girls in. His legs stretched out in defense, shock clearly written on his face: "No way…what is she doing here?"

Rukia blinked: "Who? Ichig-"

He turned around and ran away, catching Rukia by surprise: "W-Wait! Ichigo!" Her stretched out arm came down, watching the teen boy running further away from them. "What is wrong with him?" she questioned.

She received no answer and looked at Kagome who in turn had the same expression Ichigo had grabbed. Her eyes were wide.

"Kagome-chan?"

Kagome took a step back: "T-There was a girl there…"

"Huh?" Rukia quickly turned her head over her shoulder but ended up staring at an empty spot. Her eyes narrowed down: _'There is no one there…did the girl run away perhaps?' _Her eyes traveled back to see a frightened Kagome. "Kagome-chan?"

Kagome's eyes expanded more, blurry images flashing through her mind once again making a return. She watched as a girl with short black hair stood in the middle of a park. It was raining; heavy rain. Her vision came up to see a man with black hair smiling down at whoever the person was. He was holding the person's petite hand in his. His lips were moving but she could hear nothing coming from them. She watched as a girl with short black hair stood in the middle of a park. Quickly, her images changed to those of small steps running towards the unknown girl who had suddenly disappeared from her sights but she found herself flung down after turning around and seeing the unknown man running to her with a frightened expression. The last image of nothing but blood on the hands she stared down on. A blanket of blood covering over the man's body. A pool of blood gathered below. The petite hands shook; heavy shaking. Her vision came up to see the man's soul being eaten by a monster. A terrifying monster.

"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome turned around and began to chase after the orange head. She had no idea what was going on. She had received a double dose of these flashed images yet, no answers. She narrowed down her eyes, ignoring the yells Rukia gave for her to stop.

That orange hair came back to haunt her. That little boy…with orange hair. It was exactly like…

Her eyes quickly caught sight of the teen boy she was after as she heard Rukia coming closer. She reached her hand out and grabbed his hand, surprising him. He tripped on his foot, Kagome quickly grabbing him by his arms as he fell on all fours.

She heard Rukia halting behind while breathing hard from the run. Rukia was confused. First Ichigo was acting strangely and now Kagome? What was going on?

OoO

"His mother died…"

Orihime's eyes narrowed down in sadness after hearing the heavy words coming from Tatsuki. The tomboy clasped her hands together.

"…when he was nine," she continued. "I was only nine myself…I didn't understand. Anyway, he was nine but…still clinging to mommy like a baby chimp." Tatsuki looked down on the ground: "Then she died."

Orihime softened her expression, seeing the furrowed eyes Tatsuki gave as she explained.

"He didn't show up at school for a while. So I went looking for him. I found him by the river where his mother died…walking around with his little backpack, from morning to night. Like he was looking for her. When he got tired, he would squat down for a while." She shook her head. "Then he would get up and continue his search. Every day from morning to night…I have seen him like that once before. His mother was there to follow as he scouted the area. I never found out what he had been looking for those days. An object? A person? But his face seemed so lonely…so lost. I couldn't stand to see Ichigo like that twice."

OoO

Kagome watched as Ichigo dropped his head down, hiding his face from the girls. Rukia glared at the orange head: "Wh-Why would you run!?" she exclaimed. "What-"

"It wasn't...," cut in Ichigo with a soft voice, surprising Kagome and Rukia, "a hollow…that killed my mother."

"Huh?" blinked Rukia.

Kagome felt Ichigo's hand grabbing hers tightly, the shaking resembling those of her images in her hand of the petite hands she watched with blood from the man.

"It was me…," he whispered.

Kagome looked up at the petite Shinigami, seeing a surprised expression on her already. Kagome eyes slowly glided over her shoulder to see the same strange girl with short black hair standing further up the hill. Nothing but red eyes glowing with hunger. Kagome's expression narrowed.

'_Who is that? That girl…resembles the one from my images…'_

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:<strong> That is the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! A small surprise coming next chapter...won't say what because you all won't even expect it!

Well, I really appreciate hearing back from you all! It makes me happy knowing that I am not writing this story for nothing.

Thank you for reading!

P.S: Since college for me start in about two weeks, updates will be slower but that doesn't mean that I will stop! The stories will live on and continue!

Ja~ne!


	26. Memories Within Tombstones

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes****: Sorry for the long wait! College is getting closer and I am packing and getting the final things ready. By the way, there is a reason as to why Isshin can't remember Kagome and that also includes Ichigo's sisters! There is a little surprise at the end. A cameo by some characters and that might be the only cameo they make, still unsure.

As for my other stories, I don't know when I will update. I have been feeling lost with the writing of the stories so, I think I need a break. College is stressful so I just need to recollect my thoughts. Besides, I have been watching a lot of Gintama lately and really want to write a crossover with Inuyasha. I love Gintoki!

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Special Thanks To: **

**SHINeeFan23, xlove-kawaix, starmienight, Speedykitten1643, Joker2113, Scaehime, and omaomae!**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26: Memories Within Tombstones  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Karin clasped her hands together, a smile already on her lips while her eyes stared at the stone with carved lettering of her mother's name. <em>'It's been a long time, okaa-san. How are you?' <em>she spoke inside her mind. She never got the reason why many did talk to the head inside their heads. Could they really hear their voices? _'Well, you are dead, so not great, I guess. We are all fine. Me, Yuzu, and onii-chan…but…'_

Her eyes dropped in annoyance as she heard continued claps from behind coming from her father.

'_Goat chin over there is doing too well…and it's annoying.'_

"Hey!" shouted Isshin with a huge grin on his face. He did a long plie while clapping his hands above his head over and over again. "It is time for the annual 'Kurosaki Family Tombstone Dominoes Tournament'! A full two and half hours of tombstone dominoes and embarrassing family fun! And now that we have Kagome-chan here, we can add more excitement! The first match – Ichigo versus me!" He gave a shining smirk towards his son who had placed his hands inside his pockets while Kagome stood behind him and stared at the older male in confusion. "Losers have to be the winner's slaves for a week!"

"Please, otou-san, stop!" pleaded Yuzu, watching that her father wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Yuzu ran towards her father: "Stop him, onii-chan!"

"W-What!?" blinked Ichigo. "Why me!?"

"Okay, go!" shouted Isshin.

Yuzu shook her head: "Otou-san, if you do this, you won't get dinner tonight!"

He immediately stopped in his tracks and looked at an angry Yuzu: "W-What!?"

Kagome giggled lightly behind the scene, watching as the family interacted with each other. So this is what living was like. She knew now that the images that flashed into her head were certainly memories. The real mystery now was…what kind of memories? Were they really from her own…past? Her living past?

Her eyes drifted to land on the back of the orange head in front of her as he argued with his father. She gave herself a mental sigh. She was scared. Afraid.

But she couldn't give up here.

Something quickly caught her attention. There was another tombstone to her left. It was the same size as the one that Ichigo's mother had. She read the Japanese lettering carved into the stone. She blinked. Blinked again.

Her eyes couldn't believe what she read. The family name clearly read-

'_Higurashi…Higurashi Tadao…'_

* * *

><p>Rukia watched from above as she sat on a nearby hill as she lowered her sun hat a bit from the tough rays coming from the burning star in the sky. Her plum orbs observed the relationship between Ichigo and his father as they yelled at each other.<p>

"He killed his mother?" she whispered to herself.

After the whole chase after Ichigo and him proclaiming he was the one at fault for his mother's death, they heard Isshin calling for them. Silently, Ichigo quickly got on up on his feet and walked past them like nothing had happened, leaving Kagome on her knees and she standing while starring at an orange head Shinigami walking away. Kagome had given her one last glance while trying to tell her something but she had stopped her, saying that it was best she followed him. Kagome nodded obediently and left, following the Shinigami.

Rukia ended here, watching their interactions with the family. She sighed while closing her eyelids: "Ichigo couldn't have intentionally hurt his mother. It was probably a random homicide or…an accident."

She remembered the words she brought out to him about the hollow. Covering her mother with her hand, she looked further down: "I am such…an idiot."

Her attention landed on Kagome. She was still. Her focus was down on another tombstone that was next to the one that the Kurosaki family stood in front of. She wasn't moving yet, she noticed slight shaking from her the fist that was created on her hand.

Rukia remembered to the silent Kagome when Ichigo had ran away. Kagome had gone blank. Completely blank. As if she was busy with her mind or something. She couldn't understand what was going with her friend. She never acted this way before.

Rukia's eyes returned to the male Shinigami standing below. She remembered Kagome telling her she saw an image of a small boy with bright orange hair holding someone's hand. Couldn't it have been him? There was no way. But if it was him-

'_How on earth is Kagome-chan seeing his childhood? Unless…she is seeing someone else's childhood?' _Her thoughts broke off as she heard zipper on the backpack behind her being opened. A yellow pay popped out: "Ru-ki-a!" The lion toy pushed out from the backpack, leaving his bottom half inside while leaning forward onto Rukia's shoulder.

"What, Kon?" she questioned, irritated that he came out on his own. "I didn't say you could come out."

"Come on, Rukia," spoke Kon. "It is hot and stuffy in here. Have pity on me!"

"You breathe?" she questioned without interest in the matter.

Kon rested his cheek on his paw: "Come on, let's go home. Ichigo wants to be left alone today anyway and obviously Kagome is with his family."

Rukia turned her head away from the stuffed toy: "I told you…I have to stay close to both of them in case a hollow shows up. It is my duty."

"Darn," sighed Kon, leaning back. "I knew it. Dang it all. It is always hollows with you!"

Rukia's eyes widened as she heard Kon's words.

"You know what they say about all work and no play," he continued. "There is nothing here! Let's go!" Kon noticed her sudden silence, not even a sarcasm comment back. "Something wrong?"

"No…," she replied quietly. She lowered her head more, hiding the hurt in her eyes with the sun hat above her head: "I think you may be right."

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared at the tombstone in front of him. Kurosaki Masaki.<p>

'_I've seen ghosts for as long as I can remember. I see them so clearly that…I couldn't tell the difference between the living and the dead when I was little. Usually, if I laugh it off, they drop it. It didn't seem like a big problem.' _

His eyes narrowed down slightly: _'I loved my mother. I never saw her cry or get mad. Not even once. Parents' moods have a big effect on their kids. I think she knew that. Whatever happened to me, if I was with her, I was okay.' _

He closed his eyes: _'And not just me. Yuzu and Karin who were four at the time...and dad…all loved her as much as I did. She was the center of our universe. I remember my old man telling me that my name means 'one who protects'. That is when..'_

An image of his mother flashed into his mind: _'I remember thinking…I wanted to protect my mother…who always protected me. At first, I just wanted to protect my mother. Then my sisters were born and I wanted to protect them too. Then…Kagome came into my life and her smile made me happy just like my mother's did. That is why I started going to the dojo and as I gradually got stronger…I wanted to protect...more and more people.'_

His hands fisted, shaking out of anger: _'But it was me that tore the heart of our universe in my family. It was my fault for not being strong enough. I lost my mother. I lost Kagome…because of me! I couldn't protect them!'_

He looked to his left, seeing that Kagome was not present. He blinked. He looked around and saw no one. Where had they gone?

* * *

><p>Kagome slumped down behind a tree. After she had read the tombstone…she had suddenly felt a string of pain pulling through her heart. Images quickly flashed through her head. The speed of those images had increased that they were more than just blurry. It was just a flash of coloring in her head.<p>

She quickly turned around and left Ichigo's family behind, not wanting them to suddenly worry about her health. Besides, what could she tell them if she didn't know herself what was going on.

Her eyes went up to stare at the tree branches that let some sunlight escape through. She sighed loudly at feeling her head becoming heavy with confusion.

'_Higurashi Tadao…,' _she closed her eyes. _'I have heard that name. I almost feel like I am attached to it. No doubt that it is my last name. Is it a coincidence?'_

Letting her sight open again, her vision landed up the hill: "Just what is going on? Since we have arrived here…my head has been going crazy."

Her hands gripped the dirt below her: "Damn it all! I need answers! I am already confused with my captain's wants…and now this?" She stood from her spot and turned to face the direction she had come from. _'I wonder…will Kurosaki-san be okay after we leave? I have a feeling Soul Society will be coming soon…and real soon.'_

Her eyes immediately widened as she felt a spiritual energy nearby. Turning her body, she looked left and right for the source. _'It's a hollow!' _She ran ahead but stopped as she quickly sensed two more auras towards the direction of the target.

'_Y-Yuzu-chan! Karin-chan!' _

* * *

><p>Isshin continued to blow on a chicken whistle over and over again. His breathing gathering in his lungs until he released it into the animal whistle. He repeated the action over and over again until Ichigo came walking down the small set of stairs with his hands clapped over his ears.<p>

"Hey! Cut that out!" shouted Ichigo, his nerve already twitching. "You don't have to use that freaking thing to call us!"

Isshin lowered his whistle down at seeing his son walking towards him: "Oh…Ichigo, there you are."

"Duh," he replied. "Hey…Yuzu and Karin aren't here? I lost Kagome too."

"You lost Kagome-chan?" he blinked. He shook his head: "Darn! Why do you think I was blowing my chicken whistle!?" He turned around, giving his back to his son. "I would have just left without you!"

"Thanks, old man," Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

"Go look for them!" shouted his father.

"You look for them too!" he argued back.

"What!?" barked Isshin, returning to face his son. "Don't you love your sweet little sisters and Kagome-chan!?"

"Give me a break!" glared Ichigo. "There are probably just off peeing somewhere! They will turn up!"

Isshin shook his head and pointed to his right: "All right! Let us split and look for them! You got that way!" His arm changed to point to his left. "I will look here!" He was suddenly kicked in the chin by his son's foot.

"Why don't you lie down and look!?" glared Ichigo.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! My chin! You split my chin! Hey! N-Now I will look just like John Travolta! S-Sweet!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his father's child-like behavior. His ears picked up the sound of voices coming towards their direction. He looked over his shoulder and noticed a woman with short curly dark brown hair in her late thirties walking over while holding a boy's hand with black hair that looked around the same age as his sisters. Behind them, walked an elderly man wearing traditional shrine clothing while his hands stayed behind his back.

He blinked, watching the small family descending down the stairs slowly. The mother with a small smile made him feel pained. They looked familiar. Way too familiar. His eyes finally caught sight of her gasping and staring back at him.

"Oh? I-Ichigo-kun?" she questioned.

'_Ichigo-kun?' _he repeated in his head. _'Wait…only one woman called me that-'_

"It is you, Ichigo-kun! My, there was no way I could forget that bright hair of yours," she smiled while walking over to them.

Isshin stood from his fallen kick and watched the family coming over: "Oh? Higurashi-san? Surprise to see you all here!"

"Well, yes," she whispered. "We come here once a week now."

Ichigo's eyes slightly widened: _'T-That's…Kagome's mother!' _

Isshin walked past his son and looked at the boy holding his mother's hand: "My, well if it isn't Sou-kun oh…wait! Souta-kun! You have certainly grown since the last time I saw you!" His eyes landed on the old grandfather: "It is nice to see you again, Higurashi-san."

"Like-wise," he replied with a slight bow.

"Are you all visiting Masaki-san's grave?" smiled Kagome's mother.

Isshin gave a small laugh: "Yeah! Family picnic and everything!"

"Oh, well I am glad to hear that," she smiled again. Ichigo blinked, watching the smile slowly fade away. It was obvious. Kagome was not there. That was enough now to tell him that Kagome was really dead. His eyes narrowed, wanting to question them on what happened to his childhood friend.

Isshin looked over to the side of the family: "Huh? Where is your daughter? Kago-chan? I think that was her name?"

Ichigo's eyes tightened. He would keep it a secret. It was obvious that his father didn't fully remember the girl's name so it was a positive that he couldn't reveal it that Kagome was here with them, still, it was a mystery as to why Isshin couldn't remember her. But Ichigo decided this was the best time to get answers. The only time he could get answers.

"Where is she?" he asked, surprising the adults.

"Ah," Kagome's mother's head slightly dropped down. "She is no longer with us, Ichigo-kun."

"What do you mean?" he would play the dumb card if he needed to. Kagome herself couldn't give him answers. She didn't remember anything!

Kagome's mother sighed, tightening her hold on her son's hand. Ichigo was sure he saw a small tear falling down. His heart clenched. Was he even ready to hear from Kagome's family that she was really gone?

Kagome's grandfather stepped in front: "Her soul is at rest, Ichigo-kun."

"You mean…," blinked Isshin, "she passed away?"

They got a nod from them.

"How?" Ichigo's fist hid behind his back.

Kagome's grandfather sighed, closing his eyes: "We are unsure."

"Huh?"

"We never got her body, she never returned to us after leaving for a….trip with some friends," he continued.

"And those friends didn't come back?" growled Ichigo.

"They…disappeared too," he replied.

Ichigo's and Isshin's eyes widened at the news. So…Kagome's death was a mystery. Isshin scratched the back of his head: "Is it possible…she is missing?"

Kagome's mother sighed: "We…don't know."

Ichigo stepped forward but stopped as he sensed a hollow nearing by. He growled under his breath. Not now! No! He needed answers. He turned around and began to run towards the direction of his enemy. Isshin blinked, turning his head: "W-Wait! Ichigo where are you going!?" He crossed his arms: "Hmph! What a rude child, not even saying his goodbyes."

"He is probably hit hard with the news we just gave," Kagome's mother weakly smiled. "Your son was pretty close to her."

"Yes," sighed Isshin. "He even swore to protect her."

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>There you go! Kagome's family made a small cameo! More of Kagome's past will be revealed. In like two chapters (I think, I have to check) Kagome will have a clear flashback about when her father died! So please bare with me! And I have decided that the Inu gang will come in!

P.S.: Tadao means loyal

Sorry for the late update but I promise to make the updates faster. Thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	27. Sacrificing the Silence and Wait

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes****: I blame for my writer's block since the last update. I have been stuck with all my stories and since college move in day is on Thursday...I can't think very straight as I pack and get things ready. But my university has a welcome week thing so, I will be busy with that ha-ha and Monday...I start school!

Thank you all who read and reviewed this far! I really love you all! This story is close to 300 reviews!

Also, the small flashback Kagome has is when Onigumo was revived and was going after her, you guys remember? I hope the story isn't so confusing but if you all have questions, don't hesitate to ask, okay?

**Special Thanks To: **

**Scaehime, Joker2113, xlove-kawaix, starmienight, Infinities Lover, and Nixie the Bloody Pixie! **

**Thank you all! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 27: Sacrificing the Silence and Wait **

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Karin patted her sister's back as she saw her sister bury her face into her knees while crying her tears out. "Don't cry, Yuzu. You are getting too big to cry every time we come here! We are almost eleven now! We are practically teens!"<p>

"I know…," smiled Yuzu as she lifted her head a few inches up from her hiding spot, "but…" she quickly dropped her head inside her shell once again as her tears continued to stream down.

Karin sighed, rolling her eyes: "Oh well. Maybe next year."

Karin's ears picked up a whistle, already knowing exactly who it was. Shaking her head, she stood from her spot: "Come on, Yuzu. Goat boy is blasting his whistle! We have to go!" Her eyes were caught at the sight of a girl around their age with short black hair standing near the cliff of the hill and looking out into the view.

Karin blinked: "What is she doing there?"

"Huh?" Yuzu turned to face her sister, seeing that she was looking at something up ahead. "Where?"

Karin looked at her sister over her shoulder, realizing that Yuzu was not even looking at the right direction. _'Hm, Yuzu can't see her…then she must be a ghost.'_ Sighing loudly, she walked ahead: "Wait here."

"Huh? Karin?" whispered Yuzu, confused on the sudden order.

* * *

><p>'<em>No! Karin-chan's aura just moved away!' <em>

Kagome continued to run inside the forest maze, thankful that her detecting of auras were precise at the moment. If they weren't, she would have been long lost and late to save Ichigo's sisters. She prayed that she would get there in time before anything would happen to them.

Her eyes narrowed down in worry: _'Please…please be okay!'_

* * *

><p>"Why are you staring off the cliff like that?"<p>

Karin took slow steps up to the cliff, watching as the girl didn't even turn to acknowledge her presence. Stopping in her steps, she placed one hand in her pocket, the other pointing down the cliff with her thumb over her shoulder: "If something is troubling you…there is a priest who lives just down the hill."

"You…," whispered the girl, "can see me?"

"Yes," Karin answered with boredom. "I am one of them. But keep it to yourself, it is embarrassing."

"You can hear me too…," whispered the girl once again.

"Unfortunately."

"How…lovely," smirked the girl. Slowly, she turned to face Karin: "How…tasty you look!"

Karin couldn't help the wide expression on her face as she noticed a weird monster looking spirit grinning behind the strange girl.

"Karin! What's wrong? Let's go!" shouted Yuzu after finally catching up with her sister. She noticed that she had suddenly stopped in her path and began to talk to someone. Someone she couldn't see. "Hey!" she called out again. "Otou-san is blowing his chicken!"

Hearing Yuzu's light step come forward, Karin opened her mouth: "D-Don't come over here!"

Yuzu immediately stopped in her actions, surprised by the tone Karin presented towards her. She knew Karin was a bit rough with her voice but…this was entirely different. Karin's eyebrows furrowed with fright.

"What are you…and what is that…," she questioned the girl. She couldn't see the figure behind her clearly but she knew something was there and it was smirking in delight, "thing behind you!?"

"Oh…," the grin on the girl's face grew. "You can see that too? You are really gifted!"

* * *

><p>Kagome's eyes widened as she felt the auras of Ichigo's sisters and the reiatsu of the hollow having met. She cursed under her breath, wanting to run faster. She reached the end of the path through the forest and was struck speechless as she saw the same girl with black hair she saw when Ichigo ran away – only now…behind her rested a big furry hollow with a huge grin on his face.<p>

That same grin…she had seen it before in her life. But where? Where? She quickly noticed the girls standing still without a word. Their eyes were fixed ahead. She watched the hollow's clawed hand coming up and towards Karin in attack.

Kagome shook her head: "No!" running towards the girl, she came in front, surprising both twins at her sudden appearance. Kagome waited and was thrown back by the hollow's hand along with Karin behind pushed behind her.

Rolling down, Yuzu gasped at the sudden throw. She quickly made her way towards them, kneeling beside them: "K-Karin! Kagome-onee-san!"

Karin looked behind her back to see Kagome's body in front of her. She watched as Kagome's head lifted up with the help of her forearms picking her up. The teen smiled at the girls: "A-Are you two alright?"

"K-Kagome-onee-san…," whispered Karin, watching as droplets of blood made contact with the ground from her forehead.

Kagome coughed, watching as both girls got on their knees in worry over her: "N-No…stay back you two…stay bac-Argh!"

Karin's eyes widened, watching the clawed hand in blurry view coming on top of the teen girl that had sacrificed herself for them. Kagome grunted in pain as the hollow's hand came on top of her and the pressure was increased.

"K-Kagome-onee-san!" shouted Yuzu, afraid of not knowing what was going on. She came forward only for Kagome to see the hollow's tongue snaking out of its mouth and making it way towards the girl. With pain, Kagome rolled to her left and allowed the clawed hand to fully drop down onto the ground with force. With a straight and strong hand, she quickly knocked Yuzu and Karin behind their necks. Karin's eyes last saw Kagome's neck being strangled by what looked like a tentacle to her. She couldn't fully see what was going on.

She dropped to the ground, her eyes slowly losing sight of Kagome being dragged up in the air by her neck. Her eyebrows furrowed: _'N-No…Kagome-onee-san...run! R-Run…'_

"Hm," Kagome began to choke from the tight strangle the hollow had on her as she listened to the little girl speak with that same smirk still on her face. "You managed to save my food. The brown haired girl meant nothing to me in the first place. It was the black haired girl I want to eat!"

Kagome gave a slow smirk of her own: "T-Too bad for you…"

"Maybe so," the grin grew, "but I can sense a much stronger spiritual power resting in you. It smells delicious! I will kill you and eat you last after I have eaten those little pests!"

* * *

><p>Rukia's eyes widened as she sensed a hollow's presence appearing. She quickly turned around towards the direction. She blinked, wondering why her cellphone had not rung to warn her. Kon pushed his way out once again from her backpack: "What!? Hey!? What is it, Rukia!? What's wrong!?"<p>

'_A hollow!? But…there hasn't been an order!' _Rukia's eyes narrowed down in question. Her eyes quickly picked up the beeps of her phone. Reaching insider her dress, she took out the device and read the screen only to be surprised that it had arrived.

"No!" she exclaimed and began to run towards the path of the target. "It came late!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo continued to run down the path. He had wanted to go back to Kagome's family and continue to ask questions but after sensing the hollow, he quickly got spiritual pressure of both his sisters' and Kagome's. No doubt Kagome had sensed the hollow first.<p>

As much as he wanted to bring Kagome back to her family after seeing the light sucked away from them…he knew he couldn't. They believed she was dead. She was dead alright. She was a Shinigami.

'_Shinigami means without a doubt…dead.' _His eyes narrowed down the path: _'But…as a Shinigami that must mean forgetting your past life, right? That would only explain Kagome's memories having no recognition to me. My next question…how did you die, Kagome? An accident? A murder?' _

He grunted under his breath as he sensed colliding spiritual pressures with the hollow: _'Damn! Who is it!? Who is being attacked!? Shoot!' _he cursed.

His eyes met with purple orbs as he and Rukia took a turn down the path and met. Continuing with their run, Ichigo kept his eyes ahead: "Hi."

"Where is Kagome-chan?" questioned Rukia.

"She is up ahead," he answered, surprising the petite Shinigami.

Rukia blinked in surprise: "W-What!? She is battling the hollow herself!?"

"She had suddenly disappeared from my sights and she probably sensed the hollow before us! Don't blame me!" he shouted back.

"Do you know why she disappeared?" she questioned with a raised brow.

Ichigo remained silent for the question, unsure if he should answer her question. He couldn't tell her that Kagome's family was here. That he knew Kagome since he was little. That Kagome's father tombstone was here. Who knew how much they knew about her. If anything, Kagome was becoming a mystery to everyone.

He noticed that Rukia had also remained quiet. Not adding anything to her question. "Aren't you going to ask me anything?"

Rukia sighed, not even bothering to look at him in the eye: "Would you answer me if I did? I have a lot of questions. About your past. How you can sense Kagome-chan's spiritual presence when no one in Soul Society has ever done that before. A lot more. But it's your business. I can tell there is a deep jagged wound in you. Just like Kagome-chan…she is in a lot of pain."

Catching his attention, Ichigo's eyes glided to the corner, watching as Rukia's sight stayed ahead as she spoke.

"That girl indeed did run away from the Soul Society and for my sake…she won't tell me why. She is afraid that she might get me involved. Just like she was afraid in getting you involved with us. That girl thinks about others before herself and never breaks the laws but for her to run away gets me worried."

"She said she was in danger," added Ichigo.

"I know," Rukia sighed, her eyebrows connecting down to her eyes. "But that is all the information she is going to give me. She has been a mystery to Soul Society since she arrived. She won't tell us much else."

Ichigo's eyes couldn't help but relax as she mentioned Kagome arriving in Soul Society. He heard her continue.

"You two are quite the same. I don't know how to ask about your problems…without dredging up your pains and rubbing salt in those wounds. I don't know what to say. So I will wait for both of you."

Ichigo turned his head to face her while their run continued. She turned her own attention to him with a small smile on her face: "When you two feel like talking…when you two want to tell me…I will listen. I will just wait," Rukia's head turned to the front.

"Thanks."

"Aaah!"

Ichigo jumped as he heard the familiar voice coming from behind Rukia's back.

"I can't take it anymore!" shouted Kon as he erupted from the opening of the backpack. "It is not fair! Ugh! I am dying in there…while you two are out here making sweet memories!"

"K-Kon! You came too!?" exclaimed Ichigo, surprised to even see the lion stuffed animal there.

"Of course! I am Rukia's and Kagome's star pupil! I am much closer to them than you are," he winked at the orange head, receiving a bored and glare look from the teen.

"Since when are you their pupil?" questioned Ichigo with suspicion.

"You have to ask!?" exclaimed Kon. "Since the day they saved me. I dedicated my heart and soul to them! Right, Rukia?" he turned to see her with a bright smile.

"It is news to me," she answered back.

"Rukia! Come on!" pleaded Kon.

"Oh…hey, there is Orihime," spoke Ichigo, watching as the stuffed toy turned in joy.

"Orihime!? For real!? Hey! Inoue-san!"

"Hmph, psych," Ichigo whispered as he continued to run ahead, already annoyed how long this path was. "Heart and soul, huh? Yeah…"

"That is messed up!" shouted Kon.

"Be quiet you two!" scolded Rukia. "We need to hurry and help Kagome-chan and your sisters…who knows what kind of trouble they are in now! Ichigo…do you sense Kagome-chan?"

His eyes narrowed down, already sensing her up ahead: "Yeah…it's close."

"Alright," Rukia placed her glove into her hand. "Then get ready, Ichigo."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Kagome struggled for her freedom. The hollow only continued to chuckle in amazement as she tried to wiggle out from the tongue's grasp around her next. She felt the little bit of oxygen left in her slowly slipping away.<p>

No! She couldn't give up here! She felt like she still needed to do something…something important. Her eyes slowly closed, the sky becoming a blurry gray before her.

In a flash, Ichigo came rushing in, slashing his sword down onto the tongue and catching Kagome in his arm. Kagome's eyes slowly gave in, only with a sudden flash of images coming rushing in once again.

She watched a brown haired male's arm turned to what looked like a tree roots expanding and grabbing whatever it was she was watching. She was looking through somebody's eyes. Was it her own eyes? The image flashed to see the same silver haired man with the red haori slashing his sword down on the branches and setting her free. Was it her?

She blinked rapidly, not wanting to lose conscious at a time like this. She opened her eyes, watching as Ichigo landed in front of his sisters.

"What is this?" Ichigo glared at the dark haired girl in front with the hollow behind her. "You! That was you by the river that day! Six years ago!"

'_Six…years ago?' _repeated Kagome inside her head, a little surprised that Ichigo hadn't noticed she was awake once again.

"Why are you with a hollow!?" he exclaimed in question.

"Six years?" repeated the girl. "That is a long time…I don't remember. But…you have seen me before."

"Yes!" he shouted back. "Who are you!? Are you the slave of that hollow!? Is it controlling you!? Start talking! Now!"

"Neither, boy," she answered, her purple and blue eyes glowing.

Ichigo's eyes widened as a memory hit.

-FLASHBACK-

"_Kago-chan? Why are you crying?" Ichigo sat next to his childhood friend in the park. He had asked her mother where she was but he even felt a weird atmosphere coming from the house. His mother and father wouldn't explain to him what happened but his mother kindly said that console the girl. She was in pain…crying her heart out. _

_That was no lie. Kagome was out and sitting on the muddy floor. The rain had hit hard the past few days and it was yet to dry up even with the sun out. She cried, hiding her face inside her knees. She was crawled into a little ball, not letting once ounce of light to shine her face. _

_He gently placed his hand on her shoulder: "Kago-chan? I am here…Kago-chan. Please smile, Kago-chan."_

"_I-I…can't…," Kagome sniffed her tears away. "Otou-san…is gone." _

"_Huh?" he blinked. "Your father?" _

_She nodded: "He…left me all alone to go to a better place…that is what okaa-san said to me." _

"_I am sure…he didn't leave you alone for that…," whispered Ichigo. "He probably did it to…protect you?"_

_Kagome remained silent, burying her face in again. Ichigo looked up at the sky: "I…will protect you from now on, Kago-chan." _

_Kagome's head slowly lifted and met Ichigo's brown gaze: "Y-You promise…?" _

_He smiled and nodded: "I promise!" _

"_You will protect me from those glowing purple and blue eyes girl?" she blinked in fear. "She is the one that scared me after otou-san left! She said she would come back for me!"_

"_I will protect you from everything, Kago-chan!" _

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

His eyes blinked, starring into the girl's eyes. The eyes that went well with the description Kagome had given him in the past. Was it this girl? This girl and hollow had killed Kagome's father?

His tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword: "You…killed a man ten years ago too, didn't you?"

Kagome blinked at his sudden question, not sure where he was going with this.

"Ten years ago…?" smirked the girl.

"You killed a little girl's father, didn't you!?"

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>And that is a wrap! Hope you enjoyed! More answers will be revealed next chapter! And Kagome is slowly regaining her memories...soon they will be clear!

Thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	28. Face to Face with the Graveyard

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

****MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes****: Well well, I have finally made a comeback! College really takes over life so quickly. Before I knew it, I was homework like crazy and with working out and sleep, no free time really. But I finally found some time. Some of you might not know but I am an Animation Major and let me tell you...art can be tiring and can exhaust anybody with the amount of drawings we must do. And they are big ones.

But I finally brought a new chapter! The next story I plan to update will be in like a week or two and will be with Truths! Thank you all who stayed patient and waited this long. I dedicate this chapter to all of you! Hope you enjoy and thank you again for your support!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**Nixie the Bloody Pixie, MidnightReader1, xlove-kawaix, starmienight, Joker2113, Speedykitten1643, Stephanie, Scaehime, Infinities Lover, CresentWolf1, AliceMarieSwan! **

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 28: Face To Face With The Graveyard **

**(Thank you for 300 reviews! and almost to 30 chapters!) **

* * *

><p>Kagome blinked and blinked again as she stared at the orange head that carried her under his arm. He probably still believed she had fainted from the choking the hollow was giving her. She was confused though.<p>

What girl's father was he talking about? It couldn't be his father as he was still alive. Perhaps…Inoue's?

Kagome's attention was brought back as the hollow spoke.

"Ten years ago was a long time…boy," the girl smirked. "But I will say that I haven't had a good meal since I ate a man and a woman."

Kagome's and Ichigo's eyes widened for the information they received and yet surprised that they realized what they had cut off was not a tongue but an arm from the hollow's. For the hollow to remember such a detail must have meant something. That something that Ichigo knew clearly.

* * *

><p>"H-He is too heavy…Rukia!" grunted Kon as he felt Ichigo's body limped on him as Rukia carried him behind her back. "Rukia…ow!"<p>

She ignored his whining and caught sight of two small bodies leaning against a nearby boulder. She walked around and noticed it was Ichigo's sisters leaning against each other unconscious.

"What are they-?"

"R-Rukia!" shouted Kon, breaking her sentence. "It is Ichigo and Kagome! Look!" he pointed ahead, her eyes traveling to the direction. Her expression widened as she watched the hollow standing in front of the two teens.

Kagome slightly moved onto her feet, giving a bit of shock to the orange head as she stood strong as if nothing had happened in the first place. All ears heard the sound of a chuckle coming from in front; eyes landed to the target.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed down in anger: "Wh-What the…What are you!?"

Slowly, from the top half of the girl's head, the skin began to peel itself down as she spoke with that same murderous grin. "Incredible. You actually saw me and lived…heh heh…"

"What are you?" repeated Ichigo, a bit afraid to actually find out what was behind that peeling skin. He could see a white looking skull appearing from behind.

"You're lucky," smirked the girl even wider. All eyes watched as the skull's top released a red looking tentacle above as the skin on the girl completely split in half and revealed nothing but a weird looking skeletal puppet. The skin of the girl hung below, showing nothing but a black silk. The tentacle connected itself above the hollow's head, the skull hooking up like a fishing hook.

"Wh-What is that!?" exclaimed Ichigo.

"But your luck has run out, boy," grinned the hollow. "You have seen me…twice! I have to eat your soul! Along with the girls!"

"What is this?" questioned Ichigo, gripping the hilt of his sword tighter. "That girl…is a part of him then?"

"Grand Fisher."

Ichigo looked at Rukia walking behind them after leaving Ichigo's body and Kon behind with his sisters. She took out her cell phone, a paper receipt slowly coming out of the top.

"That is his code name," she continued. "The bait decoy that sprouts from his head disguises itself as a person. When someone sees it…well, he only goes after those with especially strong spiritual energy." She ripped the receipt off from the top of her device: "and absorbs their power. He has managed to outwit or outfight the Shinigami for fifty-four years."

She walked forward and stopped next to the orange head. She handed him the paper without giving him a glance: "That is him, all right. A well-known lowlife. Here is his record from the Soul Society's database. He is a real piece of work."

"You are hurting my feelings…girl," glared Grand Fisher.

Ichigo's eyes stared at the paper in his hands. He read the contents as caught sight of the victims' names. There it was…his mother's name. His eyes scrolled down to see none other than the family name-

'_Higurashi…,' _he whispered in his head. He took a small glance to the corner of his eye and watched as Kagome only stared at the hollow. She wasn't holding the same strength she used with her previous fights with the hollows. No. She had fear. Fear he hadn't seen before.

Could she at least feel the same fear she did years ago when her father was killed by this same hollow? The brain could forget…but not the body nor heart. Her cerulean eyes were shaking; the receipt in his hand fisted in his grip.

"What a day…," spoke the hollow, breaking the silence. "So many who can see me…a regular feast. Heh heh!" His long fingers came up, pointing to each and every one of the people that stood in front of him. "Delicious. Delicious. Three…two…one…what to do? Will it all find in my belly?"

The hollow narrowed his eyes into slit as his finger came pointing to the long haired Shinigami. He smirked: "I will start with you girly."

In quick movements, Ichigo's arm came up and grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakuto and jumped up in the air, ready to slash the enemy in half.

"Ichigo!" shouted Rukia, catching her and Kagome in surprise by his sudden move.

He released a yell of anger as he came closer down, the sharp edge of his sword shining with the sun's light. Kagome shook her head: "N-No….No! Kurosaki-san!"

The sword immediately hit nothing but dirt. Ichigo's eyes slightly widened realizing that the hollow had disappeared. He looked above to see Grand Fisher in the air with that same glued on smirk. Ichigo's eyes returned the glare and jumped up once more.

"That was reckless, idiot!" shouted Rukia, watching that she wasn't fast enough to stop him.

Kagome looked up to see Grand Fisher's brown hair forming another hand to replace the one that Ichigo had sliced off. Slime traveled down the fingers as the hair returned to their normal spot. Grand Fisher smirked, stretching out his arm to catch Ichigo's face.

Barely, Ichigo blocked it off with his sword and was thrown back a few feet away. Catching his balance, he realized a heavy shadow being casted over him. His eyes came up to see Grand Fisher's body and hair expand like a star. Thick strands of hair came down to tie Ichigo in between, making both Rukia and Kagome run to opposite sides and form their hand signs for a kido.

"Ichigo!" called out Rukia and Kagome. "Disintegrate Rondanini's Black Dog! Read through, burn away, claw out your throat!"

Knowing their plan to help, Ichigo shouted out: "No! Stop it!"

Both girls blinked away, confused at his sudden demand. Kagome slowly dropped her hand down, staring as Ichigo cut away the strands of hair that had held him tight. Falling to the ground, Rukia ran towards his body, Kagome stayed frozen as she watched the scene unfold.

Watching as Rukia's body got closer to Ichigo's, she had no idea why she couldn't move. This hollow was terrifying her heart. It was shaking. Images quickly flashing of someone falling down to the ground and people dressed in black around a tomb.

"Rukia!" shouted Ichigo, knowing she was behind him. "Stay out of this one! This monster is mine! You and Kon take care of Yuzu and Karin…," his eyes traveled over to stare at Kagome staring back at him. She was confused and yet her fear was making it worse. He was sure of it now. Grand Fisher had definitely done something to her father. "Also…take Kagome away from here."

"Huh?" blinked Rukia. "Are you insane!? He is too strong! He has beaten us for over fifty years-!"

"Just go!" he yelled. "Please…stay out of it."

Rukia leaned farther back, confused to his sudden tone of voice.

"This one…is personal…," he whispered with a glare.

Rukia nodded and ran towards Kagome. Grabbing her hand, she began to drag her back to where she had left Kon and the girls. "W-Wait! Rukia-chan! He can't handle this on his-!"

"Let him be…," whispered Rukia. A shadow casted over her eyes, hiding her gaze from everyone around. "I don't want to leave him neither…"

Kagome remained silent, her eyes glued on Ichigo's back: _'Kurosaki-san…'_

* * *

><p>"No!" shouted Kon with fear.<p>

Kagome sighed as she watched Rukia grabbing Kon by his plushy neck and sat on top of Ichigo's unconscious body.

"Do not scream, do not move, do not complain!" she scolded. "Or I will burn you!" She faced Kon's face towards Ichigo's.

"No! I would rather be burned! I do not want to kiss him!" he shook his head repeatedly in the thought of his plush lips touching the orange head's.

"I did not say kiss! Just get real close!" she shouted once again.

She pushed his face closer while Kon continued to pull away: "I do not want to get real close! Agh! He stinks! He stinks! I bet he does not brush his teeth! Please, Rukia, no!" His small eyes widened as he felt Rukia's palm pushing the back of his head and his lips connecting with Ichigo's. Quickly, Rukia knocked the soul pill out of him and into Ichigo's mouth.

In a few seconds, she was off from Ichigo's body and waited as Kon shouted in horror at the force Rukia forced upon him to kiss the teen boy's body. Kagome couldn't help but giggle lightly at the scene while Kon coughed in disgust.

"Blegh! Ugh…this…this mouth!"

Rukia sighed, crossing her arms: "Stop yelling! It is not polite! Come on! We have to move Ichigo's sisters away from here!"

Kagome turned her head away and stared off into the direction Ichigo was left alone. Her eyes showed signs of worry for the teen boy. He was barely starting out as a Shinigami and risking his life.

All because she came into his life.

"Kurosaki-san…don't die…"

Catching her light whisper, Rukia's eyes glided to the corner, watching Kagome's concern coming out her.

* * *

><p>Ichigo grunted as a slash came on his cheek, the blood already splashing out. <em>'Shoot…he is awful fast for a fat tub of goo! I cannot close the gap with him! I can barely evade his attacks! Soon, I will be exhausted and he will finish me…' <em>He gripped the hilt of his sword tighter. _'No! I won't admit defeat! He killed my mother! Yuzu has suffered because of him…Karin has suffered too. Not only them but Kagome lost her father at a young age because of him! And I have sworn to all them that I would protect them and by the Gods, I am going to do it! I am going to…kill this guy dead!' _

He rushed forward, watching as Grand Fisher's smirk widened. Grand Fisher met him half way: "Hey, Shingiami, anyone ever tell you…you are a little reckless?"

Catching him by surprise, Ichigo watched as the hollow's hand grabbed the blade and held it firmly in his grip: "Stay focused! You have no discipline!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he noticed the hand grabbing his blade began to grow nails from the tips and suddenly pierced into chest.

* * *

><p>Kagome's head snapped up as she felt Ichigo's reiatsu lower in energy. Uncrossing her arms, she looked ahead from the small shrine Kon who was inside Ichigo's body and Rukia had laid Ichigo's sisters for the time being. She had told Rukia she would be on the lookout in case Ichigo's reiatsu suddenly dropped.<p>

'_Something happened to him…,' _Kagome quickly looked over her shoulder to see that Rukia and Kon were still inside. She sighed as she remembered the tombstone she had read earlier that day. It had the same family name as hers…it could be another family for all she knew. She wasn't part of this world. She let out a heavy breath.

'_Kurosaki-san mentioned of the hollow killing a girl's father…but whose? Grand Fisher killed his mother and that is a reason for him to go ballistic but no reason to fight without thinking.' _She wrapped her arms around herself. _'I want to know more about this. About him and myself. Seeing a small boy with orange hair in my images gives me the idea that it could possibly be…Kurosaki-san.'_

Kagome closed her eyes: _'But what if it is him? What does it mean? What will I do with this information? But the closer I get to Kurosaki-san…the more danger he is put in…I can't risk it. No.' _Lifting her head higher, she glared at the path ahead of her. _'But I also can't let him die because of us.' _

She ran into her chosen path, not once looking back at the shrine.

* * *

><p>Eyes opened as a blurry image a teen boy came in sight with orange hair. She rubbed her eyes to make her vision clearer: "Huh?"<p>

Turning around, the teen boy kept a simple straight smile as he looked at the black haired girl sitting up from her spot. "Karin…you are awake."

'_Ichigo?' _questioned Karin inside her head. Her eyes immediately opened as she remembered the events that had occurred before she fell unconscious. "I-Ichigo…!"

"It's okay," Ichigo gently grabbed Karin' shoulders. "You and Yuzu fell asleep on the mountain. You were worn out from the walk up." Coming back up on his feet, Ichigo walked over to the door and opened it before heading outside: "Rest here for a while. I will go get dad."

Karin blinked, watching as the door closed behind her brother. _'We…fell asleep?'_

* * *

><p>Rukia crossed her arms as she looked at the path ahead. No doubt that Kagom had left to help Ichigo in his fight. She couldn't tell how Kagome was doing since she couldn't sense any reiatsu from her but she was still keeping her senses up for Ichigo. She couldn't leave the shrine and disrespect Ichigo's wishes of wanting to fight the hollow alone.<p>

She was torn between helping her friend or his pride. She heard light footsteps coming down from the shine. Looking from the corner of her eye, she watched as Kon walked down inside Ichigo's body.

"Was that okay, Rukia-onee-chan?" questioned Kon.

"Excellent," she replied.

"Phew! My face hurts so much from frowning so much!" sighed Kon. "How does Ichigo do it!?" He blinked, noticing that they were missing a person around. Looking left and right, he stopped his sights on Rukia: "Where is Kagome-chan?"

Rukia looked back at the road ahead: "Even she doesn't know what mess she is getting into."

* * *

><p>Swinging his sword away, Gran Fisher moved back, making him grin: "In a fit of rage, you sent away your allies and threw yourself at me blindly. You played right into my talons." He watched as Ichigo's hand gripped the hilt tighter. "Now you will die without even having wounded me."<p>

"No!" swung Ichigo, once again seeing Grand Fisher dodge effortlessly. "You are wrong! I am going to kill you! You can tear off my arms, blow off my legs…but I will still kill you!"

"Wake up, Shinigami!" exclaimed the hollow. "You are young. You anger easily! That anger blinds you and dulls your sword! It is all over!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he noticed the skeleton puppet once again taking shape but of a male. He noticed the male having black hair and cerulean eyes with nothing but a pair of glasses and a smirk. Ichigo took a step back as he recognized the male.

"H-Higurashi…Tadao?" he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kagome's father was right in front of him.

"Oh?" smirked the hollow. "Wrong puppet."

The puppet soon began to take a new shape, making Ichigo's eyes widened even more at the sight in front.

* * *

><p>"K-Kurosaki-san!? Where are you!?" Kagome took a step forward. "Kurosaki-!?" Her eyes immediately landed on Ichigo's back as rain began to pour down heavily on their bodies. She noticed that his body was still and stiff. He was looking at something with nothing but shock.<p>

Following the sight, her eyes caught Grand Fisher showing off his new puppet. It wasn't the little girl with short black hair but a teen age girl with long black hair and blue streaks down to her mid back and cerulean eyes.

She took a step forward: "I-Is that…"

Ichigo's hand tightened around his hilt and his glare made a tighter comeback: "Y-You bastard…"

"Is that me?" whispered Kagome behind Ichigo, catching him by surprise.

"Oh?" smirked the hollow. "Well, that is certainly weird. It is you, girl. But how is it that you are here and there. I can take the forms of the people I have killed."

"What!?" questioned Ichigo. _'People he has killed!?' _

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:<strong> And that is a wrap! Hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think. I promise to update sooner! Thank you for reading!


	29. Blood Covered Memories

**Title: Fated Souls**

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Finally done...with my first semester of college and let me say it was a weird yet exciting thing in my life. But anyways, I have brought a new chapter! Thank you for waiting patiently and hope you enjoy! Next chapter will introduce more enemies and the real story starts to begin!

**Enjoy!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

Joker2113, Nixie the Bloody Pixie, xlove-kawaix, Scaehime, Jayne, Stephanie, leslie2132, starmienight, Infinities Lover, Speedykitten1643, Guest, Red x Mist!

**Thank you all!**

**Chapter 29: Blood Covered Memories**

* * *

><p>The hollow grinned as he watched the shocked expression spread through the Shinigami's faces. "He-he, you are all surprised. I did say that I don't remember what happened six or ten years ago. But why is it that I could create this girl's body like this?"<p>

"So…you are the person that killed me?" glared Kagome, confused on the matter. Did this hollow have the ability to copy his prey from the past? If so…then this hollow killed her. He had eaten her. He ended her life just like that. When? How? Why?

"You…" Ichigo growled, wanting nothing more than to slice Grand Fisher into pieces.

"You didn't realize, boy?" grinned Grand Fisher. His long slender fingers appeared in front of him, revealing his long claws. "When I attacked you, I stabbed you exactly with these claws. It allowed me to get into you. Into your memories!"

Kagome and Ichigo couldn't help but go wide eyed at the news.

"With this hand, I peek into an enemy's memory. I search for the one thing he can't cut down. And then, I am able to create a thing or person similar to your memories. The only catch is…," his eyes narrowed down, his eyes shined at the prey in front of him. "I need to have seen them before, kill them, or had a taste of their souls. Even the most cool-headed Shinigami have a person whom they could never cut. That is inevitable. By rooting out that, I have swept aside Shinigami up till now. And for you…," Grand Fisher's index finger came pointing towards the orange head, "there are two people…right?"

"Two…people?" whispered Kagome before they noticed the puppet taking a different shape.

Ichigo's eyes slowly widened as he heard the puppet speak with a familiar angelic voice he loved to hear.

"Isn't that right…Ichigo?" the puppet smiled as long low light brown hair fell down to the puppet's back.

"Who is that?" questioned Kagome, seeing the fear in Ichigo's eyes.

"My…mother…"

* * *

><p>Rukia continued to run as she tracked down the hollow's and Ichigo's spiritual pressure for their location. After Kon had begged for her to go and help the orange head, she had made him promise to protect his family while he was in his body. Her eyes scrunched down: <em>'I am an idiot. I should go, but…what the hell do I intend to do? Kagome is out there and powerless! Remorse is driving Ichigo insane right now and…this is the first time since becoming a Shinigami that he is fighting for himself!' <em>

She looked down at her running feet: _'Winning this fight with my help…would he be happy with that? Then-' _She stopped in her tracks as she noticed a cliff up ahead and stopped at the edge. Looking below, she noticed Ichigo and Kagome confronting the hollow along with a new looking puppet.

Her eyes quickly scanned his state and noticed the hole in his chest. She gripped her arm, stopping herself from running to the front of the battle and meddle into his fight. She watched the blood slowly dripping out from his wound, making her eyebrows furrow.

'_Don't interfere!' _she told herself. _'If he wins with my interference, Ichigo will not be happy with the outcome!'_

She glared at the strawberry Shinigami: "Don't you dare die, Ichigo!"

* * *

><p>Kagome didn't know what to do. Should she interfere with this battle? Clearly now she knew exactly who had killed her but what did this have to do with Ichigo's memories? Her in his memories? Could it be recently since he met her? But Grand Fisher had mentioned…<p>

'…_two people that Kurosaki-san couldn't cut,' _her eyes traveled back to the mother puppet in front. _'That must be the other person. His mother.' _She shook her head already knowing that Ichigo would be beyond angry at his mother being brought into the fight.

"What's wrong?" smirked Grand Fisher, breaking Kagome's thoughts.

Ichigo gripped his hilt of his sword: "You…do you understand what you are doing?"

"Hmm?" whispered the hollow.

Swinging his Zanpaktou up, Ichigo aimed the slice towards Grand Fisher: "This is not the kind of place to bring my mother's and Kagome's form into!" About to bring his blade down, his mother came in front, halting him from his attack.

"Don't, Ichigo!" she pleaded. "Sheath the sword! Please…don't cut okaa-san."

Frozen in his spot, Grand Fisher smirked from the back, making Kagome's eyes widened. She shook her head: "Kurosaki-san! Snap out of it!" Her eyes watched as Grand Fisher's hand pierced into the puppet's body and Ichigo's together. Nothing but blood splurged out from behind.

"I told you," grinned the hollow. "Anger dulls the blade. It's over, boy! Out of all the Shinigami I have fought…you are the weakest of them all!" Grand Fisher stopped his laugh as he felt a blade pierce into his body.

Kagome and Rukia looked at Ichigo's hand tightly grabbing onto his Zanpakuto while his free hand gripped Grand Fisher's hand that had stabbed him into the chest.

"I fi-finally…caught you!" glared Ichigo. "Anger can dull the blade, huh? That maybe so…but you know, Grand Fisher, you have made one mistake. To defeat a bastard like you that dulled blade is enough! It's over Grand Fisher! Out of all the hollows I have encountered, you are definitely the filthiest and most irritating hollow of them all!" Slashing through the puppet, Ichigo made his way to the front and slashed Grand Fisher's body and had torn his arm away from his body.

The enemy screeched in pain as blood only sprayed all over the ground and trees. Kagome heard Ichigo stab his sword into the ground, watching as a puddle of blood began to form underneath him. She ran towards him, noticing that he was glaring at the hollow while he crawled away in pain.

"Kurosaki-san!" shouted Kagome.

He gave her a small smile: "Yo. I have already cleaned it all up…"

Kagome returned him the smile as she felt rain beginning to wash them over.

"Fool," they looked to their side to see Rukia walking towards them. "You are the one that said not to interfere."

"Oh yeah?" he smirked.

Kagome's eyes quickly glided over to see Grand Fisher's body moving: "Behind you, Kurosaki-san!" Pushing him away, Ichigo watched as the puppet's head sprouted out a vine and scratched Kagome's face and connecting to Grand Fisher's head. Kagome cupped her bloody cheek as they all watched the puppet beginning to suck Grand Fisher in.

"What…," glared Rukia.

"He he…boy you asked me when you first saw my form…is the lure a part of me? In other words you asked are you the real body. I will answer that question…," the puppet smirked, still in Ichigo's mother's form. "The answer is no! Both are the real body! If one part is injured, then I just jump to the other! And with me now in this body…there is no way you can cut me!"

"You!" growled Ichigo, taking a step forward and letting his blood flown down even heavier.

"Ichigo! Stop! This is reckless!" shouted Rukia, stopping him from moving forward.

"He he, that is right. Stop it! A beast with developed vision is always controlled by that vision! Yes, even though you know who I am on the inside, you can't cut me while I am in your mother's form! And…," Grand Fisher sprung up in the air, "even if you cut me, you can't follow me in that state!"

"Wait!" yelled Ichigo as he looked up at the rainy sky with no sign of the enemy.

"Ichigo!" shouted Rukia.

Kagome turned around and gripped Ichigo's garments: "That is enough! Stop already! You can't fight him anymore! This fight is over!" she exclaimed, watching the agony and pain in his eyes.

"Not yet!" his eyes tightened. "He is still not dead! I can still fight…!"

"Kurosaki-san!" her eyes widened before realizing that his body had collapsed on her, making her fall on her knees. Rukia blinked: "Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Kagome's hand came up to touch his face but was met with another rush of images in her head. These were clear…but something she wished she had not seen.

Nothing but blood was spilled around the area. A woman with a brunette ponytail laid on her front with her back slashed and a huge boomerang right next to her. A man with black and purple robes laid on his back with his hand loosely holding onto a monk staff. Lastly she watched a man with long silver hair and pointy ears falling onto his knees after a hole was made in his chest.

A small tear ran down her cheek and noticed Rukia checking on the Shinigami on the ground. She gulped, watching the rain above.

'_W-What…was that..? _

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:<strong> Very short chapter, I know. But I promise the next one will be a bit longer. I will update this story in a week or so...just be patient. Thank you for reading and please, I would love to hear back from you readers. Lately no one has been giving feedback to continue or not so of course as any other would feel the need to stop doing this. Thank you.

I will update either on Christmas Eve or Christmas!

Ja~ne!


	30. Blame is Nothing but Sorrow

**Title: Fated Souls**

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** I know I promised an update around Christmas time but due to my little sister's carelessness, we needed to take her to the hospital because of a broken arm. So there was delayed writing and drawings I needed to finish it. But at least I brought this chapter right before 2014 came rolling in! So here is my last chapter of 2013. It was an amazing and difficult year but I managed to survive. I plan to live next year a little but less stressful and not to over worry about people and things. And sadly, I am thinking of changing my major -sigh- so there is some things I need to take care of for next semester.

Also, I listened to your 'Christmas Wishes' and added a bit of a Kagome and Ichigo moment. Now here comes my next question...should I add the whole Kanonji part from the manga into story or go straight to when Ichigo meets Uryuu? Advice is greatly welcomed.

Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy! I also felt overjoyed when people reviewed so this chapter is dedicated to all my followers and reviewers and even new readers!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**Joker2113, Jayne, Nixie the Bloody Pixie, Speedykitten1643, Scaehime, xlove-kawaix, Infinities Lover, Mika, Guest, Taeniaea, and FavoredLuna44! **

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 30: Blame is Nothing but Sorrow**

* * *

><p>"It hurts!" screamed Ichigo, ignoring the slight jump Kagome gave right before she placed the last bandage on his face.<p>

After Rukia and Kagome had taken Ichigo's wounded soul back to his rightful body, Kon and himself had traded places and let the long haired Shinigami do her healing. They waited for Ichigo to come back to reality but were quite surprised that Ichigo managed to wake up with such a loud voice.

Rukia rolled her eyes as she placed Kon against a tree: "Don't make a big fuss! Wounds received in your soul state will show up when you return to your body! You need to know that already!"

Ichigo blinked and pointed towards Kagome, who was still staring at the pained orange head: "But up now, Kagome has returned me to my body after healing all my wounds…"

Kagome sighed: "Yeah, sorry about that. I used most of my strength to heal your stomach wound, so I couldn't heal other places completely." She gave him a smile before placing the last bandage on his right cheek."

Ichigo blinked once again as he noticed the small smile still glued on his childhood friend. He blushed slightly but soon vanished as his hand came down to touch his healed stomach. His gaze dropped down while hearing Kagome standing up and walking towards the petite Shinigami.

"Thanks…both of you."

Kagome and Rukia looked over their shoulders, surprised at the sudden thankfulness the orange head was giving them. Rukia closed her eyes: "Well…anyways, the pain numbed in battle becomes fresh again when your soul returns to your body. You will have to put up with the pain."

His gaze remained below: "I…lost, didn't I?"

Kagome's glided over to watch Rukia crossing her arms with another accompanied sigh: "What are you saying? He fled. No one died here. There is no mistaking that you won."

Both girls noticed the orange head beginning to stand, never meeting their eyes. Ichigo placed a hand on his knee for support as he spoke: "But he isn't dead. I…"

Rukia blinked, along with Kagome as they watched him walk away. Rukia watched as the rain continued to drench the teen as he placed his hands inside his pants' pockets: "Ichigo…?"

Without looking back, he waved away: "Sorry. I will be gone for a little bit."

As his person disappeared with the help of the misty rain, Rukia sighed heavily: "That fool…he shouldn't be moving so much after being healed."

"No worries," Kagome calmly spoke. "His stomach wound won't open again. I feel bad I wasn't able to heal the rest."

"You did what you could," replied Rukia as she stared at her companion. She noticed that Kagome's gaze was fixed ahead on the path Ichigo had followed. "Even though your healing abilities are those of Unohana-taichou, there is a limit to each person whether they are alive or dead."

"I guess you are right," sighed Kagome.

"Go."

Kagome blinked at the one word. Looking to her right, she noticed Rukia grabbing Kon and placing him inside her backpack that she brought. "W-Where are you going, Rukia-chan?"

"Back home," she replied without looking back. "You did come with Ichigo's family so you might as well return before you make them worry about your whereabouts. Besides," Rukia looked over her shoulder, "go check on the fool. He obviously needs company."

"Rukia-chan…," whispered Kagome as she watched her friend walk away and disappear with the haze that began to flow around. Smiling, Kagome spoke: "You have a hidden heart, Rukia-chan."

* * *

><p>Rain continued to pour heavily as if a waterfall was casted upon the town. Brown eyes stared at the tombstone that had the family name carved into it. The teen boy's fist tightened: "I'm sorry…I wasn't able to avenge you…okaa-san."<p>

"What is this? I was wondering where you had gone and it turns out you were here, Ichigo."

Looking over his shoulder, the orange head teen noticed his father was standing with an umbrella over his head along with a black suit. He ignored his presence and returned to stare at his mother's tombstone. With a smile, Isshin walked towards his soon and poked him on the side of his head with another spare umbrella he held.

"Here, an umbrella!"

"Don't need it." Another poke came. "I am soaked like this. It's too late for an umbrealla…," he felt the point of the umbrella continue with its poking, "whether I have it or not…" a nerve on his forehead struck as he grabbed the umbrella and slapped his father with it to stop his annoyances.

* * *

><p>Kagome looked around the area only to see Ichigo and his father standing next to each other, each staring at the same tombstone. Hiding behind a tree, she stared at the two men holding an umbrella.<p>

"It sure goes by fast…," she heard Isshin speak. "Already ten years since mom died."

'_Ten years?' _Kagome questioned herself.

"Six years," glared Ichigo, turning his face towards his forgetful father. A silence was shared, both teens waiting on the older man to say something.

"So close….," whispered Isshin, but both teens caught his words.

"That is not close!" exclaimed Ichigo. "It is a four year difference! In four years, a primary school student becomes a high school student!"

"You say smart things! Father is surprised," Isshin turned his head to face his son.

"Don't be impressed! And at least remember the year your wife died…geez, man, talking to you pisses me off!" Ichigo continued to shout, making Kagome chuckle under her breath at the conversation both men were having.

She felt envious at the bond both shared. Being able to breathe on a regular day and be normal. Share a day with family and friends. Sometimes death really didn't give you peace as most would say. Her eyes dropped down, remembering Grand Fisher admitting to have killed her in the past.

'_But how long ago was that?' _Her eyes glued onto Ichigo's back. _'But…he mentioned peering into Kurosaki-san's memories…does that mean that he was thinking of me when he was attacked? No. That can't be it. Grand Fisher said he must be able to have seen or 'eaten' the person in order for his puppet to copy the exact image. But he did mention that Kurosaki-san's mother and I were two people that Kurosaki-san couldn't hurt. Ever.' _

Kagome began to think back to the images she had of a young boy with bright orange hair. He was everyone. Urahara and Rukia had told her that it was impossible for a Shinigami to remember their past. There was absolutely no way and there was a reason for that.

But some part of her told her that it was her past. The images she continued to have were of her when she was breathing. That left her one last question…

Her eyes returned back to stare at Ichigo: _'Did Kurosaki-san and I knew each other as children? If so…why isn't he saying anything to me? Surely he would recognize me or by the name, right?'_

Her inner thoughts came to a stop as she heard Isshin speak: "Well, if you let her see your lively form like that, okaa-san will rest easy on the other side."

"Ah…," whispered Ichigo. _'Oh yeah…otou-san doesn't know…okaa-san's soul is…already…'_

"Hm? What's up?" questioned Ichigo, realizing that his son had a sorrowful look.

"No, it's nothing…," Ichigo's eyes came up as he heard a small clicking noise only to see his father smoking. "Didn't you quit smoking...back when Yuzu and Karin were born?"

Bringing the cigarette back to his lips, Isshin stared at the dark hazy sky: "…she complimented me. Around the time we started dating, she said that my hand is cool when I am smoking a cigarette." He gave out a sheepish laugh: "Now that I think about it, that was the only time your okaa-san complimented me on my looks." He leaned closer to the tombstone: "So every year, I smoke on this day only…in front of her."

Isshin looked back at the sorrowful face his son had and slapped him on his back: "Hey! Don't look so sad! Didn't I just tell you to cheer up!?"

"Why…?" growled Ichigo, surprising both Isshin and Kagome. They noticed his fist beginning to shake as his other hand lowered the umbrella down to the ground. "Why…are you smiling? Why…won't anyone blame me!? I couldn't do anything…not a thing! Not when okaa-san died or when Kagome needed me the most when her otou-san died! And now Kagome is gone! I couldn't protect them!"

Kagome's eyes widened at his words. Did he just say her father had died? So…he had known her and her family. So he knew who she was right now! He knew!

"Why!?" he shouted once again. "Why is it!? Nobody blames me! It's so hard! It would be easier if you guys all blamed me…! Why…!?"

"Why blame you?" blinked Isshin.

"Huh?"

Isshin returned to his cigarette: "If I were to blame Masaki's death on you, Masaki would get mad at me. Now, what happened to Kagome-chan's father and her isn't your fault either. What happened to them was inevitable. It is part of fate."

Ichigo stared at his father as he inhaled on his cigarette once again. Meanwhile, Kagome watching the older man's back as he spoke. So that tombstone really was her father? So was she part of this time?

"Kagome doesn't blame you for what happened to her father's death nor does her family blame you for what happened to her. If you continue to blame yourself, both women that you care so deeply about won't rest in peace. Let them know that you are okay. That is enough for them to see. You were there for Kagome when her father died and even though you weren't there when she died, there is no reason to blame yourself. It's not anyone's fault that your okaa-san and Kagome-chan died."

Isshin turned around to smile at his son: "You are the guy the woman that I loved gave her life to protect. And you are the guy that stood by Kagome-chan's side when she mostly needed. If anything, you are one strong and special guy."

"Otou-san…" whispered Ichigo.

Isshin began to walk away as he spoke without looking back: "…live well, Ichigo. Live well, age well, and go bald well, and die after me." He stopped in his tracks: "And…if you can, die smiling. Don't let Masaki and Kagome-chan see you like this. You won't be able to face them when your time comes to say goodbye." He looked up at the sky, already seeing the rain had subsided: "Don't hesitate to act. Sadness is a cool thing to shoulder, but…you are still too young." He waved his son goodbye from the back: "I will be waiting down below."

Droplets of water were pulled down from the tip of Ichigo's bangs as he stared at his father's retreating form. His eyes quickly turned back to see Kagome standing in front of her father's tombstone. He blinked, surprised she hid her spiritual energy from him. His eyes slight widened as he began to think back to his father's conversation with him. Did she know?

"Higurashi Tadao."

Ichigo heard Kagome's voice read the words carved into the tombstone. Her voice held so much sorrow, pain, but there was a hint of happiness. He could hear it.

"This whole time, my father was buried in this world," she gave herself a slight chuckle. "And I was stupidly thinking I had died years ago."

"Kagome…," whispered Ichigo.

"Grand Fisher is the one responsible for my death but the reason is still unknown," she continued. "I might have been like you and holding spiritual powers since I was child but I can't clearly remember…I can't remember…I can't."

Ichigo took a step closer towards the young Shinigami and stopped the moment Kagome's head turned to face him and opened her mouth to speak once again.

"I remember…you," she told him, shocking him all together. "Shinigami can't remember their past life during their breathing days but ever since I met you…I began to get flashbacks of my past. You were there…with me as a kid. We raced up a hill to see a sunset, you held my hand when my father's body was buried, and you were there when you told me you would protect me from all bad things."

Ichigo couldn't deny her words. He didn't think she would remember those times. Everything she said was true.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she questioned him. "Why didn't you tell me that you knew me? That we were childhood friends? That you and I were much more connected than I thought!? Why? Why!?" a small tear slipped down her cheek. "Kurosaki-san…tell me…"

"I didn't want to believe it."

She blinked not ready for his answer.

"I didn't want to believe that you were really dead. The moment I met you, you seemed familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it," his eyes softened. "But then memories struck and your name connected to my childhood past. The moment Rukia mentioned you were a Shinigami and you confirmed it…I was in pure shock. Every minute of the day I looked at you and would tell myself that there was no way she was dead. There was absolutely no way that Kagome died. But…you did die."

Kagome continued to listen to his words, already hearing the slight crack in his voice.

"The truth was in front of me. It still is. You are gone from this world but fate brought you back to me for a reason. You may not be alive but you soul still is," his fist tightened on his side. "Does it look like your Shinigami powers are back?"

Kagome remained silently, knowing he would catch it as a no.

"Whether it is or not, please…let me remain a Shinigami for a while longer."

The words made Kagome's eyes go wide. She looked up, finally making eye contact with the much taller teen.

"I want to become strong. More, more, and more. Become strong, defend against hollows for those who get targeted. Become strong and defeat him!"

"Him?" she repeated lowly.

"I will take revenge. Otherwise, I won't be able to face okaa-san or you anymore."

She watched his determined across his face: "Kurosaki-san…"

* * *

><p>Aizen looked outside the window as the moon presented itself to the dead. He smirked feeling that his plans were going according to how he wanted them to. The next few steps looked easy and the best part would be that Kagome would be coming back willingly or not. He looked behind his shoulder to see reports written by Gin and Kaname after they had seen a weird looking silver haired man and a man with a small ponytail talking to each other. They both claimed they could feel power coming from them and the moment they reported back, Aizen had sent them to make more research.<p>

Aizen's hand reached towards the papers and read the contents Gin's and Kaname's writing explaining they had seen a silver haired man with weird looking ears on his head and wearing a red haori. Kaname listed the characteristics of the other man having worn black and purple garments and sandals along with a gold staff with rings inside a bigger ring. The captain's eyes narrowed down as he remembering seeing the two just a few months ago. He saw them lying down under their own pool of blood as he continued to follow the miko that would soon join them. And so she did. But clearly...her friends and her had not met yet.

A smirk appeared on his lips: _'Kagome will once again return to my grasp.'_

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>and that is the end of this chapter! Quite short, right? But next chapter will depend on your answers. Should I go ahead and add Kanonji into this or go straight into the gang meeting Uryuu? The one that gets the most votes will win obviously!

Thank you for reading and feedback is much appreciated!

Happy New Years!

P.S.: There is a small poll on my profile about Pokemon and Inuyasha, please go and vote!


	31. Hateful Signal

**Title:** Fated Souls

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction!

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well, I am terribly sorry for the long wait but ever since I changed my major...things got in the way. But anyways, I am glad I found time to go back to my hobby! I am really sorry for the wait on this update but it is here and Uryuu finally makes an appearance! I want to say thank you to all who have read this far and supported me! I hope you continued to do so! I promise to update more frequently!

Also, go check out my new poll if you haven't yet!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**Infinities Lover, Speedykitten1643, Scaehime, Joker2113, Nixie the Bloody Pixie, Stephanie, Taeniaea, xlove-kawaix, starmienight, TheOneAndOnlyDeidaraSempai, Vexel, dizzydani666, Shadow Wolf 15846, Neo-Crystal, Quick-n-Popular, and xDLOLxD**

**Chapter 31: Hateful Signal**

* * *

><p>"I'm finished!"<p>

Mizuiro looked over at his friend's, Keigo's, head dropping down onto the desk after he exclaimed and throwing his pencil up in the air.

"And I am dead!" he shouted again, fake tears running down his cheeks.

"Smooched the pooch?" laughed Mizuiro, watching the exaggeration his friend was acting out. "Well, so did."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he flung his school bag over his left shoulder: "Don't worry," he spoke to Keigo. "One bad score is not a ticket to cashier alley."

"Well said! Thanks Ichigo!" exclaimed Keigo. After having taken long tests today in class, it seems as if had been imprisoned for the whole day! "We morons can wallow in misery together!" His eyes shined, clapping his hands together: "We will be friends for life!"

Ichigo couldn't help but squint his eyes in annoyance. His friend could really get loud sometimes.

"Well…," whispered Mizuiro, scratching his cheek, "you should wait to see the test results before you say that."

Both teens' attention turned around to see Mizuiro holding a paper up in front of him for them to see. Keigo's blinked, not sure what he was trying to show them: "What do you mean, Mizuiro?"

"Look," he told them, holding it higher. "This is Ichigo's ranking in the midterms."

Keigo grabbed the paper and glared at the playboy: "Dude, only the top fifty get their names on there." His eyes scanned the top of the paper only reading names of the ones he would never socialize with. His eyes tightened up even more: "Why would Ichigo be on this…list…," he blinked and blinked again as he recognized his orange head's name on the list. "What the…!?" Quickly, he turned towards the strawberry: "E-Eighteen!? Eighteen out of our whole class!?" He was beyond astonished. "Does this mean you are eighteenth out of all three hundred and twenty two students in our class!?"

"Take it easy…," whispered Ichigo, a sweat drops appearing on his forehead.

"No way!" Keigo's face pushed forward to face Ichigo. "How did you get on this list!?"

"I am not in any clubs so I have nothing to do at night but go straight home and study," he simply answered Keigo's question. He was going to be honest anyways.

"Nothing to do!?" pointed Keigo. "I ask you to hang out with me all the time! Oh! So that is why you always turned down my invitations!" He turned around with his fake tears turning on once again. "While we were out having fun like idiots, you have been locking yourself in your room learning! You weirdo! Nerd!"

Keigo quickly turned around and put on some glasses with the spirals in the frame: "Here, take these nerd glasses, Captain Nerd-Face!"

Ichigo's fist quickly punched straight ahead into Keigo's face, breaking the glasses in half: "No thanks."

"You didn't have to be so rough on him."

He blinked, hearing a familiar feminine voice coming from behind. Turning around, he found Kagome watching Keigo whine at the pain. His expression relaxed as he saw her looking at the paper Mizuiro had showed them with the midterm scores.

After the visit to the graveyard and Ichigo revealing the truth to Kagome, it surprised him that she still acted like her usual self. Of course, when they were alone, that was a whole different story. It was awkward with both of them having so many questions to each other and having no answers to give back. Kagome had asked him not to tell anything to Rukia because she wanted to figure things out first before anybody else knew that she and him had been childhood friends and the reasons as to why a Shinigami like herself was remembering her past. This whole thing was getting complicated but at least he was glad that Kagome was remembering him and knew who he was. Him pretending not knowing who she was kind of got him annoyed. He was never really into the whole acting thing.

"Wow."

His thoughts caught Kagome's voice as she skimmed through the names. She smiled at him while pointing at his name.

"You really do study hard, don't you?" she questioned him.

"I guess," he replied. His fingers came up to touch the tips of his orange hair. "Having orange hair makes my life hard enough. No matter how many times I tell the older guys it's not dyed, they still want to kick my butt."

Mizuiro walked over, hearing the orange head's point of view. Kagome blinked, watching Ichigo crack his knuckles as he continued.

"And the faculty all have their eyes on me…which sucks."

"I can see how that would be hard on you," answered Kagome.

"I got a bad temper and you two know that," he continued on as he made eye contact. "So I get in fights easily."

"I can see that too," Mizuiro lightly laughed at Ichigo's glare.

Ichigo shook his head: "If the faculty hassles me, I usually mouth off. Then they say I have a behavior problem and the whole thing snowballs. I have a lot going against me, so I try to keep my grades up." Scratching the back of his head, he closed his eyes: "The faculty doesn't ride you so hard if you have good grades. That is why I study."

Kagome continued to stare at her childhood friend. She still couldn't clearly remember her whole past but the death of her father and the moments with Ichigo were clear as day to her. She remembered him being scared of anything and anyone. But now that she observed him through his battles and seeing him speak now, she could see that he really grew to become strong.

"Wow…," spoke Mizuiro. "I guess…that would be rough, even for you."

"Not really," Ichigo turned around to face the window. "I am used to it."

Keigo walked over, surprising Kagome and Mizuiro. He quickly put on a headband and pushed himself once again towards the strawberry: "Take this nerd head-band!"

Out of nowhere, Ichigo brought up a pair of scissors and cut the white head band around Keigo's forehead: "I don't want that either."

"Aaah! Blood!" screeched Keigo as he fell back onto the floor.

"Ichigo….," whispered Kagome, shaking her head.

"Oh, where is Rukia?" asked Mizuiro. Ichigo and Kagome turned to face the shorter male.

"Why are you asking me?" glared Ichigo as he pointed to himself. His digit soon pointed towards the long haired Shinigami next to him. "Ask her."

"Well, besides Kagome, you two are always together," smiled Mizuiro.

"I have no idea!" Ichigo crossed his arms. "Everybody has been giving us creepy looks when Kagome, Rukia, and I are together! Next thing I knew, there were all sorts of rumors about the 'nature of our relationship'!"

This made Kagome chuckle at the thought of Rukia and Ichigo having a romantic relationship, receiving a glare from the orange head. She chuckled lightly: "Uh…sorry…no way! That sucks!"

"You have to be kidding! I have no time for these rumors!" Ichigo lightly growled under his breath.

Mizuiro and Keigo laughed, obviously hiding something and turned away and left the room, leaving the two Shinigami.

"Seriously!" exclaimed Ichigo. "Aren't you annoyed at these rumors!?" he questioned the female.

"What rumors?" she blinked. "This is the first time I hear about his 'nature of our relationship' thing!" she gave out another small laugh: "Although, I am sure Rukia wouldn't be so over worked on it. She could care less about those things."

"Hmph, hope you are right," Ichigo crossed his arms again. His eyed his childhood friend from the corner of his eyes: "Are you annoyed?"

"Annoyed?" she repeated. "Well, no. I mean, people will spread rumors whether you do good or bad and change the story to make it more interesting."

"I guess that also happens in Soul Society?" he questioned.

"Oh yeah," she sighed loudly. "That is how they found me."

"Found you?" his eyebrow arched up.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't really end up straight in Soul Society when I died. If I remember correctly, I ended up lying on dirt in front of this restaurant that is outside the Soul Society gates," she explained to him. "And this other person took me in and when I healed someone with my powers that apparently have no reiatsu, the rumors began to spread and Soul Society came and took me."

"They took you?" he questioned. "What do you mean? Forcefully?"

"Um, yes and no," she looked down. "They threatened me and I had to go but I don't regret my choice anymore."

"Why do you say that?" he asked her.

"Because I had not been in Soul Society," she turned to him with a smile, "I would have never been able to see you like this."

Ichigo turned his face the other way, a small blush appearing on his face. He didn't want to ruin his image like this. He didn't blush. Kagome blinked, not knowing why he had turned around: "Kurosaki-san?"

"Um…," he cleared his throat, "where is Rukia anyways?"

"Huh?" Kagome pouted. "I am not sure. She said that she was going to let out some steam."

"Some steam?" Ichigo turned his head. "Is she mad?"

"Probably at her cell phone," sighed Kagome.

"Oh, that piece of crap? Yeah! I would be too! That thing had me running around this whole week for fake hollow detections! It doesn't work! She made me miss multiple classes and sleep and all for nothing!"

"It can't be broken," whispered Kagome. "Urahara-san gave it to her new…and I for sure sensed the hollow."

"Well, we can't keep running like this!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"I know…," Kagome looked out the window, unsure why Rukia's device had suddenly gone haywire. Since the beginning of the week, Rukia and herself had been sensing hollows and taking Ichigo towards the location but as they were getting closer, they hollow would disappear. But to Kagome it felt like their presence was being destroyed.

Kagome sighed once last time as another flood of images came in. Nothing but three people running after a glowing pink shard. A huge cat and small fox running behind them in a hurry after the shard that was being taken away what looked like a demon. She shook her head slowly, careful to not catch the orange head's attention.

Kagome's eyes opened up as she sensed a presence: "Oh no…"

* * *

><p>"You got to be kidding!"<p>

Rukia clicked onto her cell phone once more while yelling at the device in her hand. She currently stood outside the school and out of eyes while so she had time to scold the stupid tech. Placing the cell phone to a rock, she walked a few steps back and pointed towards the small device: "Darn that Kisuke Urahara! He is never around when I really need him! But he is always right there when he is not wanted!"

She shook her head: "And you call yourself a business man!?" A sigh passed her lips while squatting down in front of the cell phone: "I need to get this soul pager looked at…how am I supposed to know if it's broken or not?"

Her eyes blinked as she heard a small beep coming from her cell phone. Grabbing the cellphone into her hand, her eyes widened as she read the contents on the screen.

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked towards his childhood friend: "What's wrong?"<p>

"There is a-"

"Ichigo!"

Both were startled as they looked towards the entrance of the empty classroom and seeing the petite Shinigami sliding the door with much force. Ichigo blinked: "R-Rukia?"

"We need to talk you two!" shouted Rukia. She quickly him by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the room knowing that Kagome sensed the hollow.

"H-Hey! Let me go!" exclaimed Ichigo. "Don't you know about the rumors flying around about us and Kagome!?"

"No, I don't! It's a hollow!" she argued back. "Whine later!"

"Hollow!?" he questioned, surprised. "There really better be one this time!"

"I sense it too," ran Kagome behind them. "Rukia-chan is not wrong about this!"

Running in the hallway, Kagome quickly noticed a slender teen male passing by them. She stopped in her tracks, letting Rukia and Ichigo go ahead. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed the slender teen with bluish hair and glasses walking away while touching his left shoulder with his right hand.

Kagome gave out a blink: _'I…can feel…spiritual energy from him.' _She continued to stare until Rukia broke her out of her thoughts.

"Kagome-chan! Come on!" shouted Rukia.

"Huh?" Kagome turned again to face the petite Shinigami. "Uh, yeah, sorry!"

Kagome took one last glance back towards the slender teen to see him looking at her over his shoulder with only one eye with a glare. She turned around and ran behind the two Shinigami.

* * *

><p>"Again, Rukia!" shouted Ichigo as he looked left and right. After the whole commotion Rukia had given about the hollow, in the end…there was nothing!<p>

"There is no hollow! Not at lunch time! Not now either!" he exclaimed to her as Kagome brought him back his body after Rukia had pushed his soul out and left it lying down on the concrete.

Rukia crossed her arms and huffed: "Shut up! Hurry up and return to your body!"

"You better do something about this and that cell phone thingy!" he glared at her as he began to go inside his human body with the help of Kagome.

Kagome sighed: "But she is not wrong, Kurosaki-san. I can definitely sense the hollows as the location is given but…they disappear right away."

"Right away?" he repeated as he blinked. "But Rukia's device should at least tell us where they went or what happened!"

"Are you saying it is my fault!?" exclaimed Rukia. "I pass on the orders just as I received them from the denrei shinki!"

"Like I said, hurry up and fix that!" he barked back.

Kagome's eyes quickly glided over to the corner of the telephone phone as she sensed a spiritual energy to see someone in pure white and bluish hair revealing himself. Her eyes slightly widened, recognizing the slender male from the school hallway.

"Fighting among friends?"

Both Rukia and Ichigo stopped their argument as they heard another male voice coming from the telephone phone that was nearby.

"What a disgrace."

All teens faced the mysterious person and noticed his weird looking white costume along with his piercing gaze behind his glasses. His voice broke their stares to actually look at the face.

"Good evening," he spoke. "Kurosaki-kun. Kuchiki-san. Higurashi-san."

Kagome's eyes narrowed down as she felt his spiritual energy rise up a bit more. He was not normal and she knew it. She was not wrong. If anything, he had knowledge about the spiritual world.

"Who are you?" questioned Ichigo. "That is some weird clothes. You a priest? Why do you know our names-"

"Kurosaki-kun, you can see spirits, correct?" questioned the slender male.

Ichigo's eyes slightly reacted at his question before speaking: "Wha-? What are you talking about!? It's not like such things can be seen-!"

"Wait…," whispered Kagome as she placed her hand on Ichigo's shoulder, stopping him from yelling. She took a step forward while her eyes locked onto the sky a few miles away. "There is a-"

"Ah…," he interrupted, "a hollow is here."

Kagome couldn't help but let shock wash over her as he had sensed it right after her. Suddenly, they began to hear Rukia's cellphone device begin to ring its order.

Rukia blinked as she held the object in hand: "It's…it's really here! An order!"

"Which way!?" exclaimed Ichigo.

Before Kagome could answer his question, the mysterious male pointed towards the sky a few miles away: "That way." He looked behind his shoulder to glare at Ichigo: "You are not at that level of understanding and yet…you call yourself a Shinigami?"

All teens watched as the male's wrist revealed a silver bracelet that hung a silver cross with a small ring connected in the middle. They were quickly off guard as the male's cross released a weird looking blue light, reflecting the shape of a bow. His free hand reached towards the ring and pulling back to make an arrow.

Kagome's eyes scrunched lightly as images flashed through her head. Images of a priestess holding her bow and arrow and releasing it while a pink glow hugged the arrow. Another image of her hands holding her own bow and aiming the arrow towards a male with black hair that reached down to his shoulders as purple smoke surrounded a silver hanyou, a female and monk.

She shook her head, balancing her stance before Rukia and Ichigo could notice that she was about to fall over. They watched as the mysterious male released his arrow and in a split second, destroyed the hollow that was flying in the sky.

Kagome's eyes widened, along with Ichigo's and Rukia's. They were not expecting whatever that was. Kagome blinked: "The hollow's reiatsu…it's gone…"

Rukia looked down to the screen of her cell phone: "The signal…disappeared…"

Ichigo turned to face the male: "Wha…what the hell are you!?"

The male dropped his stance and straightened his back. He spoke without looking at them: "Ishida Uryuu. Quincy." He looked over his shoulder and glared hard towards the three teens: "And…I hate Shinigami."

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>and that wraps up this chapter! I hope you enjoy it and please review!

P.S. if you haven't yet, check out my new poll!

Thank you all and love you!

Ja~ne!


	32. Game Pill

**Title:** Fated Souls

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Oh...

I know! I know! It has been a very...very...very long time since I last updated ANY of my stories and I sincerely apologize for the long wait. Things happened. Well...more like LIFE happened. Anyways, I am terribly sorry that many of you waited and began to believe that I abandon them. But I didn't! Once again...I am sorry!

But the good news...I updated...right?

I want to thank you all the reviewers, followers, and readers for the support and the patience! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

As many suggested, I jumped to the meeting between Ichigo and Uryuu.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**Joker2113, Quick-n-Popular, Stephanie, Guest, Nixie the Bloody Pixie, Speedykitten1643, Scaehime, xlove-kawaix, Guest(2)! **

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 32: Game Pill**

* * *

><p>"W-What did you say?" glared Ichigo as he stared at the slim teen on the other side. Kagome and Rukia watched as the mysterious person slowly turned around to face them. Kagome could sense a weird aura coming from him. He was not normal and after destroying the hollow a few feet away, that was enough proof.<p>

"Don't you get it, Kurosaki Ichigo?" questioned Uryuu, taking one step forward. "I hate Shinigami."

"I got that," glared Ichigo while tightening his fist to the side.

"What I am saying is," spoke Uryuu, "I hate you three."

* * *

><p>"Oh!" Keigo's eyes scanned the paper on the wall that held the top fifty in the class after taking the final exam. He crossed his arms while his evil smirk appeared on his lips: "Once again, it seems no traitors who ranked in the top fifty are among us!"<p>

"It is as you say, Captain!" nodded Mizuiro.

Ichigo sighed, looking at the two idiots from the back. He looked away, already sensing that the two had caught his name on the list. Keigo's eyes widened, surprised that next to the number twenty three…his orange head friend was there!

Keigo quickly covered Mizuiro's eyes: "Don't look, comrade Mizuiro! Reality is always so cruel and vulgar! This will only serve to sully our naïve hearts!"

"Yes, Captain Asano!" nodded Mizuiro.

Keigo quickly turned around and began to pat his own behind and stuck his tongue out towards the strawberry: "Ichigo, you dummy! We are not inviting you to play time anymore!" Keigo's eyes quickly caught Chad coming over to check the list of names. His smile spread: "Idiot, idiot, right, Chad? Let's hang out together, Chad. You are still one of us."

"Hm…," Chad began to scan through the list of names with his index finger and came to a halt. Keigo and Mizuiro screamed in horror as they read Sado's name next to the number eleven.

The brunette quickly scooted away from the two who made it on the list and pointed a blaming finger at them. "Away with both of you! I didn't think you guys were such devils! Oh, I didn't think!" He dramatically turned around and ran away from them. "I will never play with you guys again!" Mizuiro followed right behind, leaving the orange head and much taller male alone in the hallway.

"Wow."

Ichigo's ears caught a voice nearby. He looked over to see Kagome looking at the list of names on the board. She smiled as her finger stopped at his name: "Didn't think you were this smart, Kurosaki-san."

His eyebrow twitched at her 'compliment': "Excuse me?"

She turned to look at him from over her shoulder and smiled: "Don't get offended. I knew you were smart."

"You did this yesterday when you saw the names of the mid-terms," his eyebrow twitched again. He sighed as he crossed his arms and looked away. His mind flash backed to the words the Quincy had said to him the day before. His eyebrows furrowed down in annoyance. _'Shit…what is with that guy…? Why does he have to say those things when he first meets a complete stranger?' _A nerve struck his forehead as it began to throb. _'He is the one who came and interfered with my job. I don't get why he meddled and got angry arbitrarily. Ugh…remembering it makes me more and more irritated.'_

Kagome blinked, noticing his spaced out expression. She sighed, knowing what he was thinking about. After Uryuu had left, Ichigo was ready to go after him to 'knock some sense' into him. As far as she and Rukia knew…they knew nothing about this Quincy or any Quincy in general. She had hoped to get some answers from Rukia but she was just as confused as her. Kagome walked closer to the orange head, knowing he was too much into his thoughts.

'_Next time I meet that bastard, I really won't go easy…that bastard…um,' _he scratched his cheek with his index finger. "What was his name again? Ishida uh…Uri? That's not it…"

Kagome chuckled as she heard him try to guess his name. Shaking her head, she continued to listen to her childhood friend.

"Uro? No, that is wrong. At this rate I will never come up with it…," he sighed.

"Ishida Uryuu," added Kagome, catching the strawberry's attention.

His eyes landed on her, blinking at the close proximity: "Huh?"

"I said, his name is Ishida Uryuu," she rolled her eyes. "You really need to listen to when people introduce themselves, Kurosaki-san."

He looked away, annoyed at her lecture: "You know I was never good at remembering people's names or even faces."

She sighed, seeing that this argument was not going anywhere. Her lips parted, ready to talk to him but both teens heard a familiar voice.

"What about, Ishida-kun?"

They noticed Orihime standing a few feet away from them, looking at them like they had grown a second head.

Ichigo blinked at the girl: "Inoue…? You know this Ishida guy?"

"I know all about him…," she answered. "He is in our class after all."

The orange head's eyes widened at her information. Kagome was quite as shocked. Her cerulean eyes noticed the orange haired woman pointing at the list on the board.

"Ishida Uryuu-kun, right? Here, look!" she pointed up.

Both of them looked up, following the names as the number went higher and higher in rank. Ichigo's eyes widened as Uryuu's name stopped at the very top, ranking him at number one of the class. His eyes turned into a gloomy stare: _'F-First…first place!?'_

"Hm, what do you know," whispered Kagome as she read the name. "He is smarter than we both thought."

"Shut it," glared Ichigo.

Orihime gave out a sheepish laugh: "Well, Ishida-kun doesn't really talk much…he doesn't stand out like Kurosaki-kun's group," her eyes turned to look at the female Shinigami. "So he might be hard to remember."

"Seems like you know him pretty well, Inoue," spoke Ichigo, turning to face her. "Are you two close?"

"Not at all!" she smiled. "We are just in the same handicraft club together…"

"Handicraft!?" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Orihime quietly opened the room to the club as some students were doing their projects. She smiled as she peeked her head in and seeing Ichigo and Kagome doing the same. Kagome blinked, seeing the Quincy sitting there alone on the desk.<p>

"Huh," she whispered. "He is right there…"

They noticed Uryuu stand up and packing up.

"Ah, he is leaving!" whispered Ichigo.

"Wait!" Orihime whispered back, noticing her friend running to Uryuu with a plush doll and a torn arm. She mouthed words of help to the Quincy. Kagome blinked once, watching the interaction. The long orange haired female teen pointed at the two: "Look, Michiru is taking her torn doll to him!"

Ichigo's eye brow rose in question: "What does he have there?" he noticed Uryuu taking out a medium sized box. "A pencil box?"

"No, it is a sewing kit," she answered.

"A sewing kit?" both Kagome and Ichigo repeated, their eyes landing on the big breasted girl.

They watched the Quincy quickly work his 'magic' on the torn doll. He quickly set in a needle and string and worked wonders on attaching the torn arm back on to the doll. The doll dropped onto Michiru's hands, taking her by surprise on how new it looked.

She threw it up in the air in excitement: "You fixed him! Thank you, Ishida-kun!"

Uryuu adjusted his glasses: "Don't do that. It was nothing."

Machiru shied away, hugging her plush doll: "Oh…uh…okay. S-Sorry…"

Ichigo blinked in silence along with Kagome at the harsh tone he used with the girl who had thanked him. Orihime sighed: "See that? If it were not for his mouth, he would be a nice guy." She looked above her to stare at the strawberry and the long haired Shinigami: "Hey…did something happen between you guys and Ishida-kun?"

Ichigo remained silent, his eyes focused on the Quincy.

"Well…kind of," replied Kagome, scratching her cheek.

"It is no big deal," cut in Ichigo, his eyes trailing Uryuu leaving the class.

* * *

><p>Ichigo swung his school bag over his shoulder as he walked out the gates of his school. He looked over his shoulder to see Kagome beginning to walk the other way. He blinked, stopping in his tracks to stare at her: "Did you suddenly forget where I live?"<p>

"No," she chuckled. "I have to go check on Rukia-chan."

"Where is she?" he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Um…not sure," she lied, knowing that Rukia had asked her to meet her at the shop for a small talk. "But don't worry, I will find her. You know already that I can easily-"

"Sense people," he finished her sentence. "I know. I know." He waved her off as he turned his back to the female: "I will see you back at home then. Well, see ya!" His eyes focused ahead as he noticed a familiar looking Quincy walking away.

Kagome smiled as she saw him walking away: "Yeah…I will see you back home."

* * *

><p>Taking one step ahead, Uryuu stop in his tracks as he headed back to his home. Pushing his glasses in, he spoke: "Are you going to follow me all the way home…Kurosaki Ichigo?"<p>

"Darn. Busted." Ichigo came out from behind a wall carrying his school bag. "How long have you known?"

Looking over his shoulder, Uryuu showed no interest: "Since you and the girls poked your heads into the classroom."

"Wow, good job," the orange head praised. "You are sharp." He gave him a sarcastic clap.

"You allow you spiritual energy to radiate with foolish abandon," Uryuu turned his attention back ahead and away from the Shinigami. "A psychic monkey would notice you."

"What was that?" Ichigo's eyebrow twitched at the insult.

"You can't even sense…the energy of others when they are right under your nose," he continued. "The fact is…you didn't even notice me until today." Uryuu delivered his glare straight towards the orange head.

"Sorry. I am terrible with names and faces. That is why I never-"

"That's not it," interrupted the Quincy. "I sensed…your unusual aura…the moment I arrived at this school and I was aware…that you became a Shinigami in mid-May." Ichigo's eyes widened at the information as he continued to hear more from the other teen. " I even know Kuchiki Rukia's and Higurashi Kagome's true identity." The Quincy walked closer to the Shinigami. "I am a Quincy. I have the power to kill Hollows. Would you like to play a game, Kurosaki? To see who is superior – a Shinigami or a Quincy?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed down to a slight glare, noticing the serious tone he gave off.

"I will show you…just how worthless you Shinigami are."

* * *

><p>"I win," giggled Ururu as she won at a game against Jinta. "So you have to do the cleaning today, Jinta…" she handed him a broom.<p>

"This is not over!" He shouted, refusing to take the broom. "Nothing is over! It is best out of three!"

"B-But…you already lost 14 times in a row!" she exclaimed back. She shouted from pain as Jinta roughly nudged her head with his knuckles. "Oww! That hurts!"

"I said it is not over! Everybody knows it is the fifteenth time that counts! Come on! One more! What is the matter!? Chicken!?" he shouted back.

"Ow! That is not fair! Ow! I do not want to play anymore!" she exclaimed as he continued his actions.

Jinta quickly felt a hand grab his shirt from behind: "huh?" He felt himself being lifted up high into the air as the hand continued to held from his garments: "Whoa! Whoa! Waaaah!"

"Jinta-san….," Tessai spoke as he lifted Jinta up in the air from his shirt. "What are you doing?"

"Ah! N-Nothing, Sir!" he exclaimed in fear.

"Move it, fools!"

A foot kicked from behind, catching Tessai's attention. He felt the small foot giving him a kick on his butt. He held onto the kid as he looked behind his shoulder: "Oh…what can we do for you, Kuchiki-san?"

He watched Rukia knelt down as she grabbed her foot. She had never thought his body was like granite. Her foot had just kicked granite!

"What is the matter?" he questioned.

"Huh? Rukia-chan? Are you alright?"

Tessai looked up to see Kagome walking over to the petite Shinigami.

Rukia looked up with a small tear on her face: "Where is…Kisuke!?"

* * *

><p>The doors slid open, catching the shop owner's attention: "Oh!" a smile appeared on his face. "Hello! Kuchiki-san! Higurashi-san! What can I do for-!" His head fell back the moment Rukia threw the cell device towards him.<p>

"Rukia-chan! You didn't have to throw it directly at him!" Kagome watched as Urahara rubbed his cheek.

"None of your double talk!" she exclaimed. "I called you a hundred times and you never responded! You call that customer service!?"

"Oh sorry," chuckled Urahara. "We have been very busy lately. You must have called when we were out of the store."

"Hey…Kagome-onee-san."

Kagome looked behind her shoulder to see Jinta standing behind her: "Huh? Oh…hi, Jinta-kun."

"Where is that mean dude with the orangutan hair?" he questioned as he pointed at his own hair.

"Orangutan hair?" she chuckled. "You mean Kurosaki-san?"

"Yeah! Isn't he your boyfriend?"

Kagome coughed at the sudden words that came out, making Rukia blink along with Urahara.

"I can't stand that guy!" Jinta crossed his arms with a smirk. "He is snotty. I hope you dumped him!"

"Now Jinta…," chuckled Urahara.

Rukia turned her attention back to Urahara: "Ichigo is…probably up to his ears in trouble even as we speak." Kagome turned around to see Urahara with a serious expression. The petite Shinigami crossed her arms: "That is why we are here."

Kagome remembered seeing Uryuu in the classroom and sensing his aura. She looked up to face the shop owner: "There is something we want to ask you."

Urahara's eyes narrowed down: "What is it?"

* * *

><p>"Hmph! No way!" Ichigo crossed his arms as he yelled.<p>

"Why not?" glared the Quincy.

"Me? Fight you? Why should I? What is in it for me?" he glared back. "Obviously you got some issues with Shinigami, but that is between you and your psychiatrist!"

"Oh, so you are afraid?"

"No way! I am so not falling for that!" he exclaimed. "I am just saying that between you and me, there is no contest."

Uryuu opened his eyes to stare at Ichigo: "Yes. That is quite true. As I recall…you got your Shinigami powers from Higurashi-san. Which makes you only a substitute Shinigami…without her and Rukia's guidance…you can't wipe your nose." Uryuu pushed in his glasses.

Ichigo turned to give him a tight glare: "What did you say?"

* * *

><p>"Quincy?" Urahara rested his chin on his palm. "I haven't heard that word in a long time."<p>

"You know what it means?" questioned Rukia.

"Yes," Tessai walked in, closing the doors behind him. "It brings back memories. Let's see, it's been…two hundred years since I heard that word."

"Two…hundred years?" repeated Kagome as her eyes slightly widened.

"What…?" whispered Rukia. She turned to the shop owner and slammed her hand on the table: "What exactly is a Quincy!?"

Urahara stayed silent for a few second before speaking. "The Quincies were…a clan dedicated to fighting hollows. They were scattered all over the world at one time. But…they all perished two hundred years ago."

"Perished…?" Rukia's eyes slightly opened up.

"Yes. People with powers like Ichigo's recognized the existence of Hollows. They began to develop their spiritual powers to fight the hollows and…to vanquish them, just like Shinigami. But the Quincies had very different ideas about how that should be accomplished. Over time, a deep rift developed between the two groups. The crux of it was…whether hollows should be cleansed…or destroyed."

Urahara took a small break. "Shinigami used the Zanpakuto to cleanse the hollows and send them to the Soul Society. But to the Quincies, hollows deserved only destruction. Perhaps, it is an understandable sentiment. Hollows devour human souls…they murdered the Quincies' friends and loved ones. Why should they enjoy the peace of the Soul Society? I can't blame the Quincies entirely." He nodded slightly. "So they insisted on killing hollows…to avenge their murdered friends. But their actions…eventually led to their downfall."

* * *

><p>"Looks like Rukia's prediction was right on…," Ichigo took out a small pill from his shirt pocket. His fingers held it tightly before putting it in his mouth. "Guess taking out this pill from Kon was useful." The moment he swallowed the pill, his physical body and soul parted.<p>

Ichigo took a step forward from his body: "Kon…"

The sound of his name made him look up from his spot, seeing Ichigo already dressed in his Shinigami robes.

"You stay there and…," Ichigo pulled his sleeves up as he glared at the Quincy, "watch me kick this guy's butt!"

Kon could not help but let his eyebrow twitch at the immaturity the orange head played off. He blinked normally as he heard the strawberry speak to his rival.

"Okay…let's hear the rules of this game."

Uryuu snaked his hand inside his shirt's pocket as well and took out a round pill: "We will start with this…"

"Huh?" blinked Ichigo, trying to focus on what the object was. "What is that?"

"Hollow bait," he answered. "After I scatter it, hollows will begin to converge on this town."

"What?" Ichigo's eyes widened at the information.

"Whoever defeats the most hollows in twenty four hours wins. Agreed? That should be simple enough. Even for you."

"What are you thinking!?" exclaimed Ichigo. "No way! Everybody in Karakura would be in danger! What kind of sicko are you!?"

Uryuu's eyes narrowed: "You are starting to bore me…"

In seconds, the pill smashed into small pieces the moment Uryuu placed pressure between his fingers. Pieces of the pill scattered with the wind, some even unable to be seen anymore.

"No need to worry about innocent bystanders…," spoke Uryuu. "Because I am going to kill every hollow that shows up here! And if you…really have the guts to protect people from hollows…you will accept my challenge."

* * *

><p>"Come in…Gin."<p>

The silver haired captain walked in with his smirk as he watched Aizen turned facing the window. He watched as the moon was completely hidden away behind the clouds. Tomorrow would be a new moon. The sky empty without its night king.

"What have you gathered, Gin?"

The named captain's smirk grew: "It would seem that the silver haired man and the other black haired person have made some contact with each other."

"Anyone else?"

"Not that it is known, Aizen," answered Gin.

"Hm, although the two have made no contact with the female demon slayer…she is bound to sooner or later," a grin appeared on the captain's face. "We must capture them before Higurashi Kagome meets them or my plan will be all in ruin. Soul Society must not know that Higurashi Kagome is the savior of the feudal era. They must not know that Higurashi Kagome, the hanyou, demon slayer, and monk are here." Aizen's eyes narrowed down. "I will not allow the Shikon no Tama and the Hogyoku to get away from my grasp."

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>I hope you all enjoyed. Again...I am sorry for the long wait! I will do a better job on updating but remember...I have not given up on my stories!

Please review and tell me your thoughts, that also gets me motivated to continue and write the next chapter!

Thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	33. Hearts Do Not Forget

**Title: **Fated Souls

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** So here we are. A new chapter has arrived! I know it has been a long wait but I recently got a new job and it sort of sucks. Being the newbie really does suck. And not to mention...I had to catch up with so much anime and Korean dramas but I think I am caught up just fine. I haven't finished Magi and I am like really awe struck by Sinbad. Total fangirl over him!

But anyways, back with fanfiction. I had sort of a writer's block as well and with the low number of reviews well...the inspiration and motivation just was not coming in.

This chapter, I decided to skip the whole Chad and Orihime finding out their true powers because...I believed most of you know what happened in the manga and anime, unless you totally skipped that part, which I wouldn't understand why anyone would skip episodes. But for the most part, I tried my best to incorporate Kagome into this whole ordeal and for her to finally have her miko abilities kicking in.

Just realized...Ichigo and Uryuu talk more than any other girl I know.

Hope you all enjoy!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**Joker2113, Quick-n-Popular, Nixie the Bloody Pixie, Stephanie, dragonlily22, Infinities Lover, FleurSuoh, and crazykenz!**

**Thank you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 33: Hearts Do Not Forget **

* * *

><p>The sky cracked as a screeching hollow pierced through. In a blink of an eye, a blue arrow destroyed it to bits, making the Quincy's eyes narrow: "That is one."<p>

He found himself grabbed by his shirt's collar and pushed against the brick wall nearby by the strawberry Shinigami. Ichigo growled at him with a glare of his own as Uryuu remained unmoved by his sudden action.

"What is the matter, Kurosaki?" questioned Uryuu.

"Call it off," growled Ichigo. "Get rid of that bait!"

"Be sensible," spoke Uyruu. "The bait is spreading on the wind. I cannot recall it. The die is cast. Soon, hollows will flock to this town, lured by the bait." His hand slapped Ichigo's hand away from his collar. "Instead of pushing me around…you should be running." He walked by him as he spoke. "It won't be easy to defend an entire town from the hollow hordes."

"Why you-!"

"A word of warning," interrupted Uryuu, his back facing the orange head. "Hollows will attack anyone with high spiritual energy."

An image of Karin flashed through Ichigo's head, making his eyes widen. He turned the other way and quickly sprinted off: "Crap!"

Kon, inside Ichigo's body, rushed behind to follow: "Hey! Wait, Ichigo!"

"As I suspected," whispered Uryuu, watching the duo run off. "He doesn't know. Too bad, Kurosaki Ichigo. Your family are not the only ones with inordinate spiritual gifts. There are others…close to you. Since you don't realize that…you will lose the game. Crippled by your own despair and you will realize how unfit you really are…on the far bank of our rubicon."

* * *

><p>"Three!" shouted Ichigo as he slashed a hollow's mask. He cursed under his breath as he looked towards the other direction of his path. <em>'Darn…Karin will be out of school soon! She probably went to play somewhere! But where?! I have to protect her before a hollow comes into contact with her!' <em>

Ichigo's eyes quickly got the sound of a hollow's screech. He glared as he ran straight ahead: "Crap! There is too much area to cover! And I am way too slow! So how on earth have I been finding these hollows all this time!? How!?" His mind quickly reminded him of Rukia's cell phone device she always held onto and an image of Kagome pointing to different directions.

He quickly looked behind him to see Kon following: "Kon! Go get that thing from Rukia or find Kagome!"

"What!?" exclaimed Kon. "Why should I do what you say!?" he glared at him. "No way!"

"Go get it!" shouted Ichigo.

Kon quickly ran away from his angry yell.

* * *

><p>"Seven…"<p>

Uryuu's eyes watched as his arrows split in half, destroying two more hollows. "Eight…nine…"

His eyes caught the sound of the sky cracking once again: "I won't let you win…Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

><p>Kagome's body fully turned around to face the door. Her eyes widened in shock at the sudden wave of many spiritual energies at once. Her body shook slightly, catching the attention from both Rukia and Urahara in an instant.<p>

"Is something troubling you, Kagome-chan?" asked Rukia, turning her head to the side.

Kagome trembled: "So…many…"

"Huh?" she blinked.

Urahara's head slightly lifted to stare at the ceiling: "I see you felt it, Kagome-chan. You definitely can sense reiatsu far faster than anyone I have ever met."

"What is wrong?" asked Rukia once again. In a matter of seconds, Rukia's cellphone device went off, sending a message one after another. She reached for her skirt's pocket: "What? A hollow!? At a time like this!?" She turned to leave the shop: "Sorry, Kisuke! Tell us the rest later! Come on, Kagome-chan!"

Her eyes immediately caught the message gone and stopped in her tracks: "The message is gone…? Ichigo is usually…fast today…," she whispered.

"It isn't just Kurosaki-san," Kagome looked at the device in Rukia's hands. "I sense another reiatsu in the surrounding area doing some work."

"Work?" Rukia looked up to her friend. "What do you mean?" All in the room heard the beep once again, making Rukia look back down: "Again!?" She blinked: "Hmm, it went blank again…is this thing broken?"

The beeping continued non-stop as a map showed up on the screen locating all the hollows in the area. Rukia's eyes widened: "W-What is going on!? The number of hollows…is exploding!"

Kagome shook her head and quickly headed out: "This is bad…" running off on her own, Rukia took a step forward, reaching to stop Kagome.

"W-Wait! Kagome-chan!" Rukia blinked, seeing the sky cracking. "What is wrong with the sky?! Some chaotic supernatural event?"

Urahara's eyes remained low, hiding his expression by his hat's shadow.

* * *

><p>Kagome blinked as her eyes stayed glued onto a black animal standing in the middle of the street. The cat's own golden eyes staring back at her intently. Kagome watched as the cat sat next to a set of a bow and arrows. Curiously, she took a step forward: "…what is a cat doing here?" After she had ran from the shop and took some turns on the streets, she had stumbled upon the black cat. Not one of them making a move.<p>

The cat smirked as the paw tapped on the weapon laying on the floor. The cat's attention went back to the female, seeing she was getting closer.

"You want me…to get that?" questioned Kagome, unsure why she was even talking to a cat, but the moment she had set eyes on the animal, a strange reiatsu was read. Kagome knelt down to the cat and before she could pet it, the cat immediately jumped away and disappeared into the bushes.

"Ah! Wait!" Kagome reached for the cat and sighed, watching the black mammal leap away from her sights. Her eyes landed back down to see the bow and set of arrows. She blinked, unsure if she should have trusted a cat that suddenly handed her a weapon.

Slowly, her hand reached to grab the bow only for her to feel a small spark. "Huh…? What is this weird aura?" Grabbing the bow into her hand, her eyes widened as flashes of images ran through her mind.

Quick flashes of hands tightly gripping a bow and arrow together ready for the aim. Another flash came in as the arrow was set free and covered in a pink glow.

Kagome snapped back into reality, her eyes scanning the bow from top to bottom.

'_What…on earth was that?' _she lifted the bow a little higher. _'Why do I get the sensation that I know…how to use this? I don't ever recall using one…' _her other hand reached for an arrow. Fingers slowly wrapped around the narrow stick. _'Unless I used one when I was alive…' _

She stood from her spot and gripped both items in each hand and looked ahead. Kagome quickly sprinted to her destination.

'_No use thinking about it now. I will ask Ichigo-kun later but for now…we all have a bigger dilemma on our hands.' _

* * *

><p>"So…you two are finally awake."<p>

Long orange hair flipped to the side as the female teen turned her head to the side to see a man with blonde hair wearing a stripe hat come in to the room both her and companion laid. The male teen with dark skinned observed the mysterious older male in silence.

He had been the first one to wake up only remembering seeing Ichigo's sister, Karin, in danger from an unknown monster that he had defeated with his fist. For all he knew was the teenage girl that was in his class with Ichigo.

The female blinked: "Um…Sado-kun…who is that?"

"I…don't know, Orihime," he whispered his answer to her. "But I think maybe he…saved our lives."

Urahara crossed his arms with a smile, seeing that both of them were confused of the events that had occurred. Urahara had found Chad unconscious at the park after he had protected Ichigo's sister and defeated a hollow. Orihime had also fainted out of exhaustion from using her spiritual powers after protecting Tatsuki and defeating a hollow on her own. With the help from Tessai, they had both carried them to his shop and waited until they awoke.

"Come on, Orihime is awake now," spoke Chad. "Let us hear the rest of the story. Why do we suddenly have these strange powers? And…what do they have to do with Ichigo?"

At the sound of a familiar name, Orihime turned her head to stare at Chad: "What? Kurosaki-kun?"

* * *

><p>Rukia cursed under her breath, balancing herself on the floor after the hollow had tried to attack her. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance: <em>'Geez. I can't shoot enough kido! It is too weak at the moment! This hollow…,' <em>she observed the hollow's appearance, _'is a pig! A pig that is deflecting my shots! I have been in this gigai for two months…is this really all the strength I have? I could use my Shinigami powers but then…they would detect me and both Kagome-chan and I would be in danger!' _

Her eyes widened barely noticing the hollow's hand coming for an attack. Before she could blink, the hollow was thrown back. Looking behind her, she noticed the stranger landing as he had kicked the hollow. The orange hair was undeniably recognizable.

"I-Ichigo…?"

"I missed you so much, Rukia!" Kon went straight in for a hug, his head colliding with her breast.

"Kon!?" her hands grabbed his wrist as she laid on the floor while her foot raised his chin up in defense from making any contact with her. "Wait…if you are in Ichigo's body, then…Ichigo has become a Shinigami."

"Ahhh, it has been so long since I have felt you kick- it is extra special!" cried Kon from the stretch on his chin. He blinked: "Oh, by the way…I think Ichigo wanted me to ask you something or look for something…"

"What?"

"Hmm, what was it? I think he said to get something from you or find someone…maybe if you let go of my wrists I can remember what it was…," he smiled.

"Oh, really?" she answered back. "I will show you how to remember without letting go!" Her foot stretched his body backwards in a yoga pose, hearing the pain coming from the body.

"Ow! It is going to break! It is going to break!" shouted Kon. "This is Ichigo's body, you know!? You will break it! I look like the Nike logo!" He blinked, realizing a person walking behind Rukia. "R-Rukia! Behind you!"

Rukia turned her head over her shoulder to see the male walking towards the duo.

"Good…looks like it is safe here too."

Kon growled under his breath: "What, you scoundrel!? You caused this mess! You started this contest just to kill everybody in town, didn't you!?"

"Oh…," spoke Rukia. "So this was your doing…"

"I suppose I should say, nice to meet you," answered Uryuu. "This is the first time we have spoken one-on-one …Kuchiki Rukia."

Kon's eyebrow twitched: _'One-on-one? What the heck am I?' _

"You, in Kurosaki's body…," spoke Uryuu. "Yes, I started this contest, but…I don't intend to let anyone get killed. If Kurosaki runs out of strength…I will protect the citizen with my life! While the Shinigami watches, I will protect everyone from the hollows! If I can't do that…then this contest was for nothing!"

"You…what were trying to prove?" glared Rukia.

The hollow behind Rukia and Kon slowly rose back up onto its feet, ready for another attack. Uryuu glared at the target as he aimed his arrow only for his eyes to widen at the sudden slash on the hollow's mask.

* * *

><p>"Wait…hold on…" whispered Orihime as Urahara smiled at the two.<p>

"What? You don't believe me?" he questioned them. "Is the story that incredible?"

"Yeah…" replied Chad.

"Of course it is!" exclaimed Orihime. "Shinigami? Hollows? Do you expect us to believe that without proof?"

"You deny it?" Urahara slowly revealed his eyes from the hat's shadow. "But you have seen proof. That monster with the hole in its chest that attacked you…was a hollow. Before you reject my story…think of the fear and pain you experience earlier and deny that first. Kurosaki Ichigo, as a Shinigami, he has extraordinary spiritual energy. But his ability to control that energy is very limited. As a result, it flows out of him at will. In fact, that energy is so concentrated that it can affect various other spirits. The same can be said of you two. Think back. On many occasions in the past, you two…have come in contact with Kurosaki Ichigo when he was a Shinigami."

Urahara smirked: "Yes…your sudden supernatural abilities lay sleeping deep in your souls. Coming in contact with Kurosaki Ichigo…activated you latent, inborn powers."

* * *

><p>"I finally found you…," smirked Ichigo as the hollow disappeared and the smoke slowly subsided from the attack, "Ishida!"<p>

"Kurosaki…," glared Uryuu.

The smirked remained glued on the orange head as he took a few steps forward: "If I could, I would make you cry right now, but…I have to pulverize this guy first!" Ichigo's hand quickly reached grabbed Kon from the collar of his shirt. "Kon! Where have you been!?"

"What are you getting mad at me for!?" he shouted back in confusion. "Save me for when you have finished him!"

"Shut up! Okay…I had to run all over town because you didn't bring Rukia's thingamajig or Kagome!"

"So!? You should be happy! Running is a great way to relieve stress!" Kon shouted back.

"What!? I don't have stress!"

"Liar! Then what is with the perma-frown!?"

Ichigo growled: "Didn't you dedicate your soul to Rukia and Kagome!? One mind, one body!? Then you should have been able to find her right away!"

"I did!" exclaimed Kon as he pointed at his nose. "I could find her just by her smell! I just couldn't smell Kagome-oneesan anywhere!"

"Why you!" glared Rukia. "I do not smell!"

"Um…," whispered Uryuu. "That is enough!" he shouted out of anger. "I am your enemy! This is no time for bickering!"

"I never said you smelled bad!" smirked Kon as he inched closer to the petite Shinigami. "It is a heavenly sweet smell! See, like this!" he got closer to her, his nose smelling her skin.

"Fool!" she shouted. "Stop! Hey! Stop, or I will…!"

"Aargh!" yelled Kon. "My nose! She broke my nose!"

"Oi! Rukia that is my body! Think before you punch! I am bleeding!" Ichigo glared at Rukia.

"Um…," Uryuu tried to catch their attention.

"Don't you yell at her, Ichigo!" spoke Kon. "It was my fault! If you want to hit somebody, hit me!"

A quick slap on his head was given from the orange head Shinigami.

"Sheesh! I didn't actually mean it, idiot!"

"That is enough, Kurosaki Ichigo!" Uryuu aimed his arrow to the Shinigami. "I am your opponent!" His eyes went wide as his finger let the arrow go by accident from exhaustion. _'Oh no!'_

Ichigo looked over his shoulder only to see a pink arrow destroy the oncoming Quincy attack. The arrow stuck onto the concrete floor as the pink glow slowly diminished. All eyes glided over to the top of the stairs. Rukia's eyes widened as she noticed Kagome standing with a bow in her hands.

"K-Kagome-chan…?" she whispered.

Uryuu's pure shocked expression stayed glued onto the long haired Shinigami seeing that she held onto a regular wooden bow. _'S-She did that? She deflected my attack with a mere arrow? No…her arrow was glowing,' _his eyes went back to see the arrow standing on the crack, _'but it isn't anymore.'_

"Kagome?" Ichigo watched as Kagome jumped to his side. "How…on earth did you do that?"

Kagome stood straight from her spot and looked at the orange head: "No time for explanations. We have a bigger problem on our hands!"

Ichigo nodded as he delivered a glare to the Quincy: "Yeah…you're right, Kagome." His eyes tightened. "This fight is between you and me, Ishida." With his thumb, he came to point to his chest. "So stop talking about who can kill the most hollows! Let us face each other now! Isn't that right, Ishida!?"

Everyone's eyes except for Ichigo's widened as they noticed the sky's crack increasing.

"Oi! Say something, Ishida-!"

"H-Hey!" shouted Kon. "Ichigo! Look! W-What the heck is that!?"

Kagome gripped the bow tighter in her hand: "The cracks in the sky…they are gathering at one point…"

"What…?" whispered Ichigo.

Uryuu turned his head to the other side: "Wait! That's not all…take a closer look!"

They watched as every hollow gathered and inched closer to the crack's midpoint in the sky.

"The hollows…are gathering at that point!" exclaimed Uryuu. "Hmph," he began to aim another of his arrows to the hollows.

"Wait, Ishida! Look at how many of them there are!" shouted Ichigo. "Think before you attack!"

"What?" glared Uryuu. "Are you scared, Kurosaki?"

"Huh?!" Ichigo's eyebrow came to a twitch from the insult.

All eyes watched as Uryuu's arrow pierced into one of the hollow's mask and destroyed it completely from existence. Uryuu turned his head over his shoulder: "I won the contest!" he shouted before sprinting up the stairs. "Over here, hollows! The last Quincy, Ishida Uryuu, will destroy you!"

"Last Quincy? What is he talking about?" whispered Ichigo.

Rukia sighed with crossed arms: "Two hundred years ago…the Quincies were wiped out."

"What…!?"

"All surviving Quincies despise Shinigami," she continued. "The origin of that hatred lies in their annihilation. Two hundred years ago, the Quincies…perished at the hands of the Shinigami."

"It was a difficult choice, though…even for the Shinigami," cut in Kagome. "The Shinigami had to eliminate the Quinicies to prevent…the collapse of the universe. In the Soul Society, the Shinigami are often called balancers. An equal amount of souls much be maintained in the Soul Society and this world at all times. Otherwise, the balance of the two worlds shifts…bringing destruction to both."

"It is the job of the Shinigami to adjust to the number of souls in the two worlds," spoke Rukia. "The souls released by the Soul Society are accounted for by the Shinigami when they are born into earthly creatures. The souls that die here are returned to the Soul Society by the Shinigami. The same goes for hollows. By entrusting the transfer of all souls to the Shinigami…the Soul Society can monitor the number of souls…to maintain the balance between the worlds. But then the Quincies appeared."

"You see," Kagome walked forward as she observed the crack in the sky, "Quincies completely eradicate hollows. So the souls released to this world do not return to the Soul Society. The number of souls only increased in this world. Which makes the whole universe tilt this way. And the Soul Society begins to spill into this world. Life and death are mixed together, creating chaos."

"In short, the collapse of the universe," Rukia glared at the sky above. "A few years after the Quincies were discovered, the Soul Society began pleading with them…to leave the management of hollows to the Shinigami. But the Quincies stubbornly refused. The number of Quincies rapidly increased. The transfer of souls was disrupted…to the point that the universe was on the verge of collapse. So it was decided that the Quincies must be eliminated."

Ichigo growled under his breath as he ran off without word, surprising both girls and Kon.

"W-Wait! K-Kurosaki-san, where are you going!?" shouted Kagome.

Rukia watched as Ichigo left their sights and focused her vision on the girl in front of her holding a bow. There was no mistake that Kagome had released that arrow onto Uryuu's attack. There was no mistake that the arrow was glowing pink…just like when Kagome's healing and barrier powers come out.

"Kagome-chan."

Kagome blinked at hearing her name. Gripping her bow even tighter, she slowly turned her head to see Rukia glaring at her.

"Where did you get that bow?" she questioned.

"Found it," she answered back without much hesitation.

Rukia's eyebrow rose, not expecting a fast answer from the shy girl. "Found it? And where exactly?"

"On the ground," Kagome's eyes slowly dropped to stare at her own feet. She sighed and looked back at up: "Rukia-chan…I am not sure what happened or how I did that, but right now, these hollows must be dealt with or people will become food."

Rukia nodded: "You're right. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Ishida!" shouted Ichigo as he slashed away some hollows and jumped over them, finally being able to see Uryuu. "I know you story now!"<p>

"Huh?"

"Were the Shinigami right or the Quincies? I have no opinion on that!" he continued. "But I do know one thing! Uryuu you way-!"

"That is ancient history," interrupted Uryuu. "I don't care what happened to the Quincies two hundred years ago. I heard the story from my master. It is just an old legend to me. That is not why I fight. When I heard the story of the fall of Quincies…I actually thought the Shinigami were right. I am not so sentimental…that I would hold that against you. Until…I saw my master die before my eyes."

Uryuu aimed and readied another arrow to a hollow: "As one of the last surviving Quincies, Master was under constant surveillance. But Master kept arguing the case to the Shinigami that Quincies were necessary. He thought of ways for both groups to fight together. Shinigami, in the peace of the Soul Society are always slow to respond to hollows in this world. He argued that it would be better to have contingent of Quincies in this world who would be constantly on the lookout for hollows and able to deal with them quickly. But the Shinigami reaction to that was always the same- **don't interfere with our work- **they would say. So…my Master was killed."

Uryuu turned to face the orange head Shinigami: "In the end, Master's philosophy never reached the Shinigami. If they had embraced his ideas…if they had recognized the strength of the Quincies…they would have arrived in time to save him and Master wouldn't have had to die. Do you understand, Kurosaki Ichigo?" He glared at his rival. "I must demonstrate to you…the strength of the Quincies! I don't want you help in this battle. You are a Shinigami and I am a Quincy. Our ways or thinking are totally different. If you think that my way is wrong…then please, watch from here." Uryuu turned his back to the Shinigami, facing the hollows that were ready to feast. "I will demonstrate…its effectiveness."

"You…," Ichigo walked closer to the Quincy and soon raised his foot to kick him on the head, "you talk too much!"

"What did you do that for!?" exclaimed Uryuu as he rubbed his head.

"Shut up!" Ichigo kicked again. "Holy smokes! Your story was so long I forgot the beginning! The point is, your Master's number one desire wasn't to prove that the Quincies are better than Shinigami! He wanted them to fight as a team! If we don't do that now, we may never get another chance! So Shinigami and Quincies are as opposites as bookends? Fine! Fighting overwhelming odds…is still done better back-to-back!"

* * *

><p>Kagome continued to look up at the stairs that led to the true battlefield where Ichigo and Uryuu stood. Kon stood by her side while Rukia stayed stilled on the other side of the soul in Ichigo's body. Kon sighed: "It suddenly got quiet, huh?"<p>

"Hmm…," whispered Rukia.

Kagome nodded, receiving a smile from Kon although she wasn't looking at him.

"We are…alone…," he whispered back.

"What?" glared Rukia from the corner of her eye. She watched as Kon went in to pounce on her friend.

"Kagome-oneesan!" he shouted with love.

Kagome blinked from the surprise shout and backed away and watched as Rukia kicked in between his legs before he could accomplish his goal. Kagome's eyebrow twitched, watching the pain wash over on Kon's face: "K-Kon…?"

"Come on," Rukia grabbed Kagome's hand and led her up the stairs.

Kon cried with his pain as he laid on the floor: "S-Sorry…Ichigo. Your thing will never work the same…again."

* * *

><p>Kagome's and Rukia's eyes widened as they reached the top of the stairs to see both Ichigo and Uryuu back-to-back surrounded by hollows.<p>

"Back-to-back?" questioned Uryuu. "You mean fighting together? A Quincy and a Shinigami!?"

"What else?" Ichigo answered back, his eyes on the enemies.

"What a ridiculous idea! We are like cats and dogs!" shouted Uryuu.

"Are you still hung up on that!?" Ichigo placed his hand on Uryuu's shoulder and jumped up with the balance and slashed a hollow from Uryuu's behind. Uryuu's eyes widened, realizing he had saved him at that moment.

Sensing another hollow coming, Uryuu prepared his arrow and released it, destroying the hollow in a second. Ichigo smirked, looking over his shoulder: "See that?!"

"Make no mistake," spoke Uryuu. "I shot him so he wouldn't get me! I wasn't helping you!"

"Fine!" chuckled Ichigo.

"What?" glared Uryuu.

"It's kill or be killed," spoke Ichigo. "And fighting alone it tough. We have no choice! We have to help each other! Isn't survival a good enough reason to overcome our differences!? I am originally a human. I don't even know that much about Shinigami. It's not like I am doing this work for the love of it. But…I do have a reason to continue." An image of his mother and Kagome came into his mind. "I have my own reasons to defeat hollows."

Uryuu looked away, his eyes scanning each hollow. "Why?" he questioned.

Ichigo took a pause before answering the Quincy's question.

"My okaa-san and childhood friend…were killed by a hollow."

Rukia's eyes narrowed at hearing the conversation. _'Childhood friend? I know his okaa-san was killed by a hollow, Grand Fisher himself, but a childhood friend? He never mentioned that before.' _For an unknown reason to her, her eyes slowly glided to stare at a serious yet scared Kagome. _'Childhood…friend…?'_

Kagome gripped the bow, hearing Ichigo's words. _'Ichigo-kun…you are still with that? Forget it, please. I am already…dead…,' _her eyes went to scan each hollow. _'Even if you were to get your revenge…your mother nor I would come back from the dead. Don't put yourself to risk because of us…'_

"Now you get it?" asked Ichigo. "That is enough reason by itself. But it's not the only one. It's like I don't want anyone else…to go through that. Having your mother killed by a hollow…and then having your childhood friend ripped away from your life and barely finding out she was killed by one of these monsters…you feel useless. Since that hollow killed my mother, my otou-san and sisters have had a rough time. I am sure…my childhood friend's family has had it too. I don't want anyone else to have to go through that." Ichigo slashed a few hollows away as his eyes narrowed down. "The pain and loneliness in their eyes…I don't want to see that again. So I fight them."

Ichigo stood straight from his position: "I am not superman. I can't protect everybody in the world…I already failed twice. But I don't just want to protect the few…who I can hold in my arms either. I want…to protect as many people as I can. To make up for…my mistakes and letting my mother and my childhood friend go through that pain of losing their lives unfairly." He looked at Uryuu from over his shoulder. "Ishida…whatever your reasons for it, this contest you challenged me to…is endangering a lot of people. It was irresponsible. I won't forgive you for that. But now is not the time for that. There are too many of these things. It's kill or be killed. So let's kill! I'll join forces with you even though I don't want to! I'll kick your butt later! How about it?" his eyes narrowed down in question.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he watched Uryuu's arrow go right by his cheek, scratching it by a slit and destroying a hollow right behind him.

"Geez," spoke Uryuu. "You talk too much too, but I understand. In other words…if we don't survive this…we won't be able to fight each other."

"That's the idea!" smirked Ichigo. "But I am still going to make you cry!"

"Just try it…"

Both continued on their attacks on the on the hollows. Slash after arrow. Arrow after slash. Rukia blinked: "Didn't think they would cooperate with each other…"

'_**Look above you…Kagome-sama.'**_

Kagome's eyes widened at hearing an inner voice inside her head. She looked around to see the cause only to see that Rukia was the only one near her and too focused on the battling. Kagome's head slowly lowered to look at the bow in her hands once again tightened her eyes.

'_Who was that?'_

'_**Miko, I am afraid a bigger threat is heading to your present location.'**_

Once again, Kagome looked up from her weapon, confused from the whispering voice inside her head.

'_W-Who…are you?'_

'_**Miko…certainly you have not forgotten your lineage and your ancestors from the blood you carry in your veins?'**_

'_Ancestors…?'_

'_**Surely, the name Midoriko has not been forgotten from history or your memory although you have already passed on to world of souls.'**_

'_Midoriko…?' _That name sounded so familiar to her heart and mind. She had called her a miko. Why a miko? She had mentioned history knew about her. Was she that important?

'_**There will be another time to speak, miko, but for now, listen to my every word. Another danger is approaching all of you and you will need to release an arrow of yours along with that boy's attack. His sword fused with his reiatsu will do the trick.'**_

Kagome looked at Ichigo as he continued his slashed up and down. Side to side. Kagome made sure that Rukia wouldn't catch her strange actions of being too silent. _'What…do I need to do?'_

'_**Transfer miko-ki into an arrow and release it when I say so.'**_

'_Miko-ki? Hold on a minute! I am not a miko! How on earth am I supposed to do that!?' _

'_**Trust your instincts. Your heart has definitely not forgotten the skills you acquired when you lived.'**_

Kagome had no idea who this person was or what she was talking about. Skills of a miko? For as much as she knew…a miko was nothing more than ancient Japan history. Feudal Japan to be exact. In other words – extinct. She was confused but what more could she do with no answers of her own. Even her own death was a mystery.

Her eyes looked up to the sky, making them go wide: "R-Rukia-chan…"

"What is it, Kagome-chan?" Rukia turned her head to look at a wide eyed Kagome. She followed her line of sight and was just as shocked as her to see the sight.

"Wait, Kurosaki!" exclaimed Uryuu, watching the hollows.

"What is it, Ishida?"

"The hollows are acting strange…," he whispered. "They are all looking up at the sky. As if they are praying…"

All ears caught the noise of the sky cracking more and more until a huge black and white hollow appeared as he stretched the sky as if it was nothing but a mere curtain. He was a giant compared to the other hollows. A face that screamed nothing but terror.

Ichigo took a step forward: "What is that!? It is bigger than big! Is it a hollow, too!?"

"How should I know!?" exclaimed Uryuu. "What are we going to do!? We can't fight that thing and this multitude of hollows!"

"Shut up! We have no choice!" the orange head argued back.

"Well you were the one who said to think before you attack! You should take your own advice! That was then, this is now!"

"We don't have time to think!" Ichigo shouted back.

All ears heard as the rest of the hollows growled at the meal before them. Ichigo cursed under his breath: "Dammit…"

Kagome continued to stare at the gigantic hollow above them as he looked down at them like mere ants. She shook from the fear, remembering the mysterious voice's orders. Gripping her bow one last time she glared at the hollow.

'_Miko-ki…'_

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>Extra long just for all of you! Thank you for reading! Now...I have been recently thinking of writing one-shot stories with Kagome and different males from many animes, mangas, video games, etc. What do you think?

Also...we are getting closer to Byakuya and Renji making their appearance! A huge twist will be coming your way!

Please review and tell me what you thought?

Again, thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	34. Reckless Instinct

**Title:** Fated Souls

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes**: And the winner was this story. By a landslide to be honest. Many people requested this story to be updated first. But although many of you wanted this story first and the others picked another, do not worry! The other updates are coming! I am currently working on ideas and playing around with the rough drafts (which is a hard process). So far I have a rough path on where each story is going so please be patient.

Thank you so much for the support! After I had posted the note, I had no idea a lot of people were still waiting on my stories! It makes me feel special! You all deserve cookies and so much more!

So as promised! I have now comeback!

Enjoy this new chapter of Fated Souls! Not a lot is going to happen (don't kill me) but the next chapter...take a wild guess on what starts? Just guess! It is quite obvious!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**starmienight, Infinities Lover, Nixie the Blood Pixie, Joker20113, Stephanie, Guest, Speedykitten1643, dragonlily22, anissa, pokemondemon369, sango531, Guest (2), ANIMEMANGALUV3R, stephanie, Neo-Crystal, KaeterinaRomanov!**

**Thank you! **

**And Enjoy!**

**Chapter 34: **Reckless Instincts

* * *

><p>Hollows began to swarm behind the rivalry duo as they bickered about their hard disliking to each other. Rukia's eyes widened as she noticed the hollows gathering behind them and both oblivious to their attackers.<p>

"Idiots! Behind you!" she shouted in worry.

A sudden blast was heard and seen destroying the hollows in an instant leaving both the orange head Shinigami and Quincy confused from the host of the blast. Looking to their side they noticed a young little girl with pigtails bowing shyly as she held a huge bazooka looking weapon.

"H-Hello…," she shyly greeted the two males until a male hand landed on her head.

"Kurosaki-san!" shouted a male with a striped hat holding a fan in the other hand. "We have come to help you!" Behind him stood a much larger and bulkier male wearing a pair of glasses and a kid with bright red hair.

Ichigo blinked, taking a few seconds to recognize the group: "Y-You are…Rukia's and Kagome's friend, Hat-and-Clogs!?"

Jinta smirked as he swung his own weapon towards the hollow's face and threw him away in strength: "Oh yeah! Home run, Jinta!" he shouted with excitement from his attack.

"Hmph!" Tessai's palm stuck down the hollow's mask in pieces as he gave a physical attack of his own.

Both the Quincy and Shinigami stood awed at the power they showed on defeating the hollows. Uryuu blinked, astonished to see one hollow after another being destroyed: "The number of hollows is decreasing rapidly!"

Ichigo turned to face the mysterious male with a hat. "Hat-and-clogs…what is he doing here?" He glared at the mysterious male: "Why do you always show up wherever I go?"

With a simple smirk, Urahara raised his fan to cover his lips: "Did I not tell you? I am like…so here to help you!" He lowered his item in hand: "We will take care of the hollows around here. So you, Kurosaki-san…," his fingers lifted to point at the cracked sky slowly revealing the much larger enemy, "can concentrate on fighting that guy. Go on…there is no time to talk."

All eyes widened around the area as they saw large white clawed hands stretching the opening of the sky and revealing the hollow. Uryuu's eyes expanded at the size of their new found enemy: "It…It is coming through!"

* * *

><p>Kon's eyes widened with every bit of fear resting in Ichigo's body as he came behind Rukia: "Wh-Wh-What is it, Rukia-onee-san!? That huge hollow!?"<p>

Rukia's fingers curled in for a fist as she saw the terror coming in: "Th-That's…Menos!"

"Menos?" repeated Kon.

"A giant hollow formed from hundreds and hundreds of ordinary hollows, but…until now I have only seen illustrations of it in text books! That is Menos Grande!" she explained. She herself was at loss for words at its sudden appearance. This situation was not good. Not only for Ichigo to defeat but the fact that Soul Society would soon get notice of this and track it here. Her eyes increased in size realizing the consequences. A Menos Grande appearing meant a lieutenant level or even a captain level Shinigami would have to deal with it. She shook her head: "It is impossible! When that thing appears…the Royal Special Task Force has to deal with it! It is way beyond the abilities of one Shinigami!"

She looked to her left and noticed that Kagome had long been gone. No sign of her. She looked around: "Kagome-chan!? Kagome-chan!" She watched as her long haired friend ran to the orange head's side.

* * *

><p>"It's huge…what inconceivable dimensions!" exclaimed Uryuu.<p>

"Heh…it so big, it's almost seems funny," chuckled Ichigo. "I cannot believe it is really a hollow…"

The Menos turned its head to the side as its tongue darted out to grab a group of hollows and brought them into his mouth for a snack. Blood gushed out its teeth as he crunched down all at once.

"Yuck…," whispered Uryuu at the sight.

Kagome's eyes looked up as she had finally ran to the orange head's side but quickly caught the sight of the carnivorous enemy. She blinked in fear: "He…He is eating the other hollows…"

Both males looked to their side to see the girl looking elsewhere. Ichigo blinked: "K-Kagome! What are you doing here!? It is dangerous!"

"There is no time to be fighting between us!" she shouted back. "We have bigger problems to deal with and literally I mean big! That thing will be impossible to defeat if you two continue to bicker between each other!"

Both gave a silent thought and looked at the female Shinigami knowing she held truth. Uryuu adjusted his glasses: "How are we supposed to fight that?"

Both heard the strawberry chuckle under his breath, catching their attention in question.

"What is so funny?" questioned the Quincy.

"It is pointless to think about how to fight that thing…," he answerd.

"What?"

"To beat that guy…," Ichigo raised his Zanpakuto above his head, "we just have to cut, cut, cut, and cut some more! There is no other way!" Ichigo rushed forward, leaving both the female Shinigami and Quincy in disbelief.

"W-Wait, Kurosaki-san!" shouted Kagome. Her hand reached out for him but his speed increased as he headed out for the Menos.

* * *

><p>Rukia's eyes caught the orange head and her friend running. One trying to stop the other from acting recklessly and she knew who the reckless one was out of the two. She blinked: "I-Ichigo! Kagome-chan! Stop! You cannot fight that thing!" Taking a step forward, she was stopped as an olive colored coat blew in front of her and retreated back to the form of the owner. Her eyes tightened at the familiar person who had stopped her.<p>

"Urahara! What are you doing!? Do you want Ichigo and Kagome-chan to get killed!?" she shouted with annoyance.

"No," he simply answered.

"Then move!" She moved to the side to get around. "We have to stop them! They cannot beat that!"

Urahara's index and middle finger came up to Rukia's neck as he spoke, stopping her in the process: "I cannot do that. I am sorry Kuchiki-san. Watch quietly. This battle is necessary"

Rukia suddenly dropped down to her knees, realizing what he had done. _'A…binding spell!? My body…I cannot…'_

"It is necessary for him and I want to see the mystery of Kagome-chan," he smirked. "I think it is about time Kagome-chan gives us answers, do you not think so as well?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo rushed forward with his blade in hand ready to swing but was met with the Menos' foot kicked him away into the dirt. Kagome's eyes widened as she ran to his side holding her bow and arrows: "K-Kurosaki-san!"<p>

"I told you!" Uryuu aimed with his bow and let the arrow go only to lightly graze the target. Cursing under his breath, his eyes tightened: _'Shoot…I cannot do enough damage with this!'_

"Are you alright, Kurosaki-san?" Kagome nudged his shoulder and shook his body next after no response.

The orange head quickly sat up and made the soldier salute with his hand on his head with a smile: "Hey…I am actually not dead!"

Kagome caught the trickle of blood coming down his forehead, making her eyebrow twitch at his ignorance and quickly slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for, Kagome!?" he shouted rubbing the targeted spot.

Uryuu came behind her and glared at the orange head: "What the heck were you thinking!? How did you expect to beat him like that!?"

"Well…," he started, "I thought if I started cutting at his feet, eventually his head would fall."

Uryuu could not believe the plan the dimwit had on defeating this major hollow. It was way too simple and too risky. The idiot should have known that! He grabbed Ichigo's blade gently to move it aside: "Get up! We need a new strategy!" In seconds of touching the blade, Uryuu's bow increased in power. "W-What the…!? What happened!? My bow-!" He realized it was all in Ichigo's blade or-_'Reiatsu!?'_

He glared down at his weapon, forming a plan: _'It is flowing into me! Is this…Kurosaki's spiritual energy?! Even in this battle of spiritual powers, Shinigami and Quincies are completely different. Shinigami materialize spirit energy from their own souls into a Zanpakuto. They use the power from within. Quincies gather random ambient spirits, coat them in their own spirit energy and materialize the mas hollow-killing weapons. We use the power from without, so to speak.' _

His eyes glided over to the blade as his hand gently laid on top: _'Just now when I touched Kurosaki's sword my spirit weapon Kojaki – the lone sparrow – grew more powerful. Unbeknownst to Kurosaki, spirit energy poured from his Zanpakuto at my touch. It flows like that involuntarily…'_

Uryuu drew his attention towards the two Shinigami bickering. The woman, Kagome, scolding him for acting so stupidly without thinking of a logical plan.

"What the heck were you thinking!?" she shouted. "That was a suicide move there!"

"I thought it would work," he looked away, scratching his cheek. "It seemed logical at first."

"Nothing about it is logical!" she glared with a twitch.

"Guys!"

Both looked to the side to see Uryuu and his bow enlarged size.

"Whoa!" shouted Ichigo. "How did your bow get so big!?"

"How-?" Kagome was cut off by the Quincy.

"Shut up you two and listen! We…may be able to defeat the hollow!"

Ichigo blinked: "For…real?"

* * *

><p>"Can you see…them?"<p>

"Uh-huh."

"Clearly?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh…," a tall tanned male stood in front of the window, looking down as he watched the two Shinigami he recognized and the Quincy bicker between them as the huge hollow creature stood before them. "They are blurry to me."

"We watch from here…," spoke the female before him. She recognized all three as her classmates and it was still all too shocking to believe that they stood before a threatening monster. "We look…and choose…the path we will take." She closed her eyes, remembering the events that had happened with her brother and Ichigo. _'The truth is…I have not forgotten a single detail. But seeing my brother, the monster, and Ichigo trying to kill each other…I could easily choose to doubt my memory.'_

Orihime gripped the edge of the window: "Chad-kun…what…are we supposed to do?" Her head dropped but quickly noticed the bow in Kagome's hand. She blinked, recognizing the form it took. _'Is that…a traditional miko bow?'_

* * *

><p>"Um…," Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she could not believe the plan Uryuu had but how childish it looked. At first it did seem like a good plan but by seeing it before her eyes…she was not so sure anymore.<p>

"All right! We are ready!" shouted Uryuu. "Now we can fight him!"

Kagome couldn't help but stay silent and frozen in her spot. Uryuu had knelt down on one knee already aiming his bow and arrow but the long Zanpakuto wrapped around the hilt to his head as it pointed towards the target just made her question the whole thing.

Ichigo looked at the Quincy kneeling down with a bored and idiotic look: "You are…an idiot."

"What!? Get with the program! If you consciously release your spirit energy at maximum output while your sword and I are touching, I should be able to shoot an enormous arrow!"

Both Shinigami blinked at his idea. It did seem to make sense when he put it that way but the formation was all too comical.

"Now come on!" he shouted to them. "Control your spirit energy! Let it build up and then release it at maximum output!"

Ichigo remained silent. His eyes remained glued on the Quincy as if he had grown a new head on his shoulders.

"What now!?" exclaimed Uryuu.

Kagome blinked and cut into the conversation: "Actually Ishida-san…Kurosaki-san has never really controlled his spirit energy before."

"What!?" the Quincy quickly turned to face the male Shinigami. "I do not believe it! How do you fight hollows!?"

"Um…instinct, I guess," he replied.

"Instinct!?"

'_More like irrational thinking,' _twitched Kagome.

"How should I know?" blinked Ichigo as he stood from his spot. "Controlling spirit energy means turning it on and off, right? But…there is no faucet! How am I supposed to control its flow? If I am giving off a lot spirit energy, then maybe it is on full blast all the time."

Catching the female's attention, Kagome turned her head to the orange head. His words made her realize that what he said was probably true. They never taught him how to turn it off or on or to even control the amount he gives off during battle, but for him to be on it full blast? That should have exhausted him, right? Unless-

'_He has a great amount of reiatsu…,' _her eyes widened as she sensed the reiatsu of the hollow rising dramatically. Looking up, she noticed it was preparing an attack.

* * *

><p>Rukia watched from the ground under the binding spell as the Menos prepared its attack on the three below. Her eyes shook in fear knowing they had no chances against it or its attack.<p>

'_His…spiritual pressure is rising!? A doom blast! Is he going to discharge a doom blast here!?' _Her eyes landed on her two companions. _'Run, you fools! Quick! If it hits you, there will not be anything left! Run!'_

* * *

><p>Ichigo noticed the collection of the pressure upon the Menos and he charged towards the enemy, making both Uryuu and Kagome watch in surprise at his once again recklessness.<p>

"K-Kurosaki!? Hey! Jerk!" Uryuu had felt the orange head take his sword back and quickly watched him run away towards the Menos. "Where are you going!?"

Kagome shook her head: _'No! Idiot, Ichigo!' _She took a step forward and stopped immediately as images once again flashing through her mind. Images of a silver haired male running to take an attack from what looked like…a demon? With the pain in her head, she shook it off with a grunt and ran after her childhood friend. _'No…I cannot let my memories from the living interfere right now. I cannot let someone die because of me! No…not again!' _

She stopped in her tracks at the words she had just told herself. _'A-Again…? Why would I say that automatically as if it has happened before?' _

'_**Child…'**_

Her eyes widened slightly at the familiar voice that was held inside her mind.

'_**You must use your miko-ki, Miko'.**_

Kagome gripped the bow in her hands and returned back to running after the orange head. _'I do not know how I will be doing this…but I have no choice but to try if not we will die here!'_

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked above to see the blast coming his way and raised his blade to block it but found himself inside a pink barrier as Kagome stood behind him back-to-back. His eyes widened at her stance and holding a bow and arrows: "K-Kagome?! I told you to stay away!"<p>

"You need to think before you act, Ichigo!" she shouted back, not caring if the people around heard her familiarity of her using his name. Kagome took a deep breath in and noticed the barrier beginning to crack. Her eyes tightened: "Ichigo…," she whispered, "this may sound crazy but I need to you deflect the Menos' attack as soon as this barrier breaks."

"W-What!? How the hell am I supposed to do that, Kagome!? You heard what I said back there to the idiot Quincy!" he shouted.

Kagome gripped her bow: "Just as you said…follow your instincts. Deflect it back by using your reiatsu."

He stayed silent for a few seconds before glaring at the female behind him over his shoulder. "What are you planning on doing, Kagome?"

She lowered her hands and prepared her arrow on the bow: "What my own instincts are telling me to do."

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>Well, I know not much happened but Kagome is finally going to start getting her miko abilities out and she will start remembering more clearly (oops gave you all a sample of what is coming!)

Also, next chapter we are ready to get into the real action and the climax of the story! New characters and trust me...lots of trouble.

Anyone can take a wild guess! Go ahead!

Also, question of the chapter: **Who is your favorite Bleach character and why? **(Just a random question to interact with my followers!

Thank you for reading and as promised! Here is the new chapter!


	35. Cold Nightmare Chase

**Title:** Fated Souls

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes**: So here is another quick update of Fated Souls. Now I have some sad news. My winter break is coming to an end with only one week left before I return to college. Now...I do have some good news but it depends on some stuff. I can and possibly will update during this spring semester of college but (if you have read my important note on my bio, you know what I am about to say) many authors and I on this page have talked to each other and how much of our motivation has gone down to update due to the lack of reviews.

Now do not get me wrong. I love to write and update and will continue but updates will take longer for stories because it shows that not many people are wanting to read them. I am not saying this for my sake but for many other authors who have even decided to take hiatus from this website in order to take a break and see if people will review.

I want to say thank you to those who continue to review each and every chapter of mine. I greatly appreciate it! I love you all! But the large decrease in reviews does get me down.

So with one week left of break, I will see if I will update during college or take a four month hiatus (because I only have four months left).

So anyways, thank you!

Made this extra long for all of my reviewers and readers!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**KaeterinaRomanov, starmienight, Joker2113, Stephanie, Nixie the Bloody Pixie, Anime hotty lover.18, anissa, . , and FleurSuoh!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 35: Cold Nightmare Chase**

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" whispered Kagome, her aim on the Menos having no hold on confidence. How could she be sure that the arrow would even pierce? Never in her life had she held a bow and arrow, at least not that she could remember. But whoever this Midoriko woman was, she knew her and better than herself. Bigger question was, could she trust her.<p>

Ichigo tightened his grip around the hilt of his sword and began to prepare his strength while his ears picked up the sound of Kagome's barrier cracking. Both Shinigami teens eyed the last stand of the barrier before it officially broke into pieces with both Ichigo using his Zanpakuto to push back the Menos' attack and Kagome releasing the arrow in the middle of the attack.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly, watching as the arrow was suddenly encircled by a pink glow that held mystery to her. Had she been the one to do that? If she did, how or even why?

All eyes remained glued on the partnered attack. The arrow scraped against the side of the Menos' mask lightly along with the returned blow from Ichigo. A screech echoed throughout the area along with strong winds making everyone cover themselves with their arms. Rukia took a peek through her arms at the small wound both Ichigo and Kagome created on the hollow. She noticed a smoke slowly seeping out from the open cut.

'_Wait…this is not the work of reiatsu. There is no way reiatsu leaves a trace like that even if it is a shallow cut! Why…is it reacting that way?' _her eyes fell back down onto her black haired Shinigami. _'Kagome-chan released an arrow but it was not just a regular arrow…'_

"Higurashi-san sure holds mystery," Rukia turned her head, catching Urahara's voice. Urahara smirked, revealing his eyes under his stripped hat. "That girl is no regular Shinigami."

Rukia remained silent under his words. She did not like to admit it, but the shop owner was right. Kagome was a mystery that even she herself could not answer. Her attention was grabbed by the Menos reversing back from its attackers.

"The Menos is…," she whispered, "retreating!?"

The Menos began to cloak itself with the sky as the sky's crack healed itself on its own as if nothing had happened. With a smirk, the orange head Shinigami turned around towards his audience and quickly raised his hand up in a 'V'.

"Victory!" he exclaimed with arrogance.

Uryuu gulped nervously, taken back by the performance both the female and male Shinigami gave. "What…what are they? They both chased away that behemoth…but Higurashi released an arrow. It looked like a normal arrow…"

Kagome's cerulean eyes glided from the male beside her down to the bow in her hands. Her own vision began to blur slowly. _'W-What is going on…?'_

* * *

><p>"Hmm, well done," spoke Tessai as he watched the duo. "No wonder the boss has his eyes on them. He thinks highly of both."<p>

"He is not such a loser, I guess."

Tessai's head inched down to see Jinta holding his weapon over his smaller shoulders. His eyes intently paying attention to the orange head and long haired Shinigami.

"He is pretty tough, huh? Tessai?" he questioned.

"Perhaps," he replied, returning his observant gaze towards the two. "Maybe both will be…in time if he and she can learn to control whatever power they might have inside of them."

"Well, Kagome-onee-san sure is strong too!" smirked Jinta. "I had no idea she had that in her to fight a Menos! Most Shinigami run in fear!"

* * *

><p>"Hey…," glared Ichigo, sending it to the Quincy across them.<p>

"Hey," he replied boredly.

"What, no 'thank you'?" his glare tightened, annoyed that the Quincy had such an egoistic aura around to not even say his thanks for saving not only his ass but the town as well.

"What!?" exclaimed Uryuu, his eyebrow twitching.

"I cleaned up your mess for you! I think a thank you would suffice!" he argued.

Uryuu got closer to the orange head Shinigami, only adding fuel to the argument. Kagome sighed quietly, watching and hearing the yelling. Shaking her head she gave a stop at staring at the ground. Her eyes slowly widened and quickly placed her hand in front of her face, feeling a pain strike in her head. A sudden and clear image of a male with long silver hair appeared wearing a red haori. The image clearly showed the questioning ears on top of his head and for the first time in these flashes, Kagome heard his voice calling her name.

Both the Quincy and male Shinigami looked over at Kagome and watched as her body weight slowly took her down to the ground. In quick reflex, Ichigo caught her by his arms and dropped onto one knee. His eyes remained on the female in his arms, confused and worried over his childhood friend.

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!" he exclaimed, overly worried that something must have happened. His eyes widened, feeling something heavy within him release. Falling to both knees, he looked to his other free arm holding his Zanpakuto suddenly and uncontrollably releasing spiritual energy. His eyes tightened: "What the…!? I can't…move…"

Uryuu's eyes expanded, realizing what was going on: _'The shape…the Zanpakuto is losing its integrity! All that spirit energy released at once during the attack…is it out of control!?' _He clenched his teeth, knowing that this was not going to be a problem to easily solve. _'I have better do something!' _He ran forward: "Kurosaki!"

He was taken aback by Ichigo's reaitsu only for his own Quincy abilities to react and grow in tremendous size. He looked at his own Quincy bow enlarge, surprised by the effect of Ichigo's spiritual energy.

'_I have not even touched it and it is reacting! The energy is flowing in! It is even greater than before! I cannot maintain its weapon form! It is going to explode!' _His eyes realized on what he had to do and aimed an arrow to the sky, tightening his focus: "I know…this can work!"

'_Kurosaki's excess spirit energy…I will steal it, focus it, and release it! Over and over until his energy level stabilizes!' _Uryuu quickly felt sharp cuts being made onto his shoulder and arms and being given eyes by the orange head.

Ichigo's head turned in question confused on what the Quincy was even doing. "What are you doing!?" he exclaimed.

"Shut up!" he retorted back.

"What!? I do not know what you are doing, but stop it! Your arms are getting torn to shreds!" he shouted back, hoping to get sense back into the Quincy.

"Shut up!" he repeated. "I told you! I hate Shinigami! You said to me if we do not both survive, we cannot fight each other! Then you a wanted me to thank you!? You are crazy! Live…so I can beat you up! Kurosaki Ichigo! And you can hit me too! Okay!?"

Uryuu released his attack, letting all the spiritual energy free and fingers only receiving minor wounds. He fell down onto his knees while his eyes remained glued onto the blue canvas painted above him. Ichigo noticed the sorrowful look on his face, making him sigh and he himself turn to stare at the clear calm sky.

"Hmph…how can I punch someone who looks so miserable? Rats…," he whispered to himself and looked back down to the unconscious Kagome in his arm.

Ichigo carefully placed his sword behind his back in its place before carrying Kagome bridal style and full standing onto his legs. Looking down at the fainted Shinigami in his arms, he heard a faint whisper leaving her lips. He inched closer to hear whatever it was that she was saying

"I-Inu…yasha…"

He blinked confused.

'_Inuyasha? Who is that?' _

* * *

><p>"Kagome-chan…Ichigo…," Rukia was finally released from the bind spell but remained on the ground. Her own mind processing of the events that had been performed live. She blinked and sighed: "Menos appeared and was defeated. This information will not take long to reach the Soul Society…," her eye sight tightened in both worry and fear.<p>

"They will come here and do an investigation and it will not take long for them to sense me…no matter who was sent.

* * *

><p>"Come on! Time to clean up, Ururu!" shouted Tessai as he ran to clear some of the destroyed debris. Jinta followed behind the young girl only for his attention to he caught by a buzzing fly. Looking to his side, he began to swing his weapon in determination to kill it.<p>

"Tessai, fix that crack in the sky that the other hollows left, okay?" Urahara ordered politely before turning around to leave the area. His ears quickly caught the sound of someone slamming a huge bat against the floor.

Looking over his shoulder, he noticed the fly dead on the ground and turned back around to continue his task in walk. He knew what that fly was and he knew only trouble would be arriving.

* * *

><p>Night fully had taken over claim of the sky with nothing but gray shadows stroking across ominously. Light wind blew across with no echo left of existence.<p>

"Where is the target axis?"

"It is not confirmed."

A tall male walked ahead of another with both wearing black garments that lightly lifted with the breeze. The moon gave a bit of outline to their existence as they walked on top of the house rooftops.

"We are moving out," spoke a voice with no emotion and full of strictness. "Release the hell butterflies."

Two black swallowtail butterflies flew and were given light by the full moon as they flew with grace.

A folded paper was opened by the much taller male as he took off his mask made by fabric. His brown eyes landed on the picture of a Shinigami with short licorice hair. "Capture or kill…," he looked ahead of him, seeing his partner continuing in his path. "This is not a job for a Shinigami, is it?"

"It may be," the other replied. His eyes landed on his own folded paper and the picture of Kagome. The report read of a 'Run away Shinigami'. His eyes tightened in anger: "We are here for Kuchiki Rukia, but there is a high chance that Higurashi Kagome will be with her. If so…we capture or kill both. Punishment is to be given to these run away Shinigami."

* * *

><p>"Ishida-kun? What happened to you?" the teacher asked as she was cut off from her lecture and she herself surprised to see all the bandages wrapped around Uryuu's arms and neck.<p>

Pushing his glasses in, he gave his normal unemotional look: "I…fell down the stairs."

Students began to share their whispered thoughts to each other as they saw the act between their teacher and the smartest student in their class.

"Hmm…okay," she replied. "Sit down and we will continue on with the lecture."

Uryuu gave a small nod and walked to his assigned desk and sat. Ichigo could only stare at his back as he sat a few desks away. He himself thought the excuse was lame. There was no way someone falling from stairs would receive those bandages and seem okay. If anything…they would have to be hospitalized.

"Do not be too concerned. It was not your fault," spoke Rukia lightly, catching Ichigo by surprise. "He brought those wounds on himself."

Ichigo turned his attention away from the petite Shinigami: "What do I care? He is not hurt bad enough to worry about!"

"Huh?" she smirked, turning away from the small text book she read. "Who said you were worried? I told you not to be concerned."

He quickly turned back to face her with a glare: "What?"

She giggled behind the book but stopped at hearing his question.

"How is Kagome…?"

She sighed and slowly dropped the book from her lips.

"I know last night we left her at that Hat-and-Clogs' place, but can we trust him?" he asked. After she had been unconscious, Urahara had offered his service to heal her. Even Rukia had told him that if would have been a bad scene to his family to bring a fainted Kagome. Questions would have surely been brought out.

"At our current condition…he is the only person we can trust," she whispered to him.

Ichigo blinked with wide eyes: "What do you mean?"

She looked down at her desk and remained silent feeling that trouble was coming.

* * *

><p>Eyes widened in fear as the area around screamed terror and battle. Nothing but puddles of blood laid on the ground with a dark sky making them the only pure and bright color around to see. Her hands shook as her body froze in place seeing a female laying on the ground along with a man on top almost as if he had been protecting the woman.<p>

In fear, her own body took a step back watching the male in front of her with silver hair fall onto his knees after protecting her from a tentacle. The male wearing red fell on his knees and shouted to the ground: "Run! Kagome, run! Protect the jewel! Do not let Naraku get his hands on it!"

She shook her head in response: "No! I cannot leave you here and my friends!"

"I said run!" he shouted back angrily. Coughing out blood, he fell on all fours. "You have a duty to protect the Shikon no Tama! Now do it!"

Her eyes dropped to the round innocently looking pink jewel. Clutching it in her hands, she brought it close to her chest and opened her mouth to protest again.

"I said go!" he cut her off.

With fear shaking her sight and her body covered with the same feel, she hesitated in moving but watched as the enemy slowly walked towards her. Seeing that it was the only thing she could do for her friends, her body quickly turned and headed into the dark forest.

Heavy drops of water slapped against her skin and hair as the sky angrily let the rain go. _'I have to run! I have to make it out alive! I could not protect them! I was weak! I am weak!' _She was unsure if tears were coming out from her eyes or the rain drops camouflaged her feelings of sorrow and despair.

Knowing she was full deep into the forest and lost, she continued to run, not caring where she would end. She wanted to escape this reality. Escape the truth that her friends had been killed in the battle. She saw the truth herself with nothing but blood clothing their bodies.

She immediately stopped in her tracks with her eyes expanding at the sight before her. A creature never in her life she had seen stood with a grin. A murderous grin of thirst. A thirst for blood.

"I found you."

She took a step back, seeing the full brown furred body of the monster. She had seen this creature somewhere…but where? That same white mask with markings and that puppet of a girl with short black hair- the memory clicked.

"Y-You…were there…when my otou-san died…," shaking her head, she continued to slowly take steps back. "What are you doing here!?"

"Come to kill you," he smirked even wider.

Knowing she had to escape, she turned the other way to run, clutching the jewel close to her chest. Her eyes widened, feeling a pain strike in her chest with the jewel dropping and hitting ground. Looking down, she noticed the creature's tongue having pierced through her body. Her own blood. Her real blood.

The creature's tongue slowly came out, leaving her weak body fall to the ground. Laying on her side, her eyes watched the jewel reflect the full moon's silver shine. Her hand slowly reached for the item – desperately.

'_I…have to protect the jewel…I have to! It is my duty! I…have…to…' _

Her vision began to blur only seeing the darkness of the area blend with the rest that she was able to see of the forest. Her faint hearing heard the sounds of walking and grass cracking under the heavy feet. With a blurred sight, her eyes slowly moved over to see a man with brown hair and glasses looking down at her with a smirk of his own.

She could not see clearly but heard his words that told her they were meant for her.

"Do not worry, miko. I will take good care of the Shikon no Tama." His hand slowly reached for the pink jewel between her bleeding body and himself. She tried to scream. Tried to fight back. Tried to reach. Tried to do something!

Only a tear escaped her emotions.

'_No…no…no…no…_No!"

Kagome's eyes quickly snapped open as she sat up from the futon. Sweat slowly trickled down her pale skin. Her sight looking down at her sweaty palms and realizing she was in a room. A small room.

"It…was a dream?" She looked at her clothing. Wearing a white kimono. Looking around once again, she slowly stood from her spot. Her body felt weak and heavy…just as she did in her dream. _'Was it even a dream? It all felt…too real.' _Her mind clicked back to the people she saw. She remembered the silver haired male that she had come to realize his name was Inuyasha, but what made her shudder was the fact she saw Grand Fisher in her dream.

'_But who was that man with glasses? Even in my dream…my eyesight was completely blurred out.'_

Shaking her head, she slid the shoji doors open and realized that the hallway looked way too familiar to her. "This is…Urahara-san's shop. What am I doing here?" Hearing voices down the hall, she slowly made her way there, clutching the kimono by her chest.

Urahara stopped moving his fan and looked over his shoulder with a smile the moment he saw his 'patient' walking in with confusion.

"Kagome-chan…why the feared look? It is almost as if you have seen a ghost!" he chuckled lightly.

"I might have…," she whispered to herself. "Or worse." She looked around, seeing the main entrance doors slid open. "What am I doing here?"

"Well after our little event yesterday with the Menos, you fell unconscious. Why? We do not know," he replied, returning to his task of giving himself air. "But perhaps it has to do with your mysterious ability you demonstrated to all of us. Tell me, Kagome-chan," he turned again to her, showing his eyes under his hat, "what exactly was that?"

Kagome silent and only returning the stare.

"Are you hiding something, Kagome-chan?" he questioned to her again.

Silence.

"There is no sense in hiding it. I know you are-"

"Um…,"

Both of their attentions were driven to the smaller girl with black hair blushing in embarrassment that she had interrupted their talk – Kagome thankful in the favor.

"What is it, Ururu-chan?" he asked her.

"Kisuke-san…a kitty," she pointed behind her and moved to the side, revealing a black cat with gold eyes staring at the two Shinigami.

Kagome's eyes blinked once, watching the focused attention the cat gave her.

'_That black cat…'_

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>Well, hope you all enjoyed! I have another chapter ready and hoping to update many of my stories by New Years but depends and we will see.

Again thank you! Love you all! Happy Holidays!

Ja~ne!


	36. Life and Death Identity

**Title:** Fated Souls

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes**: It definitely has been awhile since I last updated this, but I was able to find the time to finish this chapter! Yay! Let us all celebrate! Well ever since I returned to college, I only found time to write the one-shots from my other series because these stories require more deep thought and time. I rather give you that excitement in each chapter than just a short whatever update!

But I really appreciate the love you give to this story! All of you! Even if you do not review, I know many read it and I thank you for that! I am just happy to be able to give you a good story.

Guess what part of the story we have arrived? You all will be excited! And Kagome has found out something else in this chapter!

I hope you all enjoy!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**Anime hotty lover 18, KaeterinaRomanov, Infinities Lover, stephanie, Nixie the Bloody Pixie, starmienight, anissa, guest, FleurSuoh, Twilight, Joker2113, Neo-Crystal, Scaehime, Speedykitten1643, dragonlily22, Mondtanz.**

**Thank you all!**

**Chapter 36: Life and Death Identity **

* * *

><p>"Oh? Well if it isn't Yoruichi-san!? You are back!" the shop owner quickly grabbed the cat into his hands and lifted up the mammal up in the air.<p>

Jinta continued to blink away the scene, confusion washing over him: "What happened? That cat is…"

"Its name is Yoruichi," explained Tessai. "It is the boss's only relative."

"His only relative is a cat…?" he raised an eyebrow while crossing his arms. "Seems like our boss is very pitiful."

"I guess you could say that," Tessai's sweat dropped appeared, watching as his boss continued to talk to the cat with his cute voice.

The miko stood behind them at the entrance of the door, watching the cat stare into Urahara's eyes. This cat seemed more than just a regular cat to her. She could feel an aura surrounding it and it was not the aura of an animal. It was human yet it felt like reiatsu.

'_This cat brought that bow to me…,' _her eyes quickly caught the golden orbs of the black cat staring at her.

"Oh? She is quite interesting, is she not, Yoruichi-san?" smirked Urahara.

Kagome's eyes tightened in defense: "Who is the cat, Urahara-san?"

"Like Tessai said, a relative," he lowered his stripped hat to hide his eyes as he carried the cat over his shoulders. "A very close relative."

She was not sure if she could go further into her trust in the shop owner, but at her current condition and with her head being now a target to Soul Society, she had no choice in the end.

"Come. We will explain this further inside, Kagome-chan."

* * *

><p>"Ichi~go~!" Keigo jumped in front of the strawberry while carrying his packaged bread and milk in his hands. "Let us go and eat lunch together!"<p>

"Sure," Ichigo grabbed his bento, standing from his desk. "But how about we find someone to join us today?"

"Find who?!" exclaimed Keigo, turning around the moment the orange head walked past him. His eyes widened in horror seeing his close friend stop behind Uryuu.

"Ishida," called out Ichigo. "Let's eat lunch together."

"Why Ishida!?" his shout quivered in horror. "Why someone that is very boring going to eat lunch with us!? It is those bandages around him, right!? The bandages gives you a somewhat interesting feeling, Ichigo!"

"You are so noisy," Mizuiro's eyebrow twitched watching his loud friend catch all the students around in surprise before they could eat.

Uryuu slowly stood from his seat and glared at the orange head: "I do not want to."

"He rejected us!?" exclaimed Keigo.

"Keigo is treating us," Ichigo crossed his arms.

"What!?"

There was a moment pause while Uryuu adjusted his glasses. He cleared his throat lightly and spoke: "Very well. Then let us eat together."

"Free-loader!" shouted Keigo.

* * *

><p>'<em>Ugh, such a heavy atmosphere while eating!' <em>Keigo began to munch on his bread, fake tears in his mind slipping through his eyes. _'It's not fun at all!'_

"Keigo."

The brunette boy turned his head, facing the strawberry.

"Say some funny jokes to hype up the atmosphere."

Keigo's eyes widened in fear. _'You…You are being too harsh! The atmosphere is very low! Maybe you should have not invited Ishida!'_

"Hurry up," Ichigo's eyebrow began to twitch which only made his friend quickly stand from his lunch spot and talk his stories.

"Kurosaki," whispered Uryuu. "Why did you invite me? Do you feel responsible for my injuries? If so, you are wrong and I do not want your sympathy."

"Shut up," Ichigo closed his eyes as he grabbed rice with his chopsticks. "I just felt like eating with you, but your company really sucks. So just say "thank you" and eat."

"Why should I thank you? I prefer to eat alone anyway."

"Well so do I. Don't look at me."

"Do you not eat with Kuchiki and Higurashi?"

Ichigo scoffed: "Those two follow me here."

Uryuu lowered his meal from his lips and looked at the orange head: "What is Higurashi exactly? She is obviously more than just a Shinigami."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo's eyes opened, wondering what the Quincy was getting at.

"Do not tell me you cannot see what I mean," Uryuu's eyebrow rose in question. Was the orange head this dense?

Ichigo looked away from his meal and towards the bars on the ceiling. Narrowing his eyes, he answered his question: "Kagome…could not even answer that for you."

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do…?" Rukia gripped the bark under her nails as she sat on a branch looking out in the distance. Her mind was away in thought of the dangers that were coming near. She knew and had no doubt that someone from the Soul Society was coming soon. Kagome had a higher chance in escaping if she hid. No one could sense her.<p>

She had no reiatsu.

But if they found out about Ichigo and questioned him, they would come into conclusion that it was either her or Kagome that gave him his abilities. The answer was obvious.

"If Kagome is caught…she will be placed with the highest punishment in Soul Society."

"Hey! There she is. Up in the tree!"

Hearing a feminine voice below, Rukia turned her face over her shoulder and noticed Orihime and her group of friends. Mahana smiled and waved at the petite girl: "Kuchiki-chan! Want to eat lunch with us?"

* * *

><p>"I brought you some milk, Yoruichi-san!" Urahara smiled, bringing in a small bowl with the white liquid. Kagome looked to her side, seeing the shop owner come over where they sat. Here she was across the table while the black cat she was so curious about sat on the table itself. Kagome's eyes returned to see the said cat glaring Urahara.<p>

"Cut the act, Kisuke."

Kagome blinked, surprised to have heard the mammal speak. A deep voice at that.

"You know why I am here and you know information that you should be telling this girl," Yoruichi continued. The golden eyes returned back to stare at the confused Shinigami. "I am aware of the events that occurred yesterday with the Menos Grande. You fired the arrow, correct?"

Kagome nodded slowly.

"What made you grab the bow that I gave you in the first place?"

Kagome's eyes shifted to look at her lap: "I…do not know. Instinct I guess."

"Instinct she says," smirked Urahara. "Or more like you already knew how to use it, right?"

The cat gave a soft sigh before closing its view: "Kisuke, she has no idea what she is, there is no sense in testing her or asking her."

Kagome looked at the cat once again: "What…do you mean? I am a Shinigami…"

"Well now you are," Yoruichi replied. "But you are unsure of your past life, correct? Kisuke here gave me a few bits of information that you had asked if it was possible for a Shinigami to remember their days of the living."

Kagome remained silent and took a glance at the shop owner. He sat on the other side of the table and brought his fan with a smirk.

"To answer your question, no. It is not possible for a Shinigami to remember their past, but you have something that a lot of people and even spiritual beings would like to get their hands on. Even demons."

"Demons?" repeated Kagome.

"Do you have any idea what you did to that Menos Grande yesterday?" questioned Yoruichi.

Kagome shook her head. "All I know is that I shot the arrow, but I was not expecting that pink light that engulfed it."

"That is your miko-ki."

Kagome's eyes widened at the given words. "M-Miko-ki? What do you mean? Only a miko is able to do that, right?"

"Is it not obvious to you now?" the cat scoffed lightly under its breath. "Kagome, you are a miko."

"Wait a minute, there is no way I am a miko! I am a Shinigami!"

"You were a miko during your living days and even during your days of being a Shinigami. Miko blood runs through your veins."

Kagome continued to shake her head in disbelief. She had heard and read about mikos in old books in the Soul Society, but as far as she knew they were nothing but dead history. The holiest of beings that served God and the people that lived and were dead were dead themselves. She could not be a miko. Not even in her past life. That was entirely impossible. If mikos did not exist in the Soul Society, there was no way a miko existed in Ichigo's present time.

Kagome gripped the bottom of her white kimono under the table. "You have no proof. I am not a miko."

"No proof?" repeated Yoruichi. "The proof was given to you since you set foot in Soul Society. You have no reiatsu. Other Shinigami are not trained into reading a miko's type of aura. But other than that, you are able to heal, correct?"

Kagome's mind quickly recalled the moment of her healing abilities and dropped her eyes to her lap again.

"You are able to create a barrier right? You do not call kidos. You have no need for it due to your miko abilities."

"That is impossible!" exclaimed Kagome. "And even if that is true…how is it that you know this? How is it possible that you know so much about me when I do not even know about myself?"

"I only researched on your abilities, Kagome. I do not know how you came to Soul Society and I am not quite sure why you are able to remember pieces of your past life, but I will tell you this," Yoruichi's golden orbs closed. "They…are here."

"Huh?"

"Is that not right, Kisuke?"

Urahara stopped the movement of his fan and revealed his eyes slightly under his hat's shadow. "Yes."

"Wait…who is here?" asked Kagome, looking back and forth between the two.

"You sensed it for a bit, did you not, Kagome?" questioned Yoruichi. The cat's eyes opened once again. "Two Shinigami have arrived here."

Kagome's eyes slowly widened. She had felt it for a tiny second late at night during her sleep but she was unsure if it was just a dream. She was unconscious.

"Do…you know who?" she asked back.

Yoruichi remained silent and looked at the shop owner. Urahara lowered his hat once again before answering: "I suggest you and Kuchiki-san to find a well hidden place and away from that Kurosaki boy. If you were to be near him, those two Shinigami will find out that one of you transferred their powers to him and it would not end well for the boy."

Kagome quickly stood from her sitting spot and rushed out the shop. Yoruichi turned its head, watching as the miko took a turn. Obvious to them that she was going to warn the petite Shinigami.

"The question still lingers," Yoruichi whispered.

"Her miko abilities are not allowing her to remember. Something else is," Urahara opened his fan again. "Perhaps doing some research?"

Yoruichi chuckled lightly before turning to the shop owner: "Why did you not tell her and Rukia about the other two being here?"

Urahara closed his eyes, placing the bowl of milk in front of the cat. "I am quite curious how this miko and new Shinigami will deal with the troubles ahead."

* * *

><p>"So…do you like Ichigo?"<p>

Rukia quickly spit out the juice from the juice box, taken by surprise from the sudden question. Juice slightly dripped from her chin while turning her head to Mahana, the owner of the question.

"H-Huh?"

"Seriously, what is between you two?"

"We are…just friends," blinked Rukia, unsure where this girl was getting her ideas from.

"Mahana! Gosh, you are tactless!" Michiru looked at her friend before she could spit anymore curious questions.

"Whatever! You are all dying to know, but none of you had guts to ask!" shouted Mahana.

Michiru blushed: "I-I did not want to know!"

"Of course not," Tatsuki blinked as she opened her lunch. "You were curious about Ichigo and Kagome."

"I-I was not!" the blush hue got darker on the girl.

Rukia looked between the girls as they began to speak about what they have been seeing in Ichigo and Kagome. Their interactions and talks amused the petite Shinigami, but what surprised her more was that they had been more observant in her own friends. Was she that obviously to see the connection between the orange head and her own Shinigami friend?

She was sure that Kagome was smart not to get too involved with the orange head. Not only would it end up hurting him and place him in danger, but Kagome could be in pain in return if there was a moment she had to abandon him.

"Who cares what you all think between those two!?" Chizuru quickly scooped Orihime into a tight hug. "It is all about Orihime and me!"

"What do you have to do with it?" glared Tatsuki.

"What do you think?" smirked Chizuru as she let the orange head female go. "If Kagome-chan gets Ichigo, I will have Orihime all to myself!" She quickly grabbed the petite Shinigami's hands into her own. "Good luck, Rukia-chan! Put those two together! I am rooting for you to help me! And Orihime will be mine! All mine!"

"H-Huh…?"

Mahana crossed her arms, returning her attention back to Rukia. "Well? What is going on between them, then? Kagome and Ichigo have been clinging to each other since you two arrived here. Are they an item?"

Rukia's eyes dropped down to her lap: "Kagome and Ichigo…," she loosened the grip on her juice box, "are just friends."

She received nothing but stares of confusion and shock. Rukia hoped they could just end the conversation and topic. As much as she would be glad that her friend were to find happiness, there was no way that Kagome could ever be with Ichigo. There was no way. No hope.

There could be nothing in between them.

Rukia opened her eyes, watching as the girls began to talk about other things. She smiled slightly: _'This is what is like to live. To have a circle of friends. Jealousy really is an ugly thing. But I can only be thankful that Kagome-chan and I have made it this far and safely. All I can do is protect her the best I can…from whatever danger is fearing her.' _

* * *

><p>"The sun is setting…where is she?" Kagome sat on Ichigo's bed – alone. She had waited all day after arriving from Urahara's shop to see if Rukia would arrive after school, but neither she nor Ichigo had come. But she was glad that the orange head had no arrived. Her thoughts drifted off to the news she was given by the mysterious cat.<p>

A miko.

Although she was still in denial about the whole thing, it made sense. Her healing abilities. Her powers. Her sense of detecting others. Everything.

Is that why her captain, Aizen, was after her? Did he know about her identity? She shook her head knowing that it was not the time to dwell on the thoughts because she knew that there was something much more important that had to be dealt with.

She gripped the bed sheets below her hands. As much as it pained her and knowing she did not remember so much of her childhood friend, Ichigo, she knew that she would not see him anymore. There was no way she would allow to put him in danger after everything he had done for her and Rukia.

Sighing loudly, she heard the light footsteps on the window. Her cerulean eyes landed on the petite Shinigami arriving inside.

"Kagome-chan? What are you doing here?" she landed on the wooden floor and placed her backpack on the bed.

Kagome only gave her a silent stare of worry.

"Are you alright?" she questioned.

Kagome slowly stood from her spot and closed her eyes: "We…must leave."

Rukia's eyebrows tightened: "What are you talking about?"

"We can no longer stay here. They are here…," whispered Kagome. "If we stay here any longer, Kurosaki-san will be in danger. I cannot allow that."

"Who is here?" Rukia's eyes widened slowly. "Are they already here!?"

Kagome nodded slowly.

Rukia's hands formed tight fists as she looked outside the window. She gave Kagome a slight nod before making her way to the desk. "Then we will leave in five minutes. The least we can do is thank Ichigo for his help and hospitality."

Kagome remained silent for a few seconds while hearing Rukia beginning to write on a piece of paper. "Rukia-chan…whatever you do, do not take the fault."

"You are speaking as if they will catch us," Rukia began to fold the paper.

The miko looked towards the closed door, hoping that the orange head would not arrive. "Please, Rukia-chan. Do not take the fault."

Rukia looked over her shoulder after placing the folded note on Ichigo's desk. Sighing, the petite Shinigami nodded and grabbed her backpack: "Very well. Let us take out leave."

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan!" Yuzu glared at the teen pouring himself some miso soup into the bowl. She had caught him getting food again for the night after he had already eaten his portion of dinner. "Raiding the leftovers again!"<p>

"Just a little late-night snack," he replied. He always got himself a second plate for Rukia while Kagome got a plate of other things for her. He had wanted to go to the shop to check on her, but he received a call from his father to check on his sister because he was going to be home late.

He had only hoped Kagome was doing better. He was already getting use to seeing her every day and even in his own house. He carried the tray up the stairs, knowing his sister continued to glare at him.

"You are going to grow fat!"

"I won't swallow!" he answered back.

He opened the door to his room and went inside. Looking around, he closed the door behind him: "Rukia. Dinner time." He blinked seeing and sensing no soul around. "Huh? She took off again?"

* * *

><p>Rukia took a glance from the corner of her eyes and noticed the worried expression painted on her friend's face. Something was definitely bothering her.<p>

"Are you upset we left without telling Ichigo anything?" she questioned her.

Kagome shook her head: "…no. I think we did the right choice in just leaving without a trace."

"It seems like something else is bothering you," Rukia's eyes tightened.

The miko's eyes moved to the corner to see her petite friend staring at her intently as they ran in the middle of the street. "I am just…worried for Kurosaki-san."

Rukia sighed tiredly and looked ahead: "I am afraid we have stayed too long in this world."

"Yes! You are quite right!"

Both Kagome and Rukia immediately stopped in their run and jumped at the familiar voice. Looking over their shoulders, their eyes widened in horror to see another Shinigami with maroon hair in squat on a telephone pole.

"But then…," the Shinigami began to unsheathe his sword, "because you two stayed too long…you two were able to live a little longer than you two would have! Rukia! Kagome!"

Kagome took a step back: "Y-You…"

"Renji!" exclaimed Rukia, her fear beginning to spread. "Abarai Renji!"

Kagome quickly pushed herself and Rukia out of the way as Renji swung his sword down in a flash step in front of them. Kagome supported herself with one knee, feeling the trickle of blood run from the small cut on her cheek. Rukia looked from her spot to see Renji walking towards them with a smirk.

"Hunters from the Soul Society are on both your heels and you two are so lost in thought that you did not notice that we were here?" His eyes narrowed down, watching as both girls stood straight. "I realize you two are in a gigai but it only took you girls a couple of months to completely lose your edge!"

He swung his sword over his shoulder, resting it in place. The male Shinigami took a few steps forward: "Talk. Both of you. We are aware that a human took one of your powers. Now, where is the human and who was it that gave it to him?"

"What…are you talking about?" glared Rukia nervously. "Just because we are in a gigai does not mean that our powers were stolen."

"You have no proof that a human took one of our powers!" Kagome swallowed her fear the best she could and took a step towards the Shinigami in front of them.

"It was a human!" he shouted back. "That is why you two have such human expression on your face! You two act like I do not know you! Rukia and I grew up in the Rukon District, but you were taken in by the illustrious and noble Kuchiki Family, and you!" His eyes landed on the miko. "You were taken in by the Soul Society from the same place! You were immediately given entrance into the Gotei 13. I have never in seen such a pathetic and humanist look on your face! Kuchiki Rukia! Higurashi Kagome! You two were trained to be a Shinigami!"

His eyes tightened in anger: "You two are not allowed to wear a human expression! Right!? Kuchiki-taichou!?"

Kagome's and Rukia's eyes widened at the heard name and slowly looked behind them. Their eyes were in deep fear from the sight of the very cold eyes staring back at them.

"N-Nii-sama…," whispered Rukia.

"Rukia. Higurashi," his voice was cold and for what the miko knew now was that this was definitely the last time she would see this world.

She prayed for a miracle, but she knew that the miracle she wanted…could not save her or himself.

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>Well that does it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed.

Also, if you want to read a few one-shots with Kagome and paired with other anime male characters, read Dimensional Lovers. You are free to vote on my poll for the next pairing or even suggest one of your favorite male characters!

P.S. The Inu gang will be in this! Just wait and find out how they will tie with this story later on! Hope you all enjoyed!

Please review and thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	37. Hopeless Hope

**Title:** Fated Souls

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes**: Well, finally had the time to write this. I was pushing it back further since I thought most people wanted 'Dimensional Lovers' to be updated, but I wanted to get back into what I originally started from. Well, we finally get into the whole Soul Society arc of things! Renji versus Ichigo in this chapter (half of it) and not a lot of Kagome and Ichigo interactions but the next chapter is where the tears begin!

I also have a very important question...would you like me to write about Ichigo's training with Urahara here? Or skip over that? If you would like it...I can try to incorporate something, but so far, I have nothing. So I am leaning on skipping over it and simply having flashbacks with important conversations with Urahara.

So anyways, thank you all for reading! and the support! Hope you enjoy! Also...so awkward writing the restroom scene, but it had to be done...

**Special Thanks To: **

**Neo-Crystal, starmienight, dragonlily22, MidnightReader1, stephanie, Nixie the Bloody Pixie, Infinities Lover, xXSaSuHiNaXx, Twilight, Joker2113, Anime hotty lover 18!**

**Thank you!**

**Chapter 37: Hopeless Hope  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Rukia-chan! Watch out!" Kagome pushed the petite Shinigami away from Renji's swing of his blade. Rukia flipped backwards, barely dodging the hit. Her eyes narrowed down in a glare, watching as Renji prepared his stance.<p>

"The transfer of Shinigami abilities is a grave offense. The high ones were kind enough to entrust us with the execution instead of the police," Renji smirked, tightening his grip on the hilt of his Zanpakuto. "Now…which one of you two gave the human your Shinigami abilities? We want the human who captured you two and stole your powers."

Kagome's finger curled in slowing into a fist. "What for?"

"Ah?" Renji bent his knees, preparing for his next attack. "To kill him of course. Don't try to protect him." His eyes landed on the petite Shinigami. "You know, don't you? My sword strokes? You didn't fully dodge it…I simply let you, but this time, I will cut you."

From the corner of his eye, he quickly retreated back a few steps, watching an arrow made of blue light had aimed for his head. Renji quickly looked to his side, seeing the shadow of a person slowly walking towards the dispute.

"Two armed men against two defenseless girls…what is this world coming to?" Uryuu appeared holding his bow and a plastic bag in another hand. "That kind of thing…really makes me mad."

Renji glared at the unknown enemy: "Who are you!?"

"Just a classmate," the Quincy pushed in his glasses, "one that hates Shinigami."

Kagome blinked, even her and Rukia taken back by his sudden appearance. The miko took a step back: "I-Ishida-san…what are you doing here?"

"Just passing by," he replied, his eyes glued onto the two males. "No big deal. Well, if you must know...," the Quincy raised his plastic bag up, "I felt a sudden urge to go to Sunflower Seams, that twenty-four dressmaking shop. There is a branch near here. That is where I was headed at this late hour." He looked away from the female's gaze. "I certainly didn't bring this bag with me just so that I would have an excuse for suddenly leaving the house...because I sensed the spirit energy of a Shinigami, okay?"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched at his long explanation: _'That may be the worst lie ever told…'_

'_Can he be that stupid?'_ Rukia couldn't believe how much this guy could talk and do for a lame excuse.

The bag held on his wrist quickly sliced off from the holding straps along with his wrappings from his wounds. Uryuu looked down, watching his bag crash to the floor.

"Stop yapping, four eyes," Renji rested his blade on his shoulder. "I am asking you a question. Who are you? Well? If you don't feel like answering, fine. I can just…kill you." He lowered his sword, the ending point aimed towards the trio.

"Wait, Renji! He has nothing to do-!"

"What was that?" questioned Uryuu, cutting off Rukia from her protecting words. "I will answer you then. I am a classmate of Higurashi's and Kuchiki's. One who hates Shinigami."

"That is not what I asked you!" growled Renji, annoyed that this guy was going around the question.

"I'm Ishida Uryuu. Nice to meet you."

"Huh? You're strange," Renji's eyebrow crooked upwards.

"Well, I just thought you had a right to know. You are a Shinigami, but…you should know the name of the one who kills you."

"That does it! You are dead meat!" shouted Renji.

"Renji, no!" Rukia exclaimed, watching as both were ready to slice each other's throat off.

Kagome's eyes narrowed: _'This isn't good…'_

* * *

><p>Zipping his pants, Ichigo sighed, watching the toilet flush. He grunted lowly under his breath, annoyed over his worry for both Kagome and the petite woman. "Where can Rukia be? Not only am I worried over Kagome's condition…but now she is gone? It's already after two in the morning…," he scoffed and turned to wash his hands. "If she wants to stay out all night, fine. I will take a night off from Shinigami duties and get some rest-"<p>

"Ommf!"

Ichigo quickly jumped back, looking around the small bathroom. His ears had definitely picked up a small voice. "Whoa! What was that!? Whose voice is that!?"

"Mmf! Mmf!"

"Huh?" he blinked, composing himself. Concentrating on the source, he knelt down and looked behind the toilet seat. "It's coming from behind the toilet?" His eyes expanded at the sight of Kon taped onto the object and having his mouth covered with the same duct tape. "You!? Kon!?"

He blinked and slowly narrowed down his eyes: "What are you doing there? I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

"Mmmm!" Kon muffled behind the constriction, shaking his head violently at the accusation.

"You seem agitated. You are lucky you can find time to enjoy yourself."

"Mmmmm!"

* * *

><p>"Geez!" shouted Kon, freely waving his hands in the air. "What a nightmare! Thank you, Ichigo!"<p>

"You are…welcome?" Ichigo pinched his nose, trying to cover the odor from the stuff lion coming into his nostrils. He sat on the wooden floor with the plush standing across from him in happiness.

"I couldn't see who was there, so I had to figure it out by the sounds!"

"Umm…gross," commented Ichigo, looking to the side.

"Yeah…," Kon shook his head, memories of his struggle flashing back. "It was tough before you came. I had to listen to three small tinkles and two big splashes from your dad!" He quickly turned around to face the orange head. "In fact, five minute before you walked in, your father took a huge steaming-"

Ichigo quickly sprayed the lion toy with a scented disinfecting spray. His eyebrow twitched, glad that the small was beginning to decrese. "You should have told me sooner. No wonder you reek."

"What are you doing!?" shouted Kon, jumping onto the teen's face. "Is this how you treat a friend who has endured a nightmare of captivity!?"

"Back, stinky!" exclaimed Ichigo, trying to pry him off from his person. "Don't touch me! Get away! You are not my friend, toilet hugger!" He pushed him off, quickly coming to cross his arms. "So? Why were you tied up back there?"

"Why do you think?" questioned Kon. His eyes immediately widened, remembering why he needed the orange head's immediate attention! "Oh yeah! Rukia-onee-san and Kagome-onee-san! They are in trouble!" he leaped towards the teen once again.

"Get off!" he shouted back, protecting his face.

The male Shinigami followed Kon with his eyes as the plush made its way to the desk and pointed to the note laying there. "Look at this! They both left a short note! Did you not notice!?" Kon shook his head, remembering how he had momentarily caught them leaving from the window only with having Rukia spot him immediately. She had told the miko to wait for her and she quickly kidnapped him to the bathroom and tied him up.

Ichigo blinked, slowly standing from his spot and making his way to the note. "Hey…what is this?"

"I just told you! It is a note! They deserted us!"

The orange head's eyes widened, realizing what he was trying to tell him. He turned his head to the side, facing the lion plush: "Why!? What do you mean desert us!? Kagome was here!?"

"How should I know!?" he exclaimed back. "I am crushed! I was here when they were both leaving! But they both abandoned me without a word of explanation! All I heard was Rukia-onee-san tell Kagome-onee-san to wait for her! Kagome-onee-san seemed extremely worried yet frightened!"

Ichigo gripped the note in his hand and began to slip it open. Kagome…left? Once again she was leaving without a word? No. He couldn't let her leave like this. Not without an explanation.

"Then this note…is the only clue we have…," Ichigo's nerve struck upon seeing the note filled of gibberish and a drawing (obvious from Rukia) of a tanuki. _'They were working on a stupid riddle right before she left!?'_

He blinked, realizing the tanuki on the edge of the paper. "Why a tanuki? Oh…I get it! 'Ta-nuki'! 'Nuki' means 'without'! So I'll read it without the 'Ta's'!"

Holding the paper straight in front of him, he began to read the words out loud. "We…must go. Don't look for us and don't worry about us. Burn this letter after you read it. And if you can…stay hidden for a while…at least for Kagome's sake."

Brining the note lower, he stared at it – confused. "What is this about? It doesn't say why they left."

"Don't you understand?" asked Kon, looking down at the note. "Something happened! Burn the letter and stay hidden! We are in danger! We must be! There is trouble between them and the Soul Society! And to keep us out of trouble…they went off by themselves!"

Ichigo's eyes widened, realizing the situation.

"Maybe…they are…dead-"

"Stop that." Ichigo sighed and crumpled the letter into his hand. "Don't jump into conclusions. We don't know what happened. Letting our imaginations run amok won't help."

"Ichigo…"

"Come one, Kon." He turned his back to the plush, staring at the wall. "I'm going to go Shinigami and find them! Follow me!"

"O-Okay!" Kon slowly stood on his two feet. "So…how are you going to become a Shinigami?"

They both stood silent; both turning to face each other. Ichigo blinked: "With that glove that knocks out souls…"

"Don't the girls have it?" questioned Kon.

"Then…," Ichigo grasped his head between his hands, "crap! I can't become a Shinigami without their help!" He inched closer to Kon, grabbing him forcefully. "What are we going to do!? If they are in trouble with the Soul Society, then I have to be a Shinigami to help them!"

"Why are you yelling at me!? Don't underestimate a stuffed animal!"

"Hello! Looks like you have a problem."

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and stared at the person sitting on the edge of his window. "You're…"

"May I be of assistance?" Urahara smirked, raising his cane to the Shinigami. "Um…two of my best customers are in trouble. I will make an exception this once and do this on credit."

* * *

><p>Kagome's eyes widened, watching as Uryuu fell to the ground. Renji slowly walked towards the unconscious body and smirked: "See? What did I tell you?"<p>

Rukia shook her head, her eyes set on the puddle of blood below the Quincy. _'He…is strong! Even stronger than before! Kagome-chan nor I couldn't stop him…I couldn't even move!'_

"Now…," Renji slowly raised his blade upwards, looking down on his target, "time to finish this. Reflect on your stupidity as you die."

The miko glared at her Shinigami friend, despising his cocky attitude and actions towards the people who had nothing to do with her conflict.

"I am Abarai Renji…the one who killed you! Nice to meet you!" Renji lowered his blade swiftly, his eyes coming widen upon seeing the miko coming protectively in front of the Quincy. "Kagome! Get away!"

Her glare pierced into his own, making him curse under his breath.

"Fine! Join him in the next world!" Renji quickly felt the ground shake and crumble underneath his feet, his reaction coming to jump away from the source. "W-What!?" Flash stepping onto brick wall, he looked up, finding a male standing in front of the long haired female Shinigami. "W-Who are you!?"

Kagome's and Rukia's eyes widened, taking notice of the familiar orange hair. Kagome slowly shook her head, having her fear coming into a reality. This was not what she wanted. She didn't want him here. She was supposed to protect him!

He was supposed to forget about them!

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo! The man who is going to beat you! Nice to meet you!" he glared back.

Renji's eyes narrowed, scanning his person. "A…shihakusho? Who are you? What unit are you with?" His observation stopped upon seeing the size of his enemy's blade. "And where did you get that…ridiculously oversized Zanpakuto!?"

"What?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, resting his Zanpakuto over his shoulder. "It's big? I thought it was just big compared to Rukia's and Kagome's. Up to now…," his eyes tightened, lowering his blade to hold it in both hands, "I had nothing to compare it to!"

'_A-Amazing! The size of that thing!? A Zanpakuto is proportionate to the wielder's reiatsu! Could his power be that great!? It can't be!' _Renji growled under his breath.

Kagome stood her ground, glaring daggers onto Ichigo's back. A storm of emotions was beginning to brew inside of her. She felt happy yet angry. Fearful yet relieved. Hopeful yet…hopeless.

"K-Kurosaki-san…why did you come?" she whispered to him, catching his eyes over his shoulder.

Renji's eyebrow rose, catching their small interaction. "I see…now I know who you are. You are the human who stole one of their powers!"

Returning his gaze back to the unknown Shinigami, Ichigo stood defensively in front of the miko. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Kill you!" Renji jumped up, aiming for his target.

"Kurosaki…Ichigo," Byakuya's eyes narrowed down, his sights set on the duo.

* * *

><p>"Who is that guy?" Kon laid inside Ichigo's body, resting on his bed while staring at the ceiling. <em>'He turned Ichigo into a Shinigami and he put me into Ichigo's body so his family wouldn't get suspicious. Then he…disappeared. What is that guy up to? I have no idea…' <em>

"But that guy is creepy," whispered Kon. He raised his lion plush above him, staring at it intently. "I was dying to go look for them too…I just hope they are okay."

* * *

><p>"Yeah! Yeah! Fight!" shouted Renji, clashing his sword with Ichigo's. He continued to push him back with his strength, only widening at the lack of strength the orange head displayed. "Well!? It that huge sword just for show!? Huh!?"<p>

"You talk too much!" Ichigo grinned his teeth, feeling the push from just their swords clashing. _'Man…who is he!? He is fast!'_ Ichigo quickly slashed his Zanpakuto down onto the ground. His eyes widened, seeing Renji disappear from his spot and feeling a slash onto his shoulder from above.

Kagome's eyes and Rukia's widened, watching as the slash soon released a splash of blood out from the orange head's shoulder. Ichigo dropped to his knees, gripping his wound while cursing under his breath.

"It's over."

Ichigo looked up, seeing the cocky grin spread on his opponent's lips.

"You are dead. The power will go back to whoever you stole it from…and both will go to the Soul Society and die."

Ichigo's eyes slowly widened, changing his line of sight to stare at the Rukia dropping her view to the ground while the miko held the tears back, covering her fear and weakness.

"Man, you are dumb as they come," chuckled Renji. "They both ran away to protect you. If only you had stayed home. But you had to chase after them. Did you actually think you save them? A phony like you couldn't put one scratch on a real Shinigami."

Renji froze in his words, feeling the slash brush against his chin. He narrowed down his gaze, watching the orange head slowly stand from his position.

"Oops, my bad," grinned Ichigo. "I know you were in the middle of a pompous boast…but your guard was down and I just couldn't resist. You were saying?" Ichigo's smirk widen while dusting off his sleeve. "Please…continue. Something about one scratch?"

"That does it!" Renji wiped off the trickle of blood on his chin.

"Your guard was down, Renji."

The maroon haired Shinigami looked over his shoulder to see Byakuya standing with a non-different expression.

"Kuchiki-taichou…" Renji's eyes narrowed defensively. "So what, sir!? For him, this may be a big deal, but-"

"That child Kurosaki Ichigo…I thought I had seen him somewhere," continued the black haired male. "There was an image-only report from the secret mobile force thirty-three hours ago. Menos Grande was driven back to Hueco Mundo by a sword and arrow wound…so it said."

'_Menos? What? You mean that giant with the big nose?' _Ichigo blinked, unsure of their conversation.

Kagome stared at the captain, surprised that they were able to get that much information from the Menos incident. _'An arrow…so they caught that too? But do they know…it is me?'_

"Ha-ha-ha!" Renji's laugh echoed throughout the night. "Yeah, right! The secret mobile force isn't what it used to be! This one wounded Menos!? I can't believe it!" he pointed towards the orange head.

'_This one!?' _Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

"Renji…," whispered Byakuya.

"Look, taichou! Look at his Zanpakuto! It's just a big important embarrassment! He obviously can't control his spirit energy!" Renji turned his attention back to his enemy. "Hey, you! What is your Zanpakuto's name!?"

"Huh? Name!?" exclaimed Ichigo, officially lost on the topic. "It doesn't have a name. You named your Zanpakuto?"

"Heh, I knew it," smirked Renji. He touched his blade, sliding his hand from the hilt to the edge. "You can't even ask your Zanpakuto its name! You think you can fight me as an equal! You are two thousand years too early!"

Ichigo's eyes caught the shape of Renji's blade changing to those with having spikes at the end. Hs blinked; surprised: "The Zanpakuto!?"

"Howl, Zabimaru! Look!" Renji jumped above, aiming for his target. "There stands dinner!"

"Renji-kun! Stop!" yelled Kagome before Renji's blade stabbed itself into Ichigo's shoulder and retreated back with each spike stretching the wound. His body slowly dropped down, his ears catching only catching Renji's voice.

"It is over, boy! You lost to Abarai Renji! You will die here!"

* * *

><p><strong>MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: <strong>Hopefully I can update this soon, because I really want to get into the whole Soul Society thing, ha-ha. Anyways, thanks for reading.

P.S. Also, if you are a fan of Dimensional Lovers, check my poll for the next one-shot pairing!

**Author's Talk: **

**Anime hotty lover18: **I hated this part too, but it was also very interesting because it was the first time Rukia showed emotion!

**Joker2113: **Renji was a punk at first along with Byakuya...but later I came to love them haha!

**xXSaSuHiNaXx: **I noticed I do the whole formal thing, haha. The college writing style gets stuck on me, I'm sorry! But I am trying to get them to talk casually, at least to those characters that talk casually! I will try to fix that!

Please review.

Ja~ne!


End file.
